Sexy Beast
by PinkElegance
Summary: In the transporter room of the MirrorVerse, Spock sees something he wants and commits sabotage to get it.
1. Sabotage

**Title**: Sexy Beast

**Author**: PinkElegance

**Pairing**: MirrorVerse!Spock and RealVerse!Uhura

**Rating**: R; Mature. I don't think it's possible for me to write under any other rating.

**Warnings**: Adult content, language, and het sex. This story has non-con overtones.

**Summary**: In the transporter room of the MirrorVerse, Spock sees something he wants and commits sabotage to get it.

**A/N**: This story is primarily about the relationship between MV!Spock and RV!Uhura; I just don't feel like getting into the politics of the "Mirror, Mirror" episode. Let's just pretend that nothing changed.

**A/A/N**: I'm just having some fun while I research the next story in "The Triad" series. Besides, MirrorVerse!Spock is so freaking hot.

**Disclaimer**: I wish that MV!Spock was mine. Alas, since he is not, I shall take him out of the TOS box and play with him. I promise to show him a good time. I promise to return him to the estate of Gene Roddenberry when I'm done. However, I cannot promise that he will be no worse for wear. (Uhura doesn't belong to me either, but I love having her play with Spock too!)

* * *

**Sabotage**

His mind was made up minutes after he realized what happened and no one saw him adjust the energy distributor field on the transporter. Marlena was staring forlornly at the visiting Captain Kirk and didn't notice. It was a quick turn of the knob, tightening the energy allocation from four to three. The molecular breakup occurred and there was a momentary flux, and then four beings were on the transporter pad.

The real captain, chief engineer and ship's surgeon were more than happy to find themselves back in the transporter room of the _ISS Enterprise_. Kirk's relief was so great he nearly jumped off the pad.

Spock saluted him, but his eyes were on the woman. She blinked. Her dark eyes widened as she realized she had not returned to her universe. She looked around, gasping. The captain came down, followed by McCoy and Scotty.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm thrilled to see ya, Spock! Marlena," he said, taking her by the waist.

"I am pleased to have you back on board, Captain. Doctor. Mr. Scott. I trust that your wayward visit wasn't too unpleasant."

"Got thrown in the brig by your beardless twin brother. Bastard refused to be bought."

"Vulcans cannot be bribed, Captain. This you well know."

McCoy and Scotty looked at each other. "We weren't there five minutes before that Spock realized that we were on the wrong ship."

Spock looked at them. "You should report to sickbay to ensure there are no lasting effects, Captain. The transporter malfunctioned in the ion storm. Mr. Scott, you should see to its repair. I do not think we should risk transporting anyone else."

"Good idea, Spock. Except I don't plan to head to sickbay just yet," Kirk said, giving Marlena a seductive look. She looked up at him, her expression unreadable.

"Understandable, Captain."

Kirk left first with Marlena, followed by Scotty and McCoy. Uhura was still on the transporter pad, eyes wide with surprise. She was still looking around. Then she looked at him.

"I'm still here, Mr. Spock! I didn't—I'm _still_ here! Please, please transport me back to my universe."

He stared at her, his expression betraying nothing. "I am unable to do so. The window has closed, Miss Uhura. I am sorry." He wasn't sorry a bit.

"Please try!" she said. "Please! I can't remain on this vessel! I want to go home!"

"It is too late," he said. "I apologize for your discomfort."

She put her face in her hands and he thought he heard her sigh. After a moment, she straightened up and took a deep breath. "Send me back, Mr. Spock. Send me back _now_. I don't belong in this world and your Uhura doesn't belong in mine."

"I beg to differ," he said, coming from behind the transporter desk. "I think you very much belong here, Lieutenant."

She stepped off the pad. "I do not understand, Mr. Spock."

He stood before her, his hands clasped behind his back and looked down at her. "It is quite simple, Lieutenant. I deliberately sabotaged the transporter beam so that you could not leave."

*

Spock knew the moment they beamed aboard that something was off. It was in their expressions. Hers was quite revealing.

Everything else about her was the same. Physically, that was. She possessed a different temperament than her counterpart. His knowledge was preternatural, but Vulcans weren't known for their cheery dispositions.

A short while after the away team beamed back on board, Spock reported to the bridge to find that his captain refused to follow orders and destroy the Halkans. He told him that he had to report his actions and the captain merely told him to do so. Kirk then told Uhura to have Scotty and McCoy meet him in his quarters and left the bridge. Chekov followed him.

Spock moved over to his station and leaned against it so that he could observe her. She had perfect posture and kept her legs crossed under the console. She appeared to be quiet and demure. Not like her counterpart. She was the same stunning beauty, but she was clearly not the vicious, brash Lieutenant Uhura that he was familiar with.

That Uhura was flirtatious, seductive and used her wiles to get her way. She knew her power and wielded it mercilessly. She was a temptress and the catalyst for several fights to break out on board the ship. Uhura was loyal only to herself, and while she never shirked her duty, she never did anything that did not benefit her. And even armed with that knowledge, men could not resist her. In spite having his face sliced open, Security Chief Sulu openly lusted after her. She teased him mercilessly and he foolishly kept pursuing her. As far as Spock knew, she had never bedded him, but as soon as Sulu came into possession of something Uhura wanted, she would. That was the way she was. She had not become a bridge lieutenant based on ability alone. Spock was fully aware that she enticed some wayward, lovelorn crewman to murder her predecessor and then dumped the guy once she got what she wanted. Spock was one of the few men she had not been able to inveigle. Outside of their working relationship, Spock stayed away from her.

Uhura was gorgeous and Spock appreciated her looks, but he did not want to align himself with a woman who was a dangerous tease and could not be faithful. He demanded loyalty from those close to him. He didn't want a woman who would use him to advance herself. To her credit, Uhura tried to use her wiles on Spock, but he wanted no parts of her. He could have had Uhura if he wanted to, but he chose not to. The resultant drama would not be worth it.

With this new Uhura, this delectable, stunning stranger from another universe, that did not seem to be the case. She got up to leave the bridge on the captain's orders and he followed her, leaving Sulu at the conn. Sulu watched them go, his eyes on her. The security chief's desire for her was no secret. Spock was aware that Sulu thought Spock had a claim on her, yet he never took what she was willing to offer him and not Sulu. Sulu was jealous.

She certainly moved the same way as the other Uhura. She was curvy and voluptuous. Her hips swayed as she walked, drawing the attention of the bridge security guards. Spock watched her walk, trailing his eyes over her ass. She stepped into the turbo lift. He entered and stood beside her. She glanced at him and then turned away to look at the controls.

"Sir," she said, her voice low and respectful. The other Uhura's voice was loud and not.

"Lieutenant," he said, locking his fingers behind his back. "I trust that you have no negative after-effects from the transporter malfunction."

"I…have a slight headache, sir, but I'll…be all right."

"You are to meet the captain in his quarters?"

"Yes sir."

"I suggest that when your meeting is concluded, you go to your quarters and rest." He wondered what she would do once she saw her suite.

"Yes, sir." She turned her back to him, as if to hide herself. He merely swept his gaze up and down her body. He was half-human and half-Vulcan, but he was all male. The female uniforms were very seductive, very revealing as per Captain Kirk's mandate. Uhura's uniform fit her like a glove and left little to the imagination. He merely stared, feeling a twitch in his gut. The other Uhura would have never been this quiet for long; she would have had something spiteful to say about Spock's lack of interest in her…was he a _eunuch_? Was he _gay_?

This one was blessedly silent. He knew that she was still getting her bearings, but he had seen enough to know that he desired her. Spock was not a man who dallied. He did not wish to complicate his life by maintaining a string of vapid females just to appease his ego. He was a one-woman man, and that woman had to be special. He didn't want just any female; he required a woman who could give him what he needed, physically, mentally and emotionally. He required someone with fire and spirit, someone he could handle and who could handle him. He wanted a woman who would be content to be his and only his. He was not a man to share.

On the _ISS Enterprise_, it was common practice for women to attach themselves to men. It was also common practice that women were targets. Not all, but some. Uhura was a mark, but she knew how to protect herself. She carried a knife on her thigh, and at least one other Spock knew about, tucked somewhere else on her person, and she never hesitated to use either. Spock knew about the men she'd sliced, about the women she slashed, about anyone she cut if they interfered with her plans. He wondered if this Uhura knew how to handle herself because if she were to remain on this ship, she would get challenged. The old Uhura pissed off more than enough of her colleagues to warrant it. Her enemies would retaliate, especially if they figured out that she wasn't their Uhura.

The only women that didn't get marked were those that were attached to men with authority like himself, the captain, McCoy or Scotty. They had guards assigned to their women to protect them. All others were open targets.

This Uhura did not seem fragile. She did not give off the aura of being weak. Although she had not demonstrated it, Spock sensed that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. However, if she aligned herself with him, he could protect her even more. He had Vulcan operatives scattered all over the ship; she would be safe. No one would dare touch Uhura if everyone knew she was Spock's woman. No one on that ship would willingly choose to fuck with Spock.

He wanted to study her, to see if his hypothesis was correct. If it was, then there were plans to be made. Uhura could not be allowed to return to her universe. She would have to stay here. With him.

*

Spock knew from the look on her face that she was in complete disbelief. Quickly, while she was disoriented, he reached out and took her arm.

"Come, let me escort you to your quarters. I am not entirely certain that the transporter is fully operational. I will have your relief report to the bridge so that you may adjust to the differential."

Uhura allowed him to take her arm, blinking as if she were in a trance. This wasn't happening, this wasn't possibly taking place. She could not have been left here alone; it just wasn't possible! Scotty had the transporter configured properly; she could not have been stranded on this ship of barbarians!

But she hadn't been stranded. Scotty, Kirk and McCoy intended for her to return with them. The man holding her arm, escorting her to her room, intentionally impaired the transporter. Uhura was afraid. She didn't know what to do, so she let Spock lead her.

They reached her quarters and Spock motioned for her to enter first. She went into the room and looked around, taking another psychological blow. These were her quarters, but they weren't _her_ quarters...

He was speaking. "…until you get your bearings. You are scheduled for alpha shift tomorrow."

What? What was he saying? Uhura found it hard to concentrate. She was in a daze. She turned and looked up at him. Spock still held her arm. Uhura glared at the goateed Vulcan. An infinitesimal corner of her mind thought that he was incredibly attractive with a beard. Not that it mattered.

"…trust that you have suffered no ill effects. I should not wish for you to endure further discomfort."

"Mr. Spock," she said, taking a deep breath. "Did you just tell me that you deliberately sabotaged the transporter pad?"

"I did."

"Why on earth did you do that, Mr. Spock? What would make you do such a thing? "

Spock stared into her wide brown eyes. A man could drown in those luminous pools of espresso. Her skin was the color of rich Vulcan mead and he imagined her tasting as sweet. Her lips were highlighted in bronze, which enhanced the gold accessories of her uniform and he didn't need to look any further to know that his decision to keep her was the right one. But he did. He couldn't help it. He trailed his vision upward over her curves and met her flashing eyes.

He stared at her. "I am a man who will do what is necessary to get what I want."

"Mr. Spock, why are you keeping me here? I need to know why I'm still on board this ship."

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Although she was apprehensive, he knew that it was due to her confusion and fear of remaining on board this ship. But he sensed that beneath the surface, there was a fiery heart. He liked that. Spock didn't want a dull, timid woman in his bed. He needed a woman whose spirit was as hot as Vulcan.

"I believe I was clear in my explanation, Lieutenant."

"Excuse me?"

"I do not stutter."

Uhura put up a hand and turned away from him. She walked towards her bedroom door. "I am going ask you to tell me why again, Mr. Spock. I do not think I heard you correctly."

He watched the roll of her hips and the curve of her thighs as she moved away from him. Already he was aroused. He had gone far too long without a woman.

"What do you want?" she said. She folded her arms.

"Please turn around and face me," he said.

She turned around and he could see the fear in her eyes. He also saw something else; steel. She would adjust.

"You asked me what I want and the answer is you."

"What do you want me for?"

"For the same reasons any man wants a woman. I disrupted the transporter because I want you to be mine."

She widened her eyes and parted her lips, taken aback. "You kidnapped me?"

"I did what I felt was required," he said.

Uhura closed her eyes, her mind reeling. "I need a moment," she said, turning away from him again.

"By all means," Spock said. He took that moment to run his eyes up and down her body. It was illogical to go so long without feminine comfort and he was understandably bereft, so he took pleasure in filling his visual memory banks with the curvy beauty in front of him. Soon, he would have more than just the sight of her to placate him. Spock wondered how long it would take for her to lower her guard and get used to him. He was not a man to force a woman against her will, but he wanted this woman fiercely.

She looked at the walls, trying to take it all in. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. She was not still on board this ship, this ship of crazy, Roman-saluting barbarians! Captain Kirk would know that she wasn't where she belonged; he'd know it immediately! He'd find a way to get her back. Spock, Scotty and Kirk would figure out a way to get her out of here. They would come back for her!

She was trapped for now, but she would not be stuck for long. Whatever she had to do to survive, she would do it. Even if it meant she had to do harm. This was not her world. She did not belong. She would adapt to protect herself, but she would not accept that she was never going back home.

She pulled herself together and turned around. He saw the steel in her eyes. It pleased him.

"Mr. Spock, you've admitted to kidnapping me because you want me. I guess it's because no woman on this ship wants to be with you." The idea of _that_ was ludicrous, but she was too upset to care. "What makes you think that _I_ would have you?"

He held out his hand. "Kidnapping is merely one of my crimes, Miss Uhura. It is wise for you to align yourself with an authority figure so that you may be protected. And I dare say that you will find me preferable to any other male on this ship."

"_Align_? You must be joking."

"I do not joke."

Neither did the old Spock. He didn't understand jokes. Uhura sighed. She admitted to having a crush on him. It was his ears. She felt that he might have harbored the tiniest bit of feeling for her; he allowed her to get close and sometimes touch him. He didn't allow anyone else that privilege. She used to wonder if anything might ever happen between them, and had it been up to her, it would have.

But this Spock…this bearded Vulcan before her…was as good as telling her that he abducted her so that she could be his concubine. Her Mr. Spock would have never considered such ruthless behavior. He was the epitome of grace and professionalism. _This_ Mr. Spock…what he did to her could not be called the least bit professional. It was, if anything, piratical.

"You are not being logical, Mr. Spock," she said, coolly eyeing him. "Prisoners do not align themselves with their captors."

"Not that I expect you to suffer the effects of the Helsinki Syndrome, but you are not a captive. You shall find that you have every freedom on board this starship."

He was frustratingly calm. It drove her nuts. "Mr. Spock, please send me back home. Please." She tried not to cry, but the tears would come eventually. She didn't know how long she'd be able to maintain her false bravado.

"I cannot," he said. "Even if I could, Miss Uhura, I do not wish to." He stared at her, fire in his eyes, his loins, and his heart. He wanted her. Taking her had been a wise decision. "You are now an officer on board this ship and you have duties to attend to." He reached for her arm.

She turned away again. "My duty is on board the _USS Enterprise_. Not this vessel of savages."

"We are not all savages, Lieutenant. And I am your commanding officer. You now serve on board this ship. Your _Enterprise_ is long gone from the Halkan system. You are to remain here, so please adjust."

"Adjust??" She clenched her fists. She was furious. "So I'm supposed to be your whore?"

"I do not wish to have that kind of relationship with you. I would like more."

"You expect me to be your slave?" The very idea!

"If that is a kind of intimate interaction you wish us to have, I will gladly accommodate you." He actually found the idea stimulating. "However, what I seek is a worthwhile companion, an equal."

Spock tried to take her arm again; the sooner everyone saw her with him, the sooner they would know she was hands off. They would know immediately that she wasn't the old Uhura.

She snatched her arm away. "Don't you _dare_ touch me! You keep your hands to yourself!" She found the knife on her thigh and whipped it out. This was the second time today she pulled a blade on a man. The first had been this vessel's version of Mr. Sulu. They were turning her into one of them, and not even twenty-four hours had passed. "I'm not a violent person by any means, but you've given me every reason to stab you right now!" She jabbed it at him, keeping him at bay. Fear was her primary motivator, but she was angry too.

Spock put his hands behind his back, delighted. He was right to keep her. This Uhura was a firecracker. Her indignation stimulated him, made him twitch. He could, if he wanted, easily disarm her and considered doing it just to see if she was as soft and cushiony as she looked. He did not like slender women; one of his weaknesses had always been a curvy girl.

But he kept his hands to himself. For now. "I would prefer that you do not, Miss Uhura. You are fully aware the officers on board this ship have private security that will retaliate if need be. You do not wish to incur the wrath of my Vulcan operatives. They will not be as generous as I am."

"Generous?" She took a step back. "_Generous_?"

"I have not reprimanded you for your unprofessional conduct. I allow you your emotional outburst, as I recognize your displeasure at not being able to return to your universe. However, and you must get used to the facts, you will not be permitted to continue such behavior. You are an officer on this ship and you will behave accordingly. You are here because I want you here. I realize this is hard for you to accept, but you must accept it. Like it or not, you are here to stay."

She jabbed the knife at him again, wanting to slit his throat. But she didn't have the courage; she was not that kind of woman. However, Uhura thought that she could easily become such. She had never been as mad as she was right then. She wanted to claw his face, scratch his eyes out. Or land a good solid punch. Or a kick to the balls. But she was a lady. She wondered how long she could remain one on board this vessel.

"I was taken against my will! And I will make you pay for it, you…you…!"

"You will come to understand and accept the logic of my decision." Spock was completely turned on. Uhura's fury was an aphrodisiac. He could have her right now…

"You say you kidnapped me because you want me. I do not understand why, as there was another me stationed on board this ship! You didn't have to keep _me_ when you had _her_."

"I have not 'had' her, as she has been had by several on board this ship. I have no desire to be with such a woman. You are so very different from her. You please me. You will satisfy me." He was convinced of that.

She wanted to hurl herself at him, but merely kept the knife between them. Her face was hot. "How dare you…_how dare you_?" She had never been so outraged. No man had _ever_…

"You will find, Miss Uhura, that I dare anything. And I expect that you will come to want me as well." He looked at her once more. "I trust that you will sleep comfortably. I shall see you tomorrow morning." And he left.

Outside her quarters, he was met by his personal guard. One of them was Vulcan, the other human. Both were as tall as Spock and as steely-eyed. He addressed them.

"I want a pair of eyes on Lt. Uhura at all times. Assign Turock as her private sentinel. Inform him to watch over her but to keep his distance. I do not wish for her to come to any harm. If something should happen to her, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Yes sir," they said.

*

She wanted to scream and pound her fists into the wall. But all she could manage were angry tears. Uhura stomped into her bedroom and fell on the bed. She was a prisoner on board this ship.

She did not know how long she lay on the bed, but she slept. When she woke up, she didn't know what time it was. Her eyes hurt from crying and her head just hurt. She sat up and bent over to remove her boots. They were leather with four-inch heels. She was shocked to find that her stockings were thigh-high and she wore a garter belt. A thought popped into her mind: _easy access?_ What kind of woman was her counterpart?

She removed them and massaged her feet. Then she looked around.

The Uhura of this world was clearly different. The room was painted in bold, dark colors. There was a semi-nude picture of her on the wall over the dresser, and she was draped seductively across a settee. Her dresser was littered with jewelry, and there was a Nubian statue that held a chain of colored beads: blue, red and gold. Starfleet colors.

Uhura removed her jewelry; the large ring on her left hand, the snake bracelet on her upper arm, the gold earrings, the knife on her thigh, the chain around her waist. She was stunned to discover the navel ring. So much had happened that day that she hadn't even realized there was one. She started to remove it, but her hands shook and she couldn't handle the stud.

She stood up and looked in the mirror. This uniform was positively outrageous. She had never shown as much skin as this outfit revealed. This could not be official attire. She felt like a slave girl. Uhura began removing the uniform and was dismayed to find that she had two exactly like it in each Starfleet color. And two more pairs of thigh-high boots and high-heeled shoes. And the regular clothes and shoes were equally seductive and revealing. She couldn't wear this stuff!

Uhura opened the drawers. The first two contained lingerie, all colors, and all styles. In the third drawer was a long silver box. She opened it. It was littered with knives; different lengths, blades and handles. The fourth drawer contained sleeping clothes. Something as close to normal as she could find.

Uhura selected some panties and a nightgown and took a shower. The bathroom counter held a bevy of oils, soaps, perfumes, creams and makeup. A deep red lace bra and a matching pair of panties hung over the shower door handle. There were fuzzy bedroom slippers by the door. The room was fragrant with a sensual, musky scent.

She took a shower, washed her face and got ready for bed. She didn't know what time it was nor did she care. She made sure the door was locked, as she didn't want anyone coming into this room. Uhura got in bed and looked at her hands.

She was a very calm, very rational woman, not prone to violence. But this was not a rational situation. She had been taken—abducted—by Mr. Spock. He did it because he wanted _her_, not the Uhura she replaced. The way he spoke of her; it was as if this universe's Uhura was nothing more than a whore. A quick glance around the room let her know that the woman was overtly sexual, if not quite whorish. She found it difficult reconciling a Spock—any Spock—of behaving the way this one did. How in the world would she deal with him, especially since he had been up front about his sabotage and his reasons for doing so? She had seen his brutal side; the way he tortured poor Mr. Kyle was horrifying. Would he rape her? Would he try to? Would she have to fight him off? Would he be the only one she'd have to fight off?

She already knew the answer to that. Sulu would undoubtedly come on to her again. But he had said something interesting: _"Spock's not here…when the cat's away…"_

Did it mean that, in spite of his assertion, her counterpart was having an affair with Spock? Why would Sulu say such a thing? Why would he wait for Spock to be absent before hitting on her?

It didn't matter. Uhura wasn't about to let either man get near her. She recalled the drawer full of knives. Although the thought was uncomfortable, if she had to fight, she would use them to protect herself. Tomorrow morning, she would slip one into her boot; tuck one into her waistband and another in her cleavage. If Spock so much as laid a fingernail on her, she would cut it off. He might want her but he would not have her.

Uhura pulled the covers over herself and tried to go back to sleep. What she really wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.

tbc...


	2. A Matter of Semantics

**A Matter of Semantics**

_A/N: I probably should have said this in the original author's note, but better late than never. This story has some dark overtones, so if that's not your thing or you can't handle some of the subject matter, then you've been warned. If it is and you can, then by all means enjoy!--PinkElegance_

The best thing to do was to pretend that everything was as it was. Uhura's internal clock woke her up and she showered, dressed and forced herself to put on one of those outrageous costumes. Too nervous to eat, she reported to the bridge at her usual time and took her place at the communications center. Sulu watched her enter, his expression a mixed blend of emotions. Yesterday she pretended to entice him as a distraction and then slapped him away when he fell for it. Uhura was well aware that it was not over between them; that he would find a way to retaliate. What he might do, she couldn't say. She thought it best to expect the worst. Uhura was armed, at any rate. If he tried anything, she would do more than slap him.

Spock was at his console. She ignored him and placed her earpiece in her ear. This part of the masquerade was easy; her duty was exactly the same, except she served an empire, not a federation. She prepared a gist report for the captain, a list of his current orders, and a brief summary of the previous shift's transmissions.

"Lieutenant," Spock said, greeting her.

She looked at him and acknowledged him with a bow of her head. She might loathe him, but she would not disrespect him. He was, after all, the commander of this vessel and she was a professional. "Commander."

Captain Kirk came aboard and all the men saluted him. He returned the salute, went to her to get his reports, and then took his seat. What her Captain Kirk worked so hard to avoid happened in less than ten minutes. This Kirk ordered the destruction of the Halkans and Spock gave him the city coordinates to do so. To her credit, Uhura did not say anything, but the massive loss of life to such a peaceful society cut her deep. She faced her console so that no one would see her tears.

"We'll stay in orbit until the debris clears," Kirk said. "Scotty has already located the dilithium quarry. We'll send down a team of excavators to take what we need. We'll sell the rest."

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock said. "And it will be a profitable exercise."

"That it would be, Spock. I happen to know that the _ISS Raider_ and the _ISS Cardinal_ are in serious need of dilithium crystals. I'm sure that Captain Dallas and Captain Bowlen would be willing to negotiate."

Spock nodded and turned his attention back to his console. He glanced in her direction. There were tears on her cheeks. She wiped her face and remained quiet, but he knew that she was upset that the Halkans had been destroyed.

*

When her shift was over, Uhura headed to the mess to grab a quick bite. She wasn't in the mood to eat, but understood that she needed to. She had not eaten anything since leaving the _USS Enterprise_ yesterday morning. Uhura didn't know what would happen next, but she intended to be ready for whatever it was. She walked briskly and kept her eyes in front of her, passing crew members who didn't speak and she didn't speak in turn. Everyone on this ship was rude. Or maybe they just didn't like her. Either way, she would get over it.

Then someone smacked her ass and she stumbled, nearly falling.

"Ooops! Sorry, mami! Guess I hit ya too hard. But I know that's the way ya like it."

She turned, gasping. In front of her was a tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired male. He was smiling.

"Where ya been, mami? I was waiting for ya last night. Ya promised to stop by."

Uhura blinked and slapped him across the face. Then she put her hand on her blade. "You keep your hands to yourself, mister!"

The man, actually good-looking, laughed and tried to grab her arms. "Ah mami, ya got a little more fire in ya today! Ya know I like it when ya feisty…why don't ya come on down to my room and let me put that fire out for ya. I waited all night for ya to stop by and ya didn't. What's a man to do but keep trying?"

"Don't touch me," she said, stepping back. She gripped the knife handle, loathe to extricate it, but she would if she had to.

"Come on, mami! Don't be such a fucking tease! Ya came on to me, remember?"

She swallowed. What on earth had her counterpart gotten her into? "I wasn't feeling well last night, and I'm not feeling well today. So please, just leave me be."

The guy looked at her. "Ya look fine. Don't look like ya sick at all. You're just saying that to keep me off ya. Won't work. Got a hard-on with ya name on it, mami…come here! Come to Papi."

He grabbed her and she screamed. He pushed her against the wall and one thought popped in her mind—they were in the _corridor_!—and she brought up her knee into his groin. He grunted but didn't let her go.

"Like it when ya fight, mami! We all like it when ya fight, makes it _so_ good…"

"Let me go!" she said, kicking. He pressed against her and actually tried to kiss her. Uhura's arms were pinned and she couldn't move. When he tried to kiss her, she bit him and kneed him again. He released her and she whipped out her knife. He came at her again and she slashed his hand open.

"You BITCH!" he snarled, cradling his bleeding hand. He came at her again. Blood pumping, Uhura prepared herself to take a man's life. She had no time to worry about it now. She flipped the blade.

Fuming, the man swung and knocked the blade out of her hands and slammed her against the wall. She hit her head. He grabbed her hips and she clawed his face and kicked at him. She screamed again and closed her eyes, wishing, praying for someone to stop this. She was about to get raped in the freaking corridor and no one tried to help her. What kind of people would listen to such an attack and not help? A ship full of savages.

She prayed. _'Just kill me now. Let me die.'_ She preferred that over rape.

And then he was gone. She heard his body fall to the ground. Uhura opened her eyes to see a Vulcan dressed in a blue attendant's uniform standing before the inert body of the man. She was surprised and relieved.

"Are you all right, Miss Uhura?" he asked.

She nodded, trying to put herself back together. "I'm…I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good. Where were you trying to go? Your quarters are on B-deck."

"I was hungry. I thought I'd get a bite to eat."

"No," he said. "Go to your suite. Your meal will be delivered to you. Go now."

"But what about him?"

"Please go to your quarters, Miss Uhura. Do not worry about him. Go."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir. What is your name?"

"My name is unimportant," he said. "Please. Go."

Uhura turned and headed back towards the turbo lift. When she got to her quarters, she couldn't hold it together anymore. She burst into tears, holding herself, grateful to the young Vulcan who saved her from rape. How in the world would she be able to survive on this ship? She lay on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

*

Spock entered her quarters with a service. Turock told him about what happened in the corridor and assured him that the crewman would never bother her, or anyone else, again. Spock was furious that the man was able to get close enough to Uhura to try and rape her and used his modified agonizer to torture Turock for ninety seconds. Shaking from the agonizer's effects, Turock promised Spock that no one else would get within touching distance of Uhura.

"You had better make sure of that, Turock," Spock told him. "Not one hair on her head. Or you will be replaced."

She was on the bed, still fully dressed, her face in the pillow. She was asleep. Spock went over and sat on the bed. He put a hand on her lower back and gently shook her awake. Uhura groaned, turning over to see him sitting by her. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing in my room, you—!" She started to get up, but he took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

"I intend you no harm," he said. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she lied. Her stomach growled loud enough for him to hear.

"Your body says otherwise, Lieutenant. Nevertheless, you have not had a decent meal since you came aboard this ship."

"You mean since you kidnapped me!"

"A matter of semantics," he said. "Now please, calm down. I only wish that you nourish yourself."

Uhura let out a long sigh. She was too tired to fight him. And she was hungry.

"Come, let us eat in the sitting room," he said. "But first, allow me to remove your shoes."

"I can do it," she said.

"I am aware of that, Miss Uhura. But I would appreciate the dispensation." He wanted to touch her, by fair means or foul. He wanted to know how she felt; how hot she was, how soft she was.

Spock put his hands on the inside of one thigh and grasped the zipper. Her skirt shifted while she was asleep and revealed her garter belt. Her thighs were a beautiful cappuccino brown and he imagined what it would feel like to have them on either side of him. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper, unabashedly staring at the place where her thighs met, wanting to push his face between them. Then he moved the zipper over her calf.

"Please raise your leg," he said. Uhura bit her lip, angry with herself for actually getting a little excited when he put his hands on her. But she would die before ever showing it. She bent her knee and he unzipped the boot. Spock pulled the leather away from her leg and removed the boot. Then, for he couldn't help himself, he grasped her calf and slid his hands down over her leg. She stared at him, at his hands. Then Spock turned to unzip the other boot. Wordlessly, she allowed him. She really didn't have a choice. He would have done it whether she consented to it or not. She wondered what else he would do to her regardless of her consent.

"Would you like for me to remove your stockings?" he asked.

"No, I am perfectly capable of undressing myself," she retorted.

"I should hope," he said, taking her hands and caressing them, "that one day you will allow me that sublime privilege."

"Hell will freeze over first," she snapped, slapping his hands away.

Spock grabbed her hands again. "Do _not_ fight me," he said. "I am familiar with the human concept of hell. However, you will find that there is no hell here, Lieutenant, and as such, it is impossible for it to freeze over. So I expect that one day, you will have no choice but to allow me to undress you. I promise you that you can remove my clothing anytime you wish."

"_Ack_!" she said, squirming, pulling her hands away. "You're no better than that guy!"

"I beg to differ," he said. "However, I am sorry that happened to you. He will never bother you again. Come, let us eat."

He helped her up and took her arm. Frustrated, Uhura pulled away from him, but he merely did it again. She gave up fighting and let him lead her to the sitting room. He sat her down and covered her lap with a napkin. Spock put her plate in front of her and she was relieved to find that he had her favorite: grilled chicken in a lemon butter sauce over rice pilaf with steamed broccoli and bread rolls. With a large glass of tea.

He himself had rounds of falafel with tzajiki sauce, pita bread and a crisp green salad. He also drank tea. Uhura eyed his plate, wondering how his meal tasted. It looked delicious. She was so hungry that she could have eaten his food in addition to hers. She wanted to tear into her meal with her fingers. But she didn't want to give Spock the satisfaction of knowing that he was right, and so she took her time.

Spock watched her as he ate, wondering how long this battle of wills was going to take. He would do whatever was necessary to make himself appealing to her, but there were just some hard truths she would just have to accept.

"You were upset this morning," he said.

She wiped her mouth and took a long sip of tea. It was enhanced with berry nectar and it was very good. Then she took another to avoid answering his question.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"We must, Miss Uhura. The world you know is not the world you are in. We do things differently here. Fear must be maintained. The Empire will not be denied."

"Savages," she said, drinking her tea until the glass was empty. Uhura licked her lips. She wanted some more.

Spock watched her mouth, watched her pretty pink tongue dart out and glide over her bottom lip. She had no idea…

"It does not matter what you think of us, Miss Uhura, for you are now one of us. The point is that you must adjust to our way of life."

"I cannot. And I will not. I'm a prisoner here."

"If that is what you choose to believe," he said. "Would you like more tea?"

"No," she snapped.

He stared at her for a very long moment. She held his gaze defiantly. Then he got up and poured her another glass from the pitcher on the service.

"Thank you," she murmured before taking a drink. The tea was so good that she was glad he called her bluff.

"It is a blend of my own creation," he said. "An infusion of Vulcan berries."

"It is delicious," she said.

"Would you like something more to eat?"

"No," she said. "I must watch my weight." But she was still hungry. She eyed one of his falafel patties.

"I am confused," he said. "Watch it do what?"

She glared at him. "I don't want to gain any weight."

He didn't see where her body mass would be a concern for him. Spock forked a falafel patty and slid it onto her plate. She glared at him and sighed as he spooned some tzajiki sauce beside it, and then tore off a piece of pita bread to go with it.

"I can barely wear this scandalous outfit," she said. "It's too snug. I do not want to wear any of the clothes in my closet. May I please have a different uniform? One that covers me?"

"That is the standard female uniform. It is mandated attire by our captain. You must wear it. He prefers that our women be pleasing to the eye to distract visitors on our ship."

"I feel like a prostitute." Sighing again, Uhura wrapped the falafel patty inside the pita bread and covered it with the tzajiki sauce. She bit into the wrap and an expression of bliss crossed her face. Spock would have smiled if it were something he was capable of. He merely took satisfaction in the fact that he could read her so well.

"You will adjust," he said.

"You keep saying that," she said. "How can you possibly expect me to adjust to _this_?"

"If you want to survive, you have no choice, Miss Uhura. As you experienced today, your predecessor left many things unfinished that you must now deal with, the least of which is an over-amorous crewman."

Uhura looked at her plate. "No one tried to help me," she said.

"No one will," Spock said. "It is the way of this ship. Happenings in the corridor are between those individuals to which it is happening."

She closed her eyes. "Barbaric."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "I wish for you to align with me. I can protect you. No one will bother you if they know you belong to me."

"I can take care of myself," she said. "And I belong to no man."

"The men on board this ship will try to ensure otherwise, Miss Uhura. It is the way of things."

"Send me back home, Mr. Spock. Please. I beg of you, send me home. I don't want to stay here."

"You are well aware that I cannot," he said.

"You mean you will not. And yet you expect me to be your concubine! How illogical is that?"

"The window for transport to your universe is forever closed. The ion storm has passed. There is no way."

"_Gah_!" she screamed, banging her fists on the table.

"Please do not overexert yourself, Miss Uhura."

She looked at him. "I don't understand why you don't understand how irrational this is."

"When I want something—and it is rare for me to want—I take whatever steps are necessary to obtain it. When you were mistakenly beamed aboard the _ISS Enterprise_, I knew within minutes that I wanted you. I did not want you to leave my universe. I wanted you to stay here. So I disrupted the transporter's energy distribution."

"Why do you want me and you don't want her? What makes us so different that you would abandon her in my universe—where she will be thrown in the brig if she's what you say—and risk my life to leave me here?"

"It is very simple," he said. "You are capable of that which she is not. You have a heart."

"This is funny coming from a man who tortures his subordinates and who assisted in the destruction of a peaceful society!"

"Nonetheless," he continued, sipping his tea, "you have and can give me what she does not have and cannot."

"You seem to be convinced that I will give it to you." She rolled her eyes and finished the wrap, refusing to acknowledge how good it was.

"You will," he said. "I will not force you, but you shall find that it will be easier if you give in to me."

"Are we still talking about my heart?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I am talking about the whole of you. As you have no doubt discovered, the way of the Empire is to take, take take. To wreak havoc. To steal, to kill, to torture. To ensure personal prosperity. To rule over the weak. I am a wealthy man because I have willingly participated in these activities. Not to adapt to such a life is to invite death and I do not wish to die. I find myself oftentimes in a state of disquiet as to the illogicality of waste, as fear cannot endure. Your Captain Kirk is right that the Empire will not be able to maintain itself. However, I cannot change what it _is_, and right now it is powerful. I want you because you are capable of giving me balance."

"Are you serious?" she said. "You want me to save you from yourself? You can choose, you know! Captain Kirk told you that you could choose! You don't have to be that way! It doesn't make any sense! And I want no part of a thief, a murderer, a torturer and a despot! How could I sleep with you knowing the harm you have caused? I'm NOT THAT KIND OF WOMAN!!!"

She got up and went over to stand by her bedroom door. Spock put his napkin on the plate and got up. He went over to her and stood behind her, close enough that he could feel her heat and see the minute trembling of her shoulders. Uhura stiffened.

"This is precisely why I need you, why I desire you," he said. "You _feel_."

"And she doesn't?"

"Your counterpart was incapable of it, in the manner which I seek."

"Mr. Sulu is under the impression that you two are an item." Was she jealous?

"Mr. Sulu is mistaken. He has observed her advances and my failure to accept them. He has derived whatever meaning from such. There was never anything between us but duty. She wanted otherwise, but frankly, she did not stimulate me."

"Mr. Spock, I just can't handle all this. I can't handle working under these conditions, can't handle being attacked, can't handle you—"

His hands curled around her upper arms and she felt him move close to her. Close enough to feel his body heat, but not close enough to touch. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head. "You could handle me, Miss Uhura. That is an invitation. I do not wish for any harm to come to you. I do not wish for you to endure hostility. I will take care of you. If you become my woman, mine…you will have everything and no one will touch you. No one but me." he said. He knew it was a gamble, a display of illogic, but it was necessary. "Align with me. You are not my prisoner nor my slave, but my equal. I will please you. I will satisfy you. I will ensure that you are content; that you will have no cause to want."

Uhura took a deep breath. He was so warm and he smelled so good. His hands were free of calluses and his grip was gentle. His voice had a seductive cadence. She had no choice but to admit that it made her shiver. Could she…no! _No_! He admitted his crimes and she could not…!

"I can't," she said. "I can't. Now that I know who you are and what you have done, how can I?"

"Do not let that influence you," he said. "It is the way of the Empire, of this universe. There is no changing what is."

She closed her eyes and felt sizzling warmth against the top of her ear. '_He's kissing my ear…_'

"I find that I lose my rationality in your presence," he said. "It is the same power that your counterpart has over others on board this ship. She makes men lose their common sense. I dare say that you are doing the same to me, Miss Uhura. May I call you Nyota?"

"Mr. Spock…!" She closed her eyes. The Vulcan was seducing her. In all the dreams she'd had about her Spock, it was always her who had to do the seducing. "Mr. Spock…I c-c-can't…"

"You will eventually change your mind, Miss Uhura," he said. "It is logical for you to just accept that and forego any time that will be wasted by your denials."

"You just want to have sex with me," she said, trying to use whatever wedge she had left. She was a lot weaker than she thought.

"I do and yet that is not what made me disrupt the transporter. An added benefit, that is all." He moved his lips to her bare shoulder.

"So you would not try to rape me?"

"I am guilty of many crimes, but never that one. I have no need to rape," he said. "I am not driven by sexual intimacy or the need to dominate a female."

"Yet you took my choices away from me when you abducted me. What do you call _that_? I call it hypocritical."

"I call it consequences of the action that I took. For I accept them and will deal with them. You are worth it."

"Doesn't make it any better." She wanted to move away, but his lips were soft and his goatee tickled her in a way she really liked. Spock with a _beard_…

"My dear Miss Uhura," he said, pressing a tender kiss behind her ear, "Please forgive me."

"I can't," she said. "I'm never going to get back home. I had a life there. You took it from me. How can I forgive you for that?"

"I will give you a better life here. You had no husband, no children, only your career."

"How do you know what I had and didn't have?"

"You did not speak of them when you first learned of my sabotage. Nor did you speak of a lover. Did you have a lover in your universe, Miss Uhura? Did you have a man to hold you, to care for you, to love you and to thrill you?"

She thought about her Spock. How she had wanted him to do those things! But he was…well, it didn't matter _now_.

Spock brushed his lips over her hair, taking in her fragrance. "Did you have a lover, Miss Uhura? Should I be jealous of the one who has held you before me? Should I be concerned that you will seek out his equivalent? I must warn you that I am capable of jealousy. I guard well what is mine. I will not have another man know you as I do, as I intend to."

Uhura couldn't possibly tell him that she had feelings for his counterpart. She couldn't tell _this_ Spock how she yearned for the affections of _that_ Spock. She could not give him that knowledge. He would use it against her.

"As if you can control it," she said, jerking away from him. "As if you can control me. You took my choices away from me when you abducted me, but you will not take any more of them. Do you hear me, Mr. Spock? What kind of a life do you expect me to have if I can't make any of my own decisions?"

"The only other choice I wish to influence upon you is the option to be with me. All other decisions will be yours." He moved towards her and she moved backwards. Uhura didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I know that you are tired," he said. "Tomorrow, you have an additional shift in the long-range sensor lab. Please get some rest. I shall bring your breakfast to you."

"What, you don't want me out in public?"

"I do not wish for you to sustain another attack. For there will be more of them."

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"All the same," Spock said, "I will bring your breakfast at 0700 hours."

Secretly, Uhura was relieved.

*

Promptly, he arrived at 0700 hours. Uhura was running later than normal; the fear and exhaustion of the past two days overtook her and she slept through her alarm. When Spock arrived, she was in her robe.

"I take it that you overslept?"

"I'm so tired," she said.

"Would you like for me to adjust your schedule to second shift for today?"

"No, I can handle it," she snapped.

"Finish clothing yourself," he said. "Your breakfast will be ready when you are."

Uhura nodded and darted into her bathroom. Spock set her place and then walked over to her bedroom partition to look inside. Her bed was unmade. He took in the fragrance of her room and turned towards the direction of her bathroom. The old Uhura, a woman of vanity, had a full-length mirror right outside of the bathroom so that she could examine herself at leisure. This Uhura apparently was in too much of a hurry to realize that it revealed everything.

Spock watched her slip into her underwear. He could tell by the look on her face that she was unhappy about her limited clothing options, but the sight pleased him greatly. Naked, Uhura was incredible. He longed for the time when she would stand before him in her glorious birth attire. When he would sink to his knees to worship at her altar. She had more power than she realized.

Uhura put on the garter belt and secured it, then sat on the commode to pull on her stockings. Spock watched greedily, indulging his latent voyeuristic behavior. He would never tell her that he saw her naked, but he would do it again if the occasion presented itself. She clipped the stockings into place, frowning again.

He would have to inform her that such attire was not so bad. It definitely had its charms.

She slipped on her skirt, fiddling with it until she was satisfied. Then she took a moment to caress her breasts. Spock closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the weight of them in his hands, the sensation of her nipples in his mouth. Her breasts were large and full. Her nipples were dark and erect. She was rubbing them, trying to keep them from protruding. She put on her bra and secured it, wiggling and adjusting until her bosom sat the way she wanted it to. Spock welcomed the time when he would be allowed to bury his face in her ample cleavage. Then Uhura put on the top, tugging it in place. She looked in the mirror and saw her nipples extending. She rubbed them again, trying to keep them down.

He turned away. To watch any more would be dangerous. Spock allowed his passion for this Uhura to run unchecked, for it was pleasurable to know that she was worthy of his attentions and that she would eventually welcome the full brunt of his desire. She _would_ welcome him. He was absolutely sure of that.

Spock resumed his place at her table. She exited her bedroom, shoeless but attired. When he got up to attend her, she slapped at his hands. "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

"I am aware of that," he said. "But I am a gentleman and I wish for you to allow me to demonstrate it. As you know, it is my aspiration that we unite, and I would not have you displeased with a lack of courtesy on my part."

She frowned. "The juxtaposition of your nature makes no sense to me. You destroyed the Halkans and you talk to me about courtesy? You torture your subordinates and you tell me that you're a gentleman? What do I believe, Mr. Spock? Do I believe you or my own eyes?"

"Believe what you choose, Miss Uhura. I would, however, encourage you to take the way I treat _you_ as your guide."

"How do I know that you won't demonstrate that dual nature of yours and hit me when I displease you?"

"Under normal circumstances, I do not hit women," he said.

She couldn't help but be intrigued. "What would be an unusual circumstance?"

"I do not think that you are ready to hear it, Miss Uhura. I am certain that you do not wish to know those details."

"Don't you think I have a right to know what to expect from you if I'm crazy enough to align with you?"

"If that is what you want," Spock said as he poured orange juice for her to drink. Then he met her gaze. "I have certain appetites, certain fetishes. If you were to displease me, I would discipline you. But only if you agree to it."

"Discipline? What do you mean by _discipline_?" Did she really want to know? _Why_ did she ask?

Spock stared into her dark brown eyes and then allowed his gaze to drift over her mouth. Then he looked at her again. "It means exactly what you think it means. If you were to indulge one of my proclivities, you would allow me to…chastise you." Spock found his research in human sexuality endlessly entertaining and stimulating. The captain was also helpful in that he didn't mind sharing fascinating tidbits about his intimate dealings with his women. This was merely one of them, one that Spock cared to investigate.

"_WHAT_?" Uhura closed her eyes as her face flamed hot. The man was a reprehensible devil! What other appetites did he have? What other needs did he expect her to fulfill? If he thought that she would let him _spank_ her…

"You asked," he said.

"You are a fiend! I have _never_…" Her Spock would never allow such a wicked, dirty thought to enter his well-ordered mind.

And yet, that same dark corner of her mind that found this Spock so seductively attractive also found the idea of being bent over his lap damned hot. What _else_ might he do if she let him? What did that make _her_? Maybe she wasn't the woman she thought she was. She couldn't help where her mind went with _that_ suggestion.

'_Oh dear_,' she thought.

"Would you like to know what other appetites I wish for you to cosset?" There were plenty.

"No thank you," she snapped, deciding not to meet his eyes. She didn't want him to see what was in hers. Ultimately, it didn't matter, for it would never happen. If he so much as laid a hand on her, she would try to kill him.

Uhura looked down at her plate. Her face was so warm that she knew he could see the color in her cheeks. She wondered if he could read her mind. Her Spock was a telepath, but he did not believe in intruding into one's mind without permission. She doubted that the sexy beast in front of her made such minute distinctions. He was probably all up in her mind, picking and choosing whatever little delights took his fancy.

He brought her eggs, toast and turkey bacon, a berry fruit cup, water and juice. She had to admit, he was thorough and thoughtful in her meal preferences. Of course, all he had to do was look up the old Uhura's meal card to find that out.

Uhura started to eat. What in the hell was she going to do with such a man pursuing her?

_tbc..._


	3. Malevolence

**Malevolence**

The _ISS Enterprise_ maintained its orbit around Halkan while the captain sent Scotty and a team of excavators to mine the dilithium. Uhura was grateful that they weren't in the middle of a serious mission. She was having trouble adjusting. She'd been on board the starship for a week and already had several catfights with other female crew members over a multitude of things: flirting with another woman's man, a vow of revenge for a prior slashing, and starting malicious rumors. Uhura was taken aback by the sheer malevolent nature of her counterpart. She was the catalyst for a lot of nasty stuff.

And then she was habitually hit on by a number of male and female crew members. The flirtation ranged from leers to downright dirty comments. The lesbian crewmates that hit on Uhura made her head reel; was her counterpart bisexual? Or did she merely use sex as a weapon on both genders? Whatever the case, the woman had dangerous pastimes. But she did not have to pull her knife and that relieved her.

She stopped taking private meals with Spock after he brought her breakfast that last time. He would have continued to do so, but she insisted that she needed to learn her way around the ship, even if her stay was for a short time. Spock didn't try to correct her or engage her in debate on the subject and she was glad of it. In spite of his meticulous attention, she was used to fending for herself.

He escorted her to and from duty every day and informed her that if she wanted to have dinner with him, all she had to do was let him know. Although she never said anything, Uhura appreciated his persistence. It was nice to have him as a social safety net even if she was capriciously reluctant to be in his presence.

The first time she tried to take a meal in the mess hall was the first time she got into a scrap with a female crew member. Apparently, her counterpart had a tendency to collect beads and she must have recently collected a red bead from the woman's boyfriend. The woman—Arlene—was spitting mad. She strode up to Uhura and knocked her tray out of her hands and the argument ensued. Arlene tried to claw her, but Uhura deflected her blow and defused her with startling ease. It seemed that Arlene didn't know the first thing about self-defense, or maybe she was just irate because her boyfriend cheated on her. Uhura told her that she wasn't to blame; Arlene's boyfriend was every bit as complicit and that Arlene should direct her temper towards him.

Annoyed, Uhura got another tray and took it to her quarters. There she sat and ate her meal alone. After the first three bites, she had to admit that she missed Spock's company. He was an engaging conversationalist even if his conversation topics weren't necessarily to her liking.

Her meal tasted like damp newspaper. After forcing down two more bites, she discarded her tray. She was going to have to adapt to life on this ship whether she wanted to or not. No one would care that she wasn't their Uhura; she was going to have to deal with the consequences of that Uhura's actions.

She put on some nightclothes; her counterpart had a thing for pretty lace lingerie and Uhura found them the most comfortable items in her drawer, even though they were definitely not standard-issue. At least not on her _Enterprise_. Uhura found the string of colored beads on the dresser and examined them—there were sixteen in all. Each one was engraved with initials. She closed her eyes. Whatever successes the beads embodied, her counterpart had sixteen of them.

Uhura had to wonder exactly what the beads represented.

*

She did not know if Captain Kirk was aware of the change in his communications expert, but she made sure that he would have no cause to question her work. Uhura was at her console well before Kirk arrived on the bridge—and she noted that this Kirk was notorious for strolling in late—and she had his reports ready well in advance. She relayed transmissions as easy as ever and followed her same professional ethic.

The work was effortless and it was her solace from the rest of her nightmarish existence upon this ship. Every day Sulu cast raw looks in her direction. Every day she ignored him. She ignored mostly everyone except Spock, who made sure she acknowledged him. Spock maintained the bridge whenever Captain Kirk wasn't present and he noticed that Sulu kept looking at Uhura. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the security chief made another move towards her.

For his own sake, he'd better not touch her.

Spock was a patient man. Uhura had been on board the ship for a week and showed no signs of relenting. He was fascinated by the challenge she presented, yet found her continued resistance tedious. But no matter what it took or how long it took, he would prevail. He had gambled when he took her and he was determined that it would pay off.

Turock kept Spock updated. He knew about her confrontations with the other crew members, but as she suffered no harm, he was content with it. She was never out of Turock's sight and that pleased Spock. The young Vulcan would not make the same mistake again. So far, the communications chief had not yet discovered that he was watching over her.

They were still in orbit around Halkan and Scotty's last check-in reported that his team was nearly finished with the dilithium excavations. Kirk was down on the planet, supervising the last of the excavations and counting dollar signs. Spock was ambivalent about the sale of the crystals to other starship captains; he was already wealthy and had all the power he desired, but he never turned down his share of the profits.

Sulu got up from the helm and went over to Uhura's console. Spock raised an eyebrow. Fascinating. It was a bold move on Sulu's part. Spock decided to see how far Sulu would go before he had to reprimand him.

Sulu leaned over her console and began speaking to her in a low voice, presumably so that Spock could not hear. Spock remained perfectly still, taking in every aspect of the conversation.

"Uhura, I have come back. _Again_," he said.

"I changed my mind," she replied. "_Again_."

"You find this game amusing, don't you? Teasing me, enticing me, and then turning frigid…It is a dangerous game you play, lady. Dangerous. I warn you, you will not have the chance to cut me again."

Uhura looked at him. Had her counterpart been the one to slice open Sulu's face? _Oh no!_

"I'm sorry," she said. She was. The Sulu she knew was a funny, pleasant soul with a ready smile and a joke.

He looked at her strangely. "Remorse? Just another ruse to lure me, I'm sure. Why I continue to fall for your tricks amazes me, yet I do. One day, I'll catch you with your guard down. One day I'll find out just how hot you are." He leaned over and pinched her thigh.

Uhura's eyes widened and she slapped him. _Again_. Furious, Sulu raised his hand to slap her back.

Spock, having seen enough, said, "Mr. Sulu! You are relieved of duty!"

Sulu turned and stared at Spock. Spock met his eyes with a hard glare of his own. He was not pleased. "Mr. Sulu, I would speak with you in the turbo lift, please?"

"Yes sir." Sulu walked to the turbo lift and Spock followed. Uhura watched them go, wondering what would happen.

*

In the turbo lift, Spock said, "Deck 3."

Sulu glared at him. "Reason for the relief, sir?"

"You will not behave that way on the bridge, Mr. Sulu. Not if you intend to keep your position on board this starship."

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?"

"I welcome it."

"Lieutenant Uhura and I are engaged in a delightful…game. She pretends to protest my advances and I continue my pursuit of her. We understand the rules of play. I take it that she has never bothered to play such a game with you?" It was a dig and Spock knew it.

"Whether she has or not is irrelevant, Mr. Sulu. You will not raise a hand to any woman in my presence. And you will not play those games on the bridge."

Sulu rolled his eyes. "As you well know, Commander, we all play games on board this ship. Uhura's stringing you along by the nose and you're just not man enough to put a claim on her. Everyone on this ship knows that you lack the guts to handle a woman like that. I'm merely going to take what she wants to give you. Somebody needs to put that sassy little babe in her place."

Amused, Spock stepped close to Sulu and looked down at him. "Mr. Sulu, I warn you: if you put your hands on Lt. Uhura again, it will be the last thing you do."

"Are you staking a claim now, Spock? What are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to sic your Vulcan operatives on me? _Sir?_"

"No," he said. "I will do it myself."

*

Spock sat in a conference with the captain, McCoy and Scotty. They were discussing the dilithium mining, which was scheduled to be complete within the next day or so. Kirk had already lined up meetings with Captain Dallas of the _ISS Raider_ and Captain Bowlen of the _ISS Cardinal_. He was thrilled at the prospect of making more money. The man was a greedy, conniving despot.

The captain leaned back and fiddled with the sash on his ostentatious gold vest. "Spock, have you noticed anything strange about Lieutenant Uhura since our little transporter incident?"

"She appears to have a different temperament," Spock replied.

"She never reported to sickbay to get checked out," McCoy said. "Even though she was ordered to do so."

"She's not tae same Lt. Uhura, t'is for sure," Scotty said. "She's not as lippy as before."

Kirk twiddled the sash. "Haven't seen her trying to come on to you either, Spock." He chuckled. "Were it not for that glaring omission, I wouldn't have noticed. Her work's exemplary and well-organized, way more so than before."

"Do you think…she might have been switched during the beam-across?" McCoy said.

"I dunno," Scotty said. "T'transporter was configured correctly; saw no damage tae it when I examined 'er. Cannae sae, sir. T'is possible."

"I think so," McCoy said. "She's too quiet. The Uhura I know always had something smart to say."

"Fascinating," Spock said. They noticed the change. He wondered what they thought about it or even if they suspected that it was intentional.

Kirk said. "Personally, I like this Uhura. She's silent, efficient as hell, and hasn't started any shit since she's been on board." More than once, Kirk had to intervene when the catfights got serious enough to disrupt duty.

"Ye dinnae t'ink that she nae wants t'go back 'ome, Cap'n?"

"Whether she wants to or not is irrelevant, Scotty. She's shit out of luck."

"Oh well," Scotty said.

McCoy whistled. "She'd better get tough quick if she's anything like those pansies on that other _Enterprise_."

Kirk eyed his first officer. "So, Spock…since we got ourselves a new Uhura, are you going to do to her what you wouldn't do to the other?" Uhura's failed seduction of Spock was no secret.

"I do not care to comment," Spock said.

"Sure you don't," Kirk said. "But I'm willing to bet my share of the profits from the sale of the dilithium that you won't pass up a chance to fuck her. Frankly, I'm still shocked that you never fucked the old one."

"Why would he?" McCoy said. "She got more turns than a doorknob."

"Aye," Scotty said, smiling.

Kirk smiled as well. "If we can tell she's not the old Uhura, then everyone else knows it too. It won't take long for one of those guys in Engineering or Security to put a lock on that kitty-cat. The woman's hot enough to make a man want to go for it."

"Isn't that the truth," McCoy said.

To his credit, Spock did little more than raise a curious eyebrow. He thought of asking Kirk to clarify the exact nature of his use of the word 'kitty-cat,' but after having served with the man for many years, knew that Kirk was using it as a pejorative term to describe Uhura's sex.

Kirk looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. If they were our opposites, then it stands to reason that this Uhura is the opposite of our Uhura. Which makes me wonder if she's a virgin? As you well know, our Uhura was anything but."

That comment drew silence as McCoy, Scotty and Kirk contemplated the possibility. And the possibilities.

Spock raised an eyebrow again. "Captain, have you no shame?"

"You should know well enough by now that I don't," he said. "I personally don't like a woman without experience. But if I got the chance, I wouldn't mind popping _that_ cherry. She's sexy as hell."

"Your distinct use of metaphor never ceases to amaze me, Captain." Spock said.

"Marlena wouldn't like to hear that," McCoy said.

Kirk shrugged. "I'm not married. And don't sit there and act like you wouldn't hit it too, Bones. In spite of Sheila."

McCoy nodded. "I'd love to fuck her."

"Aye," Scotty agreed. "I'd be willing tae break 'er in meself."

Spock listened to the conversation, not liking it but not willing to show his hand. Not yet. But he knew that it was now imperative that Uhura became his woman. When it came to females, the captain was a predator. McCoy wasn't far behind and neither was Scotty. Of the four, Spock was the only one who was currently unattached and that was by choice. And apparently, he was the only one who saw the possibilities of the new Uhura beyond her physical characteristics.

He would have to let Uhura know that her time of independence was over. If the captain got it into his head that she was untouched, then nothing would stop him from trying to bed her. And if not him, then McCoy and Scotty would certainly try. Spock did not want to murder his captain, especially when he didn't want the responsibility of command.

*

She was laid out on her bed with a warm towel over her face. Uhura was relaxing, in a pair of hi-cut pink lace panties and a tight midriff T-shirt. Her counterpart didn't own a single item of clothing that was loose-fitting or that covered her belly. She was adjusting, but was still determined to get to the ship's stores within the week to find some items that were more to her taste. She heard her door chime and got up to answer it after putting on her robe.

Spock was at the door. She looked at him. He was, so far, the only one that she'd been able to form some kind of familiar connection with. Uhura might not have liked his intentions, but still and all, she was glad to have company. She felt so isolated, so alone.

"May I come in?"

She pulled her robe tight and moved so that he could enter. "Yes?"

"Miss Uhura, I must speak with you."

"About what, Mr. Spock? I was relaxing."

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I must insist, urgently, that you desist in your desire to remain unattached."

"Mr. Spock, we have already had this conversation and my decision has not changed."

"I must inform you that it is unwise for you to remain single."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is such a redundant conversation. Aren't you tired of hearing me tell you no?"

Spock studied her. She was fresh from a bath. Her skin was moisturized and she looked soft, warm and inviting. He would not tire of hearing her tell him now because he would make her say yes. "I know that you have been involved in several confrontations over the past week. However, unless you wish for more aggressive pursuits, you would do well to align with me now."

She looked at him. They had not spoken of this since she stopped letting him bring her meals. He had not bothered her outside of her duty, other than to engage her in sporadic conversation. So why was he here now? And what made it seem so urgent?

"What do you mean, Mr. Spock?"

"The captain is well aware that you are not our Uhura."

She brightened. "He is? Is he going to take steps to ensure that I get home?"

"Not at all. He is unconcerned in that regard. He is, however, quite appreciative of several of your characteristics. One, that you are quiet. Two, that you are most efficient. Three: your physical stature. And four: the state of your womanhood."

"The state of my _womanhood_?"

"I might add that Dr. McCoy and Engineer Scott are also equally appreciative."

"What?"

"During our conference, the question of your femininity arose and the captain expressed his desire that, were you still intact, he would be most agreeable to relieving you of that condition."

"Huh?" She hadn't heard him correctly. Did he just tell her that Captain Kirk wanted to pop her cherry?

"I find the topic most disconcerting to discuss with you. However, you must be made aware of this."

"Wait," she said, touching her fingertips to her head. "You were talking about me during your conference?"

"Affirmative. The captain asked if we noticed that you were different."

"Captain Kirk wants to take my virginity?"

"If you are still in possession of it." Spock wondered if she was. If she was intact, then that merely intensified his own desire to be with Uhura. It was an animus, a throwback to his archaic ancestry. To be the first—and only—man to have her? He would be damned if Kirk got the chance.

Spock allowed himself a moment to wonder if he truly was any different from his captain.

Uhura shook her head. "I'm sorry. Mr. Spock, I'm having a bit of difficulty processing what you just said. Did you just tell me that the captain wants to sleep with me?"

"Only if you have never made love to anyone else." Had she? He wondered again if she'd had a lover on board her _Enterprise_. If there had been a man who held her heart.

Stunned, Uhura closed her eyes and started pinching herself. At some point she would have to wake up. She would have to! This was not real; she was suffering from delusions. Or maybe she was stuck in sickbay, a raving lunatic. Anything was better than being trapped in this hellhole. She pinched until there were blotches on her arms.

"Do not injure yourself," Spock said, grabbing her hands. "Being with me is the only way to ensure that no man will bother you."

"What about you? You want to sleep with me too!"

"I do not seek just the mere pleasure of your sex, Miss Uhura. I have been quite clear in that I want more. In that regard, I am different."

"Mr. Spock, I can't—I _can't_…" She turned away from him, horrified at the situation. This ship was full of predators! She wasn't safe _anywhere_! Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will never hurt you," he said. "I seek you as my mate, my equal. I want you and I would not force you, but you no longer have the option of deciding that you do not want to be with me. For you _will_ be with the captain. Or with Dr. McCoy. Or with Commander Scott. Until they tire of you."

Uhura couldn't speak. Her throat was thick with tears.

"Align with me," Spock said. "And you will be safe."

"Safe? _Safe_? It's all your fault that this is happening to me! If you had just left me alone…"

Spock touched her arm and turned her around. Furious, Uhura struck him. She slapped his face—twice—and then pummeled his chest with her fists. He allowed her to hit him, standing still with his hands at his sides. He could bear her illogical outburst if it meant that she would submit to him.

"…if you just let me _go! _You're a beast; you're a horrible horrible man for doing this to me! I _hate_ you!"

"I will make it up to you," he said. "Please."

She closed her eyes and beat her fists against him until she was spent. Then she flattened her hands and spread her fingers over his shoulders, sobbing. It was too much, too much! The fighting, the arguments and now _this_…? To be a notch on the captain's belt? McCoy's? Scotty's? This was turning into her own private hell. And it was all the fault of the man who was holding her.

Spock put his hands on her waist and pulled her close so that their bodies touched. He put his arms around her and she pressed her face against his chest and cried. She couldn't help it. Uhura was devastated. She didn't know what to do.

Spock rubbed her back. "Forgive me," he said. "I took you because I could not allow you to leave. Unite with me and you will not be harmed. No one will dare touch you if they know that you belong—that you are with me. I will protect you."

She snuffled. Spock's scent was marvelous, but she couldn't identify it. And she had to admit—grudgingly—that there was a sexy kind of comfort in being held by him. She actually _felt_ safe in his arms. But it had to be said.

"Who is going to protect me from _you_?"

"No one," he said.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "You're not convincing me that I should do this."

"But I speak the truth. No one will keep you from me. I would take what you give, but I do expect for you to give it. All of it. It is best that there is no dissembling between us."

"I want my freedom," she said. Uhura kept her face pressed against his shirt. He smelled so good and his arms were strong. He radiated heat like the sun, warming her from the inside out. It was a pleasurable sensation. She refused to think that she could get used to it.

"I cannot give you that, Miss Uhura. I can give you everything else."

"Even my choices?"

"Most of them."

She looked up at him. "You would allow me to choose?"

"As long as you understand that I only wish to keep you safe."

Uhura wiped her face with her hand. She still had not let him go. "Then I will do it on one condition."

"What is that?"

"I will align with you for the sake of appearance. You say that no one will touch me if they know I'm with you. So I'm willing to let them think that, but I really don't want to have anything to do with you, Mr. Spock. I told you, I cannot be with a thief, a kidnapper and a murderer. And you have admitted to these crimes. I cannot give my heart or my body to such a man."

Spock remained still. "You would lie?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Was he actually offended?

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not wish for our relationship to be spurious."

"This from a man who has committed far worse sins? You have got to be kidding me! Then I won't do it."

"I won't let you."

"Then it will be on my terms or not at all, Mr. Spock. You claim to want to protect me, so this is your chance to do it. Either you'll accept the fact that our relationship will be a front and go with it, or you will leave me at the mercy of the captain." Uhura found it distasteful to say such, but she was going to control things from now on.

"I do not wish for you to suffer his attentions. I will treat you better than he will."

"Then prove it. Agree to it or let me go."

Spock remained silent, finding it amusing that Uhura was dictating the terms of their involvement while holding on to him with more fervor than she would acknowledge. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and he could feel the pebbling of her nipples. She wore little clothing underneath her robe and she smelled of eucalyptus. She felt so good. He wanted to make love to her so badly that he decided to agree to the farce. It would not last long, if the way they were holding each other was any indication. Spock was determined that she would not be able to resist him.

"Miss Uhura, I will agree to your terms, but I also have one condition."

"What?"

"That we secure the arrangement with a kiss."

Uhura pulled back and looked up at him. "What?"

"I would like to kiss you," he said, touching her chin. Uhura blinked; it was as if a bolt of white-hot energy passed through her. Spock continued. "It is only fair that you allow me a boon when you expect me to be a willing participant to a charade, especially when you know what I truly desire."

She considered. It was a fair request. It would give her the opportunity to know how that sexy beard and those beautiful lips would feel against hers. She did not deny that she wanted to experience it. "Fair enough."

Spock looked down and pushed her robe off her shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft _foom_! She wore a very small, very snug T-shirt and a pair of delightful pink lace underpants. He was more than pleased. He put his hands on her waist and knelt before her. The panties were made of some sheer material. He gazed at the dip of her navel, at the 'V' of her thighs, at the dark thatch encased in tight pink. He took a breath. She held hers.

'S_weet baby gherkins!'_

The room went from comfortable to conflagration in two seconds. Uhura swallowed, wondering when she had lost control of the situation. She could barely draw breath, much less speak. She looked at down at Spock and put her hands on his shoulders. What was he doing? _What was he doing?_

She found she had voice. "Wha—what are you doing, Mr. Spock? We agreed to a _kiss_."

"We did, at that," he said. "We just did not agree on _where_ I will kiss you."

*

Uhura lay on her bed, tingling all over. She thought that she finally took command of the circumstances between her and the Vulcan, but in a space of two very hot, very intense minutes, she realized that she was an amateur and Spock was the master of the game.

tbc…


	4. Alignment

**Alignment**

Spock sat in his darkened quarters, contemplating the events of the past two days. Once the relationship was established—pleasurably so—they decided upon a set of public behaviors that would indicative of their connection. They would be seen leaving each other's quarters. They would take meals together, with the midday meal in the officers' dining room. She would have to let him touch her. Uhura had expressed surprise when she learned that Spock wanted to have a certain amount of PDA.

"You mean you like to be touched? You're Vulcan!" she had said.

"I am aware of my heritage," he had replied. "I do not care for extended physical contact with anyone except you. I would appreciate the opportunity to acknowledge my affection for you in front of others."

"Do you mean like holding hands?"

"My hand on your arm or shoulder will suffice. Your hand on my arm will also be adequate. "

Spock would continue to escort her to and from her duty stations whenever possible. They would attend social functions as a couple. She did not ask him if he could dance. There had to be times when they would spend the night together. Uhura did not want to agree to _that_, but she understood that it was necessary if they were to pull off the charade.

He had said, "What we do at that time will be up to you."

She had replied, "We'll do nothing. I will entertain myself and you will find something to occupy your time."

"I would prefer to occupy my time entertaining you, Nyota."

"Don't call me—"

"I think that it is appropriate that I begin using your first name. We are a couple now and it is logical for us to refer to one another by name. You, of course, will call me Spock."

"You don't have a first name?"

"You would not be able to pronounce it."

In the end, the rules were established by mutual agreement. Spock tented his fingers as he sat in the dark, ruminating. He understood Uhura's hesitancy. He understood why she wanted limited contact. He knew that it would take her some time to get used to everything. He would do whatever he needed to ensure her comfort. He would also do whatever it took to make her want him.

"I want you to keep your hands to yourself!" she had said.

"I will not put my hands on you unless I am expressly invited to do so," he had replied.

"I mean it," she snapped. "No more kisses of ANY kind!"

"Pity."

"I'm serious, Mr.—Spock!"

"As you wish," he said.

Spock closed his eyes as he enjoyed the memory of their first kiss. The look, the feel, the smell of her; he had been aroused past the point of logical thought. She was so lovely and so feminine in her T-shirt and panties. He knew he would want her to dress that way when they spent the night together.

Spock leaned back in his chair. He told her that he wanted her for more than a physical relationship and it was true. He sensed something in her, something that called to him. Something that was once a part of him but no longer existed. Somewhere along the line during his service to the Empire, he lost his moral center. It had been a gradual change from within, a result of his adaptation to the brutish existence upon the _ISS-E_. He had been an officer for many years and he could no longer pinpoint when the shift occurred. The Empire did not start off as evil; it, like him, evolved from a benevolent entity to a malevolent realm over the course of time.

Spock was honest with Uhura when he told her about the disquiet he often felt. He was not innately cruel, but had become such since attaining officership. Not born but made. While not having blood on his hands directly, he, through his ambivalence, sanctioned the murder of several societies and the theft of valuable merchandise from other cultures and civilizations. But she wouldn't make such distinctions. He participated in the torture of his subordinates and allowed heinous acts to be committed by his operatives. It had all become second nature to where he didn't think twice about kidnapping the beautiful Uhura. As always, he saw something he wanted and he took it. For _that_, he had no regrets.

Uhura's capacity to feel outrage stimulated that long-dormant part of him. Her captain, a man Spock came to respect within a matter of hours (for more reasons other than his decision to leave Spock alive) insisted that he use whatever tactics necessary to save a peaceful civilization. He had even told him of a weapon he could use to effect mutiny and change the Empire from within. Spock told that Captain Kirk that he would consider it.

However, he had been distracted for the past two weeks. Spock was obsessed with having Uhura. Once she was firmly secured as his woman, he would turn his attentions to broader matters. He knew that she could reach that latent part of him and extricate that which he figured to be lost. He wondered sometimes. She had said that he wanted her to save him, and in a very real sense, that was true. As long as she remained the same.

But first things first. Their alignment was a sham, a charade. Spock was determined that the farce would last no more than a couple of weeks. He would use every devious trick, every wile, and every ploy in his considerable repertoire to win her over. Within two weeks, their relationship would be as real and as meaningful as any other. He was sure of that. His piratical sensibilities served him well in such matters.

Spock once more indulged himself in remembering how it felt to kiss her.

*

Her breath escaped in hot chuffs and she ground her hips against the sheets. Her wrists were bound with his gold sash and secured to the bedpost. Her knees were bent and spread and he lay between them, investigating the contours of her femininity. His fingers—elegant, gentle—parted and caressed her folds, stroking until they were dark with color. He used his pinky to caress the engorged dark pink nub, making her breath catch and her arms strain against her bonds. She quivered like the strings on his lyre. He traced her opening slowly, counterclockwise, watching intently as her nectar escaped in thin rivulets. He did not speak and would not allow her to. He touched her swollen clit with the tip of his nose and a cry escaped her.

He told her not to make a sound.

He tasted her, spreading his tongue wide over the opening and brushing upwards to lave the whole of her sex in one stroke. Then he parted her again using his thumbs and wagged the underside of his tongue over her clit.

She cried out again. The sensations were indescribable. Her body betrayed her; left her control and yielded to his. She liked it.

He warned her again not to make a sound.

She could not move her legs; he was wedged between them. His chest hair brushed tender places on her inner thighs and the tips of his ears scratched the areas where her legs met. He rolled his tongue and slipped it within her, using it like a straw. She curled her fingers around the ends of the sash and moaned as she heard the sounds of his pleasure. She couldn't help it. It was better than one of the more racy parts of her salacious romance novels.

He told her that it was good.

Then he was over her, covering her, staring into her eyes and she felt his hands on the undersides of her knees, pushing upward and outward, entering her in one abrupt motion that made her grunt.

He threatened to gag her if she made any more noise.

He held her spread and moved within her with slow, deep thrusts. He was deliberate and intense, using his vast knowledge of physics to get the angles to reach her corners. He watched her.

Her eyes rolled and she closed them. He was so hard and he filled her body so good; she had never been filled that way before and it just seemed so right that he fit her. He could…he could…oh, he _could_…!

He demanded that she open her eyes to look at him, to accept him, accept _this_. She could do nothing but.

She welcomed the friction, the heat of him, the hardness of his sex; a vibrating, pulsing reality. She welcomed the intensity, the dominance and even the way she was tied to the bed. She had no control. He took it but she wanted him to take it, to take her. She wanted him…her Spock…her Spock…_her_ Spock…

Except her Spock didn't have a beard.

*

Uhura woke up quick, a hand between her thighs. She sat up too fast, blinking rapidly as her head swam. Her panties were soaking wet and her nipples rock-hard. She was a bundle of nerves. She had been dreaming. She'd been having a graphic dream of sex with Spock. Not _her_ Spock and not the sweet dreams that she'd had of that Spock, but the other one who held her hostage on board this floating hell. The dream felt so real, so intense that she had actually climaxed.

She got up to get some water and change her panties, embarrassed though she was alone. She splashed water on her face and gazed at her reflection. How could she have had such a wicked dream? How could she have dreamed about having hot sex with that man, a man she loathed? And it was great sex. He took her. He didn't ask for her permission and he didn't warn her, he just took it, took her. She had not been the least bit upset about it, either. Uhura feared that the man was bringing out her latent dark inclinations.

It was all because of that damned kiss. Spock tricked her. Uhura was looking forward to finding out if his lips were as soft as they seemed and how they would feel against hers—insane because she detested him (did she?)—and to see if his beard would tickle. But he pushed off her robe, got down on one knee, grabbed her by the waist and pressed his face between her thighs.

She could do nothing but stand there, stupefied, her hands on his shoulders.

He slid the tip of his nose down the seam of her pink panties and then back up. He inhaled and pressed his forehead against her belly, then pushed a warm kiss against her sex. It was a hard enough kiss that her clit sprang up underneath the pressure. She released a shaky breath and curled her fingers into his shoulders. Spock kissed her there, right there. Then he touched the tip of his nose to it and she trembled. Then he brushed his moustache over it. She gasped. And then he did it all again. And again. And again. She seeped. He moved his lips down to press the center of the moist patch, sucking ever so slightly. He moved slowly, deliberately, drawing out the tension and the pleasure. She gasped again, gripping his shoulders.

"Ah," she breathed. She lost all trace of coherence and actually found herself with her hands in his hair, leading him, guiding him.

He moved his chin back and forth, side to side and up and down, using his marvelous beard as another instrument of pleasure.

"Mr. Spock…_oh_, _Mr. Spock_…!"

Her eyes were closed and her lips open. Uhura could not believe that he was making her respond like this. Her panties were still on and her nipples untouched. She was puffy and moist, liquid warmth radiating up from the core of her. If he touched her clit again, she was going to detonate.

He actually burrowed to reach it and closed his lips around the tiny protuberance and sucked. She popped like a balloon, climaxing hard enough to make her knees clang together like the high-hat on a drum.

"Mr.…Spock….!" She wasn't worth a damn.

Spock watched her come, watched her panties dampen and actually hooked his fingers into the waistband so that he could get to the source. He wanted to taste her. But that was for another day.

He rose to his feet and held her. She blinked. Her lower lip was wedged between her teeth and her face was high with color. Her nipples were hard little balls against his chest. He slid his hands to her buttocks and gripped. She gasped. She was no match for this man.

"Miss Uhura," he said.

After some time, she swallowed. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Was it not to your liking?"

"No. I mean, uhh…I didn't expect that. That wasn't the kiss I was hoping—planned."

"Are you unsatisfied? For I can do better." He pushed her into him so that she could feel his own arousal.

"No," she said, closing her eyes. His sex was a hot bar against her belly. "No, no. I'm all right." She wasn't.

"Miss Uhura, I must warn you that you cannot be vague when you give me instructions. You must be specific."

"I'll remember that," she said. He twitched against her belly. It felt like it was ten inches long. The part of her mind that was infatuated with the darkness of this whole thing sent out a thought: '_Can we handle all that?'_

A heartbeat passed. She inhaled.

'_We'll certainly try.'_

'_No,'_ she told herself. He needed to leave. Her body was proving that it was untrustworthy by declaring its allegiance to him. She tried to pull away.

"No," he said. "It is my duty as a Vulcan to give you the kiss you hoped for." Spock pulled her back in and kissed her. For Uhura, time stopped.

His lips were softer than any man's lips had a right to be and the way his beard felt against her face was nothing short of magnificent. Her breasts were smashed against his chest; his erection in her stomach, his hands on her ass. To her astonishment, Uhura found herself kissing him back, gripping his shoulders, allowing his tongue entry. He was so hot and so hard. She could not help but feel a measure of satisfaction that she made him that way. A miniscule victory in what was definitely a war.

"Mmn," she murmured against his mouth. Another two seconds and he would have one of her legs up and over his hip. And then their union would be for real. She would have been powerless to resist.

When he released her, she was blinking owlishly, helpless. He was beside himself.

"Was that the kiss you wanted?"

She nodded dumbly. "Uh huh."

He took a deep breath. He was going to cherish this time. "We must work out the details of our arrangement."

"I can't right now," she said. "I need to be alone."

"I shall, of course, give you whatever time you need. May I escort you to breakfast in the morning? Or would you prefer to dine here?"

"We can eat here," she said. "I would like privacy."

"As you wish," he said. "Good night."

*

She lay on her bed afterwards, burning all over, wishing that he had not been a gentleman; that he had tapped into his deviant nature and taken her. Uhura had to admit—reluctantly—that she found his dominant tendencies appealing. It made her blush to acknowledge that it turned her on when he demanded anything of her. No one else had ever made her feel the way this man did. Not even her Spock, though nothing of significance had ever taken place between them. She had to wonder if she could continue to refer to him as _her_ Spock.

Did she want this Spock to dominate her? Did that make her a submissive? Did she secretly desire it? Did she want to be?

Her clandestine mind shouted: '_YES!'_

Uhura shook her head. She was an independent woman. She did not submit to any man and she would not submit to Spock. He would not control her and she would not yield to him.

But when she fell asleep, she dreamed of him doing just that: tying her to the bed and taking her. She dreamed that she did just that: submit to him and LIKE IT. It had been a dream so vivid that it was almost scary.

She would just have to ensure that it wouldn't happen.

*

They met for breakfast. Like before, he wheeled in a service. She was fully dressed and waiting for him. The initial conversation was polite and banal. He offered her some of his food and she started to decline but changed her mind. When they finished eating, they established the rules of their relationship.

He escorted her to their duty station, making sure that her hand was firmly tucked into the crook of his arm as they walked the corridors. Crewmates noticed. When they entered the turbo lift, Captain Kirk was there. He eyed Uhura appreciatively and then looked at Spock.

"Commander Spock. Lieutenant Uhura."

"Captain," he said.

"Sir," she replied.

A slow smile spread across Kirk's face as he regretted placing his bet on Spock, for his first officer had definitely put papers on the new Uhura. Spock didn't even give him a chance to talk to her.

They exited the lift and stepped out onto the bridge. The other officers saluted Kirk and he took his seat. Sulu watched Spock escort Uhura to her console and his eyes narrowed as Spock kissed her fingers after she sat down.

"Thank you, Commander Spock," she said.

"You are welcome, Lieutenant," he replied. Then he turned and met Sulu's gaze before taking his own seat.

The helmsman was furious.

*

Word spread quickly, as it always did on board a starship. By the end of that day, everyone knew that Lieutenant Uhura was officially hands-off. Those who were not aware of the change merely acknowledged that it was only a matter of time before Spock crumbled under her power. Those who sensed that she was an altogether different person felt otherwise. Those who desired Spock for themselves were jealous. Those who desired Uhura were angry enough not to care that she was now with the commander.

Spock could not be everywhere at once and when his duty kept him occupied, he made sure that she was protected. He knew that there were those on board the ship that would not be affected by his claim on her, Sulu being only one. Turock was as vigilant as ever and Spock assigned another young Vulcan watchdog to ensure that no one would lay hands on his woman. He meant what he told Sulu that day on the bridge.

Uhura was still unaware that she had bodyguards. But she had to admit she felt a great sense of relief. The verbal attacks and spats stopped and for the most part, people stopped hitting on her. There were still a few who apparently did not fear the wrath of Spock. She could move about the ship without worry that she would get into an argument or have to fend off a suitor. She felt like she was actually free and it was a heady sensation.

Uhura went to the ship's stores and made an effort to find some comfortable garments, but found it was mostly an exercise in futility. Apparently, the Empire believed in setting women's lib back centuries, for there was very little in the way of unrevealing attire. Every piece of women's clothing showed breasts, belly, butt or thighs, or any combination thereof. She ended up selecting some extra-large Imperial men's tees and sweatpants. While she could not wear the items on duty, she was happy to have something loose to change into. Besides, it would be easier to fight off Spock if she was fully covered. Her body had a tendency to ignore her whenever he was around.

Then she visited the commissary to purchase some items that she had been wanting since she got used to her new quarters—a few things that would make the rooms feel more like her own. She got rid of the Nubian statue and the beads and wanted to have the bedroom painted in neutral colors. A few of the things she bought were luxury items like bonbons and romance novels. Uhura had a yen for bonbons and old 20th century Terran bodice-rippers and found several in the discount bins. She bought as many as she could.

It would be a way to keep her conscious and subconscious minds occupied whenever she had to spend the night with Spock. She could get lost in her romance novels, to the point that she could shut out the world and she dearly needed to be able to do that with Spock. They had agreed that he would spend two nights a week with her in her quarters. She didn't know what he planned to do, but she was going to lock herself in her bedroom and eat chocolate while reading about forbidden love between wenches and pirates or privileged farmers' daughters and sexy ranch hands.

The next few days were enjoyable. Spock was very good company, polite, gracious, attentive. He had not made any wayward moves or tried to trick her. He did not touch her unless they were in public, and it was nothing more than his hand on her arm or her hand in the crook of his elbow. They had lunch in the officers' dining room and breakfast in her room. It was very easy to forget what kind of man he really was because he was not that way around her. He was a gentleman and a terrific conversationalist.

Sometimes they could not have dinner because he was occupied with his duties. The captain had indeed sold the stolen Halkan dilithium and they were now on their way to another star system with new orders. Uhura felt a sense of dread because the Empire ordered the _ISS-E_ to go to Dantouine II, which she knew to be a peaceful civilization in her universe. Why they were going there, she didn't know, but the fingers of fear were there anyway.

*

After relieving Turock of his duty, Spock rang her door chime. He held a box in one hand. Security officers saluted him as they walked past and crew members nodded. Spock made no secret of his plans for the evening; he told the bridge crew that unless it was an emergency, he did not wish to be disturbed. He mentioned it to the captain, who merely clapped him on the shoulder.

"You old sly dog, Spock!"

"I do not understand what you refer to, Captain."

"You didn't waste any time, did you? Did you bust her cherry? Or is she a woman in every sense of the word? Because I know you've fucked her by now. What's it like? I bet it's great."

"Captain, I do not share your enthusiasm for discussing intimate relations."

"Yeah," he said. "I get that. But _was_ she a virgin? I'm dying to know."

"I will not disclose that information, sir."

"Yeah, Spock, I know. Just looking for some hot details. Marlena's locked it up tonight and I'm going to see one of my other side dishes to pick up her slack."

"I do not know how you maintain your harem, Captain."

"Got enough of it to go around and keep 'em happy. Anyway Spock, I won't hold you."

Spock wanted their first night together to be memorable, except he was not sure what it would entail. He planned to engage her in conversation about the life she had before. He wanted to know if she had had a lover, a partner, a significant other of some sort. He needed to know if she would try and rebel against him by seeking out that person's opposite. The thought nagged at him, disturbed him. He would not share her; he would kill any other who tried to have her.

Uhura was nervous about their first evening and said so over lunch. He placated her, telling her that she would have complete control over the events of the evening. They did not have dinner together, as he was busy on the bridge. He wanted everything settled before he left for the night.

Spock waited a moment and then chimed again. When she didn't answer, he fed the computer his override code and entered her quarters. When the door slid shut, he ordered the computer to lock it.

Where was she?

He put the box on her end table and moved further into the room. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm musky fragrance of her suite. She was burning a candle; violating about five different Imperial rules, but he didn't care.

She was taking a shower. Spock removed his sash and uniform jacket and walked quietly into her bedroom. Her uniform lay on the bed next to a small pile of dark sweats. He hoped that she was not planning to wear _that_.

The bathroom door was open and steam puffed out into the bedroom. Moving stealthily, he went to the bathroom door and turned towards her mirror. He could see her through the shower door. She was oblivious, singing a song he didn't know as she lathered.

He watched.

Her head, encased in a plastic cinched cap, was tilted back. Her eyes were closed. She used her hands to bathe, moving them over her body in long, slow sweeps. She swayed as she sang, rocking her hips back and forth.

He watched. He put one hand on his stomach. He was tight, hard.

Her soapy hands moved over her belly, caressing the muscles of her abdomen. She no longer wore the navel ring or the belly chain. Spock did not comment on it, but he missed the flash of gold at her waist. It was its own stimulus.

She moved her hands behind and over the curve of her ass. Spock took a shaky breath and his hand moved lower. Uhura soaped herself, caressed herself and cleaned herself in the wonderful heat of the shower. She slid her hands up to soap her breasts, moving her fingers over, between and under. They bounced invitingly and her nipples stuck out like gumdrops.

Spock swallowed, losing control. He had never desired a woman as much as he did her. He had never reacted to a woman the way he was responding to her. No woman, Vulcan or human, had ever made him lose his cool and behave the way as he was behaving now. It was foreign to him but it felt so right.

She stroked her thighs, perching one on the upraised corner to soap her calves. Lovingly, Uhura ran her hands up and down her leg and then repeated the action with the other one. Then she moved up and over her thighs, bringing one hand to rest between them.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again because he was loathe to miss anything. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her fingers gently, slowly. Uhura's lips were parted just the slightest bit and her tongue slid back and forth over her bottom lip.

He stifled his groan and moved his hand in sync with hers.

*

"Umm," Uhura murmured, moving under the shower head to rinse. She kept her hands between her legs, thinking about _him_, thinking about the dreams she'd been having. Tied up. Spanked. Bent over his lap. On her knees. Indulging his fetishes. Face down on her bed. Being taken, being had, being _fucked_. She could dream it but she would never ever allow it to come out. She was a lady. But here, alone in her shower, out of sight, she could engage her dark fantasies. She put one leg up on the corner and braced herself against the tile, moving her fingers back and forth over her throbbing clit. _He_ made her like this. _He_ made her do this. _This_ Spock, not _her_ Spock. And Uhura knew that _this_ Spock was now _her_ Spock. Or she was _his_ Uhura. Any man that could make her masturbate to climax…

Over lunch, she secretly studied him. Physically, just like the Spock she knew. Mentally, they were universes apart, both figuratively and literally. This Spock had an added cadence to his voice, an inflexion that was strong, forceful and she found it appealing. His hands moved with an elegant grace and she already knew them to be smooth and warm. But it was the beard, the one physical alteration that made the difference in her responses. This Spock made her tremble in a way the other Spock didn't, and it was likely due to his failure to respond to her. She could no longer dwell on that because this Spock made no secret of his passion for her. Part of her found it refreshing to be so desired.

She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the kiss and _the_ _kiss_, moving her fingers over her sex. She was broken. In spite of her denials and insistence that nothing would happen; the mere thought of knowing he would spend the night kept her in a state of perkiness the whole day. She intended to handle her lust before he got there; that way it would be quite easy to deal with him. Ignore him, as she planned to.

Where had she gone? Who was _this_ Nyota Uhura?

"Hhhuunh," she moaned, biting her lip while pinching her clit. She came, pressing against the wall. "Spock," she said, needing it, needing him out of her system before he arrived.

And then she was not alone. Spock was there, throwing open her shower door, filling the small space. She dropped her eyes to his naked, erect penis and spared the barest of thoughts as to why she could see it. There was no blank Vulcan stare; there was darkness, wildness in his eyes and he took her, picked her up and pushed her against the tiles. The water covered them, drenching him. He pressed her against the shower wall. He was gripping his cock as he held her.

She wrapped her legs around him. He stared into her eyes and found his way inside her. Uhura bit her lip to stifle her cry and in a nanosecond, knew a pain remorseless sweet.

tbc…


	5. Hard

**Hard**

She was indeed intact, untouched. It made him crazy. She held on to him, her face in his shoulder, biting him and keening. Spock wanted to roar in satisfaction the moment he broke her hymen. Her legs were wrapped around his hips and he cupped her bottom, pushing her against the shower wall with each thrust. At some point, he reached out and turned off the shower. They were both soaked and he was still mostly clothed, shoes on and everything. Her shower cap was askew and her hair was wet. Spock lifted her, turned and walked out of the shower, moving with purpose.

Uhura held on to him. There was nothing else she could do. He tossed her on the bed. She lay sprawled and her shower cap fell off. She felt a void within her, a throbbing ache, and a sweet pain. Her bottom lip stung from being bitten and she could do nothing but watch the sexy beast in front of her dispense of his sopping wet clothes and boots in a matter of seconds. He had chest hair, dark and smooth. It looked soft. She wanted to touch it.

He was still hard and she stared, taking in the awesome sight. Having fantasized about her Spock in the nude—the old Spock, that was; for _this_ Spock was now her Spock—Uhura was very happy to discover that he did not have a small member. Her love stories stressed the importance of men being well-endowed. How big it was she could only guess because then he was over her, on her, in her. He grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head, clamping her wrists. She cried out again when he entered her; it felt like a thick, hot plug, filling her completely. She liked it.

His thrusts were slow and long at first and then as his breathing quickened, so did they. Spock stared into her eyes, greedily devouring the range of emotions he saw in them. She was so tight, so hot! It was all he could do not to turn into a jackhammer; even in his lust-driven state, he was aware that this was her first time and such rapid thrusts would hurt her. There would be time for that. Uhura's bottom lip bled from where she bit it when he first entered her. He pressed his lips to it and sucked the blood off.

She was out of her mind, overwhelmed with sensation. Her hands became free as he braced himself on the bed and adjusted his angle of entry. One of her legs was now over his shoulder and she felt as if she were wide open for the world to see. Spock's breath was hot against her face and she felt his lips on her forehead, her nose and her mouth. He claimed it in torrid, thorough kisses. His chest hair rubbed against her breasts, making her already tender nipples ache for his mouth. He moved to her shoulder and she felt pressure, sucking, biting as another feral growl escaped him. Uhura was aware of his testicles slapping against her, of the weight of his body against hers, of the cyclone within her. There were no words to describe the way she felt. He said dirty things to her in his native tongue. They were words she understood; phrases that made her hornier than she already was. She stared up at him. His eyes were closed and he moved faster and faster and then he stiffened, arched his back and roared as he exploded within her. Never before, not even with the slave girls of Bellatrix IX, had he experienced such a powerful, untamed orgasm.

He trembled and pressed his cheek against hers, whispering again in Vulcan. She felt the warm jet of his orgasm and she shivered as he lowered her leg. A moment passed and he pulled out of her, but did not move off of her. Instead, Uhura closed her eyes as he claimed her mouth in a hot, tender kiss.

"Nyota," he said. His breath was ragged. "You have reduced me to a primitive human male. You have unmanned me."

"I'm sorry," she said. She frowned, for she now felt the ache between her legs.

"Do not be. I welcome the sensation. But I must apologize; I was selfish just now and I did not please you."

"It's all right," she said.

"It is not," he replied. "I told you that if you united with me, I would please you. I did not. I shall rectify it."

"No," she said. "Not right now; I'm sore."

"This was your first time."

"Yes."

"Then I am doubly sorry I did not please you. I would not have you question my prowess or think less of me, as I am aware that women do not tread lightly with men who cannot satisfy them."

Uhura didn't respond, but she knew from her ribald conversations with Christine Chapel and Janice Rand that it was true. A one-minute man was blasphemy. She knew that Spock wasn't one of those.

Spock rolled off her. Uhura shifted, closing her legs. She was going to feel it tomorrow.

"I would like it if you did not report to duty tomorrow so that you might rest. I have something that will reduce your soreness." Spock did not let on how utterly pleased he was to have taken her virginity.

It sounded like a grand idea, but Uhura never shirked her duty. Not even when her periods were bad. Then she gasped.

"What is it?" He pulled her to him, turning so that she could rest her head against his chest.

"I am not on birth control," she said. "I never started the regimen because I am not—was not sexually active. I wanted to wait until—" She broke off. She still had old-fashioned sensibilities despite being a 23rd century woman.

"I shall take care of it," he said. "Tomorrow. You will be protected."

Uhura stroked his chest hair. It was soft and smooth. She rubbed her cheek against it, oddly satisfied. "I will report to duty," she said. "I'll be fine." She would probably walk slowly, but she could handle it. She hoped, anyway.

"If you wish to. The captain will not mind if you took a day to yourself. You have been most efficient since you arrived. He is very pleased with you."

She rolled her eyes. _'I bet he is.' _Then she said, "You mean since you took me prisoner."

"Do you feel like you are a captive?"

"Some days." Uhura doubted that the feeling would ever truly leave her.

"Now?"

"I don't know how I feel right now. I'm still processing. But what I want to know is how did you get into my quarters? What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"We arranged to spend tonight together, if you'll remember. When you did not answer your door, I became concerned. I entered and discovered you were in the shower. I heard you say my name."

She closed her eyes. Had he been watching her? Her face flamed with color. "You saw me?"

"I could not help myself." he said. "It pleases me to know that you are indeed affected by me, that you reciprocate."

Uhura could not lie. "I find you extremely attractive." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep," he said. He was pleased.

*

Uhura woke up in the middle of the night. She was on her side, her back to Spock. He was spooned against her, with an arm over her hip and his face between her shoulder blades. She turned to look at him, wincing at her soreness. She was careful, for did not want to wake him. He slept peacefully and she studied him, trying to resolve what happened. He appeared into her bathroom out of nowhere. He had been watching her, heard her and responded. It happened so quickly that when he walked into the shower and picked her up, she didn't realize what was occurring until he entered her. She held on to him, disbelieving that it was actually taking place and it didn't go down the way she thought it would or how it should.

All of the plans, the guidelines, and the rules they established for their sham relationship lasted mere days. She didn't know how she felt about it. Uhura found the man in her bed intensely alluring on so many levels. The darkness in him appealed to the darkness in her, a side she hadn't been aware of until lately. She didn't know how to reconcile that part of her with the side that she showed to the world.

She wanted him even now. Spock stirred, putting his arm around her once more and pulling her close. How was it possible to desire a man with such a devious heart yet loathe him because of it? Uhura meant it when she told him that she could not give her body or her heart to such a man, but she gave up her body without a fight. It was a battle she couldn't win anyway; his appeal was far stronger than her resistance. Her body was traitorous. It felt good to be with a man that desired her like he did. It felt good to be had, to be taken like that.

What kind of woman was she? Really?

Uhura thought about the Halkans, about the fight in sickbay where Spock effortlessly owned Kirk, McCoy and Scotty, and when he shoved her during the fight. She thought about Kirk sparing his life only to betray him by keeping her there.

Spock wanted more out of their union. He expected more. Uhura had never been the type of woman to give a part of herself; she was dedicated and thorough in everything she did. But she was adapting to life on board this horrific starship. She could not love this Spock. He was a beast. A sexy beast, but a beast nonetheless. She could desire him. That was not hard, for he fulfilled needs she never knew she had until this night. She didn't quite understand them, but recognized they were there. Uhura would allow herself to want him. Wanting him was easy. She already did.

She would give him her body. She would _not_ give him her heart.

*

Spock awoke, finding her curled against him, her head on his chest, snoring softly. Her hair was a dark tangle but he still found her beautiful and invigorating. He moved carefully, positioning himself so that he could kiss her. He had not pleased Uhura. He did not induce a climax and he intended to rectify the matter. He had not been able to taste her breasts or devour the honey between her legs. He had not experienced the cushion of her lovely derriere or the taste of her skin or any part of her body. Watching her stimulate herself to climax, and then hearing her name on his lips at the moment of orgasm drove him insane. He had been hard, harder than he'd ever been, moving his hand over his aching cock as he watched her hand move between her thighs. But he didn't come; once he realized that he was the stimulus for her actions, all that mattered was coming inside of her. Taking her, having her, and being sheathed within her. Knowing her. He had not enjoyed the delights of her magnificent body. Spock intended to set things right.

She shifted ever so slightly and he wanted her to remain asleep until he wanted her awake. He leaned and caught her swollen lower lip between his and ran his tongue over it before kissing her. She moaned softly. He kissed her chin and her throat, sucking the area over her larynx. Uhura shifted again. There was a bruise between her neck and left shoulder; a deliberate mark. He kissed it and she hissed in her sleep. Spock pressed his lips in the hollow beneath the blotch and licked her skin, savoring the taste. Uhura moaned again, moving her hands instinctively.

He kissed her cleavage, pressing his mouth against her flesh while inhaling her scent. He cupped her breasts and pushed them together, covering his ears and burrowing his face between them. He moaned, thumbing her nipples. Uhura groaned and shifted once more, bending one leg. The movement brought Spock's erection flush against her sex.

She would be awake soon enough. He moved his lips over the swell of one breast, enjoying the fleshy softness. Spock ran his goatee over her nipple, making it pop up.

Uhura groaned and bucked against him. He groaned in response and gently took the nub between his teeth before sucking it into the hot cavern of his mouth. He closed his eyes and delighted in how it filled his mouth. So soft, so warm…

She was awake and moaning. Uhura looked at him; he was practically swallowing her breast. The suction was at once painful and pleasurable and she couldn't help grinding against him. Then he scraped that unbelievable beard down and over and up to the other breast to give it equal attention. He turned his eyes to hers as he suckled her. Uhura couldn't look away.

And then he was kissing her again; slow, smooth, undemanding. She welcomed it, welcomed his warmth, his strength, his ability to turn her into a bundle of hot raw nerves.

"Spock," she murmured against his mouth, taking his tongue and giving him hers. She gasped as she felt his cock graze her tender, swollen lower lips.

He stopped and stared into her eyes. "You are _mine_, Nyota." There was no hard edge, but a determined undercurrent. "My woman. Mine. You belong to me."

She nodded, cradling his head as he licked his way down between her breasts to her navel. "Um," she breathed as she felt the warm moist tip of his tongue trace around and in her belly button. He flicked it back and forth, enjoying the way her hips bucked and brought their sexes into close contact. Her labia were hot and plump and he could not wait to have them in his mouth, but he was not going to rush this. He was going to make her come at least twice before the night was over. At least. He owed her that.

Spock moved back and forth over the planes of her belly, licking the indentations of her abdominals, making Uhura shiver. "Oh," she murmured as she realized that he found a new erogenous zone. "Oh my."

He scraped his beard over her torso and her breathing quickened. He held her by the hips, sliding his fingers back and forth before moving his hands underneath to grab her ass. Spock kissed her hairline, giving it tender licks. Her arousal flooded his nose and he groaned, feeling himself get harder. She would be the death of him, but it would be a most pleasant one.

He was delighted to see that her pubic hair was perfectly trimmed. Spock looked at her again and ran one finger down the center of her sex. Uhura bucked again. He had marvelous fingers.

"This pleases me," he said.

"Wh—what…pleases you?"

He held up his hand in a Vulcan salute and used the spread to trace both sides of her pelvic bone, where there was no pubic hair. "This," he said.

She trembled uncontrollably. Apparently, her fastidiousness regarding her body paid off.

He kissed down one side of her vagina, getting intoxicated by the overwhelming smell of her arousal. Then up the other side. The skin was hot and perfectly smooth.

"Please," she moaned. There was no panty barrier now and she wanted his mouth on her. She bucked her hips. "Please, Spock…!" One flit of his tongue or the crush of his goatee and she would come.

"Patience," he said. "I want to look at you."

"Oh," she said, trembling. Spock used his ring finger to trace the swell of her outer lips, fascinated. Whenever she trembled, they would quiver and her clitoris would vibrate. Using the Vulcan salute, he spread them and focused on the coloring of her inner lips and clit. Spock shifted so that he could use both hands. With the pinky of the other, he fingered her folds and tweaked her. Lovely. He was pleased.

"Spock…!" she moaned.

He gently pulled back the tiny bit of skin that shielded the pink bundle of nerve endings and ran the back of his tongue over it. She trembled again and he paused, fascinated yet again as drops of her come leaked out.

"Nyota," he said.

"I can't…I can't help it," she breathed. "Please, Spock. Please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want…I want you to…to do what you did the other night."

"I told you," he said. "You must not be ambiguous when you give me instructions. I did several things the other night."

Bastard. Uhura gripped the sheets, taut like a bowstring. He knew full well what she wanted.

Spock tweaked her labia again, drawing his ring finger up and down, down and up and then rubbed his pinky over her engorged clit. She would have to take the next day off. Uhura trembled again. She was close.

"Tell me," he ordered. "Tell me what you want, Miss Uhura."

"I want you to put your mouth on me. Please, Mr. Spock. I'm so close…I need to…"

"Yes," he said. He slipped his middle finger inside her and pressed it against her G-spot. He licked her clit with the tip of his tongue once more and she came, spilling out over the sheet.

"Oh god," she breathed. "Oh my god…!" She spasmed uncontrollably.

Watching her climax, he stroked himself. And then, as her legs stopped vacillating, he did what she wanted. He was gentle with her sex, laving her lips in pointed strokes. She tasted so good. Her essence was at once sweet and tangy. He liked it. He was pleased. The smell of her, the feel of her…he sucked her clitoris and inner lips like a starving man.

Uhura was up again, not even having a chance to get right after her last orgasm. His beard brushed gratifyingly against her. She sat up, bracing herself so that she could watch him pleasure her.

"Mmmm," she murmured through her clenched teeth. "Mmn, oh…oh!"

He put his hands underneath her hips to lift her so that he could get into it. Uhura bit her sore bottom lip again. He was not silent in his enjoyment and she dripped like a wet mop. She watched his head move back and forth as he covered his beard and cheeks with her juice. He sucked loud, groaned louder and she couldn't help but thrust against his face.

"Yes," she screamed. "Yes, Spock…yes, like that!"

"No," he said, stopping. Like lightning, he rolled her over and pushed her to her knees. He kneeled and smacked her buttocks with both hands, making her wince. "Like _this_." He spread her cheeks and smiled at the sight of her upturned ass and her oozing wet sex. He was pleased.

"Put your face in the pillow, Miss Uhura."

Spock leaned forward and pushed his face in it, licking and sucking until she was quivering again. Out of his mind, he sucked all of her sex into his mouth and worked his lower jaw to increase the suction and she screamed again. The pillow muffled some of her cries, but it didn't matter as she was sure her neighbor could hear. He stuck his tongue inside her and wiggled it, spreading her cheeks as wide as he could. She came again, drenching his face. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or delighted that she was so easy.

Uhura tried to lower her hips but he wouldn't let her. He positioned himself behind her and brought both hands down on her inverted ass, pleased by the way it jiggled. Spock smacked her again and his eyes hooded. He was going to love spanking her. And everything else.

She bit down into the pillow. She had read about this position; had heard tell of it by some of her girlfriends back in her world, but she could not believe he was going to do it. She wondered if she would like it. How would it feel? She was about to find out.

"You'll like it like this," he said, easing his way inside. She closed her eyes as he filled her once more. He grabbed her waist and tried to take it slow, but she clenched around his cock and he knew he wouldn't last long. He channeled his Vulcan discipline and slowed, turning his thrusts into deep long strokes. The movements made her ass jiggle and he was pleased.

She held on to the headboard, but it was a futile exercise. It banged against the wall every time he thrusted and in her lusty, hazy daze, she did not feel it when two of her nails broke down to the quick.

"Nyota," he said. "_Nyota_…" He grabbed her by her tangled hair and couldn't help but pound into her. Her breasts moved in circles and she was keening again, making those sounds that did nothing but excite him more. He didn't care that they might be heard; that the bed hit the wall every time he long-stroked her…she felt so good, so tight, and so hot…hotter than Vulcan…He was pleased.

"Oh dear sweet Lord," she cried as he pulled her hair. He was fucking her. _This_ was what it felt like to be fucked. She liked it. She loved it. She wanted it and found herself banging against him and they fell into a rhythm.

'_I'm such a dirty girl,'_ she thought. _'I thought I was a lady, but I'm…a…bad…girl…'_

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it, but decided that it wasn't such a bad thing to be. She also decided to change her mind about taking the next day off. She would likely not be able to walk.

Spock's eyes were closed and they rolled beneath his eyelids. "You feel so good, Miss Uhura. You feel so _good_…" He was close and this time would likely be more volatile than the last.

"Mr. Spock," she choked out. She was about to come again. Uhura lost count of how many times he made her climax. And then she did, wailing into the pillow, unable to control herself. She fell onto the bed, making him slip out, but he covered her once more and entered her again. This time, he allowed himself to turn jackhammer. She could take it. He watched the wobble of her ass as he thrusted and felt his own climax deep within. It was a rumble, a great pressure and it surged forth like the lava from one of Vulcan's volcanoes. He could not hold back and did not. He exploded. Spock collapsed on top of her and grunted his release, pulled out and came all over her ass.

He was pleased.

*

She didn't know what time it was. She told him that she indeed decided to take off work. He told her that he thought it was best. This was after they took another shower and he lathered her body himself this time, taking care to wash off the bit of blood between her legs and the semen on her ass. She faced him as he lathered her buttocks, holding him, the heat in her eyes matching his own and she wondered if she could fall for him. He did take care of her.

He helped her wash her hair, for it had been completely destroyed during the night. She tied it down with a scarf as he changed the bed. Uhura hissed as she bumped her fingers, finally realizing that two of her nails were broken. Hearing her, Spock walked over.

"What is it?"

"I broke two fingernails."

"They're bleeding," he said. He got a cloth and dipped it in alcohol, and then daubed her fingers.

She winced as she examined her hand. "I don't know how I did this. Now I'll have to cut them all."

"Come to bed," he said. "I am fatigued and I know that you are as well."

"Will you allow me to sleep this time?"

"Yes," he said, holding out his hand. He would sleep too. He would be late for his shift, but he knew that Captain Kirk would understand. And likely want details.

She took it and he led her to the bed. Uhura did not deny herself the pleasure of sleeping with Spock and being held by him. Or the contentment in laying her head on his chest and enjoying the feel of his hair against her cheek.

"You make me weak," he said.

Uhura closed her eyes and purred in response. She was lulled to sleep by the rapid beat of his heart. For the first time since her capture, she was at ease. She could get used to it. She could get used to being Spock's girl. It wouldn't be hard. She found it easy to give her body to him.

But she would not love him. She would not give him her heart. 

tbc…


	6. Skintight

**Skintight**

_A/N**: **If you have issues with dubious consent, stop reading this fic. If you choose to keep reading, you have been warned._

Uhura was at her console, reviewing the transmission records for the previous shift. They were scheduled to arrive in Dantouine II within the next day or so. The specific orders would come down in an hour or so, before the captain reported in. Uhura hoped that it would be a harmless mission, a fact-finding, research-gathering excursion that would keep Spock busy for days. Anything that would keep him away from her.

She tried not to rub her shoulder. Uhura spent an extra ten minutes trying to cover the bruise on her shoulder with her makeup. She was able to do so, but if someone saw it close up, they'd know. She was annoyed with Spock for marking her in a place where everyone would notice. She wondered if it was deliberate.

She had indeed taken off the day before and for the most part, it was a pleasant day. Spock woke her early with a tender kiss, a morning-after shot and breakfast. Then he told her he was reporting to duty, but he would join her for lunch. She nodded groggily and he left a painkiller hypo on the nightstand.

"What did you tell Dr. McCoy? Please tell me that you didn't tell him why you needed the hypos."

"I did not have to, for he could deduce my reasons."

"Crap," she said.

"He knows that you are my woman," Spock said. "Sexual relations between us is expected. McCoy is not naïve and he will never speak of it."

"Still," she said. "I'm a lady and…" Uhura had to pause. Was she a lady after her wanton behavior last night and early this morning?

"You are still a lady," he said. "Do not fret."

"Easy for you to say." She held her stomach and moaned. "I didn't realize I would be so sore."

"We made love more than once," he said. "And you were intact. A certain amount of discomfort is expected."

"That's what you call making love?" For her, it was a slow, beautiful, tender thing. At least that was what her romance novels led her to believe. _That_ was not what they did last night. For heaven's sake, the bed hit the wall!

He merely raised an eyebrow. "Would you have me call it anything else?"

"Yeah," she said, grimacing as she held her belly. "Sex. We didn't make love because I don't love you. Better yet, fornication." She couldn't bring herself to say 'fucking' out loud, though that was what it was.

Spock turned his head to one side. "Fascinating."

"It is what it is, Commander," she said. "You'd better head to the bridge."

Uhura went back to sleep after he left and woke up several hours later. She fixed her hair, did her nails and relaxed. She read one of her romance novels. She thought about the night before. Her day was pleasant right up until lunchtime. When Spock brought her lunch, they had an argument.

"You are faring much better, I see." He rolled in the service. "I did not think you would want to eat in the officers' dining room for our midday meal."

"No," she said. "I've been enjoying my day off in spite of my discomfort."

"It will not bother you next time," he said as he set the table.

"I don't intend for there to be a next time, Mr. Spock."

He paused in his task and turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow.

She looked at her freshly painted nails. "I've thought about it. You got what you wanted, and frankly, a mystery for me has been revealed. Pleasurably so. I will not renege on our agreement, but I will not sleep with you again."

"You may think that if it pleases you," he said.

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I told you that I wanted more than a physical relationship. I am capable of more than that."

"I can't have _any_ kind of relationship with a man like you, Mr. Spock. I admit that I lost my head; that I allowed my attraction to you to cloud my judgment. I won't do it again."

He took his time with her plate and her beverages, deliberately declining to respond.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Spock?"

"I am attuned to the sound of your voice, yes." He sat down on the other side of the table with his meal.

She glared at him. "I can't do this with you. Don't get me wrong, last night was amazing and I enjoyed it, but there's a reality here. You are not a man I would choose if I had a choice. I can't be with someone who allows and participates in the crimes you have committed. I won't sleep with you anymore."

He was cutting into a large pineapple wedge. "It appears that you are trying to convince _yourself_ of that, Nyota," he said.

"You can call me Miss Uhura. I think it's best that we resume with formal titles."

"I hardly think it appropriate, now that I know the taste of you, Ny-_o_-ta."

She closed her eyes, irritated. "Don't bring that up."

"Are you embarrassed that we have been intimate? That you allowed me to have you and pleasure you after insisting that nothing of the sort would take place between us? Surely you understand the hypocrisy of your words. You may think that you don't want to have sex with me and perhaps you may even believe it. You may protest making love with me but you will not stop it from happening. For it will happen. Again and again and again. Now that I know you desire me, I will not hesitate to manipulate the knowledge."

She closed her eyes and put her fingertips to her forehead. "You would dare use that against me?"

"I told you that I dare anything. I shall do what I must to get what I want. If you choose to play such a game, I have no choice but to allow you to do it, but I will cheat. Now come. Please eat. Your meal is getting cold."

"Barbarian," she hissed.

"I distinctly remember you having an altogether different response a few hours ago."

Uhura clenched her fists and blushed. He would bring that up every chance he got. She looked down at her plate. She was starving. Breakfast hadn't held at all. Maybe it was due to all the exercise she had last night and she cursed herself for thinking such a thing. She wouldn't say another word to him.

She succeeded in that for about five minutes into their meal. Then he asked, "Please tell me about my counterpart."

She stared at him. "Mr. Spock?"

"Certainly. I wish to know what I am like in your universe."

"He is not a monster," she said. "He is courteous and respectful. He would have never done the things you did."

"Do you refer to the things I did to you last night? If so, then you are correct. He is not like me at all."

"Stop that!" she said. "Don't keep bringing it up! You know what I mean! He has never willfully hurt anybody! He's not the man that you are; he's honorable, kind, undemanding…"

"That is what he may have led you to believe, Nyota. Vulcans are notoriously stubborn. We want for very little, but when we do want, nothing is more important than obtaining it. Whatever it may be. Your universe's Mr. Spock is no different. You have never seen him want for anything, so you do not understand how ruthless he will be when he needs it."

"_My_ Spock is not like—" She stopped in mid-sentence, realizing her mistake.

He stared at her and raised both eyebrows. "Y_our_ Spock? Interesting. I have been curious to discover if there was another man in your life. I wondered if there was another that you might have felt affection for and even thought you may try to form a connection with his counterpart. I would not allow that to happen, of course. But I have craved the knowledge, yet I would never intrude on your private thoughts. You had feelings for your universe's Mr. Spock? Fascinating."

"I _have_ feelings for him," she hissed. "I would give him my heart, something you'll never get!"

"Did he reciprocate your affection?"

She stared at her plate. He would have, eventually. Spock would have returned her affections. She might have been fifty years old by the time he got around to it, but he would have done so. She believed that much.

"Pity. However, you must appreciate the irony of this situation. It was fortuitous that we met, but perhaps design is the real culprit. In this universe, your feelings are not only acknowledged but reciprocated."

"We would have _never_ met if it wasn't for that blasted ion storm!"

"As I said, fortuitous. And might I remind you, Nyota, that _I_ am your Spock. My counterpart has never known what it is like to kiss you, to touch you and to taste you. He has not experienced what it is like to be sheathed within you, to hear the sound of your passion, to feel the soft heat of you. He does not know you like I do."

"He will figure out a way to get me back!"

"You may believe what you choose. But surely you are intelligent enough to comprehend that he will never get you back. The chances of our coming into contact with your universe again are .000012 percent. And even if that chance should occur, you must also know that I have no intention of letting you go back to him."

"You don't have a choice. You don't own me," she said, tossing her fork onto her plate.

"I am aware of that. You are not my slave nor are you my prisoner. But you _are_ my woman."

She wanted to scream. "I hate you. I loathe you. I detest you. You will _never_ touch me again!"

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at her. "You are allowed to do so, of course. But do not forget that we have made an agreement and unless you want me to go back on my part of it, you will uphold yours."

"You already have!"

"As have you. We are quite a pair, aren't we?"

"Get out of my quarters," she said. "Get out!"

"You have not finished your meal."

"Mr. Spock…_get out_!"

He stood up and looked at her. "I will expect you for dinner." he said. "As agreed."

She folded her arms and turned her head. Uhura knew she was behaving like a little girl, but she was furious.

"Do not play games with me. I understand your anger, but you would be wise to continue our charade."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I am reminding you that we agreed to have meals together. Tonight, we are scheduled to dine in my quarters. I wish to instruct you in three-dimensional chess."

"I don't want to play chess with you."

"Then I am sure that I can entertain you in a way that you do want."

Uhura closed her eyes. "Please leave," she said, biting back tears. She was so mad she shook. "Please. Leave."

"Good day, Lieutenant."

*

Uhura had the captain's reports ready when he entered the bridge with Spock. She did not have dinner with Spock last night; she claimed a headache and backed out of it. He did not show it, but she knew he was angry. She didn't care. He was going to find out that she would not be ordered about, agreement or no.

Kirk came over to her. "Good morning, Lieutenant. I trust that you are better this morning?"

"I am, Captain. Here are your reports. The specific orders from Starfleet have not yet come through. I will acknowledge as soon as they do."

He nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Kirk glanced at her shoulder and the barest of smiles played across his lips. Uhura turned around and put her earpiece in her ear, hating Spock. Hate was good. If she hated him, she could stay away from him.

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Commander," she said.

He took his place at his console and the captain sat down on his throne-like command chair. Uhura busied herself with internal transmissions until the orders came through.

"Captain? I'm receiving a message from Starfleet. Your orders."

"Relay."

"Dantouine II is not a part of the Empire. Your instructions are to first, encourage its rulers to join, and second, exert force if they fail to do so." She did her best to hide the horror in her voice. "The Empire wants this planet."

"Plausible," Spock said. "Dantouine II is rich in resources. The climate maintains a steady range of temperatures, which allows for the efficacious production of a myriad of useful assets for the Empire. The planet has a population of four billion, three hundred million, five hundred and sixty-five thousand, and four hundred and two. It is a peaceful society. It would do well to fall under the realm of the Imperial Empire, as the Romulans also desire it."

"Well, we shall see to it that they do," Kirk said. "One way or another."

*

When it was time for lunch, Kirk told Spock that he could eat first, as they wouldn't arrive in the Dantouine system for another couple of hours. Spock went to Uhura's console and held out his hand. She glared at him and took it. He helped her up and escorted her out, holding her arm.

Sulu turned and stared. He had been quite busy with security issues, and had not had an opportunity to engage Uhura again. Knowing that she was now with Spock made no difference. In fact, it made things interesting. Sulu believed that his commander could not and did not know how to handle a firecracker like her. She would be bored with him within days and start looking for new game. Sulu intended to be with Uhura and Spock would not keep him from his objective.

They left the bridge. Once inside the turbolift, Uhura ripped her arm from Spock's hand. "Don't touch me!"

Spock stared at her. He was annoyed that she did not meet him for dinner, but he accepted it. She wanted to play a game. He was fascinated and decided to go along with it. He reached for her arm again and she snatched it away again. "Don't you touch me!"

He reached once more and she slapped him. He went still and his eyes darkened. Then she slapped the other cheek. There were two blotches on his face.

"Keep your hands off me, Spock. I warn you, I will cut you if you try to…"

Spock stopped the transporter.

"What are you d—"

Uhura gasped as he grabbed her forearms, pulled them over her head and then behind her back. He was pressed against her, staring down at her. She tried moving her arms, but his hands were like handcuffs.

To her surprise, she found herself getting aroused. She was getting manhandled and she liked it.

'_What is going on? I don't want this; I don't want him even touching me, why am I getting turned on?'_

"Stop it, Spock! Let me go, oh please, let me…"

He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head away. Undeterred, he kissed her temple and then the side of her face. He whispered, "You would deny me a kiss?"

"I'll deny you everything, you brute!"

"I think not," he said, sweeping his lips and goatee over her neck and shoulder. She moaned in spite of herself. In spite of her hands being pinned behind her back, in spite of her claims and denials, she was hot and he knew it. She would fight her desire. She would fight him. Everything within her demanded it.

"Kiss me, Nyota."

"I don't want to kiss you." She kept her head turned, but it didn't stop him. When Spock kissed her, she bit his lower lip.

He pulled back, surprised. He touched his bottom lip. She had actually drawn blood. Desire swelled within him. He admired her spirit.

She was holding her knife. Amused and aroused, Spock stared. Did she know what she was inviting, what she was getting herself into?

"Are you certain that this is the game you want to play, Nyota?"

"This is no game, Spock!"

"You are more like us than you realize. Are you aware of that?"

"I'm not like you!"

"Who is holding the knife? I am unarmed."

She bit the inside of her lip, furious, and gave her head a minute shake, as if clearing it. That was all the time he needed. He grabbed her wrist, shook the knife loose, clamped her arms behind her back, turned her and pushed her against the wall.

"_Arrrgh_!" she screamed. "You're an animal…!" She tried to struggle but found he had her expertly pinned. She could feel his heat, his arousal, his hand on the back of her head, and his breath on her neck. Uhura looked up, fighting her own desire. How could this excite her? Why was she so turned on by all this…_unconventional_ behavior? She was a lady! She craved sweet love, beautiful romance, positive affection, but…

"But I am, as you say, a beast, and that is _not_ what you will get from me, my dear. I dare say that I appeal to another side of you that you aren't willing to show."

"You're in my mind! Get out!"

"This is a game that you have started, Nyota." He gripped her wrists and slid his other hand to her stomach, moving it in circles around her navel. She moaned. He whispered in her ear. "Were it not for our schedule, I would take you right here right now and you would let me, wouldn't you? You fight me, but your body betrays you; it tells me how you really feel. You want me and need me just as much as I want and need you, so let's not play any more games. However, should you choose to engage me in a battle of wills, I intend for you to see it through."

"Let me go," she said. "Let me go."

He took a deep breath, nearly trembling in his lust. "Do you understand me, Nyota?"

She bit her lip and gave the merest nod of her head. "Okay, just let me go!"

"You will also uphold our agreement. We will continue to have meals together, be seen together, all of those farcical behaviors that you set forth. No more headaches, and if you should suffer so, I will attend you, as is my right and duty as your lover. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she said. She was going to murder him in his sleep. She knew then that she could take his life.

He released her and restarted the lift. Furious, she stood on the other side of the lift until it stopped. He reached for her hand. She rolled her eyes at him, crossed her arms and made a clucking noise.

"Nyota," he warned.

Uhura was so angry that she thought she might explode. She reluctantly gave him her hand and he tucked it into his arm. When the doors opened, they emerged, looking every inch a couple.

*

She had the evening to herself. Spock was on the away team to Dantouine II. After her shift, she went for a meal in the mess, opting to sit with the rest of the crewmen. She hoped that he would be gone for days. She hoped that a crisis would occur in which the _Enterprise_ had to move out of orbit for several weeks—months—and he couldn't beam back up. She wished something would happen to keep him off the ship. She wished she had the heart to slit his throat while he slept. According to the stories she'd heard, the old Uhura had no problems slashing her adversaries.

Spock would likely take the blade out of her hand if she tried to. He would probably be amused that she was angry enough to murder him.

'_He would probably spank me for being so difficult.'_

Her face flamed as she ate her salad. Where had _that_ notion come from? She was really starting to hate that part of herself. So caught up in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice someone coming up to her table.

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

She turned. About two feet away stood a tall, dark and handsome man with lovely light brown eyes. He held a tray.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I really am. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you? What is your name?"

"It figures that you wouldn't remember me. You barely acknowledged me before. I was little more than a bug to be crushed by you."

She raised her eyebrow, but figured that the likelihood of other crewmates sensing that she was different was close to one hundred percent. "What is your name?"

"Michael," he said. "I'm in Engineering."

"Hello Michael," she said. She decided to cover. "I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you, but I am…different now."

"I could tell." He shook her hand. "I know that you're dating Commander Spock, but…"

"He doesn't own me," she said. "I can do what I please. What is it you want?"

"Do you mind if I sit and have dinner with you? I promise, I just want to talk."

"No. In fact, I could use someone to talk to. Have a seat." She was grateful for it.

During the next hour, she found herself engaged in animated conversation with Michael. She noticed that other crewmates ogled her in what looked like shock, but she ignored them. Michael was charming, funny and handsome. She was enjoying herself and during that time, she did not spare a thought for her Vulcan adversary.

When they finished dinner, Michael escorted her back to her quarters. He took her hands and squeezed them. "Thanks for the meal," he said. "Can we do it again some other time?"

"Why not?"

"Unless Mr. Spock—"

"I told you, Michael, he doesn't own me. I'll do what I want, so sure, we can do this again."

He nodded, smiling. "Good evening, Lieutenant."

"Good evening, Michael."

He waited for her to enter her suite and turned to leave. Michael rounded the corner and ran into a Vulcan crewmate.

"Sorry about that—" He felt a clamp on his shoulder and knew no more.

*

So far, negotiations were smooth. The Dantouines did not appear to harbor resistance to joining the Empire, but Spock knew that these matters had a way of changing. Overnight, usually. After checking in with the bridge, he headed to his quarters. Uhura's personal guards, Turock and Shavik, met him there. Spock was not pleased to hear their story.

"Where is he?"

"In my quarters," Turock said. "Unconscious. We thought it best that we wait for your command on how to handle this matter. He did not touch her except to hold her hand when they parted. She initiated the contact. He was neither rude nor disrespectful."

"From where did they part, Turock?"

"He walked her to her quarters, Commander. They parted at her door."

"Is he not aware?" It didn't matter if he was or was not.

"Everyone is aware, sir," Shavik said.

Spock closed his eyes. He could handle Uhura's anger, could deal with her impertinence. He even found it stimulating that she challenged him at every turn. But what he would not put up with was disrespect. If she thought that he would allow the slightest indication of it, then she was mistaken. She would not embarrass him. What he was really angry about was that the young man in question had the balls not only to come up to her but also share a meal with her. He wouldn't do it again.

"Would you like for us to handle it, Commander? He will come to soon, but he is secured."

"I would like to have a talk with him first," Spock said.

*

Michael was groggy, wide-eyed, and bound to a chair. Spock stood before him, arms folded.

"Commander Spock," Michael said. "I…"

"You are fully cognizant of the fact that Lieutenant Uhura belongs to me, are you not, Ensign?"

"She said it was fine, sir. She allowed me to eat with her. She said it was okay."

"What _she_ says does not matter, Ensign. You are well aware that she is off-limits to every man on board this starship. You are not to speak to her other than in passing. It is my understanding that you sought her out; that you came up to her. Your actions were premeditated."

"No sir, they weren't. I promise you. I merely saw her sitting in the mess hall, and she had on some different clothes and she stuck out, so I wanted to ask her about it. I mean, you see so much flesh every day that it's no longer a mystery, and to see her covered up—I was intrigued, and…"

Spock glared at the man. "I would advise you to keep silent. Every word you utter brings you closer to my wrath, Ensign."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. I promise you, I will never acknowledge her again. I won't even look at her."

"Release him," Spock said.

Shavik unbound him. Michael stood up.

"Your agonizer, please."

"Sir?"

"Your agonizer, _please_." Spock held out his hand.

"No sir! I promise, I won't do it again. I'll never see her again, never speak to her again. I won't, I promise."

"I do not believe you," Spock said.

Turock gave him the agonizer from Michael's waistband and Spock pressed it against his shoulder. The young man screamed in anguish. He held it there for a minute.

Turock and Shavik watched blankly.

Spock removed the agonizer and pressed it to the other shoulder. Michael screamed again and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Spock tossed the agonizer on top of him.

"The torture booth, sir?" Turock said.

"No," Spock said. "For her, I shall show compassion. I will grant him his life. However, if he should go anywhere near her again, you are ordered to dispose of him. In any way you see fit."

"Yes, Commander."

Spock left Turock's room. He was displeased.

*

He was at her door, arms behind his back. There was a way to handle this, but she had to be made to understand that there were just some things she could not do.

He rang the chime. Nothing happened. He rang it again.

Spock raised an eyebrow. She knew it was him because she did not have other visitors. Spock rang the chime once more. When the door didn't open, he fed in the override code and entered. He secured the door and his eyes fell on the box he left a few days ago. He had forgotten that he brought her a present. Obviously, she hadn't noticed the box on her end table.

Spock picked it up and headed towards the bedroom. When he entered, she was in another T-shirt and a pair of black satin panties. She held a knife.

"Are we playing this game again?"

"You were not invited to my rooms!"

He merely raised an eyebrow. "I brought you a present."

"I don't want it."

"I intended to give it to you the other night, but I got…distracted. I apologize for that."

"I don't care. I don't want it. Get out of here. You don't own me and you will not come in here anytime you please. If you touch me, it's rape!"

"I have no desire to force myself upon you. Now please, put down the knife."

"Get out of here, Spock!"

He put the box down on her dresser. Uhura took a deep breath. She had just come out of the bathroom when she heard her door chime. Knowing it was him, she went for one of her knives. So help her, she would cut him if he tried anything.

"Actually, I came by to speak with you about a serious matter."

"What?"

"I understand that you partook of a meal with someone."

Uhura closed her eyes and groaned. She put down the knife. "How did you know about that?"

"It is of no consequence, Nyota. I warned you that I am capable of jealousy. I told you that you are mine; that no man would ever touch you. I meant what I said."

"I didn't do anything," she said. Why she was defending herself, she didn't know. Then she inhaled. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"He is no worse for wear. For now."

"What did you do to him? He didn't _do_ anything!"

"I reminded him of certain facts, which I am certain he shall not forget again."

"What did you do to him, Spock? So help me, if you hurt him—!"

"How easy it is for you to be so moved by a man you don't even know. Were I not confident, I would suspect that something more may have occurred between you two. As I am sure that it did not, I merely gave the young man a warning. And I will impress upon you not to put him in a situation where he would need to be reminded once more that you belong to me. He would not survive that."

She blinked several times, not comprehending at first. "What did you say?"

"You heard me clearly, Nyota."

"You threatened to kill him?"

"I protect what is mine and you are mine. You know that."

Fury swelled in her and she flew at him. He caught her wrists easy and she struggled against him, trying to wrench away.

"You say rape and you throw yourself at me? What games you play, Nyota! You are most delightful."

"You're a monster!" she screamed. "I hate you, I hate…"

"And yet you just launched yourself at me. Do not fight me, Nyota. It is illogical. You know that it's futile."

"You won't let me have any friends! You lied to me! I'm a prisoner!"

"You may have all the friends you wish," he said. "Except those who would desire more from you, which he did." He let her go.

"You don't know that, Spock! He didn't say anything or do anything! Let me _go_!"

"How long do you intend to play this game?" he asked.

"I'm not playing any games," she said. "I don't want you and I don't want to be with you! I don't want you anywhere near me. You're a savage brute! You tortured that poor man!"

"I didn't kill him," he said. "So you would be aware that I am capable of mercy."

"Mercy? Mercy! You _beast_!" Unable to control her rage, Uhura flew at him again. This time, he caught her and picked her up. He could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"I am not pleased," he said. "I will not be embarrassed."

"I don't care! You don't own me, you can't control me, and you can't…you can't have me! I'm not…I'm not…"

"You are not what," he said, kissing her throat. "What are you not?"

"Put me down," she whined, closing her eyes. The moment his lips touched her neck, she twanged. She could not want him! Not now! She was angry. "Leave me alone, Mr. Spock."

"I cannot," he said, tenderly kissing her. He was so hard for her.

"Please," she moaned. "Put me down!"

"I do not wish to," he said, sucking the hollow of her throat. Despite her words, she leaned her head back so that he had more access. Her arms were around his neck. She closed her eyes and groaned, feeling lightheaded. If she could cease to want him; if she could convince herself not to desire him, this would be so easy. But the truth was that she did. She was powerless. His mouth moved up her throat to her chin and she bit her lip to hold back a moan when he grazed it with his beard. She hated him. She wanted him. "No," she said. "No, Spock!"

Uhura would have been ready to swear that there was some kind of love potion he put on his beard to make her lose her mind whenever it touched her. For she lost it each and every time it did. "_Yes_…_yes, Spock_!"

He kissed her. She lost her mind again and welcomed it. The kiss was fiery, intense, and so indicative of their relationship. Her hands were in his hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her ass and buried his face in her throat. "I want you, Nyota," he said, his breathing quickening. "I want you. Now."

She could not give in to him. Not again. "No," she said. She tried to push him away. "Put me down! You'll _never_—"

"Stop with that," he said.

She felt like she was fighting herself more than she was fighting him. Her body once again declared its allegiance, but it was not to her. Her nipples pebbled. She got wet. Uhura pulled back and slapped him. He released her. She moved away from him, watching the splotch on his cheek fade.

"That is the third time today that you have hit me," he said. "Behavior like this requires chastisement." 

tbc…


	7. Push

**Push**

_**WARNING:**_ This chapter is very, very dark. It contains scenes of dubious consensual sex, dominance, humiliation, bondage and hardcore graphic sex. If you have issues with the subjugation of women, then bypass this chapter. If you choose to read in spite of this warning, then you have done so at your own risk.

*

Uhura sat in the officers' quarters, picking at her lunch. After what happened the last time she took her meal in the mess hall, she wasn't about to risk anyone else's life. In hindsight, it had been a very stupid thing to do, but she was so lonely for company that she didn't consider the consequences.

She considered them now. Uhura had no appetite and it was painful for her to sit. She winced as she adjusted in her seat. Working the bridge for a twelve-hour shift was a nightmare, and this time she had no choice but to work it. She was so uncomfortable that tears sparked in her eyes every time she shifted.

Spock would be down on the planet for the next twenty-four hours and she was glad. She winced again. She was going to be sore for at least the next forty-eight hours. What had possessed her? She was normally a calm, rational woman. She had been torn from her calm, rational world and thrown into a chaotic, crazy universe. The last two weeks had tested her beyond reason and she didn't know how to cope. Righteous indignation felt good and anger was productive; however, both took their toll. Uhura was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Resisting Spock took everything out of her and last night, he made sure that she had nothing else to give. He literally broke her down and she had no more fight left in her. It felt so wrong to yield, to lose herself, but she had changed whether she liked it or not. Her heart was hardening and she knew that soon, she would be no different than the other women on board this ship.

Last night, she got a taste of how brutal he could be. Her ass hurt inside and out. She sat as still as she could to avoid shifting, but she couldn't sit up straight in the chair. She winced again and sighed, wishing for a painkiller hypo. He didn't leave one on the nightstand this time. The irony was not lost on her.

Uhura snapped out of her painful reverie when someone dropped a tray on the table across from her. She looked up. Marlena sat down in front of her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," Uhura replied, wary.

Marlena sat down and began to eat. "So, how are you getting along?"

Uhura looked at her. Marlena forked a cucumber slice and bit into it. "Jim told me what happened. Sorry for you," she said. Whether she was or not, Uhura couldn't say.

She sighed. "When did he tell you?"

"A couple of days after it happened. Really, I'm sorry you got stuck here."

"No sorrier than I am," she said, pushing her vegetables around her plate.

"You're lucky, though." Marlena said.

"Excuse me?" Uhura stared at the dark-haired beauty.

"You're lucky. You're Spock's woman."

"_How_ does that make me lucky? I'm a prisoner."

"He doesn't treat you like one."

"You're going to have to explain that," Uhura said. "Because I feel like one."

Marlena shook her head. "I forget that you're from another universe. Things are different here. Your Captain Kirk is a man of honor. I could tell that just from the short amount of time I spent with him." She leaned forward and whispered, "He's nothing like the asshole that runs this ship. I bet he takes good care of his woman."

"Captain Kirk is a single man," Uhura said. He had a string of lovers, but the only woman he was attached to was the _Enterprise_ and everyone knew it.

Marlena sat up and took a drink of water. "I wish I could have gone with him."

"What does that have to do with my situation, Marlena? I'm horrified about being here."

"But you're Spock's woman. He is probably the most decent man on board this ship."

"Decent?"

"Yes."

Uhura stared at her. "I'm sorry; please explain this. He isn't decent to me."

Marlena shook her head. "I've seen you two together. Everyone has. He actually prefers to be seen with you on his arm; he's proud of it. The only time Jim touches me is when we're in his quarters; he treats me like I'm invisible everywhere else. Spock brings you meals. He escorts you wherever you need to go. He comes to you; you don't go to him. He actually treats you like a woman. He buys you things. You are able to do what you want. You have your own personal security. No one bothers you because no one wants Spock's fury. He is not someone you want to screw with."

Uhura closed her eyes, thinking about last night and how different he had been. "Security?"

'_He bought me things?'_

"You've got two Vulcans watching over you just to make sure you're protected."

"What?" That would explain a few things.

Marlena ate another bite of salad. "I've got only one; he's human, and he's off doing whatever he wants half the time. I have to put up with a lot of shit just because I'm the captain's woman. Sure, I know Jim's got his little whores all over the ship, but _I'm_ the one sharing his bed. I shouldn't have to be bothered with his side dishes, but my security isn't worth a damn. I know yours is top-notch. Vulcans don't play around."

Uhura closed her eyes. Spock had someone watching over her to protect her. She thought it was because everyone knew them to be together. But if there were actual _sentinels_…no wonder she wasn't bothered. And that explained the young Vulcan who pulled that guy off her the second day she was here.

'_Oh my.'_

Marlena continued. "And Spock's a one-woman man. He doesn't cheat. He gets hassled for it, but he doesn't do it. At least he never did it before. No other man on this ship would do what Spock does. Sheila, Trisha and I are jealous, and I'm telling you this up front. Jim talks about Spock behind his back; he thinks Spock's pussywhipped because he's so good to you."

"Good?"

"If Spock would actually consider being captain, _I'd _become his woman. I'd get your ass out of the way real quick. You're crazy if you think you're his prisoner. You actually have your own quarters and he doesn't mind coming to you when he wants to spend the night with you. You know how belittling it is for a woman like me to be seen leaving a man's quarters at night? I couldn't take it anymore and nagged Jim until he let me move in with him. I do have my pride."

Uhura's mouth was dry. She took a sip of water and continued to listen. She did not know how Marlena knew so much, but her face was beginning to get warm.

"And I'd be willing to bet my position as the captain's woman that he's great in bed. He's one of those still waters; one of those quiet ones you have to watch out for. Jim's a wham-bam and I'm lucky if I get it twice in one night and even luckier if I come at all. He doesn't try to please me anymore. I stay with him because I like my status. Sheila says Lenny has trouble getting it up and he hits her if she criticizes him. Trish says that Scotty's a minute man and she would rather have a hot shower and a cup of tea than sleep with him, but she has no choice. He sweats a lot, she says. Trust me, you've got it _good_."

That was one thing Uhura knew for sure. The two or three times she had sex with Spock, he always made sure she enjoyed it and that she had at least two climaxes. He had remarkable stamina. He was attractive and fit. He was always tender with her when it was warranted and sought her pleasure above all else. At least he did until last night.

Dear Mary, had she committed a grievous error? Had she made a serious mistake? Had her righteous indignation cost her more than she realized?

"I didn't realize," she finally said. "I'm not used to this place. I don't know how it is here; I'm still getting used to all the…savageness."

"You don't _know_ savage. Spock's kept you from the real savage. And if you're going to stay here, and it looks like you are, then you'd better get over yourself and get used to it. The only reason why I even bothered to come up to you is because I'm sick of Jim criticizing Spock's lack of manhood in his dealings with you. He says that Sulu's right; Spock's soft."

"He's _not_," Uhura found herself saying. "He's not soft!"

"I don't believe he is. But you are making him come off that way and it is only a matter of time before you push him to show that he is just as ruthless and as hardcore as the other bastards on board this ship. You're lucky if you haven't done it already. Everyone knows that he let Michael live when he shouldn't have, and that he did it for you."

Uhura closed her eyes. He wanted her to know that he was capable of mercy and she slapped him for it.

"If you don't want him," Marlena said, finishing her meal, "then you'd better be prepared to get moved out of the way. There's at least five women who have been itching to become Spock's girl and hate you enough to kill you for it. You haven't had to deal with them because they don't want to incur Spock's rage. But you keep it up. Keep it up and he won't care. I've said my piece. The rest is up to you."

*

Uhura walked back to her quarters, closing her eyes. She put a hand on one buttock and groaned. Last night, Spock tossed her on the bed, tore off her panties and spanked her until her ass stung and tears sparked her eyes. She loathed herself because part of her enjoyed the pain. She lay face down on the bed and refused to make a sound, even though she knew that was his objective. Finally, she had to cry out for him to stop. He did and she remained on the bed, hearing him move about. She moaned and part of it was in pleasure.

'_Not the daughter my mother raised…not anymore…'_

Then she felt his weight on the bed, heard him unzip his pants and felt him come over her. He said, "If you feel that you are my prisoner, that you are my captive, then I shall treat you as such."

Fingers brushed her anus and too late she realized he spread some sort of lubricant over it. He rudely inserted one finger, then two, and then forked them. The blunt entry made her gasp in discomfort and surprise. A second later, he took her virginity again and she screamed into the pillow. She actually bucked against him and flailed her arms. He pinned her to the bed. She could not move and was overwhelmed at the way he filled her.

"I do not intend for you to take any pleasure in this," Spock breathed into her ear.

She buried her face into her pillow as he moved within her. The room was quiet except for the _slap-slap!_ his testicles made against her buttocks and the rhythmic sound of his breathing, in sync with his deep strokes. She bit her lip and turned her head to one side so that she could breathe. She wanted to cry out, to voice her displeasure, to express anger, outrage, anything to make him stop…but she couldn't, for there was none and she didn't want him to. She couldn't do anything except lay there and when she felt her body betray her again, she didn't try to stop it. It was a reality now.

Spock's breathing quickened and his pulse increased. She felt his heartbeat thrum against her back. His hands were like steel cuffs, keeping her expertly pinned. Held captive. Held prisoner. A shiver ran down her spine. Coupled with the fact that he had just spanked her, she could not deny what was happening within.

"_Unh_!" she moaned. Dear God, was she _enjoying_ this?

Had her actions been somewhat deliberate? Had she allowed that dark part of herself to gain more control over her conscious mind than she would care to admit? Did she challenge Spock because she liked it when he turned her dirty? She knew that she liked it when he took her in the shower that first time and that she liked it when he fucked her hard enough to make the bed hit the wall. She liked it when he pulled her hair and pushed her face into the pillow. She liked it when he clamped her hands and put them behind her and she really liked it when he disarmed her and shoved her against the wall.

She liked all those nasty, dirty things.

She was a _nasty_ girl…a _dirty_ girl…a _bad_ girl.

Bad girls got punished. Chastised.

And he knew it. He had always known it. She was _his_ bad girl, _his_ dirty girl, _his_ nasty girl.

"_Mmn_!" she groaned, allowing it to come out. There was no point in pretending any longer. "_Unh_!"

He slowed down and whispered in her ear. "You are not the woman you thought you were. You are _not_ the lady that you pretend to be. You are _all_ woman, _my_ woman. I warned you about playing games. You _like_ being manhandled, being taken against your will, which is dubious at best. You asked for _this_. You want _this_. You want to be fucked because you _like_ being fucked. You want me to break you. And so I have. You belong to me, Nyota. You are mine no matter what happens between us. You are mine no matter what I do to you. You are mine no matter how I treat you. I will have you in every way a man can have a woman. You _will_ accept it and _you…will…like…it_." He accentuated the last with rapid, hard thrusts.

"Yes," she breathed. God help her, but she did. The dark in her inundated her and she welcomed it. All of it.

"Who do you belong to?" Another thrust.

"_Unh_! You."

"You will say my name." Another thrust.

"_Ooh_! Spock."

"Again. Louder." Another thrust.

"Spock! _Oh_…!"

"You _will_…_not_…_come_." Three more.

"Spock, _please_…!"

"There _is_ no more please, Nyota. You will not come until I say that you can."

"Mmn!" Uhura wanted to come; was in fact, ready to burst. But he beat her to it. He let go, deep within her, growling and rumbling his release into her ear. His orgasm was thick and hot and it filled her in a way she found oddly satisfying.

But she hadn't climaxed and the pressure of it was like a balloon crammed near to burst. She whined into the pillow. Spock pulled out of her and slapped his semi-hard cock against her ass, rubbing the rest of his semen into her skin. Then he got up and she thought for a moment that he would turn her over and fuck her again or at least eat her so that she could achieve orgasm. She was beyond desperate.

He did not. She heard him zip up his pants. Too sore to roll over, she lay there, feeling used.

"You will not pleasure yourself. You are not allowed to touch yourself to achieve release unless I say that you can. You are, as you say, a captive. I did not wish this upon you, but you brought it on yourself. So you shall accept the consequences, Nyota. I warned you."

And then he left her there. Too late the tears started and she knew that tomorrow she would regret and try to pretend that she hadn't enjoyed what he did to her.

*

When she got to her quarters, she found a young Vulcan blocking her door. She figured he was one of her guards. It was not the same one that saved her; she guessed he was somewhere behind her, making sure she made it safely to her rooms.

"What is your name?"

"Shavik."

"Excuse me, Shavik."

"These quarters are no longer yours, Miss Uhura." Shavik said.

Turock came up behind her. "Miss Uhura."

She turned. "What is your name?"

"Turock."

"Turock. Shavik, what do you mean these are no longer my quarters?"

"Your residence has been moved to the commander's suite."

"What?"

"You now live with him."

"What??"

"Your things have already been moved. Come along." Turock turned to go and Shavik stepped close enough to her that she had no choice but to back away.

"I didn't authorize—"

"The commander authorized it. Your things were moved while you were on duty. Please come, Miss Uhura. Do not make us use the nerve pinch."

"You would pinch me? Spock will kill you if you touch me!"

"It is the commander who ordered us to do so if you resist."

Uhura closed her eyes. She sighed. She remembered Marlena's words:

"_He is the only decent man on this ship…You're crazy if you think you're his prisoner. You actually have your own quarters and he doesn't mind coming to you when he wants to spend the night with you…" _

She heard Spock's voice in her head. "_You shall accept the consequences…you will accept it and you will like it."_

*

When she got to her new quarters, Turock gave her the access code. She entered and they remained outside.

To his credit, her presence was obvious. Her things had been incorporated into his suite. Uhura walked into the bedroom. It was done in dark hues; the rich red-orange-browns of Vulcan and there were homages to his ancestry in various locations. Her personal effects were placed about as well. Her vanity sat against one wall and all her items were upon it, in the exact positions where she left them this morning. She flicked the switch that rotated the dresser to the closet. Her uniforms hung next to his and her shoes sat by his. She rotated back to the dresser. Her items filled the two top drawers and his filled the bottom two. Her knives were gone.

Uhura riffled through her drawers. They were filled with her lingerie and T-shirts. The sweats were gone. The nightgown was gone. The robe was gone. Anything that might have covered her completely was gone.

She went into the bathroom. Her toothbrush and toothpaste were sitting on the sink by his. Her bath gels and soaps were in the basket by the shower, as they had been back in her quarters. It looked like the bathroom of a married couple.

Uhura went back into the bedroom and looked around. Spock did not try to hide or reduce her presence in his quarters. She remembered something else Marlena said: "_He actually prefers to be seen with you on his arm; he's proud of it."_

She closed her eyes. She made a grave miscalculation and she knew that she would regret it.

*

She was asleep; stretched over the foot of his bed when he entered. Spock stared at her. She had showered; he could smell her soap, and she lay on the bed in a T-shirt but wore no panties. He knew that she was sore, and knew it when he adjusted her shift from eight hours to twelve. He intended for her to have a hard time sitting. She needed to understand the reality he kept from her.

Negotiations were still going on; the Dantouines were showing some resistance. Tired, Kirk decided that the away team would head back to the ship earlier than planned, consult with Starfleet and decide on the next course of action. She hadn't expected him to return tonight, but it did not matter.

"Nyota," he said.

She was deeply asleep; her hair tied flat with a bright pink scarf, head resting on her folded hands. She would not wear that scarf to bed. He went to her and gently ran one finger over her buttock, recalling how it had felt to have her from behind last night.

She winced in her sleep. He moved his finger over the graceful curve of her back, up to her neck. He tugged off the scarf and threw it behind him. She stirred.

"Wake up."

She blinked, looking around. For a moment, she did not recognize where she was. Then she looked up.

"Spock! What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be—"

"As you can see, you are mistaken. Get up."

She turned and sat on the bed, wincing as she did so. She ran her hands over her hair, looking for her scarf.

"Where's my scarf?"

"You will not wear that garish item again. I require you to be physically appealing at all times, unless I do things that make you unable to be so. I have kept the items I wish for you to wear when you are in here."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his eyebrow and stared at her. Uhura wisely closed her mouth. After a moment, she reached out and tried to take his hand. "Spock, I'm sorry. I had no idea…I'm sorry."

He moved his hand. "Not yet. You will be." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. At the foot of his bed was a redwood chest. He opened it and took out a slim white box. Spock opened the box and turned to her.

"You will wear this at all times, Nyota. I did not wish it, but you pushed me. Turn around."

He opened the box. Uhura stood in anticipation, wondering what was in it. Then she felt something snug around her throat and heard a snap. She reached for it. It was a collar and there was a gold O-ring hanging from it.

"Spock!" she gasped, turning around to look at him. "A _collar_? You're making me wear a collar?"

"It is mandated wear for anyone who is _my_ captive. _My_ prisoner. _My_ slave"

"I thought you said…"

"What I said before does not matter now. You pushed. You chose to resist me, to fight me, to embarrass me. You chose this life rather than the one I would have provided. So now I push back. You will wear this and it will let everyone know what you are to me now."

She couldn't help it. Tears sprang to her eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks. "Spock, please! _Please_! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't understand; I didn't realize what I did to you; what I…please forgive me. Please give me another chance. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't fight you anymore."

"I know that," he said.

"Please give me another chance," she said. "I'll do whatever you want."

"That you will," he said.

She nodded. "Please? Please reconsider."

He blinked slowly, staring at her mouth. "Depending on how well you obey me and please me, I may be encouraged to consider contemplating reconsidering."

She lowered her head. He touched her chin. "You will meet my eyes when you address me."

"Yes," she said. She was mortified.

"Remove my sash."

She did.

"Remove my jacket and my shirt."

She did. He did not move a muscle to help her when it was time to take off the jacket and the T-shirt, so it kept her busy for several minutes. When she was done, he told her to hang up his uniform. She did so. While she was in the closet, he removed his boots.

Uhura returned and stood in front of him. Spock sat down in his chair. "Grab a pillow off my bed."

Wordlessly, she did.

"Place it on the floor between my feet."

She did.

"Kneel."

She did. She closed her eyes, embarrassment flaming her cheeks.

"Unfasten my slacks."

Her trembling fingers found his fly and she unbuckled and unzipped his pants. She concentrated on her hands, unable to meet his eyes. He watched the color rise in her face. "You must realize that you are no longer in your world; you are in mine. You will _never_ embarrass me again, Nyota."

"I won't," she said, her voice small. "I promise."

"Remove my penis. And be careful."

She reached in and removed his cock, which was semi-erect. He stared at her. "Look at me."

She turned her eyes up to meet his. She had never held him in her hands before and she felt a twinge of pleasure when he started to get hard.

"You will satisfy me with your mouth."

"I don't know how to do that, Spock."

"You open your mouth, take me into it and apply the proper suction until I achieve release. You must figure out how to suck me until you find the method that pleases me most, for I will not tell you."

"What if I gag?"

"For your sake, you'd better not. Now, if you please?"

She looked at his erection, estimating its size. It didn't really matter; it was large enough. She closed her eyes, leaned forward and licked the tip. He twitched.

"I said open your mouth and take me inside of it…"

"I'm scared it won't fit," she said.

"If it fits inside of your vagina and if it fits inside your anus, it will fit into your mouth. Now begin. And do not close your eyes. You keep your eyes on me."

Humiliated, Uhura leaned forward, took him in her hands and obeyed. She was tentative at first, trying to learn the feel of him. Then she sighed deeply, realizing that she had brought all this on herself with her foolish actions. So it would be done. If she was going to remain stuck in this hellhole, she would much rather do it as Spock's lady rather than his whore. He had already proven, though she had been too angry and too stupid to realize it, that he knew how to treat a lady in spite of his surroundings. She wished Marlena had spoken to her before yesterday, but Uhura also knew that she would have ignored anything Marlena might have said at that time. She'd made a big, fat, HUGE mistake.

In a matter of minutes, Spock gripped her hair with both hands and moved her head up and down. She tried not to gag, but the tip bumped her uvula and she couldn't help it. He held her head still until the feeling passed.

"Caress my testicles," he said.

She put her hands on them and moved her fingers over the tender flesh. She closed her eyes; she couldn't help herself. He was hard and hot. She didn't know if he was pleased; he merely held double handfuls of her hair and fucked her mouth. In time, he climaxed and made her swallow. Tears filled her eyes but she would not let them fall. She had never felt so disgraced in all her life.

"May I use the bathroom?"

He leaned back into the chair and nodded. She turned and did her best not to run. Once inside the bathroom, she closed the door and cried while she washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She stayed in there for as long as she could, staring at her reflection.

"Nyota," he called from the bedroom. "Come."

She dried her face, steeled her shoulders and went back out into the bedroom. The ring bumped against her Adam's apple. He stared at her, at her sex. She watched his face.

'_He can't possibly want me again. Not after that.'_

"Get on the bed."

She started to turn, but he grabbed her elbow. "What?" she choked out. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What would you like?"

"When I ask you to get on the bed, you would do well not to assume what position I would prefer you to be in. For if you lie on your back, I will fuck your pussy. If you lie on your front, I will fuck you up the ass. Perhaps I will do both. I have stressed to you the importance of being specific."

"I'm sorry, Spock. What position would you like for me to get in?" She hated this but she would accept it. She had to.

He turned his head to one side. "Which do you prefer?"

She widened her eyes. "I have a choice?"

"I am feeling magnanimous."

Uhura looked at him, wondering if he was trying to trick her. Best to assume that he was. "I will get in whatever position you like, Spock."

He nodded. "You are learning. I have decided that I want you on the floor. Get down on your hands and knees. Use the pillow to cushion yourself."

Sighing, she obeyed. He went over to the dresser and took out something from one of the drawers. Then he removed his pants, put the other pillow down and knelt on it. He pushed her T-shirt up over her ass. He ran his hands over her, squeezing her buttocks. She took a deep breath. Spock slid his fingers between her legs and began to stimulate her.

"Do not make a sound," he said. She closed her eyes and recalled a time—not long ago—when he had buried his face between her thighs and licked her until she came so hard she saw stars. That wasn't likely to happen. Not tonight. She wondered if she would ever see stars like that again.

In moments, he was satisfied that she was wet enough. He told her to turn her head to look at him and she did.

"Open your mouth."

She did. He pushed a scrap of fabric between her lips. She widened her eyes and he stared at her. "To ensure that you do not make any noise, I am gagging you with your panties. Now turn back around and I will fuck you in both places. Hard. Because I know you like it that way; that you want it that way."

He slipped into her and held her hips as he did just that. She closed her eyes and forced herself to keep silent.

'_You did this to yourself,'_ she thought. _'You bought it and paid for it, so own it. He won't respect you if you don't.'_

Uhura couldn't help but wonder if he did, or if he ever would again. She wasn't even sure if she could.

tbc…

A/N: Trust me. This was **not** easy to write, so I'm sure it wasn't easy to read. If this chapter made you uncomfortable, believe me when I tell you that your discomfort is in no way comparable to mine. All I can say is that I warned you. --PinkElegance


	8. Awakening

_A/N: I've recovered. On with the story..._

**Awakening**

The planet of Dantouine II opted for brute force. They rejected the Empire, and so Kirk was ordered to use whatever measures were necessary to ensure compliance. He sent a massive security team to take control of Dantouine's capital city, and the citizens, being peaceful, could not object. Kirk, Spock and Scotty rotated supervisory shifts on the planet. Dantouine's governor and council were yielding to the Empire, bit by bit. It was a very sad time for the people of that planet.

*

Almost five weeks after the incident with Michael, Uhura was adapting to her new lifestyle. It was not one that she had the luxury of criticizing, but it was one that she could deal with. It was most certainly not the life she had prior to lunch with Michael. Spock was planet-side for the majority of the time and so she had a great deal of time alone to contemplate the seven weeks she had been in the Mirrorverse. She no longer wondered if she would ever make it back home. An analysis of the convergence of events that had to occur left one variable: there was no guarantee that her universe and this one would be aligned again for the transition to take place. She could easily be beamed into another world, one even more hellish than this one. And there was no guarantee that her counterpart would be in the specific location she needed to be for the switch to take place. Uhura couldn't even begin to do the mathematical breakdown that would produce the best fit scenario and it hurt her head if she thought about it too much.

And then, Uhura wasn't certain that she wanted to go back home. She didn't think she could, not after what happened. She couldn't even begin to think about what it would be like if she did go back to her _Enterprise_. She was different now. She knew that she could not be able to look at the old Spock again, not after what she had been through with the new Spock. _Her_ Spock, she ruefully thought.

After the night he moved her in, Spock was there for two days before beaming down to Dantouine. He did not speak to her, did not look at her and certainly did not touch her. Distraught as she was, she was unsure if she found the lack of attention wounding or courteous. At any rate, he was hardly there with her and so it didn't matter. Uhura shared his bed and there was a space between them, a large gaping maw that neither of them could cross. When he slept (and it did not appear that he did), he did so with his back to her. She had been too devastated to care. She turned the other way and curled on her side. Sleep found her immediately and she welcomed it. She slept a lot those two days. Her soul felt like it was in two pieces. And then he was planet-side, gone, and she was alone.

She cried a lot for the first couple of days. Uhura was so conflicted over her emotions that she considered a variety of alternatives to rid herself of her issues, including suicide. None were acceptable. It wasn't until Spock started ignoring her that she realized that any attention was better than no attention, but she was not about to do anything to bring any to herself. She was not certain if he could bear to look at her after what he did because she couldn't bear to look at him. Not at first.

The knowledge of her actions burned in Uhura's mind. She never thought herself to be selfish, but she had been. She did not realize how cruel this world was until she started hearing and seeing things after Spock left on the away team. She had not yet decided if anything justified what Spock did, but it was something she had time to consider while he was away. Regret was a faithful girlfriend, there with her when she woke in the mornings and by her side when she went to bed. She occupied the space between Spock and Uhura, right along with her twin sister Shame.

She stopped crying after the third day. Tears were useless and she was exhausted. Reflection was productive, and she had plenty of time for it. When in orbit, the _Enterprise_ followed standard operating procedures, and so she was able to cogitate even while on duty. Spock told her from the very beginning that she should use the way he treated her as her guide to believing his intentions. He had been so very good to her those first two and a half weeks, so very gentlemanly and courteous, so very attentive and loving. She was able to appreciate his chivalry now.

Of course, there was the monumental issue of having being taken from her universe in the first place. None of this would have ever happened had he left her alone. But she couldn't dwell on it. She was learning how to adapt to this universe, this world, and her survival was of the utmost importance. Uhura was not about to roll over and die just because others thought she should, or because she didn't know how to handle her new environment and emotions. Her life meant far more to her than that and she would not give it up for anyone.

She began to see and hear brutish things taking place in the corridors, in the lounge, outside of crew quarters, in Engineering, nearly everywhere. Harsh language, actions, screams, and orders that were definitely not Starfleet-approved; all kinds of ugly acts. She had not been aware of them before, even though she had been warned that they existed. Uhura kept to herself and no one bothered her; though she did receive leers and crude remarks from a great many men. She knew that her personal guard was still diligent in her protection, because no one approached her. She quickly learned to do what she needed to do within the space of a few hours after her shift was over and head back to Spock's quarters because she knew she was safe there.

She spent a lot of time staring at the collar around her neck. It was fastened in such a way that she could not take it off. It wasn't heavy; the material was very soft and buttery, like leather. It did not irritate her. In fact, it felt good next to her skin and sometimes, seeing it around her neck made her tingle deep down inside. Objectively speaking, it was a lovely piece. The O-ring was small and gold, not ostentatious or pretentious. It matched the black and gold accents of her uniform and could have easily been mistaken for a standard choker. Except it wasn't and everyone knew it.

In spite of Spock's absence, she behaved as if he were right there with her. Her collar was a constant reminder. She had been humbled the first time she had to wear it on the bridge. Spock made her walk in front of him. When Captain Kirk saw them, he stared at her and then at the band around her neck. Then he turned his eyes to his first officer and there was no mistaking the approval in them. She knew then that whatever respect Kirk once had for Spock returned in droves the moment the captain saw her collar. Fury flared in her gut, but that was all she would allow it to do. She did not speak and did not fight it when Spock helped her sit down. She sat at her console, straightened her spine and did her job impeccably. She was aware of Sulu's amused sneer from across the bridge. She would not give _him_ the pleasure of enjoying her discomfort.

The first two days were hard. After her duty, she didn't want to be seen and declined to eat so that she could cower in her room. Spock didn't try to force her into anything and left her alone. She cried and screamed her fury into the pillow. Her stomach and head hurt as she released her rage. She got tired of _that_ real quick.

But the following day, Uhura gazed at her reflection and reminded herself that even though she had to own the consequences of her actions, Spock would also have to own his. She was strong, she was a fighter. She could handle anything and this was no different. She would not cower in her room, nor would she give those bastards a reason to laugh at her or mock her. She had already endured more than most women and she was still here. Uhura might give the impression that she was Spock's woman, but inside, she was very much her own. She would get through this, collar or not, Spock or not. So she went to work with steel in her eyes and iron in her spine and she had done so every day since then. No one said anything and nobody bothered her. If seeing the collar around her neck re-established Spock's deference amongst his subordinates and captain, then she could live with it. She never intended to undermine his authority, and that was a dangerous thing in this universe because a show of weakness guaranteed death. She had already witnessed it.

Marlena was right: Spock _had_ been a decent man on a ship of brutes; one who was willing to shield her from the ugly reality of the Mirrorverse and absorb the ridicule of his subordinates to do so. She wondered if he still was. She hoped that she had not driven his decency away. She hoped that one day he would be able to own up to his actions and face her.

Uhura did not know what her future held or if she would ever get back home, but she learned a valuable and powerful lesson that would stick with her for the rest of her days in the Mirrorverse. She had expected to be treated the way Spock treated her at first, as that was what she was used to back in her world. But she had since come to learn that his actions went against the norm in this place and that she wasn't entitled to be treated any kind of way. In fact, his treatment of her was far better than any other woman received. He had been proud to do it, no matter the sacrifice he made to do so. Marlena had said as much. Spock's actions were not common in such a place, a place where women were considered property or prey and no one would utter a word against it.

Uhura learned this from a surprising source. About a week and a half after moving in with Spock, she was having an early dinner in the officers' dining room. The food there was very good, very decadent, a hundred times better than what the crew ate. She had been indulging and gained a little weight, but it was all in the right places. Uhura ate slowly, her mind in a million different directions, when she heard her name.

"Nyota."

She looked up. It was Marlena, and she was with a tall, slender blonde and a curvy, honey-skinned sister sporting braids.

"Marlena?"

"Mind if we sit?"

"Of course not." Uhura wondered why Marlena was choosing to sit with her again. They were not friends.

The ladies sat. Marlena introduced them. "This is Trisha, Scotty's woman, and Sheila, Lenny's lady."

"Hello," Uhura said.

"How are you doing?" Sheila asked. Uhura was surprised to see that there was actually compassion in her eyes.

"I'm all right."

"Glad to hear it," Trisha said, sipping her juice. "We were wondering if you were okay."

Uhura decided not to beat around the bush. "Marlena, what's going on?"

"You're one of us now," she said. "You're a senior officer's woman. We tend to stick together."

Uhura stared at her. "What? You didn't tell me that the last time we spoke."

"Because you weren't one then. You are now. Welcome to the club."

"Club? _This_ is a club?"

Trisha waved her blonde hair out of her face. "Yes, darling. Club. "

"I'm not sure I fully understand," Uhura said.

Sheila twirled a braid. "You're not alone in what happened to you. I had a similar experience with Lenny."

Uhura's eyes widened. "What?"

"So did I," Trisha said. "So did Marlena. Now what we experienced was different because we're with singular kinds of men. But we were…_broken_…same as you."

"Marlena?" Uhura looked at her. She did not give off the aura of a broken woman. None of them did.

"Yes. Jim pursued me with a fever like you wouldn't believe. I played hard to get. He played harder to resist. And then I learned what it means to be the captain's woman. Perks aside, it's not everything people think it is."

"And the Chief Engineer's," Trisha said. "Scotty got me from Starbase 3.86 in the Aldebaran system."

"And the Chief Medical Officer's," Sheila said. "I was a nurse on the _ISS Vegas_. You're the First Officer's woman. You're different now. You're one of us. You've got that look."

"It shows?"

"_We_ see it because we recognize it." Sheila said. "You're not alone, Nyota. We know what you've been through; what you're going through."

"I need a minute," Uhura said. She took a long drink of water. "Are you telling me that this is common practice?" They were kidnapped too?

"Marlena told us that you got stuck here," Trisha said.

"I didn't _get_ stuck. Commander Spock deliberately kept me here."

"Oh," Marlena said. "That explains a lot. But you're in similar company. "

Trisha continued. "That sucks, but you're here now and probably for good. Here, things are different. While women can serve as officers and have rank, we do not have the same opportunities as the men. We're still treated like property, and while that's deplorable, it's the way it is. Survival is what matters. It is better to be attached to a man with power than to be single. Single women do not last long here. The only one who did was your counterpart and she was a bad-ass bitch."

"I liked her," Sheila said. "She did what she wanted and she didn't give a fuck."

Marlena nodded. "I didn't care for her, but I respected her. She was as ruthless as the men when she wanted something and no one got in her way. She wasn't attached to anybody, but it didn't matter because she had a slew of boy toys willing to do anything she wanted to anybody she didn't care for. She had Janice Rand murdered because she wanted her position on the bridge. But for the rest of us, it was safer to align than be alone. You get in a lot of trouble that way. The men on board this ship are predators, and really, you don't have to be female to get attacked. Just vulnerable."

Sheila sipped her tea. "Nope. I know of a few young men that happened to and needless to say, most of them are no longer here."

"What happened?"

"One was able to get transferred, three committed suicide, two left Starfleet, and one is currently Chekov's bitch."

"What?"

"Yes," Trisha said. "You have to be tough to survive here. I'm sure you're aware that officers move up in rank via murder. That makes the captain a major target, and everyone's out to ice him except Spock. Even his friends. So you do what you have to do, even if it is unpleasant. Unless you're planning to kill yourself."

"No," Uhura said. "I won't do that." She had considered it a few days after moving in with Spock, but knew she didn't have the courage. Besides, her life meant everything to her and she was not ready to give it up, no matter what she faced. No man had that power or that right. Not even Spock and she didn't care what he said.

"Good," Sheila said. "It's not worth your life. You're one of us now."

Trisha stared at the collar. "You're still wearing it."

Uhura bit her lip. "Yes."

Sheila nodded. "It's actually very tasteful, very pretty. It matches your outfit. He's a most cunning man, your Spock."

"He's not _my_ Spock," Uhura said.

Sheila bit into a piece of bread. "Oh yes he _is_, honey. He is _all_ yours. Believe that."

"I guess that's your mark," Trisha said. "I've got my own." She pulled up the bodice of her red top to show Uhura some scars under her breasts. "These are implants. Scotty knocked me unconscious and got Lenny to put them in without my permission because he likes big tits and my natural ones weren't enough for him. And everybody knows it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Trisha said. "I woke up many hours later to find that my perfect little 38Cs were gone, replaced by these 44D jahoobies. I was mad as hell, but there wasn't anything I could do at the time. But now I make him pay to play. And baby, he pays."

"Lenny likes to bite," Sheila said. "I'd show you, but take my word for it. He also hits. But I've started hitting back. And biting back."

Marlena said, "Jim has his own way of exerting his control. I'm humiliated every time I see him with one of his little bitches or hear that he's knocked one up. He ignores me unless I'm buck naked and he makes me do certain things to turn him on, such as be intimate with one of his little bitches. He holds my rank over my head whenever I displease him and he constantly threatens to give me to Sulu if I don't give him what he wants. He hits, too. I don't have the nerve to hit him back and there are days when I hate him, but I like being a captain's woman. There's perks that his little tramps don't qualify for."

"If they're so bad, then why do you stay?" Uhura asked. She was horrified at their stories, but her own wasn't any better. She recalled many conversations she'd had with women back in her world that stayed with abusive husbands and cheating boyfriends and she never understood why they did. Apparently, things were no different out here.

Sheila twirled her braids. "Because I know Lenny. I'm used to him. I know it sounds crazy, but it's better to stay with the devil you know. There are men on board this ship who are far, far worse. I can handle Lenny."

Trisha nodded. "Scotty's lead guard is an absolute animal. He does things that I just can't bear to mention and he leaves a lot of blood in his wake. He's a cutter. It's all done in the dark, but everyone knows."

"To women on this ship?"

"Some. Most times, he gets to wreak havoc when we're on leave. But it's just like Sheila said. I stay with Scotty because I know him, know who he is and know his appetites. I can deal with him. I don't dare put myself out there because I know what could happen and what has happened. I'm not Scotty's first woman; his last one decided to leave him and she disappeared. People have a way of vanishing. Women have to put up with a lot of shit. And it's no better on other Imperial starships. It's a misogynistic society," Trisha said. "And until that changes, we will either have to die or survive. None of these fuckers are worth my life, and so I choose to carry on."

"Bad things happen to those who can't take it," Marlena said. "You have to adapt. Are you, Nyota?"

"I'm learning to," Uhura said. Really, she had no choice.

"What's it like, wearing that?" Trisha asked, motioning towards Uhura's neck. "Scotty mentioned it and said he might get me one, but I'd rather not go there with him. He can't deal with it."

"It was humiliating at first," Uhura said. "I mean, I can't describe how I felt when the captain saw me."

"Oh, he approves," Marlena said. "He said later that he was wrong about Spock because no other man would have the balls to do it. Not even Sulu. They talk a good game, but none of them are ballsy enough. It's strange, really. With all the other stuff that goes on, bondage should be a simple thing, but it isn't. I don't get it."

Trisha laughed. "All the men support what Spock did, but none of them would ever try it in public."

"Doesn't make it all right," Sheila said. Then she looked away as she twirled a braid. "Unless you're one of those women who are into that kind of thing." A look came into her eyes, a flash of warm light. One Uhura recognized whenever she looked in the mirror nowadays.

Uhura looked at Sheila. "What?"

"You mean you don't know what the collar means?" Sheila glanced at Trisha before turning her gaze back to Uhura.

"Spock said it meant that I was his prisoner, his slave. When he put it on me, he said it was mandated wear for anyone who belonged to him."

"_Shit_," Sheila said. Uhura could tell that the lady was excited. "Mmn, that's _sooo_ kinky. Spock's a dom."

"It's sexy on him," Trish said, sharing a smile with Sheila. "I _knew_ there was something hot going on underneath that beard. I wouldn't let Scotty dominate me, but I would for damn sure let Spock do it. You know, in a way, you're very lucky, Nyota."

Uhura could not believe that they were talking about Spock like that after knowing what he did to her. "What are you talking about? And how is it that you can talk about it like _that_?"

Marlena tittered. "There are plenty of women and men who are into bondage and dominance. Jim mentioned it once and I told him no, but it didn't stop him from doing it."

Sheila smiled at Uhura. "It's best that you find out for yourself. There's plenty of information in the ship's library. Are you into submission?"

Trisha rolled her eyes. "Sheila, she doesn't even know what it is."

"She's wearing the collar, Trish. Surely she knows something. Besides, the term is self-explanatory."

"I can't take it off," Uhura said. "I tried."

"Oh, he's locked it," Sheila said, smiling again. "You've got a lot to learn. And I'll just put it out there: I think it's hot that Spock is into D/s. I think he'd be an ideal dom because he's got those qualities. I mean, I'd be more willing to go there if I was with a man like him, a man who could…who has…who is able to handle it. Lenny can barely stay hard more than two minutes, so I can't take him seriously."

Uhura didn't know whether to laugh or be stunned. So there was a basis in some of Spock's behavior. And a basis in her response to it.

Marlena and Trisha laughed. "It was a surprise, to say the least. I didn't think Spock had those tendencies. But still waters run deep, just like I said. I bet he's very intense and very good. You won't mind sharing some stories when you get used to it? I mean, it'll take some time, but we're all very curious now."

"Get used to it?"

"You don't think it's going to go away, do you?" Trish said. "Unless you aren't a submissive. However, I suspect that you might be; you just don't know it yet."

"Otherwise you would have _never_ let Spock put that collar on you," Sheila said. "There are limits to what a sub allows a dom to do."

Recollections flooded Uhura's mind. "You seem to know him far better than I do," Uhura said. "And I can't speak on that."

"I doubt that," Trisha said. "We make assumptions based on what we see and I've always thought that Commander Spock is very deliberate on what he chooses to show to the world. I'm sure you know him way better than all of us."

"I agree," Sheila said. "Anyway, Nyota, it was a pleasure to meet you finally. I mean, we were all very jealous of you at first. Spock had you on this pedestal. And I know it seems trifling that we decided to approach you as a group after he knocked you off of it. But that was the only way we could be sure, because it was that way for each of us. You're suspicious until you don't have a reason to be. You'll come to understand that."

Uhura blinked. She had not thought about it in that way before, and to hear it described so bluntly made her twinge.

Trish nodded. "At any rate, don't feel that you have to stay hidden in your room. That's not the behavior of a survivor and you've acknowledged that's what you are."

Marlena smiled at her. It was genuine. "We all are. You're not alone, Nyota. We meet here for lunch every day at this time, and dinner too, if we're not occupied with _them_. You're welcome to join us."

"Do join us," Sheila said, twirling a braid.

Uhura nodded. "Okay." She would. She was strong. She _was_ a survivor and she would endure, come hell or high water.

*

While Spock was gone, Uhura healed up and cared for herself. She exercised regularly to maintain her svelte figure. She worked every day, took her noon meals with Marlena, Sheila and Trisha in the officers' dining room, and secluded herself in Spock's quarters when she didn't have to be anywhere else. She began keeping a personal log and started sketching on a whim and took to it immediately. The creativity burst was a most useful conduit for her reflection. Her drawings were dramatic, stylized interpretations of life in the Mirrorverse. She kept her sketch book in the nightstand on her side of the bed.

She also started reading more. On his shelves, Spock had a great deal of books on a myriad of subjects she found interesting. Uhura discarded her fluffy romance novels. They no longer appealed to her. She discovered a taste for narratives with dark overtones and she discovered that she liked the themes, the ideas and the subject matter. It stimulated the part of herself which was becoming as prevailing as the side she showed to the world. Spock's collection fascinated her and she devoured the books in her quiet time.

Since her conversation with Trisha, Marlena and Sheila, Uhura spent a lot of time thinking about her reactions to some of the things Spock did. She had to admit that whenever they were together, it was like a house on fire. She responded to him in a way she never dreamed of. The moment he put his hands on her, she came alive in a manner that was so very different from her prior experiences with other men. Spock not only made it past first base; he hit a grand slam in less than two weeks. She practically gave it up without a fight and she did not regret it. It was nothing like the sappy descriptions in her books; it was real and powerful and pleasing on levels she didn't know she had. There was nothing common about their relationship; nothing even remotely close to normal.

But here in the Mirrorverse, what constituted normal? That was a question she could have conceivably asked in her universe. Some of her former girlfriends spoke of different experiences, but never went into any details. She was curious about them, but could never muster the courage to ask for more information. The way Spock manhandled her in the turbo lift was merely the tip of the iceberg. Other things were surging forth now, now that their relationship was different. She was learning to accept some things about herself.

At Sheila's suggestion, she started investigating and was not surprised when she discovered that Spock had quite a few books on the topic. She found his articles on the subject of dominance and submission and always read them after her evening ablutions, curled up with a cup of hot tea, absorbing the information. She was mildly surprised to find that there was an entire subculture. Within the pages, there were things she identified with and could relate to. A passage that struck her went like this:

'_Dominance and submission is not about acts of brutality and cruelty. It is a consensual power exchange between two partners and need not involve any violence or malice. It is primarily based upon trust and communication between the partners. It is also based on deep reciprocal respect in which discovery of the emotions brought up by power exchange can occur in a__secure and consensual__manner. A__safe word__is usually given to the submissive partner to prevent the dominant from overstepping physical and emotional boundaries. The safe word is especially important when engaging in humiliation or playing mind-games because the submissive may not be aware of an emotional limit until it is crossed. If the boundary is contravened and the safe word called, the dominant should cease all play instantly and discuss the violation with the submissive in a caring and considerate manner. Negotiating limits in advance is also an essential element in a D/s relationship. The relationship may be ritualized or free-form. It is usually a negotiated existence, with people conversing their wishes,__limits__and needs in order to find commonality. Such relationships may be sexual, long or short term, and intimate. Most adherents search for the indispensable intensity, trust and familiarity that are required to make any deep relationship possible.'_

Uhura found herself reading and re-reading that passage many times over. She had to acknowledge her responses to Spock's actions and they had not been at all what she thought they would be or should have been. Those recollections kept her up late some nights. Some of them made their way into her journaling and drawings. The feelings she had whenever she was with him, when he was doing those dirty things that turned her on, were common. They weren't dirty. And the things he did to her, though unorthodox in her mind, weren't unorthodox at all. It was okay for her to feel the way she did whenever he was rough with her. It was okay to like it. That was a revelation. She still did not know if she could remain ladylike if she enjoyed such behavior, and Uhura always prided herself on maintaining her calm demeanor in most situations.

Of course, being in the Mirrorverse for two months was unlike any situation she'd ever been in before, and no one could blame her if she let the façade slip. But _was_ it a façade? Or could she be a lady in public and a woman with specific needs in private? For she was coming to realize that her sexual desires were definite. They diverged from what she thought she needed and wanted, and that was a major eye-opener.

Her prior experiences with men were limited to a handful of serious dates, never getting past the second date or second base. There was always something about those nice, sedate, intelligent men that she found off-putting. What it was, she couldn't readily say, but after a few exchanges, she was bored. Her mother berated her about settling down, but her career in Starfleet was everything to her and it was quite easy to lose herself in it and not think about marriage. The main thing for her had always been: get married and then…_what_? What next? There was something anesthetizing about marriage that always made her pause when it came up.

She figured that the feeling would wear off when Mr. Right decided to fall into her lap. Of course he never did, and she moved on with her life. She now had to reconsider her definition of Mr. Right. Exactly what qualities did she seek in a mate? Had she ever really thought about it, or was her definition an amalgam of traits gleaned from years of reading love stories, girl talk, her father, and her mother's ideal? She didn't know, but under close scrutiny, none of it held up. There had been absolutely nothing wrong with those kind, dignified, intellectual gentlemen that she dated. Nothing, except they didn't appeal to her. Perhaps subconsciously, it had always been there but she didn't know what _it_ was.

Not that she would ever consider searching for a mate over here in this godforsaken place. But her short time with Spock had definitely changed her and it had to be conceded. While she wanted a gentleman on her arm, a man she could conceivably bring home to meet her parents, she also knew that she would require said gentleman to tap into her deviant sexual nature. To fuck her the way she wanted, in the way she needed. She required a man to fuck her the very way Spock fucked her. Was it possible that both traits could exist in the same person?

Spock had her full-length mirror installed on the wall by the bathroom and Uhura found herself looking into it often. Sometimes she would stare at her naked reflection, finger her collar and wonder who stared back at her. The outside was the same but the eyes were different. There was a new intensity that burned behind them, a spark; a heat that had never been there before. A flickering of something deeper and darker than she had ever known existed. Who _was_ she, really?

She was going to find out.

tbc…

_A/N: Special thanks to ejectingthecore for her assistance and suggestions. I could not have written this chapter without her help. __The passage on dominance and submission was taken from Wikipedia._


	9. Balance

**Balance**

Spock beamed down to Dantouine II two days after moving Uhura into his quarters. Taking over a civilization was a very tedious, time-consuming process. The capital city of Dantaiie was seized and Starfleet sent reinforcements to take Dantouine's other major cities. He, Captain Kirk and Commander Scott rotated shifts supervising the security and research teams sent down to facilitate the takeover. The Dantouines were a peaceful people, but their decision to remain separate from the Imperial Empire was a mistake. No one resisted the Empire.

When he wasn't on managerial duty with the security team, Spock supervised the research team, cataloguing the planet's available resources. Dantouine was a valuable jewel for the Imperial Empire; a veritable cornucopia of resources and wealth. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty would get a large kickback of Dantouine's profits; something which Spock cared very little for. He had plenty of money.

He spent thirty-two days down on Dantouine, ensconced in the headiness of scientific discovery. It was helpful to channel his strict Vulcan discipline and focus on his duties. Research was Spock's default setting; fact-gathering a panacea whenever humanity became too much to deal with. It was with a great deal of restrained pleasure that he went about his science duties with little disruption until he had to take his watch in the capital city of Dantaiie. His presence in the city wasn't required every day. The takeover was going well; very little resistance from the citizens, which Kirk found boring. Then he became enchanted—or horny—for the governor's daughter, and that became a nasty little business. One which Spock knew Kirk considered no more than a pleasant diversion.

Scotty also indulged in the women of Dantaiie, as did McCoy and the off-duty security detail and scientists. Kirk encouraged Spock to avail himself of the lush fruit of the city, but Spock had no desire to do so.

"I prefer to be stimulated by the immense amount of data I am collecting, Captain. I have no wish to divert my interest from that."

"You'd rather get back to your hot little slave? That's fine with me, Spock. If you'd rather take the time to beam up and have what you can so easily take from here…"

"I find it best that we discover how much Dantouine is worth to the Empire, Captain. My investigations into the considerable resources of this beautiful planet will tell us that. You do want to know what your share of the profits will be, am I correct?"

Spock knew his commanding officer. A greedy gleam flashed in Kirk's eyes. "Of course. Carry on, Mr. Spock. And if you decide to take a break and go fuck your sexy little slave girl, I'm perfectly okay with it. Just give me details."

*

Sulu was also down on the planet, leading the security team. Sulu often cast smug glances at him. Spock did not acknowledge Sulu, for the opinion of the security chief meant nothing to him. Things would eventually come to a head, for Uhura was between them and Sulu still wanted her. Spock's operatives informed him that the security chief made no secret of his plans to have her and get rid of Spock. Spock was wily enough to know that he and Sulu were on opposite sides of a chessboard and he made a move when he claimed Uhura. Spock knew that Sulu would soon make a countermove, but of what kind, he could not speculate. They were crewmates, but also enemies. It was also no secret that Sulu coveted the captaincy and wanted Spock out of the way so that he could have a clear path. He made ribald jokes about Spock's inability to control his woman, which was an indicator of his ineffectiveness if he should become captain. Ship scuttlebutt was alive with gossip, instigating the situation until Uhura started wearing Spock's collar.

That stopped Sulu's jokes and the gossip cold. Spock knew that his fellow officers approved and his subordinates were pleased. No one questioned his manhood or power once they saw Uhura walking in front of him with a hitch in her step. No other man had the guts to collar their partner, and they respected the fact that Spock was bold enough to do it. And that it was Uhura he'd collared…well, it actually raised his stature in the eyes of many of his colleagues. Captain Kirk loved it.

The decision to put the collar on was made once he discovered that the crew thought that he could not control Uhura. He had permitted her many freedoms, but he could not allow himself to be disrespected. Not on board the _ISS-E_. Any show of weakness resulted in death, and there were those who would gladly see Spock dead. And if he was murdered, unspeakable things would happen to her, and she would have found death preferable. She seemed to understand that the night he moved her in, but it was too late for the damage to his image had been done and he had no choice but to rectify it. He humiliated her. Then he ignored her for two days, left her to go down to the planet and did not return. It was, at best, not the behavior of a gentleman. At worst, he lived up to her description: a beast. But he had to do it. He knew that she needed time to herself to sort things out.

During those two days she did not speak to him and he could not speak to her. He knew that she was in shock and in pain, more emotionally than physically. The nights were uncomfortable. He turned away from her and she from him and there was a giant space between them. He did not sleep, for he could not face her. Spock did not like the way things turned out, but she had to be made to understand that the life she once had was gone. He knew that her presence here was all his fault, but when the situation presented itself, he had to make a split-second decision to make and he made it. Spock had to deal with the fallout whether he liked it or not. He did hope that she would regain some of her spirit and her heart. He was all too aware that there was the possibility that he might have destroyed the very essence of her that he craved. She wasn't the woman he wanted without it, but that too was another consequence he would have to own.

The days passed slowly. Entrenched in his duty, he did not see her for over a month, and although he received regular reports from Shavik and Turock, he wondered how she was coping. He knew that the brutality of his strange, abrupt behavior confused her, but Spock thought it was best that he remove himself to give her time alone to reflect and heal. He was patient, as he didn't expect her to bounce back so quickly, if she could at all. He had taken much from her and knew he deserved her rage. But he had also given her much and he wondered if she would be able to heal enough to see it. Could they find a balance in this universe? Could he be what she needed? Could she be what he wanted? Would she allow it? Did she even know what was really going on? There were so many questions and the only way to ask and answer them was to face her. He knew that he had to, for she deserved it.

Shavik and Turock gave him daily reports. Spock was fully aware that Uhura remained secluded in his quarters unless she was on duty or at meals. He knew that she gained some weight and he was pleased. She had healed enough to garner a healthy appetite and that was a good sign. He knew that she was developing other interests and hobbies. She was adjusting and learning her way without him. Perhaps he should have given her time alone prior to the events of that night and maybe none of it would have happened. But he knew full well that Uhura would not have been able to see what she needed to see at that time in order to adjust the way she was adjusting now. Painful as it was to consider, Spock did what he felt was best for her emotional development and adaptation to his world, for she could not return to hers, and he wouldn't allow it even if she could. Spock wanted her to trust him and be content with him. He had no plans to injure her further. The once had been quite enough.

The slight to his position as XO and science officer was grievous indeed, but it had been rectified the moment he collared her. And due to the fact that she wore it every day whether he was with her or not spoke volumes to the crew about his control. He knew from his personal guard that she was flawless every single day with nary a hair out of place. He knew that she walked with her back straight and a light in her eyes. He knew that she had taken to having lunch with the women of the other senior officers. While she did not parade in front of her crewmates, she was visible enough that word spread about her behavior. She did her job as effortlessly as always.

No one saw her outside of her duty or mealtimes, and that was to be expected. It was part of the illusion of control. Even though Spock was planet-side for four weeks, it had to be shown to the crew that he had power over her no matter where he was. She had come to understand that without him having to explain it. Or maybe she didn't want to be bothered with anyone on the ship and he didn't blame her for that. Either way, it was a monumental credit to his ego that Uhura remained out of sight. It also kept her safe. He was more concerned about the latter than the former.

Kirk never hesitated to throw the suggestion that he take another woman in addition to Uhura. But Spock had no desire for another woman. In spite of what happened, he still burned for her. He would never show it; after what took place in her bedroom that night and the next night in his, he thought that she wouldn't want him anywhere near her ever again, but part of him felt otherwise. But if she didn't want him, he was willing to accept the consequences. He had, after all, initiated the entire thing when he stole her from her world.

*

Thirty-two days into the Dantouine takeover, Kirk ordered Spock back to the Enterprise for two days' rest and relaxation, as the Vulcan was so exhausted that it showed. He had been planet-side the entire time, non-stop in his duties.

Spock returned to their quarters after checking in with her personal guard for updates. All was well and there had been no trouble. Uhura was venturing out of her seclusion. She made visits to the ship's stores, the library and the commissary. According to her sentinels, plenty of women stared at her collar with degrees of shock, disgust, amusement and interest. But no one said anything to her and she didn't say anything at all. She was never out for long; she was always secured in his quarters by 1800 hours. Turock and Shavik assured him of this.

She was adapting. He was pleased. But how much she had adapted to was another story.

He entered his suite. The lights were dim and she had candles burning and music playing. The room had a musky, sensual odor. Spock found it comforting to return to his quarters in such a state. It made the room inviting. If he did not know any better, he would have assumed that she was expecting male company. She was in the bathroom. He undressed and put on his robe. Spock sat down and debated whether he should inform her that he was back or wait for her to come out. He was unsure of how she would respond to his presence; no doubt that she had gotten acclimated to his absence. It might have been an ill-advised move on his part, giving her so much time alone. But he felt it was warranted, and not just for her.

He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. But would she want to see him? Was she ready to see him?

He got up and went into the bathroom. Uhura was in the shower, her back to him. He took off his robe. She did not hear him enter. He stood and watched her intently, his hands folded behind his back. The last time he stood and watched her take a shower was the first time they made love. Or had sex, according to her. Whatever it was, it had been one of the most amazing experiences he'd had since serving on board this ship. He watched her, perfectly still, wondering what would happen if he decided to get in the shower with her. Would she scream? Would she fight him? Would she resist? Would she be upset? Was she still upset?

If she was, she had a right to be. But was she? He didn't know. For a man in his position, insecurity was a foreign concept. He had never really experienced it until this moment. Were he less of a man, he would have stayed away indefinitely. But, like her, he had to own up to his responsibilities. She would not respect him if he didn't. If she even respected him at all, that was.

Spock thought about turning around and walking back out, but it felt as if his feet were rooted to the spot. Demanding that she allow him entrance was the furthest thing from his mind. She had been alone for thirty-two days, and prior to that, he had not spoken to her or looked at her since taking her on his bedroom floor the night she moved in. The sight of her was refreshing, like a cool drink of water on a scorching day. The collar stood out on her neck and he watched attentively as she ran her fingers over it, massaging her skin. He had no desire to demand anything of her. Not unless she wanted him to. Spock would do whatever Uhura wanted him to do, no matter what it was. He owed her that. But he could not bring himself to leave the bathroom.

Uhura turned around to rinse under the shower head. Spock's bathroom was much larger and much nicer than hers. His shower head had amazing pressure; the water jets were like strong fingers. She opened her eyes. Seeing him, she jumped.

"_Spock_?" She blinked, cocking her head to one side. What was he doing here?

He looked at her. Uhura stared back, absolutely stunned that he was standing outside of the shower, buck naked with his hands behind his back. She had not seen him in over a month and had not questioned it, for the time alone had been beneficial. She was learning about herself and about him. As she returned his stare, she realized that part of her missed him. But Uhura was determined that he would never know it.

He was staring at her. Uhura swallowed, wondering what he would do, what he was thinking. Would he get in with her? Would he demand she satisfy him? Would he take her much as he had the first night they made love? Was he angry? She hadn't done anything to disgrace him since he was gone.

Would he be rough with her? Would he demand that she do something…naughty? Her breath caught in her throat. The anticipation of anything he might do—_anything_—was like a fine wine; it was intoxicating. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird. She felt a twang deep within her center. Uhura was hesitant to move, much less speak. The room got sweltering hot.

Spock stared, indecisive. If she told him to get out, he would. Would she demand that he leave? He was unable to do it on his own. The sight of her was like food to a starving man. He acknowledged that his desire for her would be his undoing.

A moment passed, but it could have been a lifetime as far as she was concerned. There was something going on in the space between them, something changing. A month apart was a long time for some, but not long enough for others. Was it long enough for them? Or had too much happened and a millennium wouldn't be enough?

Could she accept him? Would she?

As far as Spock was concerned, all that mattered was her acceptance. He could handle the rest. He never intended to hurt her and he was sure that he didn't. He was more aware of her instinctive responses to him than he let on, and he wanted her to figure it out for herself. Even though the sex had been hard, humiliating and rough, Spock was keenly cognizant that Uhura never once told him no or to stop while it was going on. She had, in fact, gotten aroused and it had not gone unnoticed. He wondered if they could talk about it. They needed to talk about it, but would she want to? Had she acknowledged it?

Did it matter?

Deciding, he calmly reached for the shower door and opened it. Spock stepped in and closed the door. Uhura stared up at him, heart fluttering from a twinge of fear and a twinge of excitement. Damn her traitorous body! While acknowledging her newfound sexuality and Spock's role in extracting it, she was still conflicted over her desire for Spock himself. He looked down at her and found he had no voice. What could he possibly say? He had already got into the bath with her; it was too late to turn around and go. It would be a show of weakness, and he was not weak.

Uhura took a deep breath, wondering what to do next. Was he angry? Did he want her? Why did he get into the shower? What did he want? Was this an act of contrition? His expression revealed nothing, but then it never did.

Did it matter?

Uhura sighed. She was unafraid; not even nervous. The man before her was responsible for her newfound awakening, understanding and acceptance of her darker self. She had been angry at him; furious with him for his behavior after the fact (she came to realize that she had never been upset with him for the sex itself), but she was no longer mad and had not been for weeks. Was he regretting what he did? She hoped not. Uhura now understood that she needed a strong man, a good man, a man secure in his masculinity, a man that was unafraid to test his boundaries and allow her to experiment with hers. She needed a man that that was confident of his prowess and of his ability to know what she wanted and give it to her. She needed someone who could do and would do anything to please her. Uhura's epiphany was clear: she needed a gentleman on the outside, a sexy beast within.

Was that man in the shower with her now? Or was he her instructor? She didn't know.

Spock made the first move. So she made the second. Uhura closed her eyes and held out her soapy hands, touching his chest. It felt like the right thing to do. He closed his eyes and a tremulous breath escaped him. The touch of her fingers was electric and he shuddered involuntarily. He had not realized how much he missed her until this moment. She moved her hands up and over his shoulders, covering him with suds. He found he could speak and had to ask, "Do you wish for me to leave?"

She didn't reply, but acknowledged his question with a brief shake of her head. She felt perfectly safe with him. Uhura was not afraid of Spock and definitely not upset with him. The man in the shower with her was yet another facet of the complex man she was coming to know.

He didn't realize that he held his breath until she nodded. A long, low exhale escaped him and he moved closer. She splayed her fingers and increased the pressure. Soon, she was moving with purpose, lathering his lithe, lean form with sudsy foam. She grabbed the bottle of gel and poured a gob of it into her hands, rubbed them together and put her arms around him. Uhura pressed her hands against his back and stared at his chest as she moved her fingers in large circles. His muscles rippled under her fingers and it felt good to touch him. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the moment. Something was changing, shifting in the core of their turbulent connection. It was like a low-scale earthquake, a rumbling of the soul, and she felt it in her gut. Uhura understood that Spock was allowing her to see his exhaustion. He was exposing a part of himself she never thought she would see, but upon its revelation, knew that she had to if their relationship was to continue.

*

Spock slept soundly on his stomach, one hand hanging limply over the side of the bed, the other behind his head. Uhura sat in the chair across from the bed, wrapped in a blanket, watching him while sipping tea. She studied him, wondering about the things that made him the multifarious man that he was. It wasn't until she saw him in the bathroom watching her that she understood that he had some apprehension about what took place. She did not have any fear or worry that he would do anything harsh or humiliate her. What surprised her was what she saw in his eyes. It was all over him, in his expression, his body language, everywhere. And she found it appealing. In his own way, he was showing her that she could trust him. She needed to know that. The impulse to reach out to him was compelling and she did it without thinking about it, as it felt right. When she touched him, she could feel his relief wash over him in waves. She felt it also.

Could there be a balance between them?

She responded instinctively, touching him and then bathing him. Uhura did not speak, but communicated through her hands. His breathing quickened as her fingers moved over his torso and up his back and then through his hair. She knew that he wanted to touch her, but could not bring himself to do it.

Uhura got out of the shower a little while later, leaving him in there. She readied herself for the night and went to get in bed. Sometime later, he joined her.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Affirmative," he replied.

"Get some sleep first," she said. "You need your rest."

"I have been ordered to take two days' rest." He would have frowned if he was capable of it.

"Good," she said. "Because it'll take at least that long to set things right."

He merely nodded and fell asleep. She got out of the bed and sat in the chair. She did not want to lie beside him, not yet, but was content to watch him and ponder.

*

When Spock awoke, he was refreshed. Uhura was asleep in the chair across from him and he knew she spent the night there. She did not want to lie with him and he understood. Much had been broken, so there was much to repair.

Carefully, he went over to her and picked her up. Her head lolled against his shoulder and he carried her to the bed and put her in it. Then he sent one of his guards to get breakfast and went about performing his morning ablutions quietly so not to wake her.

After dressing, he took his place in the chair and watched her. She slept on her side, her curves beautifully rising under the sheet. She mentioned last night that it would take at least two days to set things right. Did that mean she would be willing to remain with him? That would have been asking too much after what happened, but he could not help but consider the whole of their experience. He was fully aware that Uhura was excited by the edginess of his behavior; that she got turned on whenever he was rough with her. He remembered her conscious and unconscious reactions when he talked dirty to her as they had sex. He remembered how she responded when he disarmed her in the turbo lift; how her heart rate exploded and her breathing shallowed. How she appeared to enjoy taunting him to elicit that kind of response. He could smell her arousal, for it was a potent, tangible thing, a pheromone hardwired to his senses. Even with the things that took place on that fateful night, he was sensitive to the fact that she had enjoyed much of it. Not that it justified the actions, but perhaps he had pushed too far too fast. She liked certain things; like him, she had particular appetites. She might not have been aware of them before they first made love, but he knew that she was aware of them now.

Spock knew that Uhura was discovering the part of herself that welcomed his dominant tendencies and that insisted upon her submission. He also knew that she was trying to find a balance between being a lady and being a woman. She seemed to think that she couldn't be both, but for Spock, that was not the case. If she openly acknowledged that she was indeed a submissive and wanted his dominion, they had to discuss it. They needed to find a comfortable equilibrium. Would she be able to share that with him? Could they be together in that way? He would have to earn her complete trust, something he knew he did not have. There was much to talk about.

*

She awoke, feeling a warm hand on her ankle.

"Nyota, it is time for breakfast."

She blinked. "Spock?"

"Yes," he said, removing his hand. Other than to wake her, he did not intend to put his hands on her. Not until she told him that he could.

Uhura sat up, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It is 0630 hours."

"Oh, why did you let me sleep? I need to report to my shift!" She jumped out of the bed.

"Nyota."

She turned to look at him as she headed towards the bathroom. "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you would remain to speak with me."

"I have to go to work, Spock. I've got a job to do."

"We are in orbit," he said. "Standard operating procedures are in place. Ensign Clarke is capable of manning your station."

"Spock, I won't shirk my duty. Not even for you."

He closed his eyes and nodded. He knew that much and was actually pleased that she wasn't going to yield so quickly. "At least enjoy your breakfast."

Uhura looked at him. He was impassive, sitting still at the breakfast table. The food smelled good. Her stomach rolled over and begged for it. Her appetite had definitely increased over the past month.

"All right," she said. She was hungry. "Let me wash up."

Spock set her place and took down a uniform for her to wear and her boots. Then he took his robe off the hangar. She did not have a robe; he had discarded it once she moved in. She deserved to have a cover-up. He would rectify that. He took it to the bathroom and laid it on the counter.

"For you," he said, and left.

Stunned, Uhura finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. She put on Spock's robe. It was dark red and made of a material that she could not name. It was warm like him and smelled like him and it covered her thoroughly. She liked it. Was he trying to make amends? She wasn't sure if she was ready to, but she was willing to see what he was prepared to do.

*

She sat across from him, fluffing her hair while he served her breakfast. It had been a long time since he did it; since they shared a meal together in private. When she assumed that it was the norm to be courted in such a fashion. What a difference a few days could make. She could appreciate it now.

Uhura sat with her legs crossed, careful to keep herself covered. She didn't say anything to him about wearing it, but she would wear it from now on, whether he wanted her to or not. It was damned comfortable. He poured her water and juice and set her silverware. Then he sat in front of her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, cutting into her eggs and sausage. "You look better than you did last night."

"I am rested," he said. "I was quite engaged with my duties on Dantouine."

"You must have been," she retorted, sipping her juice. "You were gone for a month."

Spock was eating fresh greens with dark red strawberries, mandarin oranges and pecans, covered in what looked like a red wine vinaigrette. He paused and wiped his mouth. "The situation dictated it."

"Or were you ashamed to face me?" Uhura decided while she was washing up that she was going to put it out there with no shilly-shallying around. She'd had almost five weeks to think about everything and now it was time to talk to this man.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Spock. You couldn't bring yourself to face me after what you did to me, could you? That's why you tucked tail and ran?"

"I did not run. I had a job to do."

"Even when you were scheduled to rotate with Scotty and the captain? You never came back, and you probably wouldn't have if Kirk didn't order you to. You moved me in here, you humiliated me and then you left me to face it all alone. I didn't think you were capable of that."

It was intended to be a jab. Spock raised an eyebrow. She pushed. So he pushed back. He reclined and calmly gazed at her. "You have never failed to remind me what I am capable of, Nyota. In fact, you resisted me because of that. I have no need to hurt you. In fact, I think it is safe to say that while I may have caused you some discomfort, I did not hurt you at all. I felt you responding to me, even in that manner."

She blushed, but held his gaze. "That doesn't make it all right, Spock."

"I am aware," he said. "But you never told me that you didn't wish it."

Uhura's face flamed, but she stared right into his eyes. That had been one of the things that burned her in her reflective time before she had come to accept it. She enjoyed most of what happened; she found a dark, sweet satisfaction in the uncertainty of what Spock might do and the pain when he did it. From the moment he tossed her on the bed and started spanking her, she never once told him that she didn't want it. The only reason she told him to stop was because she craved something more, something…_harder_. He immediately stopped the spanking and obliged her; though she had been completely unprepared for it. Uhura never said no when she knew he intended to make her take it up the ass and not even when he made her get on her knees and get him off. She did not resist him at all and the thoughts bloomed like fire in her mind. "And if I _had_ told you to stop?"

"I would have. I told you before that I have no need to rape or to force myself upon you. That is still true. While you might not have expected _all_ that I did, you did expect for me to do _something_. Whenever you push, I must push in return. I was very lenient with you; I allowed you to push and push and push because I knew you didn't fully understand, and when I finally pushed back, I might have pushed too hard. My emphasis is on _might_, because on a subconscious level, I know that you enjoyed it."

"What makes you think that I would enjoy being…_taken_…like that?" She forgot how perceptive he was.

"Not the least of which is that I can sense your arousal when I am rough with you. The instances in the turbo lift when I disarmed and pushed you against the wall; you responded immediately and I could smell it. When I clamped your arms above your head and tried to kiss you, you bit me but you found it pleasurable. As did I. You enjoy challenging me and you are deeply stimulated when I respond to your impertinence. However, to answer your question, you are aware that I am a telepath."

"You said you would never intrude upon my thoughts!"

"I have not, Nyota. But you are so expressive. Your desire for me is so very potent, so very powerful, especially when I must handle you in a less than gentlemanly fashion. I know what you want when I touch you. You are not able to shield it very well. When I am inside of you, the feeling is magnified and I experience it too. You want me to be rough with you. You want me to dominate you. You need it as much as I do. We would do well to mesh our desires; that way, we can both be satisfied."

Uhura remembered all the thoughts that went through her mind when they had sex, when he pushed her to her knees and made the bed shake. How she enjoyed it when he pinned her down and had anal sex with her, aroused by the heat of his body and the way he filled her. The way he had spoken to her while fucking her like that…telling her that she wanted it, that she liked it; revealing the truth about herself. How even the sounds of the sex itself made her so hot she bit her lip bloody to keep from screaming in ecstasy. That he had actually done it, made her take it…in spite of his order, she had indeed brought herself to climax after he left her on the bed. She couldn't help it; she was out of her mind. And the next morning, she found a measure of pleasure sitting on her sore bottom. Not much, but some. She wondered at the time if she was depraved.

She looked at him, knowing that he was absolutely right, but decided to play it cool. "Spock, I need to get to work."

"I would prefer we discuss this, Nyota. Do you not find it important if things are to continue between us?"

"You're assuming that I want them to," she replied, getting up. She went to get dressed. Spock remained in his seat, pressing his fingertips together. This had to take place. She was testing the boundaries again, and she had to. He had no choice, as she needed to regain her confidence in him. He would do his part to ensure that happened, no matter how long it took. He owed her that.

_tbc…_


	10. Come Together

**Come Together**

Spock took control of the bridge not long after Uhura reported to her console. Kirk and Scotty were still down on the planet and he was rested enough to assume command from Sulu. Spock planned to work a standard eight shift and retire early for two reasons: to accommodate Kirk's order and to have some private time with Uhura. He knew that their conversation would continue. Spock sat in the captain's chair and received a steady stream of updates. Periodically, he got up to check his viewfinder and console, but as the _ISS-E_ was in orbit and following SOP, there was very little to occupy his mind. He took the opportunity to resume his default setting and process the climate data he collected yesterday. It was very satisfying.

When he came on the bridge, he stopped at the communications console for the shift update. Uhura handed him the reports and there was a light in her eyes when she looked at him. His finger grazed hers when he took her stylus and it warmed him. She had a similar desire to continue their conversation. Spock returned her gaze, signed off on the PADD and took the command chair. Sulu watched Spock enter, go over to her station and he frowned.

Sulu's desire for Uhura began a while back. Other than the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous and built like a goddess, she was a lone female, deliberately unattached and as vicious as a pit bull. The idea of taming her appealed to Sulu's nature and every time he heard about someone getting caught up in her machinations merely intensified it. Uhura collected a bead for every man she seduced to get what she wanted. She sometimes walked around holding them like a rosary, reminding everybody that she, and only she, had the ability to use her sex as a weapon and there wasn't a damned thing anybody could do about. It drove Sulu nuts, for it only increased her appeal.

He approached her a few months ago and inquired what he had to do to get with her. She laughed in his face and walked away from him. He tried again. And again. And again. Sulu was, if anything, persistent. One day, he brazenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him for a kiss. Uhura whipped out her knife and slashed the side of his face. Then she laughed at him and told him that if he wanted to get even a whiff of her stuff, he'd have to have something she wanted and he didn't. And even if he did, he still wouldn't be able to handle her. She wiped her blade on her skirt, slipped it back into its sheath and walked away from him, swaying her magnificent hips in a way no other woman on board the ship could do.

Sulu was furious, but undeterred. He wanted her even more after that. He wanted her still, even though she was supposedly Spock's woman. That mattered to him about as much as a gnat in space, for Spock couldn't handle her either. She was as hot as a warp nacelle. He had his own methods for breaking her and they were far more effective than Spock's bullshit collar. Sulu was not as impressed as everyone else seemed to be. He was going to have Uhura, have his revenge, and have her again. Then he would discard her and give her to one of his guards. He didn't want anything more than to fuck her, and in that, he was no different than most of the men on board the _Enterprise_. She was a challenge.

While sitting in the command chair, Spock sent Uhura a message on her communicator, asking her if she cared to have lunch with him in the officers' dining room. She responded with a yes, but asked him if he would mind if they made a brief detour by their quarters first. He agreed to it. So when it was time for lunch, he went over to her console and held out his hand. Uhura took it and he escorted her to the turbo lift, ignoring Sulu's wandering eyes. Once inside, she stood next to him quietly, keeping her hand tucked in his arm. There was something at once protective and sexy with her hand curled around his bicep. She wondered if it had always been like that and she was just now aware of it, or was he giving off that vibe to regain her trust? Either way, it was a sublime feeling. She was coming to realize that she wanted to feel safe with him.

Spock caressed her fingers. "Is there something you need from our quarters?"

"There's something I want you to do."

"What is it?" It didn't matter what it was. He needed to earn her trust and he would do whatever she wanted.

"I'd rather wait until we get there," she said.

The lift stopped and McCoy and Sheila entered. Spock acknowledged them with a nod. "Doctor. Lt. Stephens."

Uhura thought that Sheila looked fabulous. She had a glorious, regal air about herself. Sheila smiled. "Mr. Spock. Hey, Nyota."

Uhura smiled back. "Hi, Sheila. Dr. McCoy."

Spock was intensely pleased that Uhura made some acquaintances. It would go a long way in helping her adjust.

"Mr. Spock. Lt. Uhura," McCoy said, eyeing Uhura as if she were a piece of candy. Uhura glared at him in disgust and stepped closer to Spock. She felt Spock's bicep tighten and she looked at Sheila. Sheila rolled her eyes. "_Lenny_!"

McCoy looked at her. "What?"

"You want to keep your eyes to yourself, you perv? I mean, I'm right here!"

"Sheila, baby..."

"Lenny." Sheila's tone was hard and sharp. Uhura smiled to herself, as it was clear that Sheila didn't take any shit off McCoy, no matter what he did. And if the look in McCoy's eyes was any indication, it was a turn-on and he was whipped.

The lift stopped again. Spock glared at McCoy as he and Uhura moved past them. He said, "Doctor, if you _please_." He meant, _'Don't fuck with me, McCoy.'_

Sheila grabbed McCoy's arm and pulled him. "Lenny, come _on_. Move your ass out the way!" Sheila understood and Uhura passed her a look of thanks.

Spock and Uhura walked towards their quarters, acknowledging crewmates. Spock adjusted her hand in his elbow. "He did not make you uncomfortable?"

"I hate to say it, Spock, but I'm used to it now. Men stare at me all the time." It was true.

"I cannot do anything about that, Nyota. I am sorry. As long as you are not touched, I must accept it."

"Spock, you can't keep everyone away from me."

"Yes I can," he said. He was so matter-of-fact that Uhura knew it was wise to let the conversation drop.

Spock continued to caress her fingers. Once they got to their suite and entered, she released his arm and went over to the full-length mirror. Spock came up behind her.

She put a hand to her throat. "Spock, take this collar off."

To his credit, he did not move.

"Do you hear me, Spock?"

"I am attuned to the sound of your voice, yes."

"Take off the collar. Please."

A moment passed and then he nodded. "If you wish it."

"I wish it."

Uhura looked down and started adjusting her top. "My boobs are getting too big," she murmured, pulling and tucking to get her cleavage right. She normally ate lunch with Sheila, Trisha and Marlena, and she willingly indulged in the excellent food served in the officers' dining room. Uhura knew she was eating too much, but the food was comforting and delicious. The chicken-fried steak and garlic mashed potatoes was to die for.

She felt Spock's fingers on her skin and the graze of his goatee on the back of her ear. Involuntarily, she shuddered and closed her eyes. She had forgotten how good his hands and beard felt. Spock put his hands on her shoulders. "They are perfect," he whispered. "Might I adjust them for you?"

At the warm feel of his fingers against her neck, Uhura looked in the mirror. For a long moment, she was entranced by the image. His goatee tickled the back of her ear. He stared at their reflection and watched the pulse in her throat quicken. As far as Spock was concerned, they belonged together. He moved his fingers slowly, enjoying the way she felt. It seemed as if a lifetime passed since he last touched her like this.

She stared for a very long moment, watching the mirror. His eyes were closed and his fingers moved in large 'V's from her shoulders to her cleavage and back. Uhura took a slow, shaky breath. In spite of everything, she still wanted him like crazy. He was as hot as a blood fever and as bad as an addiction. She could not resist the force that drew her to him. Uhura decided that there was nothing wrong for her to want Spock like that. She already knew he felt that way about her. A house on fire didn't come close to describing the energy between them.

"Yes," she breathed, closing her eyes.

"I promise to go no farther," he said.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, halfway wishing he wouldn't. But she pulled that thought back because then he would know. Uhura smiled to herself. If they actually embarked on a relationship described in his books, she realized that she would never have to _tell_ him anything; he would know simply by touching her. It made her quiver because it already seemed like Spock knew things that she was unaware of. As if he already knew her boundaries. How intense would such a relationship be with a telepath as a dominant lover? Would it be addictive?

He slid his fingers down and over the swell of her breasts, slipping them under the fabric of her uniform and bra. Gently, he moved them over her nipples and cupped ever so much as to make the underwire in her bra press against her skin once more. Her nipples sprang up like weeds.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

He slid one hand around to the opposite breast and cupped once more, centering it in the bra cup. Spock repeated the act with the other, slightly larger breast. Then he removed his hands and brought them together under her bosom and interlaced his fingers.

"I am not discouraged to inform you that I wish to have you right now, Nyota." Spock's voice was a warm, seductive current.

Uhura knew _that_, for it was obvious and pressed against her lower back. Were it not for the circumstances, and for the discussion that needed to take place, she would have easily let him take her. But she would not allow her desire for him to cloud her brain. She was in control of herself, of her emotions. And if she was going to be candid, she was going to be in control of this relationship.

"You cannot have me at this time, Spock," she said. "We are to go to lunch. You need to eat." She was certain that he'd consumed little more than the salad he had for breakfast within the past thirty hours. He was not known for having a voracious appetite.

"I wish to eat _you_," he said. His need for her was overwhelming, and as it was his only outlet, he allowed it to go unchecked. Not having been with her in weeks made his blood boil. However, he would be patient and wait for her signal.

Uhura closed her eyes again. Clearly, he didn't give a damn about what had to happen before _that_ could. "Spock."

"Allow me to indulge myself by telling you what else I wish, my dear. That is all; nothing more need happen until you are ready."

She closed her eyes once more and inhaled. She was strong enough to take it. "All right. Make it quick. I'm starving." Cedar-plank salmon and grilled asparagus were on the lunch menu.

"I wish to show you that I can be tender as well. I am aware that one side of you requires it as much as the other needs me to be forceful."

"Don't make this difficult," she said.

"I am merely informing you of what you must hear. You seek a balance within yourself, which means that you must cater to both ends of your spectrum. I want you to embrace all of you, light and dark, and be the woman I know you to be; the woman I seek. And yes, you are still very much a lady. You can be both; one does not preclude the other. You do not have to choose."

Uhura closed her eyes and subconsciously leaned into him. He knew her so well; it was almost eerie how he could voice her inner turmoil. "Take off my collar," she said.

Spock moved his hands back up over the swell of her breasts to her neck. He splayed his elegant fingers against her throat and she couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath. He ran his thumbs underneath the back of the collar, making the O-ring bob gently against her larynx. Uhura's breath caught in her throat again—_was he going to choke her?—_and then the moment passed when he removed it. Spock tossed it on the dresser and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes.

'_Sweet baby gherkins, I've got it bad…'_

"Let's go to lunch," she said, and pulled away from him.

*

Spock served her the salmon and asparagus and took his place across from her with a plate of steamed vegetables. "It is my understanding that you have formed a connection with Lt. Moreau, Sgt. Baker and Lt. Stephens."

"They approached me a week after you beamed down and gave me a reality check, as well as a lifeline."

"I am grateful."

"Are you? It would have helped if we could have talked like this before you…before we…before that night."

"You refused to have dinner with me, where I intended to reveal certain things to you. That was the night you had a headache."

She glared at him as she bit into a stalk. "You wanted to teach me to play chess!"

"Yes, but you are capable of multitasking, Nyota. But I did plan to inform you of the true nature of this place. You cannot wander about. There are those who wish you harm. There are those who would trap you. There are those who would use you to hurt me. You are aware of this now."

Uhura closed her eyes as she ate. "Trish, Sheila and Marlena gave me the lowdown and shared their own stories. They told me I was one of them now, a senior officer's woman."

"Are you my woman, Nyota?" He gazed at her. Even though he didn't think she would object to it at this point; if she did, he had no choice but to accept it. He would protect her regardless.

"I thought I didn't have a choice. You told me that I was."

"We must come to an understanding, Nyota. I want to be with you. Do you still wish to be with me?"

"Are you giving me a choice, Spock? After all that has happened? Isn't it too late?"

"I would have you trust me," he said. "I still desire you very much."

She took a drink. "This is what I want to know, Spock. You told me that you wanted me for my capacity to feel, to care. How do you expect me to stay that way in this place? Knowing what you did, what you felt you had to do; how does that keep my heart from getting hard? How can I not hate you for putting me in this situation? Everything goes back to that, and you said that you would accept those consequences."

"I do, Nyota. And you are still that lady. But there is another part of you as well, a part you can no longer ignore. A part that awakened when I brought you here, a part that both disturbs you and excites you. It does not harden you; it makes you that much more alive. Not that it is a suitable rationale for you to accept, but you could not have known it prior to being here. It would have remained dormant and you would be only half of the woman you are capable of being. Embracing it will not harden you. You are losing your inhibitions and you shall find it will serve you well in this universe. You will be freer than you realize."

"Spock, I don't want to talk about _this_ over lunch."

"But you do agree that we must talk about it. Tonight."

"Yes. And we've got to discuss some other things."

"Please clarify."

"I want my clothes back. My baggy, too-big sweats and my head scarf. I have the right to be comfortable, Spock. I shouldn't have to walk around your quarters looking like a sex toy all the time."

"Our quarters, Nyota. For they are yours as well."

"Whatever," she said. "Well?"

"I will replenish your wardrobe."

"And don't expect me to look perfect 24/7. I'm entitled to have bad hair days, lest you forget that I'm female."

"I would never overlook such a detail," he said. "I am aware that you will appear disheveled at times. What else would you like?"

"If a real relationship is what you seek, then you have to find a better way to initiate it. I admit my part in making things difficult before. I recognize now that you were attempting to court me, which is something that is obviously not done here. You men seem to just take what you want. However, courting is a part of the world where I come from, and so it was something I expected, not understanding what it cost you to do it."

"I was able to ignore that, Nyota. Until I could not."

"I never meant to put you in that position, Spock. Please know that."

"I do," he said. "As long as you understand that you cannot behave in such a fashion ever again. I wish you to consort with those of your ilk, like you do with Lts. Moreau and Stephens, and Sgt. Baker. You should not do so with any males outside of duty."

"I don't plan to," she said. "I don't want anyone dying because of me."

"Be that as it may," Spock said, "you are well aware that such a thing could occur."

"No one need die because they looked at me, Spock. Or touched me."

"You do not fully understand," he said. "Any infraction that steps over the known boundaries results in death. There is no getting around it. I chose to let the young ensign live because I wanted you to know that I am not a complete monster; that I am capable of compassion. However, I am not able to be so lenient again."

Uhura stared at him, understanding his meaning. "I don't want it to come to that, Spock. I mean, I'll do my part, but…I'd rather not have someone lose their life because…"

"Anything that is a show of weakness is a target or is open for manipulation. You would do well to know that, Nyota. Because you are my lady, there will still be those who seek to harm you because they think it might make me vulnerable."

"It wouldn't?"

"Not so that it would show. I would be most aggrieved if harm befell you, but I do not expect it to. Your personal guard will see to that. Turock and Shavik are devoted to your safety because their very lives depend upon it. Do not underestimate my desire to defend you, Nyota. Do not underestimate what I feel for you. It is not wise to play with a Vulcan's heart, and there are those upon this ship who would do so, if given the chance. Even if you should decide that you no longer wish anything between us, I will still protect you. You deserve that much from me."

She eyed him evenly; carefully keeping the heat out of her expression. His words had a most powerful effect. "So let me just put it out there, Spock. You took me from my world. For that, I will never forgive you. Know it. You owe me the effort to try and make that right. Agreed?"

He met her gaze just as evenly. "You are aware that the chance of the convergence of necessary synchronous events is .000012 percent."

"You owe me the effort to try, Spock. Statistics notwithstanding."

Spock nodded. "If you wish."

"You also said that you would like to have a real relationship, one where we are equals. I expect that you mean much more than sex, which is all there is between us at this point. A real connection means mutual respect, love and all that…"

Spock tented his fingers. "I expect that love, which is such a capricious human emotion, would be a stretch for you after all that has happened. I do not pretend to hope that you are able to feel such for me."

"Well, if it's not love, then what is it that you think _you_ feel for me, Spock? You just told me not to underestimate it."

"What I acknowledge is far more powerful than _that_. And are you really sure you have a concrete definition of what love is for you? I do not require an answer, but I would like for you to consider it. I want us to reach a mutual understanding of the relationship we will have. It is the path of least resistance, a conduit that is energy-efficient. I think it is safe to assume that we must have one because the chemistry between us is extremely potent. We have very specific needs that the other can fill. It is mutually beneficial for us to be together, as well logical."

"That's just sex."

"Is it?"

She looked at him. "That's all that is between us, Spock."

"Is it?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and drank her tea. Spock raised an eyebrow. She was thinking about that.

"We shall continue to discuss this, Nyota. I would say that I am willing to do what is necessary to make you comfortable around me once more. I think that is acceptable as long as everyone believes that all is well between us."

"How can I believe that when you told me a half-hour ago that you wanted to make love to me?"

"I do not lie, Nyota."

"So which is it?"

"It is whatever you wish it to be. I will do no more than you allow me to. In this, you shall have complete control."

"Are you talking about the dominance thing?"

"That is the discussion we shall have tonight."

Uhura met his gaze. He was right. "Yes."

*

She opted to have dinner in their quarters. While he was gone to get the meal, she took a shower, put on her underwear and his robe. She sat at the table and brushed out her hair while she waited for him. Uhura's hair was growing; it already sat on her shoulders. She examined her nails and decided to paint them later. When Spock came in, wheeling the service, she smiled at him. She could give him genuine smiles now, and it felt good.

She knew that he wanted to hear her say it. To acknowledge what they both knew in words, to give him permission. She wanted to give herself permission to give him permission. She wanted to establish the boundaries because she wanted to have this experience with him. Could it be as intense as his books described? Could it be as passionate as she thought it could be? Would he take her places that she had never ever considered going?

Was this the type of relationship she truly desired? Not having formed any real intimate connection with a man in her world, Uhura formed her basis from what she knew of other couples. She found herself wondering what kind of relationship she could have had with her universe's Mr. Spock. The assumption, of course, was a romantic relationship—dinners, flowers, mutual trust and respect, time together, taking care of one another, loving or falling in love, wanting to share a life. And sex, of course. Good sex, preferably great.

But was that it? Was that enough for her? She wanted a deep, intimate connection. She knew that. Her parents had one and she wanted one too.

Was Spock the man she wanted it with?

He lowered the lights and asked her to light some candles. Then he began serving the food.

"What's with the candles?"

"I have found that I prefer the room to be illuminated that way in the evenings. And it might stimulate the conversation."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Uhura said.

Dinner was nice and light; soup and salad for him, grilled fish and spinach for her. Uhura focused on her meal and when she was finished, she took a long sip of tea. Then she looked at Spock, who was staring back.

"I want you to say it, Nyota."

"Say what."

"What you want from me. I want you to tell me what you want, the relationship you want us to have."

"You already know, Spock."

"I prefer to hear you say it so that there is no more misunderstanding between us. While I know what you want when I touch you, it is imperative that we are both aware of it."

Uhura calmly met his gaze. "How do I say it? How do I put it? I want to hand over control of my body to you? Is that what you want me to say?"

"You are mistaken as to who actually has the control. I would prefer you say that you are a submissive in need of a dominant. Or that you are interested in pursuing a dominant/submissive relationship with me."

"You've been into this for a long time, haven't you?"

"It is a natural outgrowth of my nature and my experiences serving on board this ship."

"How many other women have you done this with?"

"This is not something you enter into lightly, Nyota. A dom/sub relationship is not a capricious connection. It requires absolute trust, understanding, and compassion. I do not give this to just anyone. I choose to want, to have this with you, as there is something in you that calls to me. You must be able to trust me completely and know that I will never go any farther than you allow me to."

"So I just tell you when I want you to do something…_different_?"

"No. I will respond to your cues. You never have to tell me anything, for I read you very well."

She glared at him. "Spock—"

"Although you did not know it at the time, when you challenged me in the turbo lift, you were sending me a cue. You were misbehaving, as it were, and you wanted me to correct you. So I did. You took it further when you pulled a knife on me—twice—and when you slapped me—thrice. At which point, I had to push back. I will only allow you to go but so far, as will you."

"You want me to misbehave?"

"I want you to do what arouses you. If you are stimulated by impertinence, then be impertinent. If you want me to be rough with you, then I'll be rough with you. If you want me to spank you, I'll spank you. I'll know what you want, but what you won't know is how I will handle it. That is where the trust comes in. You must be absolutely certain that I will not harm you. You cannot have any fear that I will hurt you, but you must allow yourself to let go and enjoy whatever I may do. Mutual pleasure is our objective."

"I don't know about this, Spock. I admit, I'm a little fearful."

"It is not a simple decision, Nyota. You are naturally autonomous and such behavior does not come easy to an independent woman. But what you will discover is that you are completely in tune with your sexual needs and you're free to explore them at will. I am merely your conduit."

"What about what you want? Doesn't this seem a little selfish?"

"My pleasure is derived from yours."

She looked around the room. "So what do we do?"

"Do you want this with me, Nyota?"

Uhura sighed. "I admit that I do like it when you are rough with me. I found pleasure in you manhandling me in the turbo lift and spanking me. I even found pleasure in the rough sex. I was embarrassed at first because ladies don't behave that way and gentleman—which is what you said you were—don't act that way. But I've come to accept that I do like it. I'm still dealing with the lady part."

"You already know how I feel about that, Nyota. You are every inch a lady."

"Are you every inch a gentleman, Spock?"

"Do you know what a gentleman is, Nyota?"

"A gentleman is a man that treats a lady like she wants to be treated, like she deserves to be treated."

"Are you aware of the distinction?"

Uhura looked at him, stunned. "Distinction?"

"There is one. But I would rather you discover that for yourself. And bear in mind that I have always tried to be a gentleman with you."

"So I should give you permission."

"You must give yourself permission first. It is logical to give in to your needs, to tap into your inner self. To know who you are as a woman, to know your limits and your capabilities. You tell me what your boundaries are and I will not go beyond them."

"What if I don't know what they are?"

"If you don't know what they are and I traverse one of them, you must tell me and we will stop immediately and discuss it."

"Do I just say 'stop?'"

"You call a safe word."

"Oh," she said, recalling her study of the subject. "The word that lets you know a line has been crossed."

"Affirmative." A light flashed in his eyes. "You have been investigating the matter."

"You have a few books on the subject."

"Human sexuality is fascinating, and I find it very similar to Vulcan sexuality. Vulcan passions are strong and deep, and we have evolved to use logic to control them. We were once a violent people and nearly destroyed ourselves. Sex for us was—is—rough. I am aroused when a woman challenges me or fights back. Hence my reactions to you."

Uhura nodded. She remembered. Boy, did she remember.

"I am also aroused when a woman is able to tell me exactly what I should do to please her, or manages to inform me of such in a way that is clear even if it is non-verbal. I am stimulated to be with someone who knows herself."

"So it doesn't always have to be rough?"

"Only if you want it to be, Nyota. But you have a softer side, a gentler side. Your lady side, as you would call it. That part of you—fueled by the mythos fed to you as a small girl—wants sex to be as the archetype says it should be. I'm willing to oblige, as I'm stirred by you either way. Lest we also forget that I'm a telepath."

Uhura met his dark eyes. She did not deny that she found the prospect exciting. But there was still apprehension.

"Spock, I don't know. I mean, I don't—"

Instead of trying to verbalize, she held out her hand. He took it and closed his eyes.

"We will take it slow, Nyota. You must build your trust in me. If you can do that, then we will go a little farther each time. But you must understand that you have no control over how I will respond to you, only that I will respond in a manner I feel that you will enjoy."

She nodded. He caressed her fingers. "You must choose a safe word. Not right this moment, but soon enough. You share it with me. We will begin from there."

Uhura nodded again. "All right," she said. "All right. I do want this. I'm a little scared, but I want it more than I'm afraid of it. I do know that, Spock. You were right in that something inside me has come alive."

"And when you express it, when you allow it to come forth, it is from that I will obtain my pleasure."

She was silent for a long moment. "Will I always have to initiate it or give you cues? What about when you want something of me? Will you just take it? Will you ask me?"

"What do you wish for me to do when I want to make love to you?" he asked. "I need you to consider that before you answer."

Uhura bit her lip, feeling herself get warm and tingly. She closed her eyes, hesitant to say it.

"Tell me the truth," he said. "I shall grant whatever you wish for, but I would rather you be truthful. What do you want me to do when I desire you?"

She opened her eyes and met his. There was a heat in them, that same dark wildness that was present the first time they made love. She was absolutely certain it matched what was in hers. The warmth within her grew into a blaze and she swallowed. She could _hear_, could _feel_, the electricity between them. Uhura knew what she wanted; what she'd been wanting from the beginning. She didn't want Spock to _ask_ for anything and that was God's truth.

"I want you to take it," she said, feeling her breath hitch.

Spock got up and knocked the table out of the way. The serving dishes and food went flying. He took one big step and was in front of her in a flash. He looked down at Uhura, picked her up and carried her to bed. 

tbc…

_A/N: Special thanks to dirtyzebra2005 for her suggestion. _


	11. Fire

**Fire**

Uhura was on the bed, staring up at Spock, fire in her heart, fire in her mind. She was very aware that her words would have the intended effect. He was above her, caressing her face with his long, elegant fingers, trailing them over her eyebrows, nose and lips.

"Nyota," he said.

She thought that it would be hurried; frenzied from the way he picked her up. Instead, he put her down, removed his clothes and got on the bed with her. He opened her robe so that they could be skin to skin. She was so soft, so warm, and he was so far gone that he wasn't sure he'd ever find his way back. It was illogical, but it _was_, and it was something he had no choice but to own. She was choosing to have this with him; she wanted to experience it with him.

The part of Spock's psyche that was in charge merely recognized that she would have given in to him eventually. Even with that acknowledged, he was still elated that she decided to do it. He removed the robe, pulled off her panties and pressed against her, kissing her lips. Here, now, it was bliss not to think or analyze. Just to feel and enjoy.

Uhura put her arms around him and yielded. Spock would know what she wanted and she would let him handle it however he chose. Right now, it felt good to have him in her arms, to have his body against hers, his tongue in her mouth. It was electric. He moved her hip, bringing it up so that he could get closer. His kisses were slow, long, intense and addicting. She let him lead and moved with him, delighting in the fact that he knew how to kiss.

This was something she obviously missed before. Or maybe she hadn't truly appreciated it. No matter. She was going to enjoy it _now_.

"Mmn," she murmured. "_Mmn_, Spock…"

He paused and looked at her. "Nyota?"

"No, don't stop," she said. "I'm enjoying this. You really know how to kiss. You can't tell that I like it?"

"I want you to trust me, so we must take miniscule steps right now. I will assume nothing. I will ask to be sure. Is that to your liking?"

"Yes," she said. "Kiss me."

He obliged. Uhura felt herself turning into liquid heat, breath coming in wheezy spurts when he released her mouth. He felt so good. "Um," she said, finding her hands knotted in his hair. She found it quite liberating to feel, to experience. Then he grabbed her hips and rolled over, bringing her atop him. Uhura gasped, staring down into his eyes. Spock ran his hands up and down her body and then cupped her breasts. He thumbed her nipples and watched them tighten.

"What?" she breathed, relaxing into a natural straddle. "What are you doing?"

She sat astride his waist, cognizant of his erection against her belly. She found her new position pleasing. It gave her a sense of control.

"I want you to get to know me," he said. "You need to learn my body."

Uhura bit her lip and nodded. He was right. Spock knew hers so well. It was fair to learn his, to get familiar with the instrument of her pleasure. If she believed what he said and she did.

She trailed her fingers over his face, moving over the planes and curves with deliberate intensity. This was what her universe's Spock felt like. Once upon a time, she wanted to get to know him like in such a way; to know what it would be like to be intimate with him. Then she had to stop herself. The man underneath her _was_ Spock. He closed his eyes as she swept her thumbs over his eyelids and down the bridge of his nose. He inhaled softly as she splayed her fingers against his cheeks.

Uhura touched his beard, veeing her fingers so that she could graze both sides of his goatee. The hairs tickled her skin and she sighed as she ran her fingers over it. Then she slid the tips of her fingers over his lips, which had a natural curve and a pink tinge that other women would kill for. The man was dangerously attractive. She had always thought so.

"You have beautiful lips," she murmured. Spock opened his eyes and his mouth, taking two of her fingers inside. Her breath caught and she let him suck her fingertips, feeling herself go at the sublime sensation. "Oh," she said.

Yet another thing she liked.

Spock merely stared at her before turning his gaze down to her fingers. After a moment, he released them and she continued her exploration. Uhura leaned over and kissed the space between his nose and cheek, hearing his breath catch.

It appeared that this was just as passionate for him as it was for her.

"Kiss me," he said.

Kissing him from her new perspective was golden. She took the lead and explored his mouth, pressing her knuckles against his cheeks. Uhura rubbed her nose against his and sighed, feeling herself get unbelievably wet. She brushed her lips over and around his goatee, loving the feel of it. That was the one thing that stimulated her from the beginning. She rubbed her cheek against it, sighing again while closing her eyes. _Unbelievable_.

"Nyota," he whispered.

Uhura moved down, gliding over his neck and shoulders, brushing the backs of her fingers against his chest. The hair stood up and he moaned, grasping her hips. He could feel her arousal dripping and it was driving him insane. But she wanted to learn his body and he wanted her to do it.

He was slim and muscular and it was so very appealing. If he didn't have zero body fat, then he came damned close. Uhura closed her eyes and touched him; finding his tender places and sensitive spots and elicited the type of response she always seemed to give him. She leaned over and moved her hips carefully over his erection, positioning herself so that it bobbed against her belly. He inhaled sharply and groaned.

"Are you uncomfortable? Does it hurt?"

"No," he said. "I am quite stimulated, but I wish for you to take your time."

She put her thumbs over his nipples and moved them in tight little circles. He gasped, closed his eyes and bucked his hips. Uhura couldn't help but enjoy the rush of power. It was a drug.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Do it again," he said.

Smiling, she moved her thumbs over his nipples again and he twitched once more. She leaned down and kissed each one, deeply satisfied that he could not help grabbing her hair. She pressed a kiss against his sternum and gently made her way down. He guided her head, eyes closed, lips parted.

"Nyota," he said again.

Uhura moved her hands up and down, back and forth, sliding down to the point where she rested between his spread legs. Face to face with his penis, she cupped it in her hands and ran the backs of her fingers against the underside. He twitched again.

She had not had the chance to examine it before, but she remembered how it filled her mouth, how warm it had been and how the taste of him was pleasantly indescribable. She never let on how much she enjoyed that; but understanding now, she was aware that he knew she did. Logic and desire guided her as she moved her fingers over his shaft, eagerly investigating, cataloguing sensitive spots, touching places that produced favorable responses. A bead of liquid seeped out of the head and she ran a fingertip over it. Uhura then slipped her finger in her mouth and ran it over her lip.

"Mmn," she said, her tone curious. Spock didn't say anything, but watched her with his hands folded behind his head. Uhura looked at him and closed her lips around his head, taking her time. She felt his response immediately. She kept her mouth just over the head, flitting her tongue back and forth over the opening while cupping his testicles. To his credit, he kept his hands calmly folded behind his head and his eyes on her, but his heart rate sped up along with his breathing. She pretended not to notice, but she felt the pulse of his femoral artery. Uhura felt as if she was in total command of him and she liked it.

"Don't come until I tell you to," she said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I will endeavor not to," he said, his voice strained.

She kept her eyes on his and impulsively moved upwards, encasing his erection between her breasts. The heat of him was indescribable and intoxicating. He gasped when he found himself buried in her cleavage. Spock closed his eyes and willed himself to keep from coming. It took almost every iota of his Vulcan discipline.

"Don't you dare, Spock," she said, watching him. "For your sake, you'd better not."

"I…am…trying," he murmured. He shuddered. Another moment and he wouldn't be able to help it.

Uhura closed her own eyes and slowly moved up and down, overcome with pleasure. Was this how he felt when he led? She could see why he liked it; it was heady, making him lose control bit by bit. Intuition was her conductor and she bumped her tender nipples against the head of his cock before taking it once again into her mouth. She decided that she liked the taste of him.

She teased him until she knew he couldn't stand it. It was in his expression.

"Come for me," she said. "Now."

Spock lost it shortly thereafter. Uhura watched greedily as he gripped the sheets with white knuckles and bucked against her as he climaxed. He was moaning and murmuring things in Vulcan, so fast and so low she couldn't hear him. It didn't matter because she understood the nature of his exclamations.

After some time, Spock was able to talk to her. Uhura lay against him, absorbing his marvelous body heat.

"You enjoyed that," he said.

"I did," she replied.

"It was most agreeable."

"It felt good too," she said. If anything, she was going to become adept at giving and receiving pleasure, if nothing else. She wondered briefly if she was a closet hedonist.

"I am glad," he said. "I want you to be satisfied."

"I'm not satisfied yet," she said, dragging a fingernail over his chest.

"I am aware," he replied. "I shall need another moment, but I want to make a request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to ride me," he said.

Uhura looked into his eyes. "You mean you want me on top?"

"Yes. For now, I want you to be in total control. I want you to know how it feels so that you will understand the satisfaction I feel when our experience begins."

She bit her lip. "Fascinating. You know, I thought that with the way you carried me to the bed that you were going to give me the screw of my life. I mean, that was straight out of one of my love stories." It was standard procedure, in fact.

"Which I understand that you do not read anymore."

"I don't care for them now. They seem like so much silly drivel."

"I am certain that they served some purpose," Spock said, moving his hands to her hips.

"Once upon a time," Uhura replied, pressing closer to him. "No pun intended."

Spock kissed her larynx and she inhaled sharply. "Um," she said.

"I'm ready."

Uhura closed her eyes and sat up once again. She'd read about this position in some of Spock's books, as well as her own. She figured it would take a moment or two to get used to it, but she was game for anything he wanted to show her. She was eager for the experience. She straddled him and he slowly made his way in, bracing one of her hips. Spock watched her face, devouring her expression. He knew that she would like being on top. She might be an awakening submissive, but there was definitely a bit of a control freak in her as well. He wanted all of it, all of her. He could appreciate the duality of her nature.

"Slowly," he whispered as he held her hips while helping her slide down. "Don't rush it, take your time."

Uhura bit her lip again, adjusting to the sensation. He was _so_ hard. She pressed her hands against his chest and stared at him. "Mmn," she murmured. "It feels…ooh, it feels…"

Spock gave a quick upward thrust and knew immediately how she felt. He already knew he liked having her on top. It was good.

"Oh Spock, oh…oh, I _like_ this position…." She could feel him all around, everywhere, hard and secure as if up in her was where he belonged.

"I will guide you," he said. "You allow your natural instinct to take over, but I will begin." He began to move and she braced against him, not able to do any more other than receive, and it was glorious.

"Ah," she breathed. His thrusts were slow and intense. "Spock, this feels so _good_…" Instinctively, she leaned over and began to move her hips in time with his. She could not hold back her satisfaction, her enjoyment and her natural rhythm took over. Spock moved his hands to her waist to steady her and then could do little more than lie there and stare up into her face. It was contorted in passion, in bliss, in excitement. He knew that she didn't know how beautiful she looked; he would have to find a way to show her. Not that he had a reason to be dissatisfied before, but now it was as if a fuse had been lit. He knew that she would be an extraordinary lover, a woman who could indeed handle him and all of his little quirks.

She was getting into it, staring at him as she began moving faster. Uhura knew that she would feel the discomfort later, but right now _he_ felt too damned good.

"Ride me, Nyota," he said, closing his eyes as she bobbed up and down on his slick dick, willing to hand over everything to her until he decided to take it back. Which he planned to do very soon. But this, this was just too unbelievable to relinquish just yet. He would let it last as long as he could, but he was sensing more from her.

"Spock," she gasped, closing her eyes every time she felt him graze her spot. She was acutely aware of how much she liked being on top. While it was good before, it was exponentially better now. And she was about to climax.

She closed her eyes but had to open them again just to see the expression on his face. Spock was not a man known for wearing his heart on his sleeve. His outward façade was as sedate and expressionless as his inner self was as passionate and explosive. His intensity bubbled like a caldera and it was exhilarating to see him erupt. She was coming to appreciate the duality of his nature.

"Ride me, Nyota," he encouraged. "Ride me."

Hearing him say it made her twang like a guitar string. Uhura groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling herself give over to the wave that was building within. She didn't know how much longer she could go, but then she didn't have to. With the quickness that she was coming to appreciate, Spock grabbed her waist and rolled over. He planted his arms on either side of her and thrusted hard and fast. Uhura put her hands on his shoulders and spread her thighs to give him more room.

'_Yes!'_

"Spock," she said, wanting to say it but part of her still held back. "Spock, _please_…"

"Tell me," he demanded. "Tell me."

Uhura met his eyes; the heat in them matched hers. Spock slowed to lean close and stole a kiss. Then he said, "You know what you want me to do, so tell me what to do. I need you to say it, Nyota. Say it."

"Spock, please…" she moaned, closing her eyes. "_Please_…"

"Say it!" He was near ferocious in his desire and wanted to pound into her, but deliberately kept it slow to stretch it out until she could muster the courage to demand that he give her what she wanted. At this point, he didn't know which of them would last the longest.

"Dear God," she breathed. "Spock…_please fuck me_!"

To her chagrin, he stopped and pulled out. She nearly screamed. Then she saw him lean over the bed and grab something.

"What are you doing? Spock, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you," he said. When he came back up, he held his gold sash in one hand. Uhura stared at it, at him, and felt a flush of erotic desire flow through her like electricity. Was he going to tie her up? Was he going to gag her?

'_Oh dear sweet Mother Mary…'_

Spock stared at her and tied one end of the sash around her waist. Uhura didn't have a chance to protest or question his action before he tied the other end around his waist. Then he pinned her arms to the bed with one hand and found his way back inside with the other.

His face was bare micrometers from hers and he had her wrists clamped on either side of her head. Overcome, overwhelmed, she tried to nip at his lip but he moved. His thrusts were rapid and he channeled his discipline to remain in control and pleasure her for as long as he could.

Uhura let herself go. She could not believe that she was tied to this man, this man who was giving it to her; who was fucking her the way she wanted…and it was _magnificent_!

He released her hands and held her hips, angling her so that he could go deeper. She looked at him through a haze of lust and need, trying to speak but finding the words difficult to form. "Spock…_oh_…oh please…please…_harder_…!"

She bucked her hips as if to insist that he do as she ordered.

"Tell me…tell me how you want it, Nyota," he breathed. He already knew but he wanted her to get used to saying it until they reached a point where it was truly understood. "Tell me. Say it."

In her haze, she recalled the memory of her bed hitting the wall. "Turn me over," she breathed. "Get me on my knees…"

He pulled out and maneuvered her. The sash was already damp with sweat and it slid around her waist easily. Spock brought her up on all fours.

"Put your face in the pillow, Miss Uhura," he said.

She obeyed, losing herself to her desire. Spock grabbed her hips as he was enveloped within her wet, slick heat. It felt as if it sucked him in, pulling him inside of its own volition, as if neither he nor she had any control over their bodies. The sash was pulled taut, tying them together literally. Uhura arched her back and slipped a hand between her thighs to stimulate herself. A little more was all she needed and then it was all over…

Spock watched her, taking it all in. "Yes," he said, pulsing rhythmically. "Yes, Nyota…_that's right_…"

She was out of her mind, out of her body, outside of time, outside of space. Uhura felt herself collapsing all around Spock and it didn't take very long for the supernova to occur. She climaxed, feeling it deep within; a nuclear explosion, a raging firestorm that spread from her core outward. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably and she squirted all over the bed. Uhura bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The incoherent sounds that escaped her pleased Spock and when he felt her orgasm, it was as if she yanked him in and he climaxed moments later. They came down as one, tied together, locked together; a rippling, seething bundle of sexy, steamy, satisfied sighs.

*

She awoke with a dull ache between her thighs and in her lower abdomen. Blinking, Uhura turned her head to find the chronometer and was discouraged to find that it was 0300 hours. Three o'clock in the damn morning.

Memories flashed through her mind. Spock carried her to bed like one of the roguish pirates in her romance novels but then gave her control of the sex that followed. There was no doubt in her mind that he picked up on one of her subconscious desires and used it to further her pleasure. She did not mind. Uhura knew that she had yet to learn the extent of her physical needs and the revelation would be educational, informative, and fun. Spock's ability to circumvent all that was merely a bonus. Yet she knew that when the time came for their specific relationship to commence that he would use his gift to draw out of her what she wouldn't be able to conceptualize. At first.

"Umn," she murmured, pressing her cheek into the pillow, feeling him atop her. They had obviously gone to sleep immediately after what she felt was the best sex she'd ever had. To date, that was. The only drawback was that she landed on the wet spot in the bed and Spock landed on top of her. Uhura closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile with the tiniest twinge of embarrassment that she had come so hard. But she accepted that she would no longer harbor any shame for what her body could do when stimulated properly.

Spock shifted, moving off to one side. It was then that she felt a tug at her waist. Uhura remembered that he used his sash to tie her to him right before fucking her senseless. The idea of it; the act of it—she was expecting him to tie her to the bed, but to _him_? She still couldn't believe that he'd done it, but the evidence was there, attached to her waist.

That was not something she read about. She hoped he would do it again. It was erotic as hell.

Spock shifted again and pulled her against him. He put an arm around her and his breathing caught, then relaxed again. Uhura turned so that she was on her side and out of the damp place and then was asleep once more.

_tbc…_


	12. Protection

**Protection**

When Uhura woke up at a more reasonable hour, it was to Spock's tender, sensual kisses and his hands roaming over her body. He was hard.

"Mmn," she moaned. "Spock, please…it's early and I have to report to duty."

"I can arrange for you to arrive later, Nyota. It is common practice here."

"So I've noticed," she said. Captain Kirk _never_ made it to the bridge at an appropriate hour. Spock was the only one she'd seen who was always on time.

Apparently not today. He was quite amorous, very expressive, not the Spock the world saw. He moved over her and looked into her eyes. Uhura covered her mouth. "Spock, please…I haven't washed my face; I've got morning breath, I need to take a shower, and you need to take off this sash…"

"In time, my dear," he said, moving her fingers from her lips. "I am aroused by your natural waking state." He burrowed his face in her neck and held her. Uhura couldn't help but be amused and wonder why he was so affectionate. A month ago, he ignored her. It was as if he was making up for lost time. Uhura sensed that he was allowing his passion for her to flow freely in their private time. It was actually kind of nice.

"Spock, what is with all this…_emotion_?"

He didn't respond. Uhura shook his shoulder. "Spock, please…"

Spock looked at her. "I am incapable of being effusive in other areas of my life," he said. "With you, I am liberated to vent my Vulcan desires. It is an unconscious thing, a way of maintaining equilibrium."

"Are all Vulcans like this?" The Spock she knew was as demonstrative as a bulkhead.

"It is a way of adapting in this universe. One must have an outlet to survive. You are mine."

Uhura looked at him for a very long moment. Was he aware of how much he was revealing? "Still and all," she said, moving away from him, "I have to get ready for my shift. You're supposed to be off today; captain's orders."

"I am capable of performing up to standard."

"But I'm not. Come on, untie me."

He relented and then untied her. Uhura took a moment to stare at him as he untied himself. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Fusion," he said. "Go and take your shower. I will have your breakfast ready when you come out."

*

Uhura sat at her console, tapping her stylus against her teeth. She was satisfyingly sated. Spock ended up in the shower with her and the morning had been quite lovely, just as the night before. She was pleasantly sore and broke into occasional smiles when she recalled a particular memory. There was no question that Spock had skills. No question at all. Of course, her experience was limited solely to him, so she was understandably biased in her estimation. She thought she might ask him about how he came to be so knowledgeable.

Was her universe's Spock also adept in the art of pleasuring a woman? Somehow, she couldn't see it. But then, it was rare for her to see Spock in anything other than full Starfleet mode. He was a complex, stalwart man, a man not prone to emotions of any kind. He denied them, as he rejected his humanity. Uhura didn't see that Spock willing to engage in whatever practices designed to produce an experienced paramour.

But then she was familiar with the side he showed to the world. Perhaps, he, too, had another side; one he kept to himself. She could understand that now.

"You're in a cheerful mood today, Uhura." It was Sulu.

Uhura eyed him evenly. "Mr. Sulu."

"I see you're no longer wearing your collar." His voice was laced with sarcasm and controlled emotion. "Pity."

Uhura relaxed. She wasn't about to let Sulu annoy her. She was learning to deal with everything. "I don't have to."

"Perhaps that's the reason for your cheer. Your owner has let you out to play. It won't last, you know. We all know that he's unable to control you."

She stiffened. "Is there any particular reason why you are away from your post?"

"I'll give you one more chance, Uhura."

"To do what?"

"To be my girl." He leaned forward so no one else could hear him. "The captain's days are numbered. So are Spock's. The order falls upon me after they're gone and you'd do well to align yourself with a man who wants to command, as Spock is too much of a sap to be an effective leader."

"That's what you think," Uhura said. And if she knew Marlena at all, she would become Sulu's woman before any other woman got the chance. Marlena wasn't about to give up the privilege of being the captain's woman, no matter who the captain was.

"It's what I know," Sulu said. "I'll give you a day or two to think it over. Once we're done here, it's only a matter of time. I'll treat you right, Uhura. I see you, see what you like. You want to be treated like a lady. I can play along." In private, that was another matter, for she was no more ladylike than he was.

Uhura glared at him, but played it cool. "I have an answer for you now: No. Leave me alone, Mr. Sulu. I am content where I am."

"You'll regret it," he said. Then he went back to the helm.

*

Lunch with Trisha, Sheila and Marlena was as interesting as it always was. Uhura recognized that through them, she was getting comfortable with her existence in the Mirrorverse. She wasn't entirely prepared to call it a life, as she still clung to her old one. But it was something she kept to herself.

"So I see he took the collar off," Trisha said.

"I asked him to."

"Why?" Sheila said. "I'm curious. I mean, I know '_why'_, but I want to know…well, have you given any thought to what we discussed before? About the dom/sub thing?" It had been a running conversation over lunch, and Uhura was amazed to find how much Sheila and Trisha knew about the subject.

Uhura looked at her fingernails. They were growing right along with her hair. Then she looked at Sheila. "I have. Seriously, I've given it a lot of thought. But if that collar should ever appear again in public, it will be because _I _want it on. Not because he put it on me."

Sheila cackled. "My girl."

Marlena nodded. "Very smart move. These men are so clueless at times."

Trisha agreed. "I've got Scotty wrapped around my finger, but don't tell him that. It's a push-pull sort of thing. I direct what he does and he does it, not knowing he's being played."

"I know," Sheila said. "It's that way with Lenny and me."

Uhura nodded, eating a forkful of baked potato. Spock said something similar to her about pushing, about playing games. Apparently, the games varied, but they were obviously being played all over the ship. It was all about control. She was learning the ways of the Mirrorverse.

"You're hungry today," Sheila said, reaching over and forking a piece of Uhura's steak.

"I was up late last night," she said, demurely lowering her eyes. It felt absolutely right to share it with the girls.

"I knew it," Trisha said. "I knew it! Guess that's why you didn't make it to dinner last night. I mean, I heard that the captain ordered Spock to take two days' off, but from the looks of you, it doesn't appear that he did."

"You're getting used to each other," Marlena said. "It takes time."

"Enough with the bullshit," Sheila said, eating another bite of Uhura's food. "Can he fuck?"

Uhura bit her lip to keep from smiling. Trisha cocked her head to the side. "That look's enough for me."

"I want details," Marlena said. "Just for comparison's sake. Jim thinks he's so good."

Sheila said. "I mean, we all speculated on his prowess, but it's really hard to tell. Spock's so guarded, you know."

Uhura closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "You're so funny." But the flush in her cheeks was enough.

"Hot damn," Trisha said. "I _knew_ it! He can give Scotty lessons."

"I bet it was _good_," Sheila said. "I have to live vicariously, you know. Lenny can't stay hard long enough to learn some lessons."

"Jim said once that Spock was soft," Marlena said. "He's one to talk."

"Spock's not soft," Uhura said. "He's intense, just like you said."

Trisha giggled. "Enjoy it, Nyota. Enjoy it! I take it that you two have come or are coming to an understanding?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes."

Sheila leaned forward. "Nyota, not to get too much into your business, but how long did he last? And did you do it more than once? I must know."

"Compared to what I hear you ladies complain about, he has a lot of stamina. And yes, more than once."

Sheila sat back and fanned herself. "Have mercy. I'm going to do my best not to stare him down the next time I see him, Nyota. I mean, I'm not the kind of girl that'll take your man, but you've got to understand how desirable Spock is. Be mindful, just because I'm not doesn't mean that there aren't those on this ship who are."

Uhura smiled again as she buttered a roll. If she told it all, it would blow their minds. But there were some things she would not betray. "I do understand," she said. "You have no idea." Thinking of how affectionate Spock was this morning, Uhura wasn't the least bit worried about another woman.

"So, are you having dinner with us tonight? I think the men will be down on the planet for another couple of days." Marlena said.

"No." Spock informed her over breakfast that he wanted to show her something. "I've got something to do."

"You mean, _someone_ to do," Trisha said. "Embrace your inner slut, Nyota. Go fuck your man. It's perfectly okay. Happens all the time."

Uhura widened her eyes. "Slut's a bit much, don't you think?"

"_Please_," Sheila said. "Tell the truth and shame the devil."

"Call it what it is," Trisha said.

"Anyway," Uhura continued, "Spock's given me back my knife. He wants to see if I really know how to use it. So we're going to the gym."

"Oh, that's HOT!" Sheila said.

"Sexy," Trisha agreed.

"What's sexy about it?"

"Number one," Marlena said, "he wants to be sure you can defend yourself."

"Two," Trisha continued, "if he's a dom, he probably gets turned on if you get all feisty. It's probably one of his methods of foreplay. He likes it when you misbehave."

Remembering that time in the turbo lift, Uhura could do nothing but blush. There was some truth to that.

Sheila added her two cents. "I bet it is. If you actually try to cut him, Spock will almost certainly take the knife from you and fuck the hell out of you. I'm down with that. I wonder if Lenny…"

"Why is he so worried about me defending myself now after being gone for a month?"

"Did you ask him?" Marlena said.

"No."

"You should. I mean, yes you have sentinels. But it's clear he wants to make sure that you are completely protected regardless. Guards or no, some nasty shit happens on these Imperial ships. I've heard about officers getting killed, and this was after their guards were murdered." Trisha said.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Marlena replied. "Whatever he wants to teach you, it's for a good reason."

*

Uhura wanted to wear her sweats, but Spock insisted that she wear her full uniform. He stood in front of her, having removed his jacket and sash. She thought he was sexy in all black.

"I don't see why I have to do this in this tight uniform," she said. "I'm scared it's going to rip."

"It is best that you are comfortable maneuvering in your uniform. The chances of anything happening to you while you are in our quarters are zero percent. It is logical for you to learn how to defend yourself in your regular attire."

She nodded. He was always right, it seemed. It was a reasonable decision. "You are aware that I have had hand-to-hand combat training in my universe, Spock."

"I am, yes. Your training _there_ is not suitable _here_, my dear. With your adjustment comes frequent contact with other crew members. I feel it is best that you know how to handle yourself. Not that I doubt Turock's or Shavik's ability, but incidents do occur."

"So I've heard," Uhura said. "Must I keep these boots on?"

He stared at her, his eyes moving slowly over her body down to her shoes. Then back up. She was a visual delight. "Unless you plan to complete your duties barefoot."

Uhura nodded. She'd been busy all day at her console and hadn't had an opportunity to return to her quarters for a respite. But Spock insisted that she do it. After her lunch with the girls, Uhura knew he was right. He couldn't be with her all the time, not with everything taking place down on Dantouine II. He wanted to be sure that she could defend herself because she was no longer confining herself to quarters.

"Your counterpart was quite proficient with using a weapon, especially knives."

"I've heard that too."

"It was she who injured Mr. Sulu."

"I know."

"While I hope that you do not become as vicious, I would approve if you developed her expertise. Now please, show me how you would defend yourself against an attack from a facing opponent."

Uhura flicked her hair over her shoulder and pulled out her knife. Instinctively, she flipped it into an icepick grip and held up her left hand, palm out. Spock came toward her, swinging an arm. She blocked his arm and moved the knife upward. But Spock grabbed her wrist with his other hand and shook the knife out.

"_Gah_!" she said. That took all of two seconds. It irritated her that he disarmed her so quickly.

Spock picked the knife up and handed it to her. "Try again."

Uhura took a deep breath and grabbed the blade in a regular reverse grip. She balled her left fist and resumed her fight stance.

'_Block, slash, swing,' _she told herself.

Spock came at her again. Uhura blocked his arm and moved the knife upwards, actually slicing open his T-shirt. Elated that she nicked him, she forgot to swing. He grabbed both wrists and shook the knife loose again.

"You cannot do that," he cautioned. "You must see it through." He picked up the knife and handed it to her.

"I won't make the mistake again." Uhura was even more irritated. "But I'm not fighting for my life, so I'm not moving on instinct."

"Should we change it so that you are? Unless you are willing to be easily disarmed and at the mercy of a less than savory crewman. Is that what you prefer?"

Uhura thought about what she'd seen and heard, as well as the guy who hit on her the second day on board the ship. "No. Come on." She rotated the knife into a forward edge-up grip.

Spock came at her again. She fared a little better, managing to block two blows and thrust the knife towards his chest. He caught the blade between flattened palms and pushed back, making her hit the mat.

"Your universe's combat training is woefully inefficient," he said.

Uhura got up quickly and moved into a different fight stance. She was getting mad. She held the knife in a saber grip this time. "You think so? I'm going to get you," she said. Her training was excellent.

"You may try," he said. He came at her once more and this time, she reacted on pure instinct, blocking three blows before jabbing the knife and nicking his chest. Spock stepped back, pleased.

"Want to try again?" she said, adrenalin rushing through her. "I can do better."

"I doubt it," he said, not even bothered by the nick on his chest. "Your counterpart would have cut open her attacker by now. I dare say that we will be at this for weeks before you are up to standard." He turned to walk back to his spot.

Uhura glared at him. She could do this as well as anyone, even her opposite. If Spock was deliberately trying to anger her, it was working. She didn't wait for him to resume his position and came at him, the knife in a standard hammer grip. Two steps, grab the head and have the blade at his throat in less than five seconds. She was mad enough to do it.

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back. Spock stood above her, holding her knife. "You cannot be driven by emotion, Nyota. For the position you are currently in is the position any man on this ship prefers you to be in. I would rather not have another take what is mine, unless you want to give it away. I would not be pleased."

"You're a bastard," she said. She couldn't help it. She was mad. Uhura excelled at hand-to-hand combat back at the Academy. Although she did not usually engage in fights as part of her duty, she had always prided herself on being able to fight when she needed to. The only reason that guy got the drop on her was because it was totally unexpected. She did not intend to be caught like that again.

Uhura got up and snatched the knife from Spock. "One more time."

"No," he said. "Perhaps you are too tired to duel. Your reflexes leave a lot to be desired and your movement is wholly predictable. As I said, your training is inadequate—"

She tossed the knife to her left hand and sucker punched Spock in the jaw before slicing open his T-shirt on a diagonal. She drew blood this time. Taken aback by the punch, Spock rubbed his jaw. Then she surprised him again by kicking him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Elated, Uhura stood over him and cackled. Her right hand hurt like hell but she could not deny the heat that coursed through her body.

"Now who's—" she started to say, but Spock clipped her up and she fell. The knife slid out of her hand. Spock straddled her, ripped off her sash and tied her wrists together. Uhura inhaled sharply as she felt herself be bound. Should she fight back or should she let him have his way with her?

Uhura decided it would be much more fun to fight back. She balled her fists and brought them down on his neck while simultaneously bringing up her knee. Spock couldn't help but be thrilled and aroused at her spirit. She was so desirable when her blood was up. The knee to the groin was an unexpected move and he rolled off of her. Uhura worked her way out of the sash and got to her feet. She stood over him as he lay, giving himself time to recoup. She wanted to crow in delight, but was quite mindful of his deceptive appearance.

"A sneak attack," Spock said. "I am pleased."

"In my universe, we can fight dirty too," she said. "Is that how you want to play it?" Uhura stepped away from him and grabbed her knife. This was so much fun!

'_And very good foreplay.'_

"You must bear that in mind while you are in _my_ universe," he said. Like lightning, he was back on his feet. His chest was bleeding from the cuts but he didn't appear to be bothered by it. "Would you like to try once more?"

"You're the one bleeding," she said. "Maybe _you_ want to stop."

"Were I serious in trying to harm you, Nyota, I would have done so. But this is a tactical exercise; one that I implore you to master."

"So bring it," she said, holding the knife in a saber grip. Her blood was up, the adrenalin flowing and it felt good. She was also getting horny. Spock's black T-shirt and pants clung to him like a second skin. She wanted to fuck him right now. Or vice versa. Either way, she wanted to ride him again.

"Do you want me to take your request seriously, Nyota? I do not want to hurt you."

"Are you scared?" she taunted. She could not deny how good it felt to be sassy towards him. She knew he was aroused by impertinence.

"Is this a game you wish to play?" he replied. "You have not yet chosen a word."

She eyed him, thinking about last night. Her eyes sparkled. "Fusion."

Spock looked at her. "I do not think that you have given this enough consideration. I am in no hurry, my dear. I want you to take your time and arrive at your decision in a logical, clear-minded manner. You are anything but that at the moment. I do not wish you to regret—"

Uhura came at him once more and caught him completely off guard. She knocked him to the mat and stood over him, smiling. "_FU-SION_."

Staring up at her, Spock found himself harder than he had ever been in his entire life. Heat burst within him. She was ready. "All right, Nyota. _All right_."

*

They faced off. Uhura had one hand in a fist, the other around the knife. She did not know what would happen, but it didn't matter because she had never felt more alive than she did at that moment. Every nerve was awake, every sense heightened, every nuance on alert. She did not know what Spock would do, but she was ready to take it, no matter what. Her heart pumped and her breathing deepened.

"Come on," she said. "Come on."

He stood calmly, hands behind his back, examining his opponent. She was in an L-stance, holding the knife in an icepick grip. She was breathing hard and her eyes twinkled with desire and wariness. Spock wondered how best to proceed; as his ordered mind presented a list of methods designed to disarm her. He wondered about her possible countermoves, and in another moment, his computer-like brain compiled another list. The most efficient way to handle her was to come at her head-on. It was also the most appropriate, considering. He would get more deviant as their relationship progressed. Baby steps, baby steps. Spock took a walking stance.

"A little slow there," she teased, backing away.

Spock surveyed the room. They were alone, as he chose one of the smaller martial-arts gyms for their training. The walls and floor were covered with mats, which was a good thing. The room was reasonably sound-proofed. It would do.

Uhura balanced herself and raised her arms to shield any possible attack. This stance was very natural to her, one that always produced the best results back at the Academy. She would not entertain the idea that Spock would disarm her as quickly as he had before. She was on alert.

He looked at her. He would have smiled if he could. Then he came at her, moving like quicksilver. Uhura blocked his first blow, landed a punch and then tried to slash him. He wrenched the knife out of her hand, grabbed her forearms and spun her away from him. Disoriented, Uhura didn't have time to regroup before he shoved her against the wall, face-first and clamped her hands behind her back. He had the sash again—when he'd gotten it was beyond her—and was wrapping it around her wrists. She struggled.

Spock tied her and then pushed her securely against the wall once more. He grabbed Uhura by the hair and yanked her head back. She gasped as she looked into his eyes and then shook herself hard to break his grip. She kicked backwards, feeling herself connect with some part of his body. Spock fell away and she turned, trying to free her hands, but he had her tied tight. Her heart rate increased. If he knocked her to the floor, she wouldn't be able to get up, and any sudden move might throw her off balance.

He came at her again and pushed her against the wall once more. Spock wedged a knee between her thighs and grabbed her by the throat. Uhura glared at him, perfectly pinned, unable even to wiggle. He squeezed just a little. Her breath caught.

"Your fighting skills are remarkably not up to par, Nyota. But I do applaud your effort and your spirit. It is an aphrodisiac."

She closed her eyes as her throat constricted. His grip was firm and it was all she could do to move her head back and forth. She was furious with herself. He was right. She needed to improve her skills.

Spock squeezed a little more. Uhura stared at him, trying to swallow, trying to match his intensity, trying to live up to the brazen way she'd challenged him. But the constriction made tiny black dots appear before her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting nervous. Even though she knew that he wouldn't deliberately hurt her, she couldn't help her natural response. She took shallow breaths and her heart started to pound. She closed her eyes as he increased the pressure. She couldn't breathe. She had to make him stop.

"Fusion," she whispered.

Spock removed his hand from her throat and freed her wrists. Uhura instinctively put her hands around her neck and began to rub. Air rushed into her lungs and she coughed so hard that she had to bend over.

He let her have her moment. When she righted herself, he took her arm. "Are you all right?"

Uhura looked at him, her eyes wet with tears from coughing so hard. She wiped them away. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Spock."

"Tell me what happened."

She rubbed her throat. "I couldn't breathe. I got scared."

He nodded. "Let us return to our quarters. I believe you have had enough training for tonight."

"I'm sorry, Spock," she said.

"Do not apologize, as you did exactly what you were supposed to do. After you have had your bath and a light repast, we will discuss it."

"I want to do this, I really do."

"I have no doubt, Nyota," he said. "But your choice to engage here in a place where you are unfamiliar in the middle of an activity designed to increase your fighting skills was not the best decision. I think you realize that now. You must be in a place where you feel safe. I would have preferred you take a little more time after you have done some more research and spoke with me some more. There are items that I would like for you to see and instructional manuals for you to read."

"I've read all your books."

"Not _all_," he said. "Come."

He picked up her knife and handed it to her, and then put on his jacket. Spock took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm. As they headed back to their quarters, he stroked her fingers.

"I will be down on the planet for the next few days, Nyota. The Empire's representatives will be here soon to set up a ruling council in Dantaiie and the other cities. We will turn control over to the governing body so that we may resume our mission. I suspect that I will be able to return to the ship in the evenings, but I am not entirely certain that may occur."

Uhura didn't reply. She found it best to keep her opinions about the Empire to herself, as Spock's ambivalence infuriated her still. She supposed that she would have to tell him at some point.

"It is our way, Nyota," he said. "It is the way things are done. I know that you do not approve."

"Doesn't matter what I think," she said. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I will be unable to continue in your training for now," Spock said. "I will be quite busy with the captain and Commander Scott and Dr. McCoy. I shall have Turock and Shavik continue your instruction on a nightly basis until I return."

She nodded. "All right."

"I wish for you to be protected, Nyota. All other may come once you are secure within your defense ability."

"Okay, Spock. I understand.

As they walked down the corridor, they passed Sulu and his two guards. He glared at them. Spock calmly met his gaze and Uhura looked away. She did not like the look in his eyes.

"Mr. Sulu," he said.

"Commander Spock," Sulu replied. "Lt. Uhura."

Uhura fed the code into the door. Sulu still stared. Spock looked at him. "It would be wise for you to continue to your destination, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu rolled his eyes and kept walking. Spock was aware that he cast several backward glances, but chose not to take on Sulu with Uhura present. But he recognized that he would have to engage the security chief and perhaps sooner than he planned.

He was absolutely certain that Sulu was getting ready to make a countermove.

tbc…


	13. Malice

**Malice**

There was a three-week delay in the arrival of the Empire's governing body for Dantouine II. The senior officers rotated shifts while the _ISS-E_ remained in orbit. Captain Kirk was fine with the delay, as there was so much to like and enjoy on the planet.

Uhura was glad because Sulu was in the supervisory rotation and she didn't have to be bothered with him on a regular basis. The night they ran into him on the way back to their quarters, Spock told her that he was certain the security chief had malevolent intentions towards either or both of them. It was only a matter of time before it came to pass.

"I'll see to it that he's down on the planet and away from you, Nyota," Spock said. "But I implore you to be vigilant when he is on board."

"What about you, Spock?"

"I am able to take care of myself, Nyota. Do not worry. It is you that I am concerned for. Mr. Sulu covets you. He does not care that you are my woman. In fact, I think it stimulates him because he feels that he can hurt me through you. We are not fond of one another. He has been idle in his actions towards you, which leads me to believe that he is planning something. This is the main reason why I insist that you improve your hand-to-hand combat skills. Turock and Shavik are good instructors. Please do what they say."

She nodded. "All right." Then she looked down at his hands. "You told me that you would kill anyone who touched me. Would you do that to Sulu? Were you serious?" It bothered her that he was willing to take a life to protect her. As far as she was concerned, her life was no less valuable than Sulu's. But she came from a different universe.

"Are you sure you want to hear the answer, Nyota?"

She looked into his eyes for a long moment. "Spock, I don't want anyone to die on my behalf."

He did not reply, but met her gaze. Uhura stared at him, remembering what happened the last time a man other than Spock got near her and the fallout because of it. She heard that Michael was still alive but she never saw him again.

She knew the answer and it pained her. "Then I don't want to know about it," she said.

"As long as he does not touch you, he shall live, Nyota. That is all I will say on the subject."

He helped her disrobe. Uhura sat on the bed while he removed her boots. Her hand was throbbing. It was going to swell.

Spock unclipped her garter and rolled down her stockings, kissing her thighs as he did so.

"I need a bigger uniform, Spock. I can't wear this one anymore. It was tight to begin with and I've gained weight. I feel like my boobs are suffocating."

"You are more comfortable," he said. "Your appetite is a sign. I shall provide you with appropriate attire. I am pleased."

"If I don't stop eating the food in the officers' dining room, you won't be."

"My desire for you is more than just physical, Nyota."

She rolled her eyes. "Your words say that but your words, they lie."

"I do not lie. And do not stop taking meals. You must keep up your strength."

Uhura merely nodded, holding her right hand. Spock put her boots in the closet and got a cold pack for her hand. She winced as he covered it.

"You have a good punch," he said.

"A lot of good it'll do me for the next few days," she said. "I don't know how I'm going to handle my console or my training with a swollen hand."

"You will be fine," he said.

*

The next three weeks passed uneventfully. Every night, Turock and Shavik spent ninety minutes helping Uhura better her combat skills. They insisted that she take on both of them at once. Uhura was fearful at first because she didn't think she could handle that. Turock told her that it was best she learn how to defend herself on both sides, because enemies attacked in packs. Hearing that, she caught on quickly. They were very patient and diligent. Shavik started teaching her how to use the Vulcan nerve pinch. She was making progress and the workouts, combined with her usual routine, were helping her combat her weight gain.

One of the things Uhura did like about the Mirrorverse was the food. She found it difficult to stop taking meals in the officers' dining room; the food was just too good. There was shrimp linguine in a lemon-butter sauce, lobster macaroni and cheese, pommes frites, filet mignon, yellowfin tuna, penne with grilled chicken and pesto…the combinations were endless because the chef was a genius. That there was an actual chef for the officers instead of food replicators was a definite plus. The crew, however, had no such luxury.

And then Spock's vegetarian cuisine was also delicious; he had his own personal chef that catered to Vulcan palates and anyone else who did not consume meat. As it was, Spock and his Vulcan counterparts were the only vegetarians; everyone else on board the _ISS-E_ were diehard carnivores. It made sense, considering the crew's bloodlust.

Spock gave her the key to the redwood chest at the foot of the bed and told her to examine what she found inside. Needless to say, Uhura was very intrigued by the box's contents. One of the items was a smaller box, encased in a dark red material. Uhura wanted to open it, but didn't want to break the seal. But everything else was on display and the items were quite distinctive. She remembered Spock telling her that he had particular appetites, and the redwood chest revealed exactly what they were.

She couldn't help but get excited.

*

Kirk beamed aboard one evening to spend time with Marlena. Before leaving the bridge, he asked Uhura to perform a task that required her to go down to the long-range sensor lab. She was down there when Spock beamed aboard not long after Kirk did.

He was down on the planet for much of the time, but he made sure to return to her every third night so that he could be with her. It was during these nights that they discussed the parameters of their relationship and Uhura queried about the items she found in his redwood chest. His answers appeared to delight her, but he insisted that she take her time in engaging the consummation of their deeper connection. In addition to the discussions, they made love. Uhura asked him if it was common practice for a Vulcan to have as much sex as they were having, and he replied, "Once a mate is selected, yes. Here it is considered appropriate behavior. Do you want me to cease my affection?"

"I didn't say _that_," she said.

Tonight, Spock's presence wasn't required down on the planet, as Sulu was currently supervising. They were avoiding each other, but the confrontation would come soon enough. He knew it. It might pain Nyota to understand or accept it, but Spock would destroy Sulu if he crossed the line. The only reason he hadn't done it already was because Sulu was a most excellent security chief and helmsman and there was no one presently in line who adequately matched both skill sets. Spock currently had an ensign in training just for the position, unbeknownst to Sulu, but the young man was nowhere near ready to take on the job. Spock knew that Kirk had a bet going on with Scotty and McCoy on who would be the first to strike. Sulu had the over-under.

But he didn't want to waste energy thinking about Sulu. He wanted Uhura; wanted her badly, needed her desperately. An incident between Scotty and one of the lovely women of Dantaiie aroused him and he wanted to get back to Uhura. No one recognized it for what it was; he left Sulu in charge and beamed aboard shortly after Kirk. His need was strong, unrelenting.

She wasn't on the bridge and she wasn't in their quarters. Wherever she was, Shavik and Turock were close by, but he was used to her being in their quarters by a certain hour. Irritated, he asked the computer to locate her.

Some moments later, he found her in the long-range sensor lab. She was at one of the consoles, earpiece in, deeply ensconced in her work. He walked up behind her.

"Nyota," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned.

"Spock! I thought you were going to be down on the planet tonight."

"I decided that I wanted to spend the night with you," he said.

Uhura looked up at him. Spock was with her the night before last. Not that she was upset by his presence, but she was used to his schedule. She recognized the look in his eyes; the unrelenting wild flash that was present whenever he was horny. It was different this time, but no less powerful. However, the captain demanded that her task be completed immediately.

"All right," she said. "Go and relax; I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here. The captain wants this done ASAP."

Spock stared at her. He didn't give a damn what the captain wanted. "Now, Nyota."

"I can't, Spock. You of all people should know that when Captain Kirk wants something, he wanted it two hours ago. Go on, I'll be there in a little while. Take a shower and get in bed. I won't be long."

He blinked slowly and stepped back. She smiled at him. "Go on. I promise. I've missed you too and there are some things I want to talk to you about."

He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "We can talk later."

"All right," she said, turning away from him. "Just let me get this done."

Spock went and stood against the wall near the door and folded his arms. "I shall wait here."

"Okay," she said, and turned back to her console. Obviously, he wanted sex, but he had never acted the way he was acting now. Something must have happened down on the planet to make him so hot, and she did not deny that she found it exciting. She increased her speed and tried to engage him to take the edge off. "How are things going down on the planet?"

"Logically." He was terse.

Uhura rolled her eyes. So much for conversation. She wasn't about to annoy him. Instead she focused on her task, but became increasingly aware of the tension in the room. Something happened. Did some girl make a pass at him? Did Sulu do something stupid?

Spock stared at her, taking in the sight of her. He could temper his fervor for her when duty warranted it. He could keep it together for long periods of time if it was necessary. But things were different now that they were truly united. She was the conduit for his passion; the canvas of his expression and it oozed from every pore. He could not deny that she made him crazy. Especially now.

She was pregnant.

Spock was certain she was not aware of it. She reported none of the standard symptoms. He knew that she was very, very early in her pregnancy, probably no more than three or four weeks, but his Vulcan senses could detect the slightest differences in her body chemistry. He picked up on it one night when he accidentally brushed against one of Uhura's nipples and became cognizant of their mild changes and the alteration in her scent. She had been asleep and nearly kicked him out of bed in response.

It would definitely change a few things. They would have to hold off on some of the more interesting aspects of their relationship, but there were mild forms that were still possible. They would have to discuss it. He didn't think that she would want to do anything that might harm the baby.

Spock wondered if she would tell him when she figured it out. He also wondered if she would want his baby. He knew how she felt about the Mirrorverse and knew that she wouldn't be pleased to bring a child into this world. He understood that, but it didn't change the facts. He also wondered why she'd gotten pregnant at all. He was very careful to ensure that she'd gotten her injections shortly after they first made love. It was a problem that merited considerable thought. Spock decided to speak to McCoy to find out what happened.

But not at this moment.

Uhura removed her earpiece and grabbed her PADD. "Okay," she said. "I'm done. Just let me transmit this to the captain and then to Starfleet and I'll—"

"Now, Nyota," he said. "I must be with you now." Just being in the same room with her was invigorating.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing," he said. "I desire you. I want you. Come, let's go to our quarters so that I may have you and you may have me."

"Okay, Spock, but I have to do my duty. Just a minute or two more and then you can have as much of me as you can stand." That was a blank check, as Spock could stand an awful lot. Uhura usually found herself having to push him away so that she could sleep. Sheila would be jealous indeed.

He grabbed her arm. She pulled it away and looked at him. "We're not doing this again," she said. "You can wait _two_ minutes."

Spock stepped away and folded his hands behind his back. Uhura fed the codes into the computer that transmitted the task to Starfleet and a copy to the captain's log. Then she looked at him. "All right. Come on, let's go."

She walked towards the door. The long-range sensor lab was on the same level as Engineering. Uhura walked in front of Spock, rubbing the small of her back. The sensor lab chairs were uncomfortable. Lately, everything was.

The noise on this level from Engineering was deafening at times, but tonight it was a deep hum. The overhead lights burned amber to conserve energy and the corridor was mostly deserted. Uhura did not come down to the LRS lab often, as she had assistants who were normally stationed here to transmit data to her. But Captain Kirk ordered shore leave for all off-duty personnel, and that included the LRS staff. Uhura chose not to take shore leave, as she couldn't stomach what was happening on Dantouine II. But she acknowledged that she felt safer knowing that a third of the crew was gone at any one time. However, she maintained her diligence whenever she was outside of her quarters. Turock and Shavik were omnipresent.

Spock grabbed her arm and nudged her down the short corridor that led to an upper deck of Engineering.

"Spock, what's your problem? You can't wait to get back to the suite?"

"No," he said.

Uhura looked at him. The wildness in his eyes was like a flame. She recognized his normal states of arousal, but he had never been like this before. "What is it, Spock? Tell me."

They were on a catwalk that overlooked the water turbine system and she felt the thrum of the impulse engines all over, reverberating through her body like an alien heartbeat. Lately, she found herself sensitive to a lot of things.

Uhura's back was to one of the wall grates. "Spock, please tell me what's got you so aroused?" That was putting it mildly. Horny was definitely a better descriptor.

"I was not aware that I needed a reason to desire my woman." He backed her into a wall grate.

"I understand that, but you also are diligent in keeping to your schedule. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow night."

"Do you not wish to be intimate with me?"

Uhura tittered. That wasn't even remotely true. "Spock, please. Of course I want to be with you. You've caught me off guard, that's all."

He stepped closer to her and she found herself gripping the grate. He was such a seductive man, so very deliberate in his actions, so very methodical in his ways. She found his cunning attractive on so many levels, which made his current actions strange because they deviated from the norm. Spock never initiated intimacy outside of their quarters. Other than holding her hand when he escorted her or kissing her fingers whenever he deposited her in her seat, he never did anything that hinted at their sex life.

"Then be with me," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Now."

And then he was all over her, kissing her, touching her, pressing her against the grate. Uhura held on to it as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips. It was so very intense, so very serious. It didn't take much for him to get her excited—sometimes she chastised herself for being so easy—and this time was no different. She heard a zip, and some part of her recognized that they were still dressed. She was grateful for the thigh-high stockings and the garter belt, because he would have probably torn a standard pair had she owned any. Then he was inside her, pumping, pulsing, one hand gripping the grate above her head; the other holding her up. She rocked against him, staring up at him, meeting his force, matching his desire. She moaned, closing her eyes. He was fucking her in public. Anyone could look up from the main floor of Engineering and see them. The anticipation of getting caught was thrilling.

"Jesus, Spock…" She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "What if…someone…_sees_ us?"

What in the world happened down there to send him back to her like _this_? Whatever it was, she hoped that it would happen again. This was too hot for words. The girls would be out of their minds if she told them about it. Sheila would have a fit.

"You're…not…worried…that…we'll…be…seen…?"

Spock claimed her mouth to shut her up, shifting so that he held her with both hands. She held on to the grate and kissed him back with as much fervor as he. He could tell that she was completely turned on by the fact that they were doing it out in the open, and he could admit that he found pleasure in it as well. He wasn't concerned that someone might see; as this was far more important than anything else. He wanted her _here_, wanted her like _this_ right _now_. So what if they were seen? No one could claim that they hadn't seen such things before.

Uhura was biting her lip. It was a turn-on whenever she did it, as she usually drew a bit of blood and he liked the taste of it. A throwback to his ancestry, to be sure, but it was a part of him and he couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny any of his actions whenever it came to her. She was his weakness. The mere fact that she also carried his child intensified it.

"Nyota," he said.

*

Sulu was doing a recon on the ship. He left supervision to Scotty for an hour, claiming that he had an issue on board the ship. Scotty didn't question it, and Sulu beamed aboard with the express intention of finding Uhura. His plan was almost in place. It took some time to put all the pieces together because Uhura was rarely out of her quarters when she wasn't on duty. Whenever she was, she was flanked by those two Vulcan bulldogs that had to be considered were he to try anything.

She was not on the bridge. Chekov told him that she was completing an assignment in the LRS lab, but Sulu decided to ask the computer for her location and was amused to find that she was in Engineering. For what purpose, he didn't know, but if she was alone, then that was good. Spock was somewhere down on the planet, doing some sort of science analysis or something, so Sulu wasn't concerned that he would be bothered or interrupted.

He was on the main floor of Engineering. After verifying that an attendant was on duty monitoring the impulse engines, he asked him if he'd seen Lt. Uhura.

"No sir," was the reply.

"Have you seen her sentinels?" Everyone was aware that Spock had two young Vulcans guarding her at all times, even when she was secured in their quarters.

"No, sir. Everyone's down on the planet. It's deserted tonight."

Sulu nodded, left the engineering office and walked out, scanning the area. The computer wasn't able to lie about a crew member's location, so she had to be here somewhere. Then he heard a familiar sound from somewhere above him.

After years of serving aboard the _ISS-E_, very little surprised the helmsman. The Imperial starship, like other starships, was a place of heat, hedonism, misogyny, mayhem, murder, and violence. One was apt to see any number of events—both savory and non—taking place in the corridors or anywhere else. Everyone was fair game and everyone participated. Except for Commander Spock. The Vulcan played things very close to the vest, in spite of the flak he caught from fellow officers for not indulging in the ship's vicarious activities. The only thing everyone knew he did outside of duty was his yearly excursion to Bellatrix IX to play with the slave girls. But they all participated in _that_, so it was no big deal.

Sulu never thought that he would see what he was seeing now and he couldn't help but get turned on by it. It took him several moments to process the sight. Spock was fucking Uhura in the upper right corridor near the water turbines. She was bent over, holding onto the grate, with his fingers in her mouth. Her skirt was tossed up over her wonderful ass and he was banging away. The only sounds were of skin on skin and her muffled moans.

Sulu watched, hard as diamonds. So _that_ was how she liked it. All that pretense of being Spock's lady and she was really nothing more than his whore. That made everything even better. He could use his newfound knowledge to his advantage.

*

His climax was fiery and he pressed against her as he was spent. She, having climaxed moments earlier, was breathing heavily as she let go of the grate. Spock stood up and pulled down her skirt before tucking away and zipping up. His index and middle fingers bore the evidence of her teeth. She bit hard enough to break the skin, but not to bleed.

When Uhura turned to face him, he pulled her in and kissed her, holding her close. She broke away after a moment.

"_What_ on earth…" she said. Then she saw his fingers. "Oh no!" She cupped them in her hand.

"I am fine," he said. "You did not hurt me. In fact, I find it stimulating."

"You find almost everything stimulating," she teased. "But now, we need to get back to our quarters quickly because I need to take a shower."

"As you wish," he said, taking her hand. He could think straight now, but he was certain that the shower would have to wait.

*

Spock left her in bed, sleeping soundly, to go to Medical Bay. His own personal guard, K'avir, was posted outside of his door at his request.

McCoy was up and about, doing any number of random activities.

"Doctor," Spock said. McCoy turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Spock. What brings you here?"

"I have a query."

"Oh?"

"You will recall the injection I got from you shortly after Lt. Uhura's arrival?"

McCoy smiled. "Yeah, I remember. The one you got after you finally fucked her. You never did say, Spock…was it good? Was she tight? Is she hot? Bet it was good. What does she sound like when she comes? I mean, you didn't give us a chance to sniff her out, you old sly coot."

"I doubt very much if Lt. Stephens would appreciate this line of conversation, Dr. McCoy."

"Sheila's not here, Spock. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I think that Lt. Uhura may be with child. I am not positive of this, however."

A look came over McCoy's face. "Is that right?"

"I am not certain, for she has not said anything. I do not think she suspects, for it is very early. But I see changes in her and I must discover why, as I gave her the requisite injections she needed. She should not be able to conceive, yet I am almost confident that she has. Why is that, Doctor?" He raised an eyebrow.

McCoy laughed. "Oh, that's easy, Spock. I tampered with the injection. We've never had a situation like this and I wanted to see what would happen."

Spock stared at McCoy. "Your action was deliberate?"

McCoy smiled. "Money buys a lot of things, Spock."

"I must ask, why would you do such a thing? Have you _no_ sense of propriety, Doctor? Is the Hippocratic Oath now the Hypocritical Oath?"

"Are you actually _upset_, Mr. Spock? Never thought I'd see the day."

"What you did is morally reprehensible, Doctor."

McCoy snorted. "Whatever. Besides, it's no big deal. We can get rid of it, if the price is right."

"I would not consider such a thing, Doctor."

"Doesn't that make _you_ a hypocrite, Spock?"

"This is the life of an innocent child, Dr. McCoy. Who paid you to do this?"

McCoy glared at him. "I've been well-compensated to keep that information secret. Let's just say that whoever my benefactor is feels that their interests are best served if you are out of the way by any means necessary. And that includes leaving Starfleet to raise a kid. You're Vulcan. _Nothing's_ sacred or off limits, Spock. You know how we do things here, or has that hot little communications babe scrambled that Vulcan brain of yours?"

"I warn you, Doctor, you are walking a very thin line."

"Whatever, Spock. If you were going to do something, you would have done it already. Don't sweat it. For the right price, I can give you a hypo that'll take care of the problem with very little mess if you're so disturbed by the idea of being a father. 'Course, you know that Jim will bounce her off this ship real quick if he learns she's knocked up."

Spock left McCoy without another word. His anger was bubbling slowly. Soon it would erupt and there would be hell to pay. Already he was thinking about appropriate measures of recompense. Uhura could never know.

*

Before returning to Dantouine, Spock assigned K'avir to Uhura as well. Were it not his turn at supervising the takeover, he would not have left the _ISS-E_. McCoy's admission was completely unexpected, and Spock's analysis of his enemies led him to three individuals who were the most likely culprits, Sulu being only one. But Sulu craved Uhura; the last thing he wanted is for her to be pregnant with Spock's child.

That left Chekov and Scotty. Scotty was after Sulu in the order and Chekov was ruthless enough to try anything on anybody to get ahead. There were limits to what Spock was willing to do as first officer. No one knew what they were, but he had them nonetheless. It took a Machiavellian heart to use an innocent child in such machinations, but McCoy was right; there was nothing sacred amongst the crew of the _ISS-E_. Captain Kirk hated kids and that was the reason why there were no children on board. Any woman that got pregnant was sent away immediately, and the father along with her if he decided to protest. McCoy's benefactor planned it just right because there was no way Spock would let Uhura be sent anywhere without him.

Spock fumed, but he would keep his knowledge to himself. He was not going to say anything about the baby. But if Uhura discovered that she was pregnant, they would deal with it at that time. For now, he used his wiles and his resources to ensure her protection. But he knew that it wouldn't be enough. The attacks were coming from all directions and in all forms.

This, too, was another consequence he would have to own.

tbc...


	14. Kitsunegari

**Kitsunegari**

Spock was sitting in his chair, fingers pressed together, contemplating. There was a lot to think about, to plan for. He understood that it was war, with him and Uhura on one side, everyone else on the other. McCoy had been right about one thing: his obsession with her clouded his conscious judgment. But she was the one he'd been waiting for, and he considered it logical to do what needed to be done to ensure her comfort and relative satisfaction with him as her mate.

He was no fool. Everything that she went through was a direct result of his rather selfish action. It had been very un-Vulcan like; very much human. The danger to her life was always in the background, but now it was forefront, a klaxon, a flashing red light. It was time to handle everything with a preemptive strike.

She might not like it but she never had to know. He would kill for her and his child. Everyone, if necessary. It was the way things were done; the way conflicts were resolved. He was still unsure as to who paid McCoy to tamper with Uhura's birth control shot, but it didn't matter. The solution was actually quite simple.

This was chess; it wasn't checkers.

Uhura sat at his feet, on two very luxuriant goosedown pillows. Her head rested against his leg and her eyes were closed. She wore one of his shirts and her elegant panties. The act was something she saw in one of his books and requested they try, for it looked simple and safe. It was a very easy start to their more intimate relationship. She could not speak or move unless he authorized it. When she became uncomfortable, she would call the word.

Spock agreed to her request because it put no physical strain on her at all, and she was eager to begin. Every six minutes and fifty-two seconds, he would give her some juice to drink and a slice of fruit to eat. It satisfied him on a primal level to have his woman curled up at his feet, and to know she wanted to be there. After the ongoing situation was resolved, he would use a pair of handcuffs and a gag to increase the tension. He knew she would like it.

"Nyota, I must ask a question. You may respond."

"What is it?"

"Considering the entire situation, are you content?"

She looked at him. "Do you want the truth?"

"Always. There can be no dissembling between us. Especially now."

"I will never be fully content, Spock. This is not my true place. I belong in my universe and I don't have to tell you that. Part of me wants to go home. I feel that here, I'm just…visiting."

He stared at her, fingers pressed together. That much he knew. Whether she actually cared for him was a nebulous idea at best; it came and went as her emotions so often did. There were times when he felt that she did care as strongly as he felt her heartbeat. And then there were times when he was certain that she merely tolerated him. He was never sure because she was never sure, and it merely increased his desire to win her heart and protect her with everything he had. It was another one of the consequences he had to own up to.

"But things are far easier now than they were two and a half months ago. I'm adjusting, and I know that you've been consumed with duty, but do not forget that you promised me that you would try to find a way to send me back home. No matter what the percentage is."

He started to remind her that he never promised, but it didn't matter because he'd agreed to her request. It was logical. If he was able to re-create the specific series of events, and he was not sure it was possible, then sending her home would be the best way to protect her and their child. In her universe, she would be safe and the baby could have a stable existence.

Except he did not want to be parted from his child, and it was unfair for her to have to raise it alone. He acknowledged a bit of jealousy: he certainly did not want his counterpart to feel compelled to help her raise _his_ baby. It was illogical, but it was true. The only male qualified to raise his child was him.

"When we leave Dantouine II, and we should be leaving in a matter of days, I will begin working on the problem. It is a most interesting quandary to be sure; one that, if successful, I can submit to several research journals."

"You can do what you want to with the data," she said. "I just want you to put your considerable intelligence towards the task."

"I shall do so, Nyota."

"But until then, I am all right. I am finding my way, day by day. It helps to have Marlena, Trish and Sheila on my side. They've been very supportive. And I feel safe knowing that I have Turock and Shavik with me at all times. My duty is easy; it does not require as much effort as it normally does. The only thing is that lately, I've been very tired. I want to sleep all the time. I think I may have a virus."

"Do you feel ill?"

"Just a little queasy. I eat entirely too much and the food is so rich and so good; I just can't get enough. I'm sure there's something I'm consuming regularly that I shouldn't because I'm probably allergic."

"Do you want to take a visit to Medical Bay?" Though he himself would examine her and do the requisite tests; he wasn't about to let McCoy within one meter of her.

"No. I'm sure I'll be fine. It's probably a bug of some sort. Trish has been sick."

Spock paused, stroking her hair. "I would like for you to do something, Nyota."

"What is it?"

"Your captain spoke of a device in my captain's quarters, something that he said I could use to protect myself and take command of the ship."

"I remember," she said. She looked at him. Was he serious?

"I would like for you to ask Lt. Moreau about it. And if possible, to learn how to use it."

She looked up at him. "Are you serious, Spock?"

"Yes. I would not lie to you. I feel it is in your best interest and mine that we take advantage of our knowledge. Do you think that Ms. Moreau will help you?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes. She hates the captain, but she sticks with him because of the perks and the power she can wield over him at times. She's a captain's woman, but she doesn't care _who_ the captain is. Do you wish to be captain, Spock?" Uhura knew that if he wanted to be, she was not going to let Marlena have him. It was as simple as that. She could convince Spock to let Marlena keep her status and perks, but she was not going to have another woman in her place. Not while she was here.

"Nyota, this is merely a fact-gathering exercise. One must be armed with all the facts to make an informed decision."

"I understand that, but do you want to be captain?"

"It has never been my objective. I am a scientist and I am content with my research. However, I am also first officer and the responsibility that comes along with the position bears acknowledgement."

"Is someone planning to kill the captain? It's not you, is it?"

"It is not me, Nyota, for I have no desire for the captaincy. However, there are many who are always plotting to kill him. He is a target."

"Then if you become captain, won't that make you a target?"

"Logically, yes. But it is not something I wish for you to concern yourself with at this time. Speak with Lt. Moreau. Learn what you can and share with me your knowledge. I will take matters from there." He stroked her hair. "I will have some things to attend to tomorrow, so do not expect me. I shall be on board today, but I will be ensconced in the science lab analyzing data. Please complete your duty and secure yourself in our quarters, Nyota."

Uhura wondered if she should ask what it was he intended to do, but thought better of it. She didn't want to know. It was better not to know, but she wasn't stupid. She knew in her heart that somebody was about to get fucked up, and there was no other way to put it.

She said, "The captain has me working on a project in the long-range sensor lab, Spock. I have to complete it. Don't ask me not to do my job."

He nodded. "I have assigned K'avir to your detail as well. I feel much more secure knowing that there are three Vulcans watching over you."

"You're really worried, aren't you?"

"Worry is a human emotion. It is logical for me to protect my woman, especially when I know that she is coveted by so many."

Uhura nodded. "Right. Well, okay then. I'll wrap up my task and get back here as fast as I can. And then I'm going to bed. I feel as if I could sleep all day."

"Good," he said. "If you are tired, then you should rest. Are you tired at this moment?" If she needed to sleep, then he would end the game prematurely. Her health and the health of the baby were paramount to any fun he wanted to have.

"No. I know what to do if I should get to that point."

"Affirmative," he said. "We shall resume."

She nodded her head once and looked at him. He lowered the glass for her to drink, and then gave her some pear slices. She ate quietly from his fingers and held out her hands for him to wipe. Then he slid the napkin over her lips to blot the juice. The pit of his manhood seemed to roll over and beg. Then she put her head back on his leg and closed her eyes.

Spock stroked her hair once more, enjoying the moment. Her acquiescence was so appealing, so very sensual. Her acknowledgement of her deeper needs was aphrodisiatic and it made her glow in a way he'd never truly seen on another woman. It was as if a fire burned deep within; a singular flame, a light to her dark heart that beckoned his own. He didn't think for one moment that she would have been this way with the other Spock. He stirred, wanting her, but keeping his desire at bay. She was tired and he would not sap her remaining energy. Soon, she would be asleep.

He did not lie; he would spend part of the next day in the lab analyzing data. However, the data he was reviewing had nothing to do with any science discipline. From his operatives, he determined that Chekov was the one that paid off McCoy to tamper with Uhura's birth control. Had Uhura's captain followed standard procedures, Chekov would be dead. Obviously the agony booth wasn't agonizing enough, and being secured to quarters was nothing short of a vacation.

That could be and would be remedied soon.

Sulu was also preparing to strike. When and where, he did not know, but he knew it was imminent. The security chief was way too confident that he would soon be in place to achieve the captaincy. Whether Kirk was aware of it or not, things were happening around him that would shake up his command crew.

As it had to be, so it would be. He didn't want to command as he was content to be a lesser target. But if it befell him, he would step up and take charge as any Vulcan would. Then he would run the ship as he saw fit, and she would be by his side. Unless he was successful in finding a way to send her home.

He chose not to think about that. Now was not the time.

*

As any skilled tactician knew, the first thing was to pretend as if nothing happened. Spock was used to keeping things tight, so he and Uhura checked in with the bridge the next day. Sulu and Chekov were at their posts. Kirk was sitting on his throne, reviewing a PADD.

"Damned Empire governing body is still two light-days away," he grumbled. "We've been here for nearly six damned weeks."

"I thought you liked Dantouine II, Captain."

"Six weeks of anything wears thin quickly, Mr. Spock. I'm ready for a bullshit border patrol just to get some fucking rest."

"It has been tedious, Captain," Sulu said.

Chekov didn't say anything.

Spock said, "Captain, a word in private, please."

"All right, Mr. Spock. The turbo lift."

Spock followed Kirk into the lift and looked at him. The captain was unaware that Chekov tried to murder him. Had he known, the navigator would have simply vanished. "I do not know if you are aware, sir, but during your misadventure into another universe, Mr. Chekov plotted to assassinate you. He would have succeeded if Mr. Jones had not decided at the last minute to switch sides. I know of this because he reported it to me. Your counterpart knocked him out after the incident, and despite my advice, chose to keep Mr. Chekov alive. I tell you this now because I believe he may try to attack again."

Kirk stared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? That snivelly little shit tried to off me?"

"I do not kid, sir. Mr. Jones was working for Chekov at the time and thought it would be more profitable to switch to your detail. Your own security thought so."

"Why didn't they say anything to me about it?"

"Because they were unaware that you were not you at the time."

"Motherfuckers," Kirk said. "And you say Chekov got the drop on me? I mean, my punk-ass counterpart?"

"Your counterpart was not aware of how promotions are earned on this ship, sir. And so he walked into a carefully laid trap. My operatives have led me to believe that Mr. Chekov intends to try again. I should regret your death, as I have no desire to command."

Kirk folded his arms and stared at his first officer. "All right, Mr. Spock. Thank you for informing me of this."

"I would have mentioned it sooner, but as you know, I had another situation to attend to." That was not a lie, but a convenient truth.

Kirk smiled broadly. "You've been banging that ass every night, haven't you, Spock? And here we all are thinking that you had needs only once a year, and only with the Bellatrix girls. Making up for lost time, aren't you?"

"Captain, I am not comfortable with this line of communication."

"Sure, fine, you don't have to be. But you're just like the rest of us; you've got feet of clay and you need a woman too. That's fine with me. You can fuck her three or four times a day if the spirit moves you, so long as you do your duty."

"Have I not been performing up to standard, sir?"

"As far as your duty to Starfleet, of course you are. Now as far as Uhura is concerned; well, that's for you two to discuss. However, she seems a whole lot more content now than she did two months ago. You've been putting the shoes to her, so that'll do it."

"Captain, you have never used that phrasing in my presence before. I must have clarification. What do you mean by 'putting the shoes' to her?"

Kirk smiled and shook his head. "As many raunchy conversations as you've heard with Scotty, Bones and me, you don't know? It means that you're laying the pipe, you're doing what a man does, you're fucking your woman. Well, from the look on her face. Want to share a detail or two, Commander?"

"I would rather not." He was fiercely protective of Uhura and that included every tiny aspect of their intimate life.

"Bones and Scotty are quick to tell me about Trish and Sheila. Just embrace the male bond, Spock. Can you tell me one little thing?"

The man was absolutely avaricious when it came to such information. Spock closed his eyes and opened them again. "She is very warm and very soft. Please do not ask me any more questions, as I do not care to divulge my private life."

Kirk grinned. "Thanks. And thanks for the heads up about Mr. Chekov."

Spock nodded. "Sir, I must report to the biochemistry lab to complete an analysis. If you should need me…?"

"Go on, Mr. Spock. We're in fucking orbit waiting on those sorry, slow bastards from the Empire…take your time and do what must be done. And so will I."

Kirk started the turbo lift and punched Deck 3. His quarters were on Deck 3. He punched Deck 5 for Spock.

"I take it that you are not going back on the bridge, Captain?"

"No," Kirk said. "I'm going to handle this shit first and then go to lunch."

Spock nodded because he knew that a piece was about to be moved off the board.

Check.

*

Uhura was down in the LRS lab, working on another analysis for Kirk. Turock stood off to one corner, as still and quiet as a statue. She knew that K'avir and Shavik were on the other side of the door.

Spock recently ordered them to start carrying phasers. Uhura did not inquire as to what they were set to. But she felt confident in her emerging combat skills. For the past two days, however, she missed practice because of Spock one night and being too tired the other. She was usually very diligent in her exercises, but there were times when she was so exhausted she could do no more than fall in bed. But Turock and Shavik were excellent teachers—in a different way than her lover—and she was able to catch on very quickly to their instruction.

She was much more adept at pulling her knife while blocking a blow. She could pivot on one heel. She could maneuver with two blades and she was able to incorporate a few kicks into her movements. She was still learning the fine nuances of the Vulcan nerve grip; Shavik suggested that she cut her fingernails in order to master the technique. She learned how to deliver a quick upthrust using both sides of the blade with both hands. Shavik taught her how to drop and cut an Achilles' tendon in under fifteen seconds and also how to kick an attacker's feet from under them. Turock taught her how to head-butt without sustaining damage or severe pain to herself. He was very gentle with his teaching of that, but also very effective.

She was also fairly proficient at fighting from two sides. Turock and Shavik instructed her that, whenever possible, to find a way to get her back up against a wall or structure so that she didn't have to keep turning, but taught her how to fight on both sides anyway.

Uhura felt that she could reasonably defend herself against an attack. While she would never be the expert her sentinels were, she felt like she could at least get a couple of blows in. Spock would randomly ask her to demonstrate what she was learning and while he never said anything, she knew that he was pleased with her progress.

After lunch, she spoke with Marlena and was amused to discover that she was hesitant about divulging information regarding the instrument in the captain's quarters. When Uhura asked why, Marlena told her that if Spock took control of the Tantalus field, and subsequently, the _ISS-E_, then she would lose her status. Uhura reassured her that Marlena could keep her status and all the perks and benefits therewith. But she would not keep her place as the captain's woman.

Marlena told her that she would think about it. Uhura did not argue.

She yawned. As soon as this task was done, she was going to have a shower and go to sleep. She didn't know if Spock would return for the night, but it didn't matter. She was too tired to care.

"I'm done," she told Turock. She logged off and shut down the computer. Turock took his place exactly one point five meters behind her as she exited. K'avir walked in front of her and Shavik also flanked her rear.

Uhura walked, yawning again. She was so sleepy. She blinked to clear her sight and heard a commotion off to one side.

She heard Turock yell, "Run, Miss Uhura. _Run_!"

Turock and Shavik were engaged in a fight with three individuals in red security costumes. She turned to see K'avir holding out his hand.

"Come with me, Miss Uhura. We need to leave here now."

She took his hand and they ran down the narrow corridor. Uhura turned back to look; one of the security officers was laid out on the floor, as well as Shavik. Turock was still fighting, but she was not sure if he had sustained serious injury.

She turned her head and held on to K'avir's hand.

Then, as if out of nowhere, someone knocked K'avir to the ground. He didn't hesitate to fight back. "Do not stop, Miss Uhura. Run! The turbo lift is twenty meters from here!"

Uhura took off for the turbo lift. She did not look back. Her heart was pumping and she could see the red lift doors. Just get to it and get on it.

Fifteen meters…

Ten meters…

Five…

Someone jumped in front of her and she crashed into them. They both fell over.

"What's wrong, Lt. Uhura? What's the matter?"

It was Michael. He helped her up.

"Michael," she said, wary. She hadn't seen him in months. "I need to get to the turbo lift. Move out of the way!"

"It's all right," he said. "What's the hurry?"

She tried to move, but he held her by her elbows and she could not bend her arms. "Let me go, Michael! Stop touching me!"

"No one's going to hurt you," he said. "No one's behind you. Calm down. Your heart's beating too fast."

Uhura heard the fighting continuing behind her. She took a deep breath. "Let me go. I don't know what happened to you last time, but I do know that you didn't die. You will if you don't let me go!"

"He's a punk."

"What?"

"He should have killed me, but he said he wouldn't."

Uhura stared at him. "What?"

"Spock should have killed me, but he didn't. Mr. Sulu said he wouldn't because Spock's a pussy and only a pussy would let me live. That's not how things are done here. Survival of the fittest, baby." He made a tsk-ing sound.

Uhura's eyes widened and she instinctively brought up her knee and slammed it into his balls. Michael let her go with an "_Oof_!" and she punched him in the jaw, wincing. He fell over and she took off for the turbo lift doors again. But he caught her ankle and she hit the floor, banging her chin against the concrete. She bit into her tongue, tasted blood and saw stars.

Michael picked her up and turned her around. Sulu was in front of her, smiling devilishly.

"Now, Uhura, now…" he said. "Now you don't have a choice. I have taken your insolence and your insults. I have bore the brunt of your ridicule. I have taken the pain of you cutting my face. I will take from you now and discard you like so many other whores have been thrown away."

"I'm not a whore!" She shook herself hard but Michael held her tight. He was working for Sulu and she had actually...

She felt like a fool. Uhura's head swam. She spit in Sulu's face. He backhanded her. She tasted more blood pooling in her mouth. She spit it out and held still for a moment.

Sulu held his own knife. "Don't you dare say that to me, you little bitch! I saw you, saw you toss your ass in the air for him and let him fuck you like a dog just over there—" He pointed to the catwalk where she and Spock had sex the other night.

"You saw us!"

"A whore fucks in public," Sulu said. "And that's what you are. Well, you're my whore now, Uhura. And I'll fuck you here just like he did!"

Uhura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She snapped her head back sharply, connecting with Michael's forehead. At the same time, she jabbed her elbow into his solar plexus and slammed her heel down on his foot, grateful at once for the four-inch heel and for her Vulcan combat training. She felt his bones crunch. He bellowed, screaming, and let her go. She whipped out her knives and assumed her favorite fight stance. She held one knife in an icepick grip and the other in a saber grip.

"Damn it," she said, glaring at Sulu. She was tired of this shit. "If you want some of me, then come and get it!" She sounded braver than she felt, but enough was enough. She didn't know where Spock was, but she couldn't worry about it now.

Sulu came at her and just like she had been taught, she quickly slashed him twice: once across the face and the other across the chest. He stepped back, unable to believe she cut him again.

"You…fucking…_bitch_…!" he screamed. Losing all pretense of skill, he raged at her, holding his knife. Uhura swallowed, feeling her head clear, taking in the situation as Turock and Shavik trained her to. It was as if time slowed down.

'_Double upward thrust.'_

'_But you'll kill him!'_

'_Better him than me.'_

Two and a half months ago, she never thought that she could take a man's life…but she was ready to do just that. In this universe, the only rule that mattered was kill or be killed. When Sulu got within inches of knocking her down and stabbing her, she shoved her knives into his chest. His momentum knocked her down anyway. Blood ran out of his mouth and she turned her head, closing her eyes in pain.

She thought he was dead but then she felt a sharp ache in her abdomen. He stabbed her.

Sulu grabbed her by the head and banged it into the floor. Uhura saw black dots swirling before her eyes. Everything was blurry. Right before she lost consciousness, she saw a tall figure in black and blue running towards her…

_tbc…_


	15. Moves and Countermoves

**Moves and Countermoves**

Spock carried Uhura to Medical Bay and she lay on a bed, unconscious. He focused his attention on her life monitor and the tricorder readings. Lieutenant Sheila Stephens, a trained medical officer, was cleaning and examining Uhura's knife wound. Spock did not want McCoy to lay hands on Uhura. He was calm and controlled, working without thought as he ran the tricorder over her inert form. He needed to know if she was pregnant.

The tricorder readings verified it. Uhura was four and a half weeks into her first trimester. She was also severly injured. Sulu's knife pierced her abdomen and cut her uterus. She lost a good deal of blood, but according to the readings, the fetus was intact. The readings could not tell how long it would survive, but for now, the baby was alive and Spock was grateful.

Sheila came over to give Uhura a sedative and told Spock to move so that she could treat her. Spock allowed her to do her job, but insisted that he would remain by Uhura's side. Sheila recognized the still, tight voice of the commander and did not argue.

"She's going to be fine, sir." Sheila said, applying salve to Uhura's bruised chin.

"She is pregnant," Spock said. "You are ordered to care for Nyota and to save my child, Lt. Stephens."

She looked at him, startled. "A baby? Nyota's _pregnant_?"

"I have just confirmed it. She is four and one-half weeks."

Sheila looked at him. "Does she know that she's pregnant?"

"Not yet. She's been tired and sensitive, but she thinks she has a virus. I suspected but I was not certain."

"That explains why she's been eating so much," Sheila said. She couldn't believe it. "Are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right." Spock decided that Uhura needed to know. He told her that there could be no dissembling between them, and he had to hold up his end of that agreement. "I need you to make sure that our child survives, Lt. Stephens. I do not wish for Nyota to lose a baby that she does not yet know she carries."

Sheila nodded, feeling herself overcome with emotion. "I will do my best, Commander."

"Do better than _that_. You save my child and you save its mother. Nothing else will suffice."

"Don't you want Lenny—Dr. McCoy to be the one to do this, sir?"

Spock stared at her. "It is Dr. McCoy's fault that my baby's life is in danger. I do not wish for him to be within two meters of Uhura."

Sheila's eyebrows nearly touched her hairline. "_What_? What did Lenny do?"

"I would rather not divulge that information, Lieutenant. Suffice it to say that I never intended to impregnate her and it was a surprise to discover that she is with child."

"Oh my gawd!" Sheila wasn't stupid and her eyes narrowed. "Lenny! That _motherf_—!" She straightened. "Sorry, Commander. You have my word that I will do all I can for Nyota and the baby, and Lenny won't touch her."

"I will have a guard posted beside her bed to ensure that, Lt. Stephens."

Sheila nodded and then looked down at Uhura. "Commander Spock," she said.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Are you going to do something about it?"

Spock could not glean anything from Sheila's expression. "What would you have me say, Lt. Stephens? This is in no way a pardonable offense. He has brought an innocent child here for financial gain and to satisfy his own curiosity. Indeed I am going to do something about it."

Sheila nodded. "This ship is no place for a child and Lenny knows that. Why he would do such a thing is beyond me and it is unforgivable. I mean, I can tolerate all the other shit that he's done, but _this_? There's no way I'll be able to rest if Nyota loses her baby. I just want to let you know that you don't have to concern yourself with my feelings if you decide to take care of Lenny. I'm sick of his ass anyway. I've had it up to here!" She raised her hand to her forehead.

Spock stared at her. "Your alignment with Dr. McCoy is the only thing that keeps you safe."

"I know, sir. But there comes a time when you've got to think beyond yourself. I can't have kids. Lenny saw to that. Nyota's my friend and she didn't ask for any of this. _Any_ of it." Sheila stared Spock right in the eyes. "But she's here and she's learning to survive. However, I will be damned if her baby becomes a victim of Lenny's bullshit and malicious intentions. You don't need my permission, but you do what you need to do. I'll help you if you want, but don't worry about me. I'll be all right." Sheila was furious.

Spock stared at the braided beauty as she turned to monitor Uhura once more. "I shall keep that in mind, Lt. Stephens."

"Also keep in mind that I'm not the only one who's tired of this shit. You've got help, if you want it."

*

McCoy was in another wing with his assistants, working on Sulu and Michael. They were brought to Medical Bay by Turock and K'avir on Spock's orders. Michael had a broken foot, a cracked rib, a pulled groin and a headache. Sulu's lung was punctured, his spleen was ruptured, and he had a scratched cornea and a long gash across the chest. Uhura gave as much as she got and for that, Spock was very pleased.

When they were brought to Medical Bay, McCoy looked at Spock. "You want me to _save_ them? They just attacked Uhura and you want me to save them? You really have gone soft, Spock! That pussy must be mighty fine indeed to make you do this shit! You need to go on and let Sulu die for what he did. I can take care of Tomlinson."

"No," Spock said. "My reasons for wanting you to save them are my own, Doctor. You make sure that Mr. Sulu and Mr. Tomlinson survive their injuries by any means necessary."

"Whatever you say, Spock." McCoy shrugged. He didn't care one way or the other.

Shavik sustained a serious head injury, but it was not fatal. Sulu's henchmen—and Spock understood that he had to hire enough extras in order to be a match for Uhura's Vulcan guard—ambushed them in a wave formation. Three men attacked first and then three more and then three more, staggering the assault. K'avir was blindsided from two directions trying to save Uhura and also was open to a staggered attack. There were twelve in all. That was the only way Sulu's men could have gotten the drop on them. It was the only edge they had.

Needless to say, Spock's Vulcan sentinels emerged from the brawl intact, save for Shavik's injury. Turock had a black eye and K'avir's shoulder was dislocated. Twelve bodies were strewn across the corridor in front of Engineering. Heads were smashed, necks broken, backs snapped. Once Uhura was out of the way, the Vulcans allowed their natural ability and honed combat skills to gain the upper hand and wasted the enemy. K'avir called Spock on his communicator and he got there just as Sulu charged Uhura and knocked her over.

But she was brave. She fought back, risking her life and the life of their unborn child. He would not let their deaths be on her conscience.

Spock wanted them alive.

As he stood near Uhura's bed, watching Sheila check her bandages, he knew that he would have to tell her that she was pregnant. She needed to know and thus, could fight to save their baby. He turned her duty over to one of her subordinates until she was healed. But then he knew that Kirk would find out and try to get rid of Uhura or use his own methods to ensure that she miscarried.

Spock would be damned if he was going to wait around for that to happen.

*

When Uhura woke up, Sheila was standing over her, smiling.

"Sheila?" It was hard to talk. Her tongue was swollen.

"Hey, girl. How are you feeling?"

She nodded.

"You were stabbed," Sheila said.

Uhura looked at her, questioning with her eyes.

"It was Sulu."

"Is…he…dead?"

"He's in surgery."

"I…didn't…kill…him?"

"You almost did. Good for you, sweetie. You got in a few good shots. Now don't try to talk anymore. Just rest."

"Spock?"

"I'll get him."

Sheila squeezed her hand and left her. Uhura closed her eyes. She felt nauseous. Her stomach was churning and her head throbbed. Her chin ached. Then Spock was looking down at her and there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes.

"Nyota," he said.

She looked up at him. "Spock."

"Do not try to speak. You bit through your tongue. You were seriously injured and you have a concussion. You will be all right. But there is something I must tell you."

"Wh…at?"

"You are pregnant."

"What?"

"You are four point five weeks pregnant with my child, Nyota. I confirmed it while you were unconscious."

She squeaked out some garbled sound and her hands immediately went to her bandaged belly. "_Baby_…?"

"Yes," he said.

Tears sparked and then flooded her eyes. She wanted to speak but could not. Spock leaned forward and pressed his fingers around her eye. Her thoughts poured into him like running water.

'_I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant? How did I get pregnant? He gave me a shot to prevent that…did he sabotage the injection too…? How am I going to raise a baby in this horrible place…how am I going to be able to be a mother to his child in this place…do I even want to be a mother…? How will it survive…will I survive it…I'm scared, I'm scared and I don't know what to do…I don't even know if I want this baby!'_

He began to stroke her face, transmitting his own images and emotions_. 'Rest, Nyota. You are in Medical Bay and you will be transferred to our quarters as soon as you can be moved. Do not worry. I did not sabotage the injection, but I know who did it and it will be handled. Just heal yourself and fight for our child.'_

'_I'm not ready to be a mother…and I don't want to be a mother _here_!'_

'_Shhh. You are overtaxing yourself and you must sleep. We can discuss it once you are safe in our suite.'_

It was as if she was screaming in his head. He closed his eyes and absorbed her pain, determined to make McCoy and Sulu pay for what they did to her.

She bit her lip and cried. He dried her tears with his fingers. She was understandably emotional and her thoughts were fleeting and illogical. When she was better, they would discuss everything. He was unsure if she wanted to have a baby, much less his, and to be in a situation where neither he nor she had any control over the matter increased his rage. But he was Vulcan and he maintained his composure.

For now.

He stood up. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Rest, my love," he said. "Rest. I shall return. K'avir is watching over you. Lt. Stephens will be your provider. I shall return shortly." He caressed her face and kissed her lips.

She nodded through her tears.

*

Uhura lay on her bed, mind swirling in confusion and a medicated haze. She was pregnant with Spock's child. And he informed her through a mental transference that it was on purpose, but it was not him who did it. Thoughts didn't lie. Who in the world sabotaged her birth control?

There was only one logical answer. McCoy. She wanted to scream, but it made her head hurt. She wished she could speak clearly, but she was exhausted. Her tongue felt thick and heavy, and her mouth was dry as cotton. She was so upset that her blood pressure shot up, alerting Sheila.

In moments, she was standing over her. "Nyota?"

"Sheila…" She clutched her belly. "Preg…nant."

"I know," she said. "So Spock told you."

She nodded.

"It was that fucking Lenny," Sheila hissed. "Nyota, I'm so sorry about this. Did Spock tell you that your stab wound nicked your uterus?"

She shook her head.

"Right now, the fetus is so small that we think it may survive, but you lost a lot of blood. So far, the baby is still alive, but it's touch and go. I'm doing my damndest to save your baby, Nyota. Commander Spock demanded it. He's pissed."

Uhura grabbed her stomach again and wailed. Now to hear that the child's life was in danger made her want to scream. This was so very unfair.

Sheila stared into her eyes and whispered. "Do _you_ want me to save the baby?"

Uhura looked at her. "Wh…at?"

"Do you want to keep this baby? Do _you_ want it?"

"I…don't…know…" The question surprised her.

"Because if you don't want this child, then I'll help you. You didn't ask for this, and this shithole isn't the place for you to raise a kid."

Uhura closed her eyes. Sheila squeezed her hand. "Take some time and think about it. You'll be here for a little while."

Uhura nodded. Tears glazed her cheeks.

"Right now, I'm going to give you a very mild sedative so that you can sleep. It won't harm the child. We'll talk later."

Uhura nodded once more. Sheila wiped her face and injected a hypo. "We're here for you, Nyota. Trish, Marlena and I are here if you need us. We _will_ talk when you're able to."

Uhura drifted off to sleep. Sheila was a true friend.

*

Spock sat across from her bed, watching her life monitor. Beside him was a chessboard. He played against himself, thinking about the rash of current events. He had to review the facts.

First Premise: Nyota

Fact: He was in love; absolutely, positively, head-over-heels, testicles-in-hand, stone in love with her. And for a Vulcan, that was saying something.

Fact: She was pregnant with his child. Fatherhood wasn't something he thought about, not while serving the Empire.

Fact: He wanted the baby. It was a part of him and a part of her, and Vulcans were not capricious about parenting.

Fact: He did not want to command the _ISS-E_.

Fact: Captain Kirk would get rid of Uhura if he knew she was pregnant.

Fact: He would kill for her and the baby.

Conclusion: He would have to assume command of the starship if he wanted to keep her and their baby.

Second Premise: The Captaincy

Fact: McCoy had to go. His treacherous act, fueled by Chekov, was unforgivable.

Fact: Sulu's life functions would soon cease to exist.

Fact: Scotty was semi-loyal to the captain, and therefore he would have to go.

Fact: There was an instrument in the captain's quarters that could assist him.

Fact: If he chose to take any action, then the captain's woman had to be considered as well as the Chief Engineer's and the Chief Medical Officer's. They would need protection.

Fact: McCoy's woman was willing to risk her life to assist Spock. And she suggested that she was not alone.

Intrigued by Lt. Stephens' words, Spock left Medical Bay immediately after to go visit Sgt. Trisha Baker in Engineering. In addition to being Scotty's mate, Trisha was an expert on antimatter physics and nuclear engineering. She was on duty, monitoring the board in the office and stood when he entered.

"Sgt. Baker, you may take your seat."

"What can I help you with, Commander?"

"Nyota is in Medical Bay with a serious injury."

"What? When? Why didn't Sheila tell me?"

"She has been by her side since Nyota was admitted."

"Mr. Spock, may I ask…what happened?"

"Mr. Sulu assaulted her and stabbed her."

The color drained from Trisha's face. "_Ass…hole_!" she shrieked. Then she gathered herself. "Excuse me, sir."

"Your emotion and connection is why I am here, Sergeant. How do you feel about Nyota?"

"She's my friend, sir. She's one of us."

"Please clarify."

"She's a senior officer's woman. Please tell me that she is all right."

"I am of the belief that she will be, Sergeant. But I must ask you to keep in confidence what I am about to tell you."

"What is it?"

"She is pregnant."

"WHAT??"

"Dr. McCoy sabotaged her injection."

"Lenny did _what_?"

"I do not stutter, Sgt. Baker."

Trisha closed her eyes. That was some dirty, underhanded bullshit. If Sheila knew what he did, she would be insanely mad. She couldn't have kids because of Lenny, and that he intentionally allowed Uhura to get pregnant…

Trisha slammed her fist down on table. "That bastard! I'm so fucking sick of this!"

Spock did not correct her. In fact, he welcomed her anger. "Now I have a question for you, Sgt. Baker. You are Mr. Scott's woman, yes?"

"Yes," she said. "What? Don't tell me that Scotty put Lenny up to that! He's trifling enough."

"No," Spock said. "At least I am not aware of Mr. Scott's involvement in Dr. McCoy's actions."

"I wouldn't put it past the sonofabitch to do it and frame someone else. He can be a weasel at times."

That was something Spock considered after his operatives informed him that it was Chekov who paid McCoy to sabotage Uhura's injections. He had no evidence to confirm his suspicion, so he kept it to himself. Chekov was a pawn and therefore expendable. Spock lost no sleep after the navigator suddenly vanished.

"Scotty got Lenny to put these breast implants in, Mr. Spock, so I wouldn't be surprised if he paid Lenny to make sure you knocked up Nyota. I don't know why he would do it, though."

"To get rid of me. Mr. Scott is aware that the captain's has a 'policy' on pregnant women. I would not, of course, allow him to get rid of Nyota and our baby. I want her and I want my child, and I wish to remain on this starship. But Nyota and our baby are my priority."

Trisha stared at him. "What do you want, Commander? I don't know if Scotty did it, but if he did, I can't put up with that. I mean, a baby? An innocent child? Mr. Spock, there are women on this ship who crave to become mothers and keep their jobs; who want both their careers and a family and are scared. This environment isn't a place for that, but the biological imperatives are still the same. A lot of the men on this ship are predators, and I'm sure you know that. Scotty's lead guard is a sadist and a murderer. You wouldn't want a child anywhere near him, or that fiend in Security. But Nyota can't get un-pregnant, so what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to assume command of this ship. But Mr. Scott cannot remain on staff. He is loyal to the captain and I do not trust him. However, you are protected because you are Mr. Scott's woman."

Trisha looked at Spock, her voice calm and even. "What do you want me to do?"

"It is your choice, Sgt. Baker. Nyota is in sickbay fighting for the life of our child. Mr. Sulu stabbed her in the abdomen and injured her uterus."

Trisha closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Son of a _bitch_!" she said. "Poor Nyota. This is just wrong." Then she eyed Spock. "You know you brought this on yourself when you decided to keep her here, s_ir_."

She was dangerously close to insubordination, but Spock admired her spirit and didn't call her on it. "I am aware of that, Sergeant. But I am quite…fond…of Nyota and I want our baby. I will do what I must to protect her, and that includes mutiny."

Trisha nodded, wiping her eye. "Then I'm in. What can I do to help?"

*

Trisha told Spock that she would get word to Marlena to visit him in sickbay. He sat across from Uhura's bed, playing chess with himself and monitoring her life functions. Sheila checked in every thirty minutes and ten seconds, and there was no change in the baby's health. That was a good sign, as the situation was stable.

Captain Kirk was aware that Uhura was injured, but not of her pregnancy. As the ship remained in orbit, Spock's presence was not required on the bridge. He sat for one hour, forty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds before Lt. Moreau showed up in sickbay.

"Commander? I heard from Trish what happened. Is she all right?"

"Yes. Mr. Sulu attacked her."

"Oh no!" Marlena went over to Uhura's bed and took her hand. Spock walked over to stand in front of her.

"Lt. Moreau, there is something I would like to know."

"What is it?"

"You recall the incident that brought Nyota to us, to me?"

"How could I forget?" She often wished that she could have returned in Uhura's place.

"Then you will also recall the conversation that took place between that Captain Kirk and myself."

"I do." Then she looked up at Spock. "You mean about the Tantalus field?"

"Is that the name of the device?"

"Yes. It's how Jim wipes out his enemies."

"And do you know how to use it?"

"Yes."

Spock looked at her. "I have asked Nyota to inquire about it."

"She did, sir," Marlena said. "But I'm reluctant to show her how."

"Why?"

Marlena bit her lip. Best to be honest, because Spock would merely press his hand against her face and get the truth anyway. "If she learns how to use it, then she can help you become captain. And then she will be in my place. I'm a captain's woman and I like it. I have status and benefits that most of the other women do not have. I do not want to give that up. And since I know that you want Nyota and not me, how can I help her take my place? I mean, I care about her, but I've got to think of myself."

"I understand that, Ms. Moreau. I recognize the sacrifice you would have to make to help me. But I must inquire about what you said. You have perks and status because you're the captain's woman. What do you really want?"

"I want my place."

"If you refer to mere perks and a status, then you can continue to have that. I would not take it from you."

"I don't want to be single on this ship. I don't want to become a target. Single women get attacked."

"If you help me, you will not be. I can assure you of that. You will be protected as vehemently as I protect Nyota. Not counting this most recent incident."

"I—"

"Is it a companion you seek in addition to the benefits? Is there not another who intrigues you? Are you in love with the captain?"

"No," she spat out. "I hate him. But he's the _captain_."

"Is there another that you would be with if you could?"

"Commander Kenner will take me. He has feelings for me, but I do not want Jim to kill him, and so I never returned his affection."

"If you help me, Ms. Moreau, then you can have everything you wish and then some. But events are unfolding and I must be prepared, and that includes using any and all methods at my disposal. Nyota has been savagely attacked. I did what I could to prevent it, but I must do what I have to ensure that it never happens again. And that means a change in regime. I had no personal desire to become the captain, but if it means protecting Nyota, then I will. Will you help me?"

He knew that he was taking a risk; that Marlena could easily run and tell Kirk what he said, which was why he didn't disclose Uhura's pregnancy. But he sensed that Marlena would not.

Marlena looked at him. "Commander, I don't know."

"Do you not consider yourself worthy of more than being just a captain's woman? You are a lieutenant and an exceptional chemist. You have much more to offer Starfleet than just your body. Are you not aware of that?"

She closed her eyes, wincing. She told the visiting Jim Kirk that she would fuck her way through the fleet if it meant being a captain's woman again. But was the prestige—such as it was—really worth her whoring herself? Jim treated her just like a whore. _Why_ did she stay with him? Was it just for the food and the access? Was a good meal and unlimited credit in the ship's commons worth his abuse? He certainly didn't respect her; everyone knew about his harem.

She was a physical chemist and a lieutenant. She was very intelligent and very determined. She could do more and be more if she was in the world Uhura came from. She wished a thousand times that she could have followed that Jim Kirk back to his own universe. Her abilities would be much more appreciated there.

But she was here. Dare she believe what Spock was telling her? Dare she take the chance and assist him in his mutinous efforts? Dare she believe his claim of a regime change? She told the visiting Jim Kirk that Spock was the most decent man on the ship; decent enough to warn him that he had to kill him. That he was completely in love with Uhura was obvious, and his desire to protect her at any cost was yet another reason to like him very much. Would any man want to protect _her_ like that?

Did she really _need_ to be protected? She was a strong woman and had endured much. Was she brave enough? Trisha told her that she was willing to help Mr. Spock, and that Sheila was too. Enough was enough. They were sick and tired of being sick and tired.

Marlena looked at Spock again. She, too, was sick and tired. And if Spock was bold enough to think he could pull it off, then she could be bold enough to help him. Spock saw more in her than just her beauty and her body. She found she liked that.

"All right," she said. "Jim's down on the planet, fucking some little skank. Come with me and I'll show you how to use it."

*

In sickbay, Spock stared at the chessboard deliberately contemplating moves and countermoves. The rules of play were very simple: a player moves the pawns off the board, gets key pieces in position and puts the king in check.

Then..._checkmate_.

_tbc…_


	16. Sedition

**Sedition**

**_Warning: _**_Torture scene included. Read at your own risk._

The next time Uhura woke up, she felt much better. Her tongue ached, but she could speak. Her headache was gone, but her chin was still sore. She opened her eyes. Turock sat across from her on the other side of the room, watchful as always. She didn't know how much time had passed since the attack; the last she saw of him, he was fighting three redshirts. He had a black eye, but looked no worse for wear.

"Turock," she murmured. Her throat was dry.

"Miss Uhura," he said, nodding.

Turock wasn't known for his conversation, and that was fine because she didn't really feel like talking. Uhura ran her hands over her stomach. She had some things to think about.

She was pregnant.

She didn't know what to make of it or how to feel about it. Uhura always thought that motherhood was something that would happen after she found Mr. Right and married him. It was what every woman her age thought. It was part of the mythos she absorbed at her mother's knee when she was a little girl. _'When you grow up, this is what you'll do, this is what you'll be, and you'll be happy.'_

Such preposterous bullshit. None of it was true. As far as she knew, Mr. Right didn't exist. Not even in her mind. What she had now was _Mr….?_ She hadn't yet worked out what Spock was to her, other than an exceptional lover. And she wasn't entirely sure of that because she had no other to compare him to. He might actually be a crap-tastic lover. She had no way of knowing.

But he was the father of her baby. She carried his child. A child that now was in danger.

She felt no pain as she rubbed her belly. Had she miscarried while she was unconscious? Had she lost a baby that she never got to know? Had she lost a child that she was never sure she wanted? Her thoughts began to race. She closed her eyes. _'One thing at a time. Breathe. Calm. Peace. Don't run up your blood pressure.'_

Uhura decided not to think about McCoy's treachery. She was in no position to do anything about it anyway, so there was no point. She remembered Spock telling her that he would handle it. What did that mean? Did she want to know? Had McCoy incurred the wrath of her Vulcan lover?

Probably. Spock never intended for her to get pregnant.

First things first: Did she want the baby she carried? Did it matter? She couldn't un-carry the child. She couldn't un-conceive. She couldn't even feel it; wouldn't have known until weeks later. That would explain her fatigue, appetite and tender breasts. It would also explain some of Spock's insatiable sexual appetite. She understood that certain female biochemical changes acted as hormonal triggers, and in Vulcans, they were amplified. Since he'd returned from his self-imposed separation, he had been damned near avaricious and she found that she didn't mind his attentions.

Had she not been attacked and been allowed to discover her pregnancy on her own, would that change what she was feeling? It wasn't hate and it wasn't disgust. The baby had not asked to be conceived, so she did not feel it was fair to convey such negative emotion on an innocent life. At most, she was ambivalent. She didn't know if her feelings would change once she actually felt the baby's presence. Would they?

Secondly: Was the child still alive? She realized it would have been practical for that to be the first thing she considered. There was no point in trying to derive feelings for something that might not exist.

If it was alive, then she could think about how she felt. If it was not, then she could process things differently. She wouldn't be able to mourn fully the loss of a life she didn't have a chance to know. Would she? Would knowing that she once carried a life hurt?

"Turock," she said. "Can you get Sheila for me?"

The Vulcan nodded and stepped towards the door. He did not leave the room and kept his eyes on Uhura the whole time. A moment or two later, Sheila came in with a huge smile on her face. Turock resumed his post.

"Nyota! You're awake!"

"How long was I out, Sheila?"

"Almost three days. You needed it. Your tongue was the size of a sausage and you were bleeding. I stitched you up and you've been sleeping. How do you feel?"

"Somewhat better. I'm not in as much pain and I'm starving."

"You look better and I'm glad you're hungry. Except for that bruise on your cheek and your chin, you're fine, but that'll heal up in a couple of days."

Uhura nodded and rubbed her belly. "Sheila, is the baby still alive?"

Sheila nodded. "You lost some blood, but the knife missed the fetus. She's scrapping for every bit of life she can get. You're going to be on bed rest for a while. "

"It's a girl?"

"No, silly. It's way too tiny for us to know the sex, but I like to think that you're carrying a strong little woman. She's a fighter, I'll say that much."

"Oh." Uhura looked up at the ceiling. Sheila's comment had an effect. She wondered if it _was_ a girl.

Sheila bent close to speak. "I have to talk low because there is no way that Vulcan guard of yours is going to leave this room. He has his orders; no one but Spock and I are allowed in here, and he's been ordered to kill anyone else who tries to enter."

Uhura looked at her. "What?"

"Oh yes," Sheila said. "The shit is hitting the fan, Nyota. Spock is pissed off."

"Why?"

"Because you and the baby were attacked and are still in danger."

"Sulu's still alive? But he didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't know I was pregnant." She would have never fought him if she knew. "We're _still_ in danger? From who?"

"Yes. Last I knew, he was in another wing of sickbay, healing from that ass-kicking you gave him. But anyway, Spock isn't making such distinctions, Nyota. He is furious, and for the most part, he hasn't left your side."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's been here most of the time. Turock got here just a little while ago, as Spock was needed on the bridge. He hasn't left your side. But first things first," Sheila said. "I need to know if you want to keep your baby. This is important."

"Sheila, how can I answer that? I didn't even know that I was pregnant and I don't have any attachment to something I can't feel yet."

"I understand that. But speak what's in your heart. I don't care what it is. Yes or no. I'm with you no matter what."

Uhura closed her eyes. If the child was currently fighting for its life, then she could not deliberately take it away. She would not. She was a survivor, and it appeared her baby was too. If it could survive a uterine injury—and only time would tell if it would—then there was no way she was going to terminate its life. Such a thing was left up to fate. If she lost it, then it was meant to be. If she didn't, then she was going to be a mother. Simple as that. The choice had been taken away from both of them, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. The baby was _here_. It was a part of her, regardless as to whether she could feel it.

She would fight for its life. "Yes," she said.

"Good. The women are rallying around you and the baby. Spock has asked for our help to take over the _Enterprise_."

"_What_?"

"We're sick of this life, Nyota. After I found out what Lenny did to you, and Trisha told me that she thinks it was Scotty who paid him to do it, we decided we couldn't take it anymore. There's got to be a point where you have to take a stand. And for us, you and your baby is it. A lot of us want kids, want families, but Captain Kirk won't allow it. He's been known to get rid of women who get pregnant; even the ones he knocked up himself. And he'll do it to you if he finds out that you are. Kids are a no-no."

"Get rid of _how_?"

Sheila shrugged. "Kirk's got a way of making people disappear. I happen to know that five of his little side dishes got pregnant accidentally and came to me begging for abortions because they didn't want to die. Kirk's a fucking bastard. He'll get rid of you if he learns that you're pregnant. Spock won't let that happen."

Uhura stared at Sheila. "You're not making this up."

"No. Spock loves you, Nyota. I know your relationship is rocky, crazy and intense. I know you still harbor resentment towards him for keeping you here. I know that you're conflicted over whatever feelings you do have, but I also know that he is crazy in love with you and he will _not_ let anything else happen to you. Especially now that you're carrying his baby. He wants his child."

Uhura looked at Sheila. "He's committing mutiny to protect me?"

"Yes. And we're all with him, one hundred and fifty percent. Even Marlena. She showed him how to use that thing in the captain's quarters."

"What? She did?" She didn't think Marlena would do it.

"Yes. Things are wrapping up down on the planet and it is only a matter of time. You'll be here in sickbay, under heavy guard, and it's going to go down soon. We're _tired_, Nyota. We're tired of being treated like shit. It's like we've been asleep. And it took you and your little one to wake us up."

"Oh my," Uhura said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spock was planning a mutiny and using the women to help him. She didn't know what to think about _that_. Spock was loyal. This was unheard-of.

"How many women are on board this ship, Sheila? I mean, aren't we outnumbered?"

Sheila shook her head. "You would think so with the way things are, but no. I had one of my assistants go through the medical records and do a count. There are 260 women on board this ship. And not all of the men are sadistic assholes. We can do this if we're brave. We can make it if we're strong. And when word spread among us about your pregnancy; it spurred a lot of women to action. So if you are having second thoughts or are so enraged over the whole of this mess, just know that if it weren't for you, we'd still be operating under a veil of fear. Please take something from that, Nyota. Not that it justifies all that's happened to you, but I'm really glad that Spock decided to keep you here." Sheila felt more alive now than she had for years.

Uhura nodded and rubbed her belly. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever we have to, Nyota. And that's all you need to know. I'm going to get my tricorder and do a reading, and then I'll bring you some broth. I know you're hungry."

Uhura nodded. "Yes."

"Trish and Marlena will be in later. I need Spock to tell Turock that it's okay." Sheila stood up and squeezed her hand. "You just get better and take care of your child, Nyota. We need you to survive."

Check.

*

Sulu came awake in a rush, eyes blinking, looking around. Michael Tomlinson was next to him, secured to a cot and gagged. Sulu tried to move and realized he couldn't. His chest hurt from the double puncture and cuts he got from that high and mighty bitch. He realized that he was also gagged and fixed to a cot.

He tried to lift his head, but he could only manage to raise it an inch or two. They were somewhere in the bowels of the Enterprise, somewhere hidden in a place where no one would look. Sulu knew the area very well, for he had used it on many occasions.

He recognized the big Vulcan guard standing at attention between his cot and Michael's. The Vulcan nodded at him and whipped out his communicator.

"Commander. They're awake."

*

Spock was in sickbay, standing over Uhura's bed and holding her hand. Sheila was scanning her.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I'm all right. I'm still sore in some places, but I'm okay."

"I am very concerned," he said.

"About the baby?"

"About both of you. I could not accept it if you did not survive your attack."

"What's going on, Spock? I heard Sulu was still alive. I thought I killed him." She bit her lip. "I wish I had."

Spock looked at her. "Is that right?"

Uhura shrugged. "I don't know. I was mad enough to kill him. And Michael…he fooled me. He set me up, set you up. It was all just a…game."

"I told you that games are played all over this ship, Nyota. You understand that now."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it, Spock. There's a kid involved now. I would not have willingly gotten pregnant in this hellhole. I would never consider wanting or raising a child in this universe. You're all insane. Yet another reason I'll hate you for stranding me here."

He did not respond, but gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. She looked at him. "So what are we going to do about this, Spock?"

"You shall do nothing except remain in Medical Bay and get well. You are under guard. Turock, Shavik and K'avir rotate duty. Two Vulcans are outside of your door and one will be in here with you at all times. I have also added another Vulcan to your guard as their relief. They are devoted to you. But they, too, are enraged that Sulu's henchmen managed to pull off a sneak attack. K'avir will not let that happen again. They are ordered to protect you and our child with their lives. It is simple as that, my love."

"I mean, what are we going to do about this baby? You promised to try and send me home. I don't know if it's safe for a pregnant woman to go through a transporter. How can I possibly be a mother to your baby in this place?"

Spock thought about her leaving with his child. He could not countenance it. "I did not wish for you to ever have to make that choice, Nyota. Please understand that I believed the hypo worked. I was not pleased to discover that Dr. McCoy intentionally sabotaged your injection out of financial gain and curiosity. I would not have put you in this position."

He put his hand on her stomach. "Unless our child does not endure your injury, then we shall discuss it once you are completely healed. I am willing to accommodate any request you make, Nyota, as long as it keeps you and our baby safe." He didn't want her to leave, but he had promised that he would do his best to figure out a way to get her back home. He hoped that she would decide to stay with him.

Consequences, consequences.

Spock stared at his hand over her belly and closed his eyes. He could clearly sense the presence of his baby now, fighting for its life inside of Uhura, struggling to survive. He wished he could will it to live, but it seemed to want to do so on its own. He thought that it might have the heart of a Vulcan, if not the heart of its mother.

'_Live, my child,'_ he thought. _'All you have to do is live and I shall take care of everything else.'_

Uhura stared at him, feeling the emotion he conveyed in every pore. It was powerful and made her tingle.

"You love this baby already?" she asked. "It's barely the size of a dot, Spock."

He was moving his large hand back and forth over her stomach. "I sensed its presence five days, eight hours and twenty-nine seconds ago. I did not have a tricorder reading to verify my hypothesis. But to answer your question, yes. I feel very strongly for our child. I do not take such responsibility lightly."

Uhura put her hand over his. "I guess that means no special playtime for us." She found it amusing that she was annoyed by the prospect. She found it interesting that she was even thinking along those lines. Something must have short-circuited in her brain. She clearly wasn't thinking straight. How could she think of _that_ at a time like _this_? It had to be the medication.

"There are very mild forms that we can participate in, but only if you are up to it. I am more concerned for your comfort than my own needs, Nyota. We may speak more on this once the baby is no longer in danger."

She nodded. That was logical. She didn't even know why she brought it up.

Spock's communicator beeped. He pulled it out. "Spock here."

K'avir's voice was tinny, but strong. "Commander. They are awake."

Uhura looked at him, instantly wary. "Spock…?"

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers, eyes closed, savoring the feel. "You told me that you didn't want to know, Nyota. It is my intent to honor your request."

She swallowed. "Okay."

"I shall return later. Get some rest."

She nodded and watched him leave her room. Uhura was not sure if she no longer wanted to be kept in the dark about what he was going to do to Sulu and to Michael. Not after what happened.

*

He knew that Sulu couldn't really stand, much less walk. Michael could stand, but walking was difficult because Uhura stomped the hell out of his foot. He wished they were in better condition, as he wanted a fair fight, but time was short. Negotiations were wrapping up on Dantouine and he had to return to the planet to assist Kirk in formally handing over control of the Empire's new colony.

There was no time to play and he regretted it.

"K'avir, bring Mr. Tomlinson to his feet."

K'avir released Michael's straps and yanked him to his feet. The young man had an entirely different look in his eyes. K'avir held him by his bound arms.

"Commander—"

"Do not," Spock said, removing his jacket and sash. "Do not insult me with formalities, Mr. Tomlinson. You intended to snare my wife early on to gain her trust? Answer me."

"_Wife_?"

"Answer my question."

"Mr. Sulu paid me to do it."

"And you did not have the good sense to reject his plan? That was very illogical on your part."

"He told me that you wouldn't kill me because you were…He said that you wouldn't kill me and you didn't."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "A decision that I have come to regret, but that I am pleased to say I can rectify."

Michael went pale and his eyes widened.

"You may choose," Spock said. "I would rather you be able-bodied and take me in hand-to-hand combat, but I do not have time to drag out your death. But I will allow you to choose the method in which I will end your life."

Michael looked at him. "Sir?" Clearly he hadn't heard him correctly.

Spock picked up a sheath and removed a long, silver knife. It was polished and had a thirty-inch long blade.

"This is a Vulcan katana."

He put it down and removed his eight-inch blade from his boot. "Maybe you prefer this."

Michael closed his eyes.

"I can easily beat you to death, and considering how you had your hands all over my wife, I much prefer that, but it is not my choice."

Spock held up his hands and spread his fingers. "Asphyxiation. I get to look in your eyes as your life ebbs. Perhaps I'll save that for Mr. Sulu." He cast a glance at Sulu's inert form and wide eyes. "Or maybe you would like for me to snap your neck. It is quick, easy and clean. But I will derive no pleasure from it."

Michael swallowed. Spock glared at him. "Or you can choose to die by whatever methods K'avir prefers. He is most anxious for revenge after your staggered attack. He has far more time to taste your pain than I."

Then he blinked slowly and looked at Michael. "Choose."

*

Sulu was next. Due to his internal injuries, he could not stand without assistance. Spock had K'avir support him. Spock held a container of salt. "Any last words, Mr. Sulu? For whatever you choose to say, I assure you that they are your last words."

Sulu hocked and spat on Spock's black T-shirt, landing a nice, large loogie dead center of Spock's chest. Spock cocked his head to one side and looked down.

"At least your oral aim is proficient," he said.

"Let me choose my death, Spock! Give me the same choice as you did Michael."

"Are you begging, Mr. Sulu? I thought such actions were beneath you."

"If I'm going to die, I should go out on my own terms."

"See, that is where you are wrong, Mr. Sulu. The difference between you and Mr. Tomlinson is that he did not deliberately risk the life of my unborn child. _You_ do not get to choose how I will end _your_ life, Mr. Sulu."

The color drained from Sulu's face. "Child? Uhura was _pregnant_?"

"She _is_ pregnant, Lieutenant. My baby still lives. How long, I cannot say, but for now, it survives. I regret the opportunity that you are not at full health. I much prefer to take your life in hand-to-hand combat, to snap your spine and render you paralyzed from the waist down and choke you until no breath remains in your body. I much prefer to use my katana to sever your limbs and your wayward manhood. I much prefer any manner of drawn-out death for what you did to my wife, but I am pressed for time. That does not mean, however, that I will make it quick. K'avir, remove his tunic, please."

"She's not your wife, Spock! What the hell are you talking about…!"

K'avir ripped off Sulu's tunic, revealing the raw, red places where Uhura's blades pierced his chest. Spock stepped forward. "She did manage to injure you, and for that I am pleased. She almost took your life. You nearly died, Sulu. You could have, but I ordered McCoy to save you just so _I _could have the pleasure of taking your life."

Spock poured a handful of salt into one palm and dragged it down the diagonal cut across Sulu's chest. Sulu screamed as the salt burned. Spock stood back a moment, pouring more salt into his hand. He waited ninety-two seconds, thinking about Uhura and his baby while their attacker squirmed in agony.

He stepped forward and smashed the second handful of salt into the puncture would above his lung. Sulu's screams were louder this time, but they were deep in the bowels of the ship, a place where foul things took place and no one was ever interrupted.

"You may scream, Sulu, but you well know that this area is notoriously deserted just for these occasions. How many times have you stood in my place? Don't answer, for I know that you are in great pain. I wish I could assure you that it will all be over soon, but Vulcans do not lie."

Spock put down the salt and picked up the katana. He removed it from its sheath and stared at his reflection in the blade. Then he walked towards Sulu, who began screaming like a lunatic.

After some time, the screams stopped.

Check.

*

Spock went to Medical Bay to speak with Lieutenant Stephens, Sergeant Baker and Lieutenant Moreau. They were waiting for him outside of Uhura's room. Shavik was on duty by her door in spite of his recent injury.

"How is Nyota?"

"She's fine, Commander," Sheila said. "She's strong."

"Good," he said. "I must beam down to the planet now. You are aware of what you must do?"

"Yes," Marlena said.

"Hell yes," said Trisha.

"Damn right," said Sheila. "We're ready, Mr. Spock. _All_ of us are ready, no matter what happens."

Marlena and Sheila nodded. Spock left them and nodded to Shavik before reporting to the transporter room.

Check.

*

Scotty's guard was a six-foot-three, blond-haired, blue-eyed Nordic nicknamed Thor. Thor was two hundred and twenty-five pounds, all of it good old Starfleet muscle. Thor was Scotty's only sentry, as he was a vicious protector. Thor was a very handsome man, but had a heart black as night. He was a sadistic murderer with a weakness for young women and sharp objects. He had many kills to his name. Scotty used Thor as a persuasive measure to get things that he or the captain or McCoy wanted, as Thor liked to kill and gender didn't matter.

Thor was an excellent guard, but his Achilles' heel was Scotty's woman, Trisha. Trisha was equally blonde and beautiful. She had a priceless set of tits and legs that looked as if they went all the way up. Even though she didn't realize it, she was a fucking tease and made him crazy. He didn't dare touch her, as Scotty was very possessive of his trophy woman. Scotty let Thor sate his lust whenever they had shore leave, and he valued the freedom Scotty gave him, so he would do nothing to cross his boss.

He wanted to fuck Trisha, just push her over a table and let loose like a battering ram. Then he wanted to slice off her breasts. It was a fantasy that kept him up often, and he hoped he'd get the chance to fulfill it, though it wasn't likely. Scotty was unfaithful, but he wasn't about to let Trisha go.

He was waiting for Scotty to return from the planet. No danger awaited him on Dantouine II, and so Thor had the night off. He was in the ship's lounge, nursing a bottle of Romulan ale.

"Thor."

He looked up. It was Trisha, hot as fire in her engineering reds and boots. She had a smile on her face.

"Thor, can you come here for a moment?"

Thor put down his bottle and followed Trisha out of the lounge.

"What is it, Sgt. Baker?" He shamelessly ogled her ass.

"Come with me, I've got something for you. We need to hurry before Scotty returns."

Thor stared at her. Was she actually going to be bold enough to flirt with him behind Scotty's back?

"Where are we going?"

"The transporter room. We'll have a little privacy. Come on, hurry up. "

Thor grinned, delighted. He wouldn't get to slice off her breasts tonight, at least not until after he told Scotty about her behavior. But he would still be able to fuck her. It would do.

Trisha led him into the transporter room and turned to face him. She started caressing her tits and smiling at him. "Come on, Thor, you can't tell me that you haven't been waiting for this. You know you want it."

"I have and I do, Trisha," he said, coming towards her with his hands out.

Then all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and Thor was gone. Vanished. Marlena was timely in her attack.

Trisha spat on the spot where Thor once stood. "And you'll never get it, you sick bastard!" She whipped out her tricorder. "Sheila, Thor's gone. You're up."

Check.

*

Sheila had a hypo tucked in her boot. Lenny's guard, Rex, was in the officer's dining room, wolfing down fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes and green beans. Rex was an animal, one of Sulu's on-loan security guards. He was almost as bad as Thor. Almost.

According to Marlena, the Tantalus field had a limited range. It could work in the transporter room, sickbay, officers' quarters, the ship's commons and the floor surrounding the captain's quarters. There were certain areas of the ship where the field's power was dampened by the surrounding structure, which included the officer's dining room.

Rex outweighed Sheila by one hundred and seventy pounds, but it didn't matter. She wasn't scared anymore. She crept up behind him, hypo in hand. Rex was so busy pigging out that he didn't notice when she grabbed his head and stuck the hypo into his jugular. The man slumped over and buried his face in the mashed potatoes.

Sheila opened the dining room doors. There were eight females waiting. "Come on," she said. "We need to get him to sickbay quick."

The women entered the dining room as a unit. Sheila knew from the looks on their faces that they were completely in tune with the uprising. Not one female that had been contacted rejected the idea of mutiny. Enough was enough. The women who were in the dining room with Sheila all had specific issues with Rex and with McCoy, so when she came to them for help, they were more than happy to do so. Each woman grabbed a body part and as one, they hefted Rex, straining with the effort. They carried him out of the dining room. The crew cafeteria was vacant, as planned, and the women had their own sentinels in place, making sure that the area was clear. Sheila led them to sickbay.

Once inside, the women threw the unconscious Rex down on the floor. Sheila whipped out her communicator. "Marlena, give us a minute."

"Okay," she said.

Sheila looked at the women, who stared back with a hungry light in their eyes. She waved her hand over Rex's inert form. "Ladies, you got sixty seconds to get whatever shots in you can before Marlena wipes this motherfucker off the face of the universe."

The women smiled and circled Rex's prone body.

Check.

*

The takeover was done. The Empire's governing body was installed. Hands were shaken and the _ISS-E's_ mission finished. It was now time to head for Starbase 238.2 for some R&R and ship maintenance. Kirk was ready to go.

He, his guard, Scotty, McCoy and Spock went to the transporter spot and he requested to be beamed up. He was in a jovial mood and ready for some horizontal bump with Marlena. Or with whatever woman caught his fancy. He was ready to get rid of Marlena; he was sick of her posturing and whining and bitching. And the fact that he was bored with the pussy had much to do with it. He would get rid of her tomorrow. Tonight, he would tie her up and fuck her good and hard. He had earned it. The Dantouine takeover had been a bitch, but it was over now.

"Transporter room."

"Yes, Captain."

"Five to beam up."

*

The transporter pad hummed and five figures materialized. Kirk chuckled and stepped off the pad. To his complete shock, Marlena was standing in front of the transporter pad with a phaser aimed at him. And she was not alone. He recognized six of the armed women as some of the ladies he fooled around with. The other four women he did not know intimately, but they were armed as well.

Trisha, Scotty's hot little blonde, manned the transporter. She, too, had a phaser. So did McCoy's woman, Sheila. Kirk and the others had beamed directly into a trap, and they were defenseless, as this was completely unexpected. Who incited the women to rebellion? Whoever it was, Kirk planned to eat his balls for breakfast.

Scotty and McCoy started yelling at their women. Kirk's guard was at his side immediately and soon found himself with two phasers aimed at his head. Spock stood at the back of the transporter pad and watched.

"Marlena!" Kirk shouted. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" He took a menacing step towards her.

"Don't think for one moment that these phasers are set to stun, Jim," she said. "Not today."

"You stupid bitch, you—"

Kirk's guard took one step towards Marlena and fell dead on the floor from two phaser blasts from two different directions. Marlena aimed her phaser at Kirk's head. "I am not playing, Jim. Back the hell off. I _will_ shoot you, you bastard! And if not me, one of your other women will. We're sick of you, sick of _this_!"

"Sheila, what the hell?" McCoy hissed.

"Trisha, get your arse over 'ere now!" Scotty yelled.

"No way," Trisha said, coming from around the transport console. "Not anymore, Scotty. And don't think Thor's coming to rescue you. He's dead."

"So is Rex," Sheila spat. "And you can forget it too, Lenny. I've had enough of your bullshit. We've all had enough of your bullshit. We're sick and tired of being treated like trash!"

"Shut your mouth, you fucking bit—" McCoy started to say, but Sheila fired off a shot that barely missed his head.

"Call me a bitch one more time, Lenny. Call me a bitch one more time and I will fuck you up. I mean it."

"Sheila, baby—"

Sheila fired off another shot and then looked at Spock. Calmly, he stepped from behind Scotty and made his way down. He passed an incredulous Captain Kirk and stood next to Marlena. Spock took her phaser and nodded at her. Marlena took one last look at Kirk and ran out of the transporter room.

"Spock, you fucking asshole, what the hell is going on?"

"I believe that Lt. Moreau, Sgt. Baker and Lt. Stephens have been very clear, Jim."

Clearly, it had not sunk in. "C'mon, Spock…what game is this? What's your play, what is it you want? You want to command the _Enterprise_? Mutiny won't get you that, and if you think these weak bitches can help you steal my ship, you've got another thing coming…you want power, control, what is it? Money…can't imagine that; you're as rich as I am; now what's the game…stop this shit now I WON'T HAVE IT! I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!"

Kirk was starting to unravel at being the focus of eleven deadly phasers held by ten pissed off women and Spock. He took a step towards Spock.

"I regret to inform you that your command is at an end, Captain."

"WHAT!"

"Events have been set in motion that makes it necessary that I take control of this ship. I am sorry. I do regret your death, but you will _not_ do away with my child or my child's mother."

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"Ask Dr. McCoy. He is the reason behind this sedition. Or better yet, ask Mr. Scott, as he paid Dr. McCoy to complete the task that led to this mutiny."

Kirk turned and looked at his medical officer and chief engineer. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Got me, Cap'n," Scotty said in his thick brogue.

McCoy glared at Spock. "You pointy-eared fuck! You selfish bastard! How dare you put this on _me_!"

"Was it not you that tampered with Nyota's birth control? You see, Captain, I am well aware, as is every woman on this ship, of your attitudes towards children and their mothers. Once I discovered Nyota was pregnant, I knew that it would be a matter of time before you knew and got rid of her and my baby. I want her and I want my child, so I will _not_ allow that to happen."

"You're committing mutiny over a piece of pussy, Spock???"

"If that is the way your mind chooses to see it, then yes, Captain. I _am_."

"You won't get away with this, Spock! My operatives will avenge my death!"

"Your operatives are _dead_, Kirk!" Sheila spat out. "We've taken care of _that_!" Kirk's harem had no love for his personal guard.

All of the women nodded in agreement but kept their phasers trained on Kirk, Scotty and McCoy.

"_YOU FUCKING BITCHES! I'LL KILL YOU_!" Kirk lunged again and then the transporter room glowed with light and he was gone.

Another two flashes of light filled the transporter room, and Scotty and McCoy disappeared as well.

Checkmate.

*

Spock handed his phaser to Sheila. The women put down their phasers and looked at him. Spock stared at them. Their eyes were bright and their emotions high. He could feel it. He knew he would _never_ do anything to piss them off.

"You have my word as a Vulcan that your efforts are not in vain. You are free. When we arrive at Starbase 238.2, formal changes will be implemented. I thank you for your support, ladies. I thank you for the life of my wife and my child."

Sheila and Trisha nodded. "It's the least we could do, _Captain_."

_tbc…_


	17. Pretty Wings

**Pr****etty Wings**

Uhura was sitting up, eating. She could manage reasonable portions now, but it wasn't nearly enough as she was starving. Apparently, the baby was going to make it, if her hunger was any indication.

She was eating and listening, wide-eyed, to Marlena, Trisha, and Sheila's recollections. They left Dantouine over a week ago; Starbase 238.2 was still another week away, but there was no hurry. Things were very calm, to the point that Spock kept only one guard on Uhura's door. Not that he was concerned there might be backlash; he was still paranoid about her safety. The attack on her and the baby really threw him for a loop.

She licked her fingers as the ladies recounted the events of ten days prior. Spock was now the captain of the _ISS-E_; it had been reported to Starfleet and he was in the middle of completing all the necessary paperwork. The ship was under SOP and needed repair and restocking, so unless an emergency took place, they would have no distractions on the way to the base.

Where, Uhura learned, some formal adjustments were taking place. It was a time of change and she could not help but be impressed.

Sheila, after Spock reviewed all of her personnel records, was promoted to Acting Chief Medical Officer. Sheila was a medical doctor in her own right, as well as a skilled surgeon, but McCoy wouldn't allow her to assume any sort of role that would rival and perhaps supersede his own. She would become the official CMO after the paperwork was filed.

Trisha, an antimatter physicist and nuclear engineer, was promoted to Acting Chief Engineer. She was yet another suppression of the former regime. Her resume was quite impressive and she knew as much about the Enterprise's engines as Scotty did. Having been his lover, perhaps even more.

Marlena, a chemist, was promoted to Chief Science Officer. She would work on the bridge in Spock's former capacity.

"So, who's going to be the First Officer?" Uhura asked, eating baby carrots.

"My understanding is that he wants you to be," Marlena said.

"What?"

"Why not?" Sheila said. "You've got the ability."

"Lest we forget that I'm pregnant," Uhura said. "I can't possibly do anything as remotely dangerous as away missions. He wouldn't let me, and besides I'm not sure if I want the position."

"Well, if you do, it's yours," Trisha said. "Personally, I think it's kind of hot. You and your man commanding a crew of total badass babes. Or badass babes and a handful of guys. We're going to need about eighty more crew members. We can run this ship with 400 people. Get rid of the dead weight."

Uhura learned that the women banded together to get rid of all the predators on board the ship. There were quite a few, but the women were very clever in setting their traps. The men were stupid enough to fall for them and Marlena wiped them out of existence with the Tantalus field. It had almost been too easy. Apparently, none of the men knew about the object in Kirk's quarters.

'_Spock's quarters,'_ she thought. _'Our quarters.'_

Marlena told her that she was with Commander Kenner now, a mild-mannered security guy. She moved out of the captain's quarters the night after the uprising, and Spock moved in a few nights after that. She understood that the captain's quarters were larger and far more luxuriant than the First Officer's quarters.

Spock wanted her to be First Officer. Never in a million years had she thought she would ever attain that position. She wasn't even qualified. Was she?

'_After your experience over in this place, why aren't you qualified? Why the hell not? After all that you've been through? You could run this ship better than anyone else.'_

It was something to mull over.

'_Am I actually considering a future here?'_

'_Well, it's not quite the same place it was when you first arrived.'_

She rubbed her eyes and took a long drink of water. Marlena smiled at her. "So, how's the baby?"

"Fine, I think. I guess it's okay, because I haven't had any pain and I'm starving. Sheila's readings show all is well."

"She's a trooper," Sheila said. "Which reminds me, Nyota. You can be discharged today. However, I want you on as much bed rest as possible. You need to take it easy. I'll pop in to check on you regularly, as your husband expects me to."

"Husband?"

Trisha shrugged. "He refers to you as his wife now."

"What?"

"Yes," Sheila said. "The night we bumrushed Kirk and the others in the transporter room, he said, 'I thank you on behalf of my wife and the life of my child.' I was like, that's _hot_! Maybe we can actually fall in love now instead of hooking up with a man just to be safe."

"Wife?"

"Well, aren't you?" Trisha said. "I mean, no ceremony or nothing like that, but…?"

"Nyota, do you love him?" Marlena asked.

"What?"

"Do you love him? Are you in love with Spock?"

Uhura looked down at her plate. "No," she whispered. "Not like he loves me."

"Then don't tell him," Trisha said.

Uhura looked at her friends. It didn't matter; whenever Spock touched her, he knew how she felt. She cared for him, oddly enough, but love? She'd been in this universe for three months. Love, in spite of everything between them, took a damn sight longer than that. She would have to forgive him for taking her before she could allow herself to love him, and she hadn't done it yet.

"If he's able to send you back to your world, will you leave?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know," Uhura said. "So much has happened. I'm not the same person I was when I got here. I don't know if I can ever be that woman again. How could I face my colleagues if I beamed into the transporter room carrying Spock's child? What would that Spock think? What would any of them think?"

"Fuck what they think," Sheila said. "They don't know what's happened over here. But would you leave, Nyota? If you could, would you?"

Trisha rubbed Uhura's arm. "Logistically speaking, it would be tricky, Nyota. I mean, what, you're about six weeks? Theoretically, you could beam across and be fine. But with the parameters Spock has to set up, the timing, a simulated ion storm, a wonky transporter circuit, and due to the fact that the transporters malfunction about 5% of the time, I don't think you should risk it. At least not until after you have the baby. And don't forget that your starship has to be in a particular alignment; otherwise you'll be beamed right out into space or into a freaking bulkhead. And you have to hope that your counterpart is within an acceptable range."

"I know," Uhura said. It seemed like an impossible task. But Spock told her this morning that he started doing the requisite math and she believed him.

"I don't see Spock taking that risk with you carrying his child." Sheila said.

"And even if he did, there is no way he's going to let you take his baby with you," Marlena said.

Uhura held her belly. She'd been thinking about that. She knew that Spock already loved the child. He had taken to kissing her belly whenever he visited her.

"You could stay," Trisha said. "We'd love it if you did."

"Don't do that to me, Trisha," Uhura said. "Please, don't. Not now; I can't handle that. My emotions are already crazy."

"I'm sorry," Trisha said. "I don't mean to. But with everything that's happened and your part in it, I think it would be fabulous if we could help you raise this little one. The symbol of our freedom."

"I know I'd make a great Auntie," Sheila said, smiling.

Uhura couldn't help but smile. They meant well. But she had a lot to think about, not the least of which was her inner self, her newfound self. Her needs abated somewhat due to the attack, but they were never far from the surface. She thought it was weird and she couldn't begin to explain it. The web that drew her to Spock was still present, if not tighter than ever. She remembered the illicit interlude in Engineering.

She still wanted him. She might not love him, but she wanted him. Pregnant or not. She no longer tried to make it make sense.

Her cheeks flamed. Sheila eyed her. "What are you thinking about to make you blush like that?"

"Are you thinking about what you and Spock did to make that baby?" Trisha said. "Bet it was good."

"Oh, stop it, ladies!" Uhura said, blushing profusely. "Stop!" She couldn't help but grin and couldn't help but wonder when they had made the baby.

"Yeah, she's thinking about it," Marlena said. "I'm sure it was fantastic."

"Speaking of," Uhura said, diverting the conversation, "do either of you, other than Marlena, want to be with anyone else? I mean, not right now, of course, but later?"

"Girl, please," Sheila said. "I'm not trying to be another man's woman, but when we get to base, I intend to make some fine young stud my bitch. I deserve that. I plan on embracing my inner cougar."

Uhura laughed, holding her belly. Marlena and Trisha laughed right along with her.

Trisha smiled. "I don't want anybody right now, but I'll get mine when I feel the need. I've had enough of men. A lot of the women have. Except for Marlena, and that's just because she's gotta have it."

"Damn right," Marlena said. "I do."

Uhura laughed again and finished her meal. "When can I leave, Sheila?"

"In a little while. I want to check your bandage and give you another reading. I need to tell Mr—Captain Spock and I'm sure he'll want to come and get you himself."

"Oh no, that's all right," Uhura said. "I can find my way back to our quarters. Turock can take me."

Sheila glared at her. "Sorry, Nyota, but I'm not about to get on Spock's bad side. I heard Sulu and Michael got fucked up."

Trisha and Marlena nodded. "I heard it was nasty. He was furious in the way only a Vulcan can be."

Uhura rubbed her belly. Spock told her that he would honor her request to never tell her what he intended to do to Sulu, but she couldn't help but be curious. After all, it was Sulu's fault that she was in sickbay for two weeks.

"So anyway, we'll leave you be. I'll be back later. You can go ahead and get dressed."

Trisha smiled, rubbing her stomach. "I hear that Spock's going to allow us to get new uniforms, real uniforms."

"What?" Uhura said.

"Yes. He said that he sent a request to Starbase 238.2 to have some Starfleet tailors design some unis for us. I like him already."

"I heard that," Marlena said. "It's hard to feel legitimate when you look like a hooker. These uniforms were Kirk's idea. Spock will at least allow us to look like officers. I'm getting pants."

"I hope we can keep the boots," Sheila said, remembering how she smashed Rex's face in with hers, and she hadn't been alone. "But anyway, ladies, let's wrap up the visit. See you later, Nyota. It seems that you've got some thinking to do."

"I know," she said.

*

She was impressed with their new quarters. Spock had them painted in colors he knew she would like. They now had a sitting room and a larger bedroom and bathroom. Spock had a desk, a computer console, and a safe. She had her own closet and dresser. The bed was bigger and the headboard ornately curved. There was a hook directly above it. She stared at it for a long moment, wondering in part, knowing in part, what it was for.

She felt his arms come around her and rub her belly. He kissed her neck and ear and pressed into her.

"Nyota," he breathed. "I have missed you."

She let him hold her. She felt so safe in his arms. "I hear you've had your hands full."

"Mutiny is not an easy task, my love."

Uhura turned and looked up at him. "Thank you, Spock."

He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "For what?"

"You did all that to protect me? You've changed everything; it's what Captain Kirk asked you to do."

"I told you that I would do anything to protect you, including what I had to do. I am sometimes, as you so often call me, a beast. But you are mine and I meant what I said. Your being pregnant simply escalates the way I feel. I was quite disturbed to find that Mr. Sulu stabbed you and threatened the life of our child."

He kissed her lips and she closed her eyes. It had been a while since he kissed her like that. She felt him stirring and pulled away. "You have to calm down," she said. "No sex. Not until Sheila says it's okay."

"I am aware of that," he said. "I would do nothing to risk my child, but I cannot help but respond to you. Do you want to lie down or sit in your chair? You have your own personal chair and I have taken the liberty to have it fitted with pillows for your comfort and an ottoman so that you may raise your feet."

The walk from sickbay to their new suite was actually quite tiring, since she hadn't been on her feet much. She felt it. Spock wanted to carry her but she told him that it was ridiculous and they weren't newlyweds. "I want to have a hot shower and lie down. Would you bring me something to eat? I'm starving." It was as if she couldn't get enough to eat.

He kissed her forehead. "As you wish. Do be careful."

Uhura took a hot shower, hot as she could stand it, and basked in the freedom of being drenched in warm water. She was sick of sponge baths. When she got out and dried herself, she stared at the three-inch suture underneath her navel. It was going to scar. She would forever be reminded of what occurred to put it there, whether she went home or not.

She and Spock had to talk.

Uhura dried her belly carefully and tried to bandage it. But it was starting to curve and she couldn't get the bandage flat. She heard Spock setting the table and called his name. He came into the bathroom. He didn't have his jacket on and she took a girl moment to appreciate the planes of his chest.

"What is it?"

"Would you help me put this bandage on?"

"Absolutely," he said. "But you will need to come and lie down for it to be properly affixed."

She nodded and put on his dark red robe. "All right."

He grabbed the bandages and followed her to the bedroom. Uhura lay on the bed and lifted the robe. He sat beside her on the bed and applied antiseptic before affixing the bandage. His hands were strong and sure, but he was very gentle.

"I am still upset that he broke your skin."

"It's over, Spock. I'm all right. I'll heal."

"Nevertheless," he said, smoothing the bandage in place. Then his eyes dropped lower. He ran a finger alongside her vagina.

"You have not had an opportunity to groom yourself," he said.

"Um, yeah," she said, not acknowledging the quiver his finger sent up her spine. "I've been in sickbay, or haven't you noticed."

"I have noticed," he said. "I am not complaining; merely, I am acknowledging the opportunity to inform you of another one of my proclivities."

She stared at him, unable to sit up. "Huh?"

Spock trailed his finger over and around her pubis. "I would like to groom you…here."

"What?"

"It is a fetish of mine, something that I want to do with you." It was something he'd experienced with one of the older ladies on Bellatrix IX, and it was something he found he liked. He knew that he wasn't the only man left on this ship with _that_ kink.

"Wait," she said. "Wait, did you just say you wanted to shave my vaginal hair? Am I hearing you correctly? What in the name of sacred peanuts…"

"It is a fetish," he said. "I have several. Some of them you are familiar with. Others, you are not."

The ship could have come to a dead stop and she would not have noticed. "Come again?"

"I want to groom you. I am quite capable with shaving implements. I will not hurt you. I find it stimulating."

"You find the damndest things stimulating, Spock. I mean, this is a first." She could not believe that such quirks existed. But then their relationship was like that.

"You must not have read all of the books in my redwood chest," he said. "I gave you the key."

"I haven't had a chance to work through all of them, Spock. You've got a nice little stash." The pictures themselves she found endlessly fascinating.

"I am a man who rarely indulges in my appetites, but I find it prudent to have as much knowledge as possible in order to be a proficient lover."

He could say that again. Uhura decided to change the subject. "What did you bring me to eat?"

Spock appeared not to have heard her, as he was still stroking her inner leg.

"Spock, I'm hungry. What'd you bring to eat?"

"I apologize," he said. "I was distracted. I selected several options, as I am sure your palate has adjusted to accommodate the baby. Will you allow me to cosset my idiosyncrasy?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course."

"Can I think about it?" It was different, a very intimate act, but she was learning not to put anything past him.

"Yes."

"Good. Help me up."

*

She dined on one of Spock's vegetarian meals, trying hard not to eat with her fingers. He served her as he always did. He made her some of his Vulcan tea, this time flavored with peach nectar. It was decaffeinated, as he wouldn't add anything that would adversely affect the baby.

"I am pleased that your appetite has returned. It is a sign that our child is well." He sniffed.

"I guess," she said. Then she decided to go fishing. "How is it coming along?"

Spock was a lot of things, but dumb wasn't it. "While the math itself is no problem—I find tensor calculus and quantum physics superb meditation techniques—the sequencing of certain events is problematic. I shall continue working on it during my down time. As I am able to do it all in my head and compartmentalize, it will not take away the time I want to spend with you."

She nodded. "You will give me updates, right?"

"As often as you would like. However, Nyota, we must talk about this. I want you. I want my child. I do not want you to leave me. Things will be better now that I am in charge of this ship. The ladies are most efficient; I find that there are less distractions and more cohesion. Engineering has never been so uncomplicated. Commander Baker is as adept with warp engines as Mr. Scott was. Dr. Stephens' rate of success rivals that of Dr. McCoy's, and both ladies have been in charge for nine days, nineteen hours and thirty-seven minutes. My understanding is that our new head of security, Commander Kenner, has weeded out the undesirables and formed a tighter, more efficient force. And Commander Moreau is assimilating quite nicely as head of the science department. Surely, you will find our universe more palatable now."

"But Spock, this isn't my home."

"I am aware," he said. "I am trying very hard to make it that for you, but I know that you will always harbor resentment for my actions. But I was correct in that I believed that you would bring balance to my life. My feelings for you are more powerful than I can comprehend and I would do anything you ask, even send you home if I can. However, I cannot allow you to take my child with you."

"It's my baby too, Spock."

"I know," he said. "But why would you want a living, breathing reminder of a place you detest? You do not love me. Why would you want a reminder of that whenever you look at our child?"

She stared at him. "You know?"

"I am no fool, but I do harbor some hope that you will forgive me for taking you away from your universe. I am aware of your emotions. You are conflicted sometimes because we are sexually compatible and you enjoy the way I make you feel. However, it does not change my feelings for you. I would rather raise my child than have you resent it because it looks like me."

"I wouldn't do that," she said. "But Spock, I don't think I could just give up my baby."

"Then you must make a decision, my love. I must tell you that if I am successful, I am loathe to send you through a transporter in those conditions while you are pregnant. There are no guarantees that the beam-across would work even if you weren't pregnant. You could easily end up out in space, in some internal superstructure, or in another parallel universe. I do not wish that to be your fate and I most certainly do not want it to be the fate of my child."

"I understand that," she said. "I will think about it, Spock. You told me that after I aligned with you, that every other decision would be mine, and so it is. You will accept whatever I decide?"

"I have no choice," he said. "I do not lie, but I must stress that I want to raise my child. I could not accept another man—another _Vulcan_ acting as father in my stead."

She knew full well what he meant.

Uhura sipped her tea. "It's my understanding that you want me as First Officer."

"Ah. Dr. Stephens must have told you." He sniffed.

"I'm stunned, frankly. It wasn't a career path that I intended, at least not now."

"I can think of no one more qualified, Nyota."

"You're not being logical, Spock. How can I be a proficient first officer when I'm pregnant? I'm not showing now, but what about when I'm nine months?"

"I assumed, of course, that you would take on the position after our child is born."

"And what happens if we're both on an away mission and get caught in a big old mess. What about the baby then? Who'll raise it?"

"We would plan accordingly, Nyota. I want you by my side. You cannot fault me for that."

"Spock, I don't know. I mean, really, time will tell. It won't matter if you get me back home, so let's just wait and see."

"That is a reasonable approach," he said. "Until that time, Commanders Baker and Moreau and Dr. Stephens will assist me." He sniffed.

"You think they can handle it?"

"Absolutely. They are amazing women. Once they have been formally recognized as officers, then we can go about making the change as your captain suggested."

"Really, Spock? You're actually going to do what Captain Kirk said?"

"I am in a position to do so, Nyota. I told you, you have been the catalyst for many things. As captain and with such individuals helping me run this ship, we can effect change from within. Dantouine II is the last colony this ship will ever set up for the Empire. I can no longer be ambivalent about my place in this universe."

She stared at him. "There are times when I can't tell what's going on in that head of yours, Spock." He was so multifaceted, so very deep. Sometimes she didn't know what to think.

He stared at her, allowing his desire to surge forth. She could see it in his eyes and found herself very, very warm.

"We have not been together in sixteen days, twenty-one hours and thirteen minutes, my love. Not since we made love that evening in Engineering. When we are intimate, you know everything in my mind and heart. I want to be with you. I know that I cannot penetrate you, but there are other ways I can give you pleasure. Allow me to do that." He sniffed again.

"Spock, Sheila has not—" She stopped mid-sentence.

"I will not do anything that might harm the baby, Nyota. Please," he said. His need was all over his face, naked, exposed. He was raw; he wanted her so much. He knew that he was in a very precarious position, giving her his heart when he knew he didn't have hers. But Spock couldn't help it, as it belonged to her from the beginning. It was not the Vulcan way to, but he left those sensibilities behind when he took her for himself.

Consequences, consequences.

"All right," she said. She did not deny that she wanted him too. Her desire for Spock would be her undoing.

*

She found herself on the bed, her back against the cool sheets. The room was dim. Uhura could not believe that she'd just gotten released from sickbay mere hours ago and Spock was about to make love to her. She was more than aware that he had a considerable repertoire to accomplish the task and it made her quiver to wonder what he would do.

She watched him undress. He stood before her and removed his clothing, taking his time. He stared at her as he disrobed and she found herself quite moist.

'_I am not worth a damn,'_ she thought. _'I cannot believe this is happening…how can I want him like I do but not feel as he feels? Wouldn't it be better if I could return his sentiment? What does it say about me that I can so easily give this man my body but not my heart?'_

She recalled months ago vowing to do exactly that. But things were different now, weren't they?

Uhura ceased to think as he lay beside her. It was best to indulge in the moment, to enjoy the now. It was far more entertaining and certainly less stressful. He claimed her lips and caressed her face, tasting her mouth as if for the first time. She put her arms around him and he was careful to keep her on her side. Soon, she had her leg up over his hip and his thigh was between hers and they were kissing as if it had been years instead of weeks. She could not deny the heat between them, the passion that tied them together, much as his sash had that night. Could that have been the night they created the baby that rested under her heart?

He was sucking on her neck, wanting to mark her again, wanting to bury himself so deep inside of her that she could never leave him. It was an emotional response, as his logic evaded him whenever it came to her. He risked much to take her, and he had no choice but to accept the consequences that came along with his action. But if she did leave him, he could do nothing but follow. Whatever disruption that would cause to both universes remained to be seen, as they could not interact with their counterparts in the same universe. They were opposites and could not exist in the same place at the same time; it violated a fundamental law of physics.

He gently laid her on her back and moved his lips to her breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth.

"Spock," she murmured, twanging like a lyre string. The sensitivity of her nipples made his sucking painful but pleasurable. Her body seemed to collapse with desire. His moustache grazed against the tender skin of her areola and she bucked against him, feeling herself begin to ooze. She grabbed the headboard, grateful that it was not a solid structure and arched into him, her hips connecting with his erection.

He kissed her breast, moving over, around and under, making sure to use his beard as another instrument of pleasure. She was hypersensitive now, responding to the minutest of touches. He caressed her breast with one hand and stroked between her legs with his other.

"Down," he whispered. "Back on the bed, my love. I do not wish you to overexert yourself."

"Spock, do you think…I can just lie here…and not respond to you?" But she lay back down. He knelt before her, spreading her legs while kissing the area above her navel. He ran his hands over her stomach, which was beginning to curve the tiniest bit—he could not wait to make love to her while she was showing—and then kissed her belly slowly, taking his time while caressing her skin with his beard.

She knew absolutely that he used something on his goatee to drive her insane. Whenever it touched her, it was as if fireworks went off deep inside her and the heat ran down her legs. She was coming and she couldn't help it. Uhura shuddered uncontrollably and grabbed double handfuls of Spock's hair.

'_Dear sweet mother baby Mary gherkins…'_ Her thoughts were unintelligible, her words even less so. "Sp—"

"Nyota," he breathed. Her scent was driving him mad; he'd been smelling her from the time he retrieved her from sickbay and over dinner, he just couldn't take it anymore. Her fragrance grabbed him by the nose and forced his head between her thighs, to the source. She was glossy; the inside of her legs radiant with her come. He licked her inner thighs, enjoying the combined sweetness of her honey and the saltiness of her skin. She spread wider, trembling as she could feel everything, holding on to the headboard once more.

"Put your legs in the air," he whispered. She, outside of herself, did it without thinking. So easy to yield to him.

He tasted her, parting her with both thumbs, moving one in circles over her clit, slipping the other just inside. She was so much sweeter now, thicker in consistency, like Vulcan mead.

"Nyota," he said again, but his voice was muffled by her lips. He sucked loud enough for her to hear; he knew she liked the sounds of their sex. As always, he knew what she wanted even when she couldn't voice it; he was so attuned to her needs that it was like cymbals in his brain. Ever so gently, he caught her inner lips between his teeth and applied the barest amount of pressure. She liked pain and she was so sensitive that he knew it would send her over the edge. Like a waterfall, she came, drenching his face.

"HAVE MERCY!" she shouted loud enough to be heard down the hall.

She saw stars, blinking owlishly, legs trembling, feeling as if every nerve in her body was awake. He rolled her on her side.

"Kiss me, Nyota. I want you to taste yourself on my lips. I want you to experience the pleasure I get from having you in my mouth."

She pulled him close and kissed him, sucking his lower lip, feeling his tongue inside her mouth. The room was going to catch fire—it had to, for it was far too hot between them.

He growled against her lips. "…how you taste…it is so very good…so very hot…makes me crazy…could never let…you…go…"

She had her leg over his hip again and felt him, hard and throbbing, against her sex. She broke the kiss. It was becoming far too dangerous; the slightest move and he would be buried within her.

"Spock, you can't…" but she wished he could. She wanted him inside of her; she needed it. She was a raving madwoman, ruled by nothing except her desire for him. If she could make herself not want him, then all would be well…if she could rid herself of her need for him, then she would be fine…

"I am aware," he breathed against her mouth. He held himself, carefully slipping the head between her labia, moving it over her throbbing clit, and then running his length along her, covering it in her juice.

"Nyota," he breathed, "I want you from behind."

She closed her eyes. That would certainly eliminate the penetration issue and she yearned for him to be inside of her. "But I can't put any weight on my stomach," she said.

"You do not have to," he murmured, kissing the space beside her mouth. "You can remain on your back and I can watch your face."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"All right."

At this point, she wasn't about to disagree with anything he requested. She closed her eyes, feeling him move away and not liking the coolness that took his place. Then she felt the bed move ever so slightly and then he whispered, "Lift your hips."

He slid a pillow underneath her, raising her to the appropriate height. He put a vial in her hands. "Use this on me," he said. "I want you to do it."

"Help me up," she said.

He pulled her up and she stared into his eyes as she drizzled the warm oil over his erection. He stared back, eyes rolling as she stroked him. Getting into it, she caressed his testicles and ran her thumb over his tip, feeling him ooze ever so slightly over her fingers.

"Nyota," he breathed. "You're going to make me come and I want to be inside you when I do."

She didn't let him go, liking the control. It was so amazing how she could go back and forth between her dual natures, at once submitting and power tripping. And that he let her vacillate was its own aphrodisiac.

"Nyota, please," he said. "Do not make me beg."

She ran her hands up his chest and leaned forward to suck at one of his nipples. She bit it and he trembled, gently pushing her back down on the bed. In moments, she felt his fingers at her anus, warm and coated with the oil, probing. It had been over two months since he was there last and she never forgot the deep, primal satisfaction of that experience. This time was different, but she had no doubt that she would enjoy it just as much. He knew her body, knew her so well.

He made his way inside, taking his time, adjusting so that her legs rested wide over his hips. She gripped him tight, so taut, so tight, and so very, very hot. She made another sound; this one unintelligible. His name was garbled somewhere in it. He began to move, holding her hips. Her legs were over his shoulders. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment, inside of her.

"Spock…" She couldn't really get anything else out that made any sense. "Spock…oh, Spock…it feels so good!"

He maintained his pace, drawing it out, wanting to pleasure her for as long as he could. The scent of her vagina, still very wet, beckoned to him. He inserted one finger and timed it with his thrusts. And there, she clenched him too.

Uhura held on to the headboard, white light behind her eyes, a roaring in her ears, and a thumping in her chest. If she died right now, she would die happy. Period. End of story. She loved the way he loved her and showed it again as she climaxed once more. Her come seeped down over her anus, over his _lok_, lubricating him further and he lost control. As always, she turned him into his ancestors, turned him wild, turned him ferocious and he burst within her like a casaba melon dropped from a great height. The strain of his climax showed on his face and beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. His blood pounded in his ears and he trembled uncontrollably.

He was very careful, even in the aftermath of his climax. He did not collapse on top of her, but was mindful to pull out slowly and move them both so that she was out of the damp spot in the bed. He put his head on her belly.

"Nyota," he moaned, splaying his hand by his face, feeling his child deep inside of her.

She stroked his hair, her body still twitching in minute aftershocks. "Spock," she murmured.

_tbc…_


	18. Exploration

**Exploration**

There was a lot to think about. En route to Starbase 238.2, Uhura spent her time recuperating by sketching, reading and journaling. She took saucer walks every day, reveling in the freedom of being able to walk without security. She met many women on her walks around the ship. Spock worked 12-14 hour shifts on the bridge, training Trisha and Marlena in bridge protocols. Sheila visited every few hours to check on the baby, and so far all was well.

Whenever Sheila stopped by, she brought one or two ladies who were eager to meet Uhura. They expressed their gratitude for her role in the rebellion and the opportunity to actually advance and potentially have families. When Uhura expressed her doubt that such a thing could happen, they told her that it was only a matter of time before the women on board other starships got wind of what happened on the _ISS-E_ and stage their own uprising.

"Once we reach Starbase 238.2 and word gets out that Spock has assumed the captaincy and promoted all women to the command crew, chief positions and department heads, that will be all it takes. Every woman will rise up and do the same. We were fortunate to plan our attacks at a time when the _ISS-E_ was in the process of taking over a society, so maybe they'll be as crafty in their plans."

"I just don't want any more women to be put in jeopardy," Uhura said.

One of the ladies, a social scientist named Liz, said, "We've been in jeopardy since we started serving on board these starships. Things were okay when we were planet-side and then we get out into space and things got worse. The captains have absolute power and they do what they want. Kirk was no different. He let the men run wild and pretty soon, we were too scared to protest. But there comes a point when you get tired and you have to fight back. When we heard about you and your sweet little baby, that was our call to action. It's like we were waiting for a reason to rebel. I'm so glad you're here, Nyota. Life is good now."

Uhura had learned that Kirk was responsible for many women having to abort their babies or miscarry.

The other lady, a cartographer named Mari, grinned. "You know we're getting Vulcan-style combat training now!"

"I heard," Uhura said, recalling her own lessons. "Who's teaching you?"

"That hot Vulcan stud named K'avir, I think. But three other Vulcans are also instructing us. The captain wants us to be skilled in our hand-to-hand combat. Even though we're now safe on board this ship, whenever we go other places, we need to be able to defend ourselves. There will be a whole lot of people who won't like what we did, and so we need to be prepared. I love the knife work. I'm actually learning how to _use_ my knife as opposed to it completing my uniform."

Liz smiled. "And we're getting a choice of new uniforms when we get to base. I hear we can get pants if we want. That'll be a relief."

"The captain has been more than considerate with our requests," Mari said. "He listens to everything we have to say and actually considers it. I never knew that Captain Spock was such a fair man. I mean, he practically ignored us before."

Liz hugged Uhura. "Thank you so much! Can I touch the baby?"

"Yes," Uhura said.

Liz put her hand on Uhura's belly. "Hi, little one! Just wanted to stop by and thank you and your mom! Now, we're going to leave you two to rest."

Liz and Mari left. Sheila smiled and ran a tricorder over Uhura's belly. "So far, so good. How's your appetite?"

"Good. I'm eating all the time now. When will we arrive at the base again?"

"A day or two. You'll be able to beam down if you want."

"I thought Trisha said that a pregnant woman shouldn't beam anywhere."

"No, she said that you shouldn't under the conditions that brought you here. You can do a regular transport. You know Spock has her and a team of engineers working on the problem as well."

"He does?" She hadn't known. But they didn't speak of it when he returned to their suite. Their evenings were spent in exploration.

"Yes. If you really want to leave us, then he's going to find a way. Though I hope you change your mind."

"Sheila…" Uhura shook her head.

"I know," she replied. "I know. You were taken against your will and he was wrong for that."

"Yes."

"Do you think it is possible for you to forgive him for it, Nyota? I mean, only you can know for sure. I'm not trying to influence you in that area, but I do want you to stay with us. Spock really, really loves you. I even suspect that he kidnapped you because he saw something in you that he desperately needed. He's devoted to you. He's very sexy and I get the impression that underneath his stoic exterior he is a very romantic and passionate man. That's not something he could indulge in before, and maybe it was stagnating him not to have balance. Maybe that was why he was so ambivalent about things. Everyone needs an outlet, even our captain. Still waters run deep, as they say."

Uhura could not dispute a single word Sheila said. "He told me early on that he felt like I could give him stability. He also told me that I was his one extravagance. He does indulge me," she said, thinking about the past few nights. "I can have whatever I want and most times, I don't have to ask. He knows. He knows me so well."

Sheila eyed her curiously. "He's a telepath."

Uhura rubbed her belly. "I'm well aware of that." Was she ever.

A long moment passed. Then Sheila looked at her tricorder.

"The baby is doing fine. Now, and I bet that what I'm about to say is moot, but you shouldn't have sex for at least another week. At least."

Uhura blushed, thinking about the night she was released from sickbay and two nights ago.

Sheila shook her head. "You _didn't_!"

"Well…"

She shook her head. "Nyota, you're still healing. Once is fine, but please don't make it a daily habit like before. Yes, we know that you two were boning almost every day because you always had that '_I've been fucked and fucked_ _well'_ expression on whenever we saw you. I admit to being jealous as hell, but I'll get that fine ass K'avir to take care of the problem. But you don't need to be sleeping with your husband every night. Not right now."

"It was only once," Uhura said. "We couldn't help it…" She blushed hard at the memory, for it was a very good recent memory.

Sheila nodded. "Well the tricorder says all is well, and I'm not about to tell grown folks what and what not to do. Just be careful."

"Believe me," Uhura said, "Spock won't do anything that might even harm a hair on the baby's head, if it had hair."

"Good. Before I go, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go ahead."

"What kind of life did you lead before you got here?"

Uhura sighed, adjusting in the bed. "A fairly quiet one. I worked a lot, double shifts usually. I had a few acquaintances, no one I was exceptionally close to. I read a lot in my down time and sang in the lounge whenever the mood struck. I was…content."

"You can sing?"

"I like to sing."

"Well, can you hit a note or two for me?"

Uhura blushed and cleared her throat. She thought for a second and started singing an old 20th century Earth tune, 'At Last' by Etta James and lost herself in the song. When she finished, Sheila clapped. Sheila didn't ask why Uhura chose that particular song, as she was sure that Uhura would say it was a random choice.

"Girl, you can blow! You never told us that you could sing. But then again, this wasn't the place for it."

"Yes," Uhura said.

"Did you have a boyfriend? Someone you loved?"

Uhura closed her eyes. Sheila was her friend and there was no point in keeping the secret. She knew Sheila wouldn't tell. "I had a crush on my universe's Mr. Spock."

"Get out! Did he return your affection?"

Uhura rubbed her belly. "No."

"He _didn't_? Why not?" Sheila found that hard to believe.

"I don't think he had a clue that I liked him, but it wasn't like I put it out there for him to see it. He's very professional and…and…" It was embarrassing to remember now how that Spock practically ignored her. She felt foolish, but one couldn't help who they were attracted to.

Sheila looked at her. "Not that I'm trying to down you or judge, because I can't. But I might infer from what you said that you didn't really have much of a life back there and the man that you loved didn't know you existed outside of your duty. It's not like that now, Nyota. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"I know," she said. It was something that she thought about a lot in her quiet time. It was the subject of many journal entries.

Sheila continued. "Here, you have a chance at career advancement, true girlfriends, and a baby on the way. And a man that adores you, and if I read you right, gives you the kind of sex you need and want. That's not something you find every day. Especially the sex part. I know sex isn't a foundation for a relationship, but one can't exist without it. In harmony, that is."

"I'm aware of that, Sheila. Believe me; I think about it a lot. It's just that I didn't have a choice about any of it."

"If you could choose, if you had had a choice knowing what you do now, would you choose this life? The way it is _now_?"

"Sheila, I don't know."

"Well, I'm not going to bug you about it. I know you got a lot on your plate. But I have to tell you, you look absolutely beautiful. Your hair is fabulous. You look so good. Not that you were ugly, but…"

Uhura laughed. "Get out of here, girl."

"I'll check on you tomorrow. Are you going to feel like going down to the base when we arrive?"

"Maybe. I'm not as tired as I used to be and I can get around so much better than before. Besides, I'd like to see for myself everything that's going on. But before I can do any of that, I'm going to need some new uniforms. I can't wear hardly anything now other than Spock's robe and my sweats."

"He'll take care of that," Sheila said. "Good. I'll see you later." And she was gone.

*

Uhura got up to move around. She could no longer wear her uniform. Spock told her that he would get her some maternity wear once they arrived at Starbase 238.2. When she was in her quarters, she wore Spock's dark red robe, as it was far more comfortable than her own. She stood and looked in the mirror as she nibbled on baby carrots. It seemed as if she was hungry all the time, but it was okay because Spock kept healthy snacks for her to eat.

She opened the robe and stared into the mirror. She was nearly seven weeks. Her breasts were larger and they hurt all the time now. But she liked the hurt and enjoyed the dull throb in her nipples. She was learning that she liked that sort of thing. Spock was helping her explore her sexuality. She was learning her limits, slowly but surely. A few days ago, she told him over lunch that she wanted to begin their dom/sub relationship. He told her that they could wait until after the baby was born, but she insisted. She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want you to do this if you're not ready, Nyota. You are six weeks and four days into your pregnancy. I would not risk anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"I want to do this and you told me that there were mild forms we could engage in. I want this. I want to know this side of me. I'm curious about my limits and all the stuff I found in your redwood chest. I want to know if I have quirks like yours."

He stared at her, his face impassive. "Are you positive, my love?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that this begins with you; that I will respond to what you do and what you want."

"What will you respond to?"

"Your behavior and whatever it is that I sense from you, because I am aware that you cannot always voice what you desire. You know that I am aroused by impertinence. However, I will ensure that you are very comfortable and that your body does not undergo undue stress. I would not risk our baby."

"I know that." She stared at him. "I trust you."

She met him at the door later that evening, fresh from a shower. He greeted her with a kiss and then knelt to kiss her belly. He always spent a few seconds caressing her stomach. She would stand and let him, allowing her mind to run free. Afterwards, they usually took a shower together and she thought about how he would bathe her, covering every inch of her with thick lather and rinse her with the detachable shower head. And how he would lay her on the bed and massage her with warm body oil and then brush out her hair. It was a superb experience.

But he stood up and put one hand to her throat. She inhaled sharply, as it was completely unexpected. He stared into her eyes and she put her hands around his wrists. He squeezed.

She looked at him and she trusted him. Her throat constricted and he squeezed a little harder. She gripped his wrist tighter, closing her eyes and enjoying the rush of adrenalin. It was crazy, but she liked it. She liked it. She wanted more.

He compressed a little harder.

Her breath began to whistle and she closed her eyes. She saw dots and felt butterflies in her stomach. She moved her hands from his wrist.

Another moment.

It was such a delicious sensation, but she couldn't go any further. Not _now_. She had the baby to think about.

"Fusion," she whispered and he let her go. The air rushed into her lungs and she grabbed his hands.

"What did you feel?"

"I started worrying about the baby," she said. She coughed and caught her breath

"You could have withstood a little more pressure before it affected our child. I am aware of how far I need to go."

"I know," she said. "I just want to do this, I'm anxious and I'm curious." She knew then that she liked the sensation of being choked and would let him know that she was willing to wear the collar in their private time.

He massaged her throat and she closed her eyes again.

"We have as much time as you will allow," he said. "We will arrive at Starbase 238.2 in twenty-seven hours, fifty-six minutes and thirteen seconds. I do not know how long we will remain because the ship needs servicing and there are many administrative items to attend to. Also, the ladies get to select new and appropriate uniforms. And you are welcome to join me if you are up to it. I would like for you to know everything there is about the _ISS-E_ in case you should decide to stay with me and become my first officer."

She stared at him. He continued massaging her neck and throat. "I am giving shore leave to all off-duty personnel, so there will be a regular skeleton rotation manning the _ISS-E_. We will be undisturbed in the evenings and we can explore this as much as you desire. You know that I will give you anything you ask for."

"I _want_ this," she said. "I am tired of reading about it, journaling about it and sketching it. I want to experience some of it before I get too big. I want to know how far I can go; where my boundaries are with myself and with you."

"We will explore them, then." he said.

*

The next night, she was at his feet again, sitting on four goosedown pillows. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was blindfolded. She could feel his legs on either side of her and he was extraordinarily still. The blindfold allowed her other senses to take over. She could hear his breathing and she could smell him. She could feel it when his leg muscles clenched and whenever he brought something to her lips, the taste was wonderful and overwhelming. He was feeding her various decadent foods and juices, cleansing her palate each time with water. She took the food from his fingers and sucked them when he ordered her to. It made her hot.

She was unaware of how much time she spent at his feet, as her mind wandered to pleasant places and things and she was not uncomfortable. However, her calm was broken by the need to urinate and she called the word. He released her, helped her up and escorted her to the bathroom. When she came out, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She asked for the blindfold again. Spock warmed body oil and massaged her neck, shoulders, arms and hands until he knew she was completely relaxed and fell asleep to his ministrations.

The night after that, he came up behind her after dinner while she was brushing her hair and blindfolded her once more. He tied her wrists together with his sash and carried her to the bed. She found herself cushioned on her goosedown pillows and he raised her arms and affixed her bound wrists to the hook above the bed. It was high enough that she could feel the pull in her shoulders and upper arms. She moaned when he did it and her stomach fluttered with excitement. He tied a scarf around her mouth. She could have pushed the gag out with her tongue, but didn't want to. She trembled with excitement and felt herself getting wet.

He spread her legs. She was in her pretty panties and T-shirt, but it would not be long before she would be unable to wear them. Her stomach was curving and her breasts were full and tender. Even though he knew they were constantly sore, she let him suck as hard as he wanted. He knew she liked the pain and it brought both of them great pleasure.

She sat there, feeling exposed for the longest time, anticipating what he would do. She heard him moving about, opening what sounded like the redwood chest. When he finally did it, she became so overwhelmed with passion that she climaxed. It was quick and unexpected. It was as if her body were beyond her control; all his, his to do what he wanted.

"Do not do that again," he said.

It was so surreal, so dreamlike. He pushed her panties to one side. She heard a rattle and then felt his hand—ice cold!—at her sex, stroking. The other was at her breast and it felt like he was fondling her nipple with an ice cube. She gasped and bucked, but he continued to trace her hardened nipple and labia until she couldn't help but squirm. It was so cold, but so _erotic_!

"Do not come again," he whispered.

She took a deep breath, clenched her pelvic muscles and curled her toes into the bed. Her arms began to hurt. He moved one of the pillows to increase the tension. Then she felt something very soft and very warm.

"Um," she moaned. She could not describe how it felt, nor would she have been able to tell him it was what she wanted, that she liked it, and that she would come to crave it. He just knew what would feel good to her and it felt so _good_…

Then she felt nothing and heard nothing. She hung there for what felt like hours but couldn't have been longer than fifteen minutes.

"Do not move or speak," he said. He did it again; a quick pop on the inside of her thigh. Not with his hand.

"Oh!" she gasped through the gag.

"I said do not speak," he said.

Another pop on the other leg and she moaned again. She couldn't help it.

"Do not make another sound," he said.

The next pop was on the other thigh, near the place where the first pop was. She arched up off the bed in spite of herself.

"Mmmnh," she groaned, twitching. She knew she was going to get disciplined for disobeying and the anticipation of what he might do nearly sent her over the edge. She felt his hands at the back of her head, tightening the gag.

"I will turn you over and use this on your ass if you make another sound," he said. His voice had that rippled cadence that always managed to make her turn into liquid fire.

Behind the blindfold, she squeezed her eyes shut. A pulse rippled through her body and she curled her toes into the bed again. Uhura wanted to bite her lip but could not. She was totally helpless and she loved it. She felt the cold again over the hot places on her thighs; ice, ice cold and she exhaled and felt goosebumps all over. Then the ice moved over her clit once more and she climaxed again. She could not help it.

Then nothing. She felt Spock's weight on the bed, heard him breathing. She heard a sound that she was familiar with but could not place. What was he going to do? Was he going to turn her over and use whatever that was on her ass? She knew he got it out of the redwood chest and tried to remember which object it would have been.

It had to be the short-handled silk whip. She remembered staring at it, fingering the soft tassels. She knew what it was used for, but this was the first time she experienced it.

He removed the gag and she felt the pillow back underneath her, relieving the stress on her shoulders. Then she felt his fingers at her waist and heard a familiar rip as her panties tore. He pushed her thighs together, trapping himself and it was then that she realized he was naked. Slowly, slowly, he entered her and kissed her lips to stifle her groan. He knew how far to take it, knew it intimately when he slipped within her, slick with the oil and her natural lubricants.

"_G—g—g_…!" she tried to say but words eluded her.

Spock reached up and locked his fingers with hers. She squeezed back. He pressed his beard against her cheek, his breathing deep and even. He fucked her like that, slowly, slowly and she felt every inch of him, his hardness, his searing heat as he moved inside of her. He felt so good, so hard, so…right, especially after what she just experienced. She thought he would turn her over and spank her with the whip, but this…_this_ was so much better and she knew it wouldn't hurt the baby.

Uhura felt him at her lips and returned his kiss, moving on instinct as she could not touch him. She gripped him with her thighs and pressed her body as close as she could without straining her neck and shoulders. He maintained control, moving achingly slow, drawing out her pleasure. She heard his growl and he teased her with his beard. He panted her name and told her that he wanted her just like this. That she was so beautiful and so desirable when she was this way; she was _irresistible_.

"Spock," she moaned. "Spock, please…please…" She didn't even know what she was asking for.

He claimed her mouth again and his beard scraped against her cheek. He took her tongue, sucked it, and then nibbled it. She could no longer hold it or control it. Her supersensitive body thrummed from within at the feel of him fucking her like that, hanging from a bed hook blindfolded. In her mind's eye, she saw the two of them fused together, as if his sash was once again tied around them both. The image of that made her climax once more and this time he joined her.

The next night, she was too tired to do anything but sleep. That was one of the days when she suffered from nausea and a headache and she wanted to sleep all day. Spock cared for her and slept with her in his arms.

*

Uhura stared at herself for a very long time. Her body was changing, but it was now catching up with her mind, her spirit and her heart. Sheila's voice was in her head and she could not help but think about what her friend said. She was too logical a woman not to examine the situation from all sides.

Spock kidnapped her, plain and simple. Everything that happened after that was a direct result of his sabotage. And if it was possible that she was experiencing a form of Stockholm's Syndrome, then it was for the best that she go back home. But there were things that she had to consider.

Could she forgive him for taking her? That was his only transgression; keeping her from beaming back to her world. Keeping her because something inside of him desperately wanted what only _she_ could give him; something that her counterpart lacked. He told her that she had a heart; that she had the capacity to feel and could bring balance to his life. That he had been ambivalent about his role in the Empire and position on the _ISS-E_, but because of her had now taken charge to change things from within. He said she was the catalyst for a lot of things, and it was echoed in the voices of the now-free women on board this ship.

Could she forgive him for his selfish action even though it led to the very thing Captain Kirk insisted that Spock do? Was his act a worthy trade, a rational justification for bringing down the Empire? Kirk believed in the one for the many, but did that make it all right? Was her kidnapping worth the freedom of 260 women? She did not know.

She was going to be a mother, and that was something she _never_ thought would happen. In seven months, she was going to deliver a child. She was coming to realize that she was forming a connection with the baby. She rubbed her belly a lot, humming unconsciously as she moved about her quarters and took her daily walks. She was forever changed and proof of that grew inside of her. She was not a selfish woman, but if she had the chance to go back home, she was taking her baby with her. She knew that Spock wanted the baby and that if she left, it would devastate him. That was a way to repay him for taking her away; to take his child away.

Uhura wondered if she were able to return to her universe what her life would be like. What would her world think? What would Captain Kirk think of her returning to the _USS-E_ two months' pregnant with the other Spock's baby? Would they get within shouting distance of the truth? Could she look at that Mr. Spock without thinking of her Spock? For Sheila was right; this Spock was _hers_, all hers. It really didn't matter if she couldn't look at that Spock, for she had their child to remind her of her Spock. Forever.

She also had her true self, her newfound sensuality, her real womanhood; not the partial fantasy she constructed from the mythos of her youth and romance novels. Her life, her career on board the _USS-E_ was as sedate as that universe's Mr. Spock. She wasn't thrilled, but content. Advancement wasn't something she gave much thought to; she merely worked as hard as she could and left the rest up to fate and Captain Kirk. She knew that something in her life was lacking, but she always thought it was merely the presence of a good man; never mind that she pushed all those good men away for reasons then unknown to her.

And then there was the mere fact that her Spock knew her so intimately, her needs, her desires, and her fetishes. Knew how far to go and in what direction to go. Knew her in such a way that she had to wonder if another man could ever know her like that or even if she would allow it. Sex was no foundation for a relationship, but there was far more than sex between her and her baby's father. She didn't love him, but he loved her and according to her friends, thought of her as his wife. He had not mentioned it to her and she decided to ask him about it when he returned for the night.

What was it about her universe's Spock that initially attracted her? Was it the unconscious assurance that he would never return her affections? Was it because it was safe to want a man who didn't want you and therefore he couldn't hurt you, but you could have your fantasies about him nonetheless? Was he anything at all like her Spock? Was he as passionate and sexually intense as the father of her child? Was he able to reveal himself like her Spock revealed himself to her? Was it even remotely possible that he had the ability to love as her Spock did?

Would she ever be able to reset her internal thermostat and return to her staid, lackluster life in her universe? Obviously, the Mirrorverse wasn't just opposite; it was turned upside-down and inside-out and everything was amplified.

She didn't know how to answer those questions.

*

When Spock returned to their quarters, she was curled up in her chair. Her hair covered her face. He removed his jacket and went over to her. He knelt before her and brushed her hair out of her face. She was so beautiful, even more so now that she was with child.

"Nyota?"

If she was asleep, he would put her in the bed. She wore nothing but his robe and he reminded himself that his first task once they arrived at Starbase 238.2 was to get her some appropriate attire.

"Spock," she murmured. "When did you get in?"

"Just now," he said. "Come; let me put you to bed."

"I'm not sleepy," she yawned.

"I fear that I may have demanded too much of you the night before last," he said.

"No," she murmured. "You didn't do anything I didn't want. Besides, I want to talk to you." She yawned again.

"You have eaten your dinner?" He had been busy and was not able to join her.

"Yes. Marlena brought me some of that chicken-fried steak and potatoes…it's so good."

"Good," he said. "Come, you must get your sleep."

He picked her up and carried her to bed. "Do you want to sleep in my robe?"

"I can't wear my nightgown anymore," she said. "It's too tight across the breasts and my sweats are too warm."

"You may wear whatever appeals to you, my love. I must go and cleanse myself and then I shall join you and we can talk. If you are asleep, I shall not wake you."

"No," she said. "I want to talk to you. I'll stay awake."

"Very well." He went into the bathroom. A little while later, he emerged in his black pajama bottoms and found her fast asleep. He dimmed the lights and got in bed beside her.

She stirred against him, warming immediately when he got in bed with her. "Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I want you…I want you to indulge that…quirk you have; the one you mentioned the other night when I returned from sickbay."

"You will let me shave you?"

"Yes," she said. After a lot of thought and finding the topic addressed in one of Spock's books, she decided that it would be kinky and safe for the baby. Besides, she wouldn't have to do it and that would be a relief. Getting the angles right was a daunting task at times.

"Fine," he said. "I will do it tomorrow night if you are feeling up to it."

They lay there in the silence. She pushed closer to him, sighing. "I heard that you now refer to me as your wife." She did not face him, but eased against his body.

"I do."

"Why?"

"You would be if it were up to me. But I told you that everything you wanted after you aligned with me was your choice and that includes becoming my wife. I did not mention it because I know you want to go home and I am trying to accommodate you."

She let that hang in the air for several moments. He continued. "I have no wish to be with another, even if you leave me. In my mind and my heart, you are my wife, my woman, mine, and were it my choice, no other man would have you. I am possessive when it concerns you and my child. I admit that."

"You know that I don't feel the same way, Spock. How could you so freely give your heart to me knowing that?"

"It was lost from the beginning," he said. "When we were in the turbolift that first time, I knew that I wanted you, that you were the one I've been waiting for."

She didn't ask him how he knew that. Her emotions were so volatile at that time that she knew he could sense them.

He put his arms around her. "I will accept the consequences of my action in taking you, but I do not regret our time together. You have given me the capacity to feel; you are my heart. You are all that I ever wanted and never thought I would find in this universe. What man would blame me for seizing the opportunity? But I never apologized to you, Nyota, and it is time that I did."

She sighed. "Spock…"

He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. "I am sorry that I violated your freedom of choice when I disrupted the transporter beam. I apologize for abducting you. I never intended for any harm to come to you, as it was always my greatest desire to protect you and to love you. I have never asked for your forgiveness, but I ask for it now."

"Actually, you did. Twice."

"When was that?" So much had happened that he did not recall it. That she remembered surprised him and he was not a man prone to being surprised by anything. She _remembered_.

"You asked me to forgive you shortly after you told me that Captain Kirk wanted to sleep with me. You also asked me to do it when you brought me dinner the second night I was here."

"Ah," he said, remembering. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, Nyota? I am not asking because I want you to stay. I am asking because I want you to look at me and our child without bitterness and dismay over a choice that was not yours. I do not wish for you to hate me even if you decide to leave me."

"Spock," she said again. "I don't hate you."

"But you won't forgive me," he said. "Please."

A very long moment passed. To his credit, he remained perfectly calm and still, holding her with his face in her hair. She wasn't ready to deal with that. So she changed the subject. "Have you figured out a way to send me home, Spock? I must know."

"There are three variables that I cannot account for," he said without missing a beat. "I cannot re-create the ion storm. So I have Commander Baker's assistants periodically checking the long-range sensors to see if any are taking place within an acceptable distance. I cannot calculate with any certainty above 29.2% that your _Enterprise_ will be in the precise location for the beam-across to take place and put you somewhere safely on board the ship. I also cannot calculate with any certainty that your counterpart will be in an acceptable range. The chance of these simultaneous events occurring is .000012 percent. But I am trying, Nyota. I will do my best to do what you have asked me to, but I cannot promise that it will happen quickly."

She caressed his arms. "Thank you, Spock. All I want is the chance to go home."

He kissed the back of her head. "Then would you be my wife for the duration of however much time it takes? Would you allow me to be a father to my child? Would you let me love you during this time?" He did not ask if she would, or even could, love him. He would take whatever she gave him and he would never love another.

She ran her hands over his arms again. It was a reasonable request. He did not ask for her love, only to love her and their baby for as much time as they had left. He was already doing it and she knew he wouldn't stop even if she said no. She admitted that it felt good to have his devotion, to have something she might not ever have in this magnitude again

"Okay," she said.

_tbc…_


	19. Closing the Circle, part I

**Closing the Circle, part I**

Uhura woke up early to morning sickness and fled to the toilet. Sheila told her that she had been blessed thus far with a fairly easy pregnancy, except for the stab wound because she didn't suffer regularly from morning sickness or nausea at any time of the day.

She bent over the toilet, puking her guts out, barely getting her hair out of the way. She wasn't used to her hair being so long and due to the events of the past three months, never thought about getting it cut. Part of that was due to the fact that the ship didn't employ a stylist, which explained why most of the women on the _ISS-E_ had long hair. She wondered—in between heaves—if Spock would get one for the ship. The women would love him for it.

She rose from the toilet, rocking back on her knees. Her head hurt and she didn't even want to move. They were supposed to arrive at Starbase 238.2 within a few hours and she didn't think she would be able to make it. Her stomach was churning and—

Uhura bent back over the toilet, vomiting again. Tears were in her eyes, for this bout of sickness was the worst she'd experienced so far. She closed her eyes and groaned.

Then she felt his arms coming around her, lifting her, carrying her. He put her back in bed and sat beside her, still in his sleep attire. He had a warm washcloth and was wiping her face.

"Sp—"

"Do not speak," he said. He handed her some water to rinse her mouth and the wastebasket for her to spit. She sipped a little more water just to rid her mouth of the acrid taste and fell back down on the bed.

"Nyota," he said, stroking her forehead. "Our baby disagrees with you this morning. I shall not bring you breakfast, as I am sure you could not stomach it at this time."

"Nooo," she moaned, turning her face into the pillow. The thought of food made her sick. He rubbed her back.

"I do not think you should accompany me down to Starbase 238.2 when we arrive in four hours and twenty-five minutes. I would prefer that you rest. If you are able to do so, you can join me this evening. I would like for you to select the clothing you wish to wear during your pregnancy. I will bring you a few items to wear for now, but your belly is growing and I must accommodate you." He ran his hand over her stomach, taking a moment to connect with the tiny life inside her. It did not matter if she bore him a son or daughter; all he wanted was a healthy child. Vulcan and human DNA were incompatible most times and made conception tricky without genetic engineering. But this little being came into existence without the assistance of science, survived a brutal attack on its mother and continued to live. Its heart was indeed as strong as his or as hers.

He even knew when they created their child. Once her pregnancy was confirmed, Spock did the requisite math and realized she conceived the night he tied them together with his sash. He spoke of fusion when she asked him about it (and he knew that she found it erotic) but the fact that they had actually _fused_ was fascinating. He could never look at his sash again without thinking about that night and its symbolism.

"Spock, I want to go but I just can't…"

"I am aware of that, Nyota. I must take Commanders Baker and Moreau and Dr. Stephens with me to complete specific tasks. But Dr. Stephens will return to check on you. I will return as soon as I can."

She nodded.

"But right now," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "I shall stay with you. Commander Baker has the bridge and I am not needed until we reach base."

"How are she and Marlena coming along with their training?"

"They are Vulcan-like in their adaptation and assimilation of bridge protocols and command procedures. I am impressed with their exponential growth in ship operations. But I have learned not to underestimate the heart of a determined woman. I have realized that every woman on this ship is dedicated to you and our baby." He continued to rub her stomach.

She nodded. "I know. You'd better not piss them off, Spock. Or you'll disappear." She motioned her head over by the artwork that hid the Tantalus field. "Don't think that Sheila, Trisha or Marlena isn't capable of captaining this ship."

"I do not," he said. "I know that with a crew of women like the ones on board the _ISS-E_, we will be formidable indeed. K'avir and Turock are instructing them in hand-to-hand combat and Shavik, now that he is healed, is also teaching combat strategies and tactics. I would like for my ship's crew to be fully armed, as we will be challenged by other starships once the Empire realizes that we are no longer subject to its whim."

She put her hand over his, slipping her fingers between his own. His hand felt so good on her stomach. "They love it that you're letting them learn how to fight. I love it too."

"It is illogical for them not to be able to defend themselves. I have already instructed the armory chief to produce a phaser for every woman on board this ship as well as a better knife. They will have the option of carrying specialized equipment for times of probable danger. I am positive that ship captains and base commanders will underestimate my crew and find themselves a victim of a phaser blast or a knife to the throat. I know that you abhor killing, Nyota, but the women understand that it will be necessary if we are to be successful."

"I understand, Spock. I agree with you. Otherwise, this entire endeavor is moot." She knew that it wasn't going to be sweet sailing for the new captain and his crew. There would be repercussions. "It's best that everyone understands that."

"I am pleased. Your approval is very important to me."

She closed her eyes. Her stomach was calming down.

"I am, of course, planning to replace lost members of the crew with as many Vulcans as are available. I have already sent messages to interested parties. As the first Vulcan to command an Imperial starship, I know without a doubt that I will have their loyalty."

Uhura smiled to herself. She was aware that a lot of the women found their Vulcan instructors sexy. Sheila, for one, told her that she was determined to find out if K'avir was as hard and as strong as he looked.

"_I don't think I could make him my bitch,"_ she had said, _"but I'll definitely make him my stud."_

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what it would be like to have that many Vulcans on one starship."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are thinking about Dr. Stephens and my personal guard. Fascinating."

"You may as well know, Spock," Uhura said, closing her eyes. "A lot of the women on this ship—the ones who still like men—think that Vulcan men are really, really sexy."

"Does that include present company?"

"You know that I've been attracted to you from the beginning, Spock. Don't be silly. I'm just saying that you should not be surprised if things should naturally take place as things tend to when you have a bunch of sexually frustrated women and Vulcans in the vicinity. Not that it will affect their duties, but things will happen."

Spock took her hand and kissed it. "Vulcan men are very resistant to the attentions of human females. Until they find themselves in the presence of one who is easily able to break them down. It rarely happens, my love. Rarely. We are disciplined beings."

"Not if Sheila can help it. She was with Dr. McCoy for years and he suffered from erectile dysfunction. You think a Vulcan can resist a beautiful, intelligent, sexually frustrated woman? K'avir won't know what hit him."

"Touché, my love," he murmured.

*

The scheduled visit to Starbase 238.2 started with an incident, but word spread quickly. Spock beamed down with Marlena, Sheila, Trisha, K'avir and one other security guard. The ladies were strapped with their new weapons: six-inch long tanto point carbon steel blades and new phasers. Sheila had a Harpy and a pair of brass knuckles stuck in her cleavage. Trisha had a four-inch retractable trailing point blade affixed to the inside of her skirt. Marlena had another phaser tucked into her boot.

The moment they beamed into the transporter room, the base commander and his second officer saluted Spock. He saluted back and indicated that the ladies should do the same. The second officer, a brute named Jonas, reminded the ladies too much of Rex. Spock and K'avir fell into step with the base commander and they followed him out. Not even ten seconds outside of the transporter room, Jonas swatted Marlena on the ass hard enough to make her stumble and fall.

The security guard didn't have a chance to react. Trisha grabbed Jonas' swinging arm and flung him into the wall. Sheila kneed Jonas in the balls and both women had their knives out before he could speak. Spock and the base commander turned to look. K'avir helped Marlena to her feet and watched his protégés with as much interest as a Vulcan guard could muster.

Trisha pressed the tip of her knife into Jonas' throat, drawing a bead of blood. "Give me a reason, asshole!"

"_Please_," Sheila said. She tapped her blade against Jonas' swelling balls. "I will slice and dice and wear these little motherfuckers like a pair of earrings, you shithead."

"Touch her again," Trisha said. "Touch any of us and you'll be the first one to get fucked up. I'll skewer you like a tomato. Sheila here is anxious to break in her brass knuckles."

If K'avir could have smiled, he would have.

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at the base commander. The commander had a shocked expression on his face.

"I should warn you, Commander Heller," Spock said, his tone even and cold. "You should caution your operatives as well as the other individuals on this base that my crew members are not what they appear to be."

"I see that," Commander Heller said, halfway aroused by the sight. Jonas fell to his knees, holding his nuts. Sheila kicked him in the back of the head for good measure, knocking him out cold. Marlena spit on him and stomped her boot heel into his buttock. Then the ladies caught up with their captain.

Spock looked at Commander Heller. "Do not fuck with my officers, Commander. They did not kill Second Officer Jonas because they need a survivor to spread the word. I cannot promise you that they will not kill any other who tries to attack. Including you."

Commander Heller looked at Spock and then at the ladies. "Welcome, _officers_! Welcome to Starbase 238.2!"

*

Sheila returned a little later to check on Uhura and relayed the story. Uhura found it hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.

"It felt so good to knee that bastard in the balls," Sheila said. "He's just like Rex; may his soul burn in hell. We've got to work on Marlena's sense of awareness, but Trish was on point and slammed that prick into the wall, just like K'avir showed us. Spock didn't bat an eye. He told us to do do whatever we had to do and he would take care of the rest."

"Do you think you'll get attacked again? Or any of the other ladies once they start beaming down for shore leave?"

"Probably. The men are stupid and think we're all just a bunch of timid pretty faces. But if we kill enough of them, they'll get the message. I'm kinda hoping that someone tries to attack me just so I can use this baby," Sheila said, fingering her brand-new tanto blade. "Or the Harpy stuck between my tits."

"I love it!" Uhura said. Then she looked at Sheila's outfit. "I see you got your new uniform."

Sheila preened and turned. Her uniform was a feminine version of Spock's: a blue cropped jacket with gold emblems, form-fitting black pants and thigh-high leather boots. She wore a holster on each thigh. "We also chose a dress, similar to our old one, except it's a one-piece and covers the midriff. And it comes with a short jacket. One is a black coverall with shoulder emblems and the sash, and my ass looks amazing in it, and the other is a modified version of this one, to be used as a dress uniform. Spock's paying for all of it."

"He is?"

Sheila nodded. "He's got plenty of money and he prefers to use it to take care of us rather than go through the bullshit of Starfleet authorization and paperwork and have it take months for us to get our clothes. And you know those cheap Imperial fuckers would only let us choose one uni. Spock said that was unacceptable. Then Marlena told him we needed a beautician. He looked confused, but then she told him that she would take care of it."

"We do," Uhura said, fingering her hair. "If he wants to keep his crew happy, he'd better get one."

Sheila smiled. "You feeling well enough to join him on base this afternoon?"

"I'm okay now," Uhura said. She fell asleep after Spock left and woke up a little while ago. She felt a whole lot better.

"Good. I brought you your new standard-size uniforms, but also some additional ones in larger sizes. And I got you a pair of low-heeled boots. He wants you to pick out whatever else you need from the base stores."

Uhura nodded. "That's a relief. I've been wearing nothing but his robe and the biggest T-shirt I have, which really isn't that big. I can't even get my other boots on."

"Well, he said he'll come to get you if you felt like it. So I'll leave you alone to get dressed."

Sheila stood up, looked at herself in Uhura's mirror, and then smacked her butt. "Yeah, I _do_ look good. My ass hasn't looked this round since I was eighteen. You remember the body you had when you were eighteen?"

Uhura nodded, laughing. "All the time."

"See you later, Nyota," she said and left the room.

*

She was in the shower when Spock came to get her. He stood in the doorway, watching her bathe. It was very stimulating. He was a voyeur and he watched her as much as he could. He didn't know if she was aware of that particular quirk, but it didn't matter.

Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her swollen breasts and thickening middle. Spock took a slow, deep breath, anticipating the time when she really began to show. Everything about her now was so intoxicating and so desirable that he found it difficult to stay away from her even though he had duties to perform. Something about her pregnancy—and perhaps it was yet another throwback to his ancestry—made him crazy. He knew that the bigger she got, the more he would want her. He kept it to himself, kept it close to the vest as he did with everything else and would let her know when he _had_ to have it. He wanted to have her like that and as many times as she would let him.

If she was still here when she began to show.

He would not think about that. They had time, for there was no ion storm within scope of the long-range sensors. They had time and she agreed to let him love her for as long that time was.

Uhura turned off the water. Spock grabbed her towels and waited for her to step out of the shower.

"Spock," she said as he wrapped them around her. "When did you get here?"

"Thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds ago."

"I didn't hear you."

"You were distracted," he said, bending down on one knee to kiss her wet stomach.

"Stop that, you'll get wet," she said.

"I do not care," he replied. "I am not bothered by it, as my child is far more important than my appearance."

Uhura smiled to herself but didn't argue. So she stroked his hair, deciding she would brush it for him when they got out of the bathroom.

He ran a hand between her legs. "Are you up to this tonight?"

"Yes," she said. "It's time and it's starting to annoy me now that you brought it up. Honestly, I hate doing it because getting the angles right is difficult."

"I would take that responsibility from you," he murmured, kissing her navel again. Then he frowned at her scar. Even though Sulu was dead, he would hate him forever for injuring Uhura and jeopardizing the baby.

She was calm. "You can have it." She had no fear that he would hurt her.

Spock rose to his feet and kissed her lips. "You are well enough to join me on base?"

She nodded, pressing her head against his chest. "Yes, and I'm starving. What do they have to eat?"

"You would do better to take your meal on board the ship, Nyota," he said. "I daresay that you will find it much more pleasing than the fare on base."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said. "Please get something for me and the baby while I get dressed."

When he returned, she was comfortably dressed in one of her new black coveralls. Uhura was exceedingly thrilled to be in actual clothes that weren't tight. Her hair was secured with combs and she was excited that there would soon be a beautician on board to cut it back into its normal style.

Spock brought her a thick, hearty Vulcan soup, bread rolls, a green salad and her favorite blend of Vulcan tea. He was amused to watch her devour the repast in a decidedly un-ladylike way. She and the baby must have been starving after missing breakfast. He found it stimulating.

He watched her eat. In his hands, he held a box. It was the same box he had tried to give her months ago when she first came on board the ship. It was the same box he kept secured in a red wrapping inside his redwood chest. He knew she wondered what it was, but she never asked him about it.

"What's that?" she asked, biting into a fat red tomato.

"It's for you," he said. "I wanted you to have it months ago, but circumstances kept me from giving it to you. But finish your meal. This can wait."

She took a drink of tea and wiped her mouth. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what we agreed to last night?"

"I do, Spock. Of course."

He stood up and went over to her. He broke the wrapping on the box and she gasped. "I've seen this in your redwood chest, but I didn't want to ask you about it."

Spock gave it to her. "You may open it."

Inside the box was a smaller box. Curious and gleeful, Uhura opened it. It was a gold ring with a blood-red ruby so large she would have to do finger curls just to hold it up.

"I wanted to give it to you after you got here," he said. "When you agreed to align with me. So that all would know that you were mine."

Uhura stared stupidly at the ring. Marlena told her a long time ago that he bought her a gift but she didn't believe her.

"Since you've agreed to be my wife for the time that we have left, would you wear it? You may take it with you when you leave," he said. His voice remained even, as if his heart had nothing to do with this.

"I couldn't take it with me, Spock! You could…you could give it to another woman, one who—"

"No," he said, firmly. "There will never be another for me. I accept the consequences of my actions. It is yours to do what you will."

She stared at him. He looked as if he weren't bothered by any of this, but she knew him as well as he knew her, and she knew that he was right. Marlena also told her on that long-ago day that Spock was a one-woman man.

He practically handed her his heart. Uhura closed her eyes and slipped the ruby on her ring finger. "All right," she said. She looked at it. It looked great on her hand, but it would take getting used to.

"It's heavy," she said. "But it's gorgeous."

"I am glad you approve." Spock knelt before her and caressed her face. She met his gaze and covered his hand with her newly-ringed one. He leaned forward and kissed her while rubbing her belly with his other hand. Uhura returned his kiss. For all intents and purposes, and for however long, she was a married woman. She was now his wife.

*

They were late returning to Starbase 238.2. Shortly after she put the ring on, Spock carried her to bed and they made love. Sheila was going to be mad, but Uhura didn't care. She was going to get as much of Spock's body, mind and soul as she could before she left. She cared for him and she wanted him. Part of her wished she could take him with her, but that was impossible. He was needed here.

He got her out of her coveralls so fast that she could have blinked and missed it. He buried his face between her legs and devoured her. It seemed that now while she was pregnant, she climaxed quickly. She told him that she wanted to taste him and he let her. He put her in the sixty-nine and they pleasured each other. She wanted to ride him but he said he did not think it was wise, especially after Sheila warned her. So she told him to have her from behind, to lay her on the bed and take her. He didn't want to; didn't want to put that much weight on her stomach, but she was so horny and she wanted him so much that he could not resist her. He pushed pillows underneath her belly and hips and carefully mounted her in such a way that the pressure was on his knees.

"Hold me down like you did before," she commanded and he obeyed. Sometimes he wondered if he was really a true dominant, as he submitted to her as easily as she did to him. He did not mind.

Uhura closed her eyes as her fingers locked with his. It was so good, so intense and she knew he could feel everything when he was so deep inside of her, absolutely everything. She bit her lip and moaned his name, feeling his kisses and breath on her neck, shoulder and ear. He timed it so that they could come together or at least within seconds of each other and it was supernova-like in its magnitude and luminosity.

*

Sheila knew it the moment Uhura beamed down on Spock's arm, sporting her new red one-piece uniform, one that hid her pregnancy. The chief medical officer smiled at the vision of them; they looked so regal together. And also satisfied, which meant that they had sex again. Sheila shook her head, smiling to herself. Then she noticed Uhura's ring. Stunned, she decided not to mention it; to let her friend tell her whatever whenever she was ready.

Trisha and Marlena stood with her, as well as Turock, K'avir and two more security specialists. They didn't salute Spock, as he didn't require nor want it.

"Are you feeling better, Nyota?" Marlena asked.

"We're all right," she said, running a hand over her stomach. She looked at Spock, who kissed her fingers and helped her down the steps.

"Where is Commander Heller?" Spock asked.

"He should be here momentarily, sir." Trisha said.

Spock eyed his officers. "Have there been any more incidents?"

Marlena nodded, trying not to smile. "Yes, Captain."

Uhura looked at Spock. He looked at her, sensing her panic, and turned back to his officers. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Captain," Trisha said. "As you can see, we're still here and in one piece. Apparently, Second Officer Jonas did not serve as the warning we intended for him to be. And Commander Heller did not take note of your caveat."

Uhura couldn't help it. "What happened, Trisha?"

"The men here were under the impression that we're the rule instead of the exception. They tried to take something that didn't belong to them and lost their limbs or lives as a result." Trisha nodded smugly.

"They know _now_, sir." Sheila said. Uhura saw that she wore her brass knuckles.

"How many?" Spock asked.

"Six, sir. Excuse me, seven." Marlena said. She had her wits about her now. She shot her attacker and then went back for Jonas when he failed to warn the others.

Commander Heller entered the transporter room. "Captain Spock, I must protest this barbaric behavior of your…officers! They've killed seven members of my staff!"

"Excuse me, Commander," Spock said. "But I warned you as soon as we beamed down that my officers were not as they appeared to be. And I also warned you that they are trained to kill. It would seem that you did not heed my advice, therefore I shall not apologize."

"Captain, I must protest!"

"Your protest has been noted and logged. Now I shall order the shore leave of my off-duty personnel. I will inform you once more, Commander Heller. The crew of the _ISS Enterprise_ is not to be underestimated. That would be a grave miscalculation on your part." He looked at Sheila and Trisha and inclined his head.

Trisha whipped out her tanto blade and held it under Heller's nose. Sheila held up her knuckled fist.

"Your base crew, once one hundred and ten strong, is now down to one hundred and three. There are 256 pissed-off women on board our ship, Commander." Trisha said. "And they are armed and ready to fight."

Commander Heller's eyes widened, almost to the size of eggs. "_Two hundred and fifty-six_?" Captain Spock captained a crew of 256 _women_?

"That's just the women," Sheila snarled, waving her fist back and forth. "We've got a hundred men at our beck and call. So if you're feeling froggy, Commander, then go ahead and leap if this is a game you want to play."

Marlena pulled out her phaser and aimed it at the cowering man. "I don't think he does, Dr. Stephens."

"Then," Trisha said, tapping her knife against Heller's nose, "you will tell your crew to back the hell off."

Commander Heller looked at Spock. "Captain…Captain…I demand that you control _your_ _women_!"

"They are not my women, Commander. They are my officers and I do not control them," Spock said. "I merely make suggestions. You did not listen to me, so you would be wise to heed what _they_ tell you this time. I do not wish to leave Starbase 238.2 decimated." He knew if the ladies were provoked, they would wreak havoc. They were itching to demonstrate and implement their new combat skills. K'avir taught them well.

Sheila popped her knuckles. "We will annihilate this place. _Sir_." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"All right, all right!" Commander Heller said. "I'll do it! Captain, just tell them to stand down!"

"Ladies," Spock said.

*

The visit to the starbase was interesting. After Commander Heller realized that Spock's mostly-female crew were not only serious about killing his team but also anxious to do so, he immediately got on the speaker and demanded that they be left alone or face deadly consequences. He reminded them of the seven men who lost their lives and cautioned against retribution.

Of course there was, but the agitators did not survive it. They, like most men, underestimated the women. And the women didn't fuck around with them.

The crew of the _ISS-E_, both male and female, was able to have a pleasant shore leave experience that day. Uhura had no doubt that the rest of their time at the base would be agreeable. Several women who also worked at the base asked Spock if they could transfer to the _ISS-E_ to work for him. He told them to submit their paperwork to Starfleet and informed them what positions he required. He also found six Vulcans who were willing to transfer to his ship. He expected that the transfers would go through quickly and by the time the ship was scheduled to depart, he would have thirteen new crew members, bringing it to a total of 373. Marlena told him that a crew of four hundred would be sufficient.

They would remain at Starbase 238.2 for at least four weeks. The ship needed maintenance and supplies, reports had to be completed and many, many other tasks awaited the captain. He would be quite busy for the next month or so, but Uhura was at his side, helping him as much as she could. It was fascinating to experience the levels of responsibility of a ship's captain from his standpoint, for Spock told her everything. Uhura sometimes took the captaincy for granted, but she wouldn't any longer. Absolute power was just that.

* * *

Six weeks later, the _ISS-E_ was on a routine border patrol. It was a time of education for the ship's crew. Spock had time to think things out, to plan his next series of moves, depending on what the Empire ordered him to do. He also had time to plan another series of moves if another starship should plan to attack. It was a game of chess and so it was wise to be prepared. He knew that word had spread about his mutiny and his crew of ferocious females and that it would be a matter of time before something happened.

His crew continued their training. He wanted them to be as deadly as they could be, to be as close to Vulcan in their hand-to-hand combat. He conducted red- and yellow-alert drills and delegated authority to his command staff, security chiefs and department heads. They learned codes, techniques, strategies and methods. He felt confident that when the time came, they would be ready.

Lt. Commander Trisha Baker ran Engineering better than the late Commander Scott. Dr. Sheila Stephens' medical personnel were as proficient as a team of Vulcan doctors. Commander Marlena Moreau, head of the department chairs, kept Spock updated on everything. If Uhura chose to leave, Marlena would be his official first officer. Spock also had a new navigator and helmsman, both women. Security was run by K'avir, and consisted of Vulcans and some of the toughest men and women on the ship, as K'avir didn't want any timid hearts on his staff. Their motto was, "When in doubt, shoot."

Spock ran a tight, efficient starship and he would have it no other way.

But time was peaceful now. She was back on duty, manning the communications console and running the department. Uhura was a few weeks into her second trimester and she was rounding out in a very alluring manner. She now wore her hair in the style she had when she beamed aboard. He didn't care, for she was beautiful no matter what. He made sure that, unless his presence on the bridge was absolutely necessary, that they spent their evenings together. Whenever she felt comfortable, they had their special playtime and with each experience, grew closer.

Uhura was more confident in herself, in her ability to communicate her needs and test her boundaries. She would send him messages whenever she craved his dominion. She would ignore insignificant commands, snatch her hand away from his, make sassy comments and roll her eyes, slap his face and pull her knife on him. Whenever she pushed, he pushed back and she reveled in the freedom of submitting to him. She tingled at the memory of him standing before her, holding the silk whip the first time she pulled her knife. Or of wearing her collar while kneeling before him and pleasuring him with her hands and mouth. Or of hanging from the bed hook blindfolded, waiting for him to do _something_....The experiences were varied and satisfying and she often reported to duty with the serenest expressions on her face.

He told her about some of his experiences on Bellatrix IX, which fascinated her.

And then there was the converse; him letting her take control. He did it so effortlessly and let her test her boundaries in that direction. He was overindulgent, catering to her every whim. She got so used to being spoiled that she soon forgot what it was like not to be. She indulged him, pandering to his little quirks and fetishes, finding his kinks kinky. The first time she let him shave her was one of the most bizarre yet erotic experiences she had ever had. He was so cautious, deliberate and tender in his actions that it was a struggle for her not to climax while he was trimming. He massaged her neatened pubis and finger-fucked her until she did climax. After that, she let him do it regularly, as his efforts were far better than her own.

The other items he had in his redwood chest couldn't be used until after she gave birth.

And then there were the nights when they laid in bed and talked. She no longer asked him about updates regarding her going home, as she knew that he knew Trisha gave her regular reports. Sometimes she was uncomfortable and he kept pillows to support her back and knees. He would kneel over her and caress her belly, murmuring Vulcan endearments to their child. He would lightly suck at her nipples, as he knew she liked it, or sometimes stimulate her with his beard, as he knew she loved it. They made love. She found different positions for them to try, eager to know what they felt like. She was easily aroused and became even more sensitive as the baby grew. She hardly pushed him away, as her tolerance increased along with her desire.

When Uhura asked Sheila why she was so horny so often, her friend laughed and said, "Because your hormones are out of control and you've got a telepath for a husband. He's not a man who thinks he'll hurt the baby if he makes love to you. He knows that the baby feels whatever you feel, and so he strives to make you feel good. Considering that you've started singing again, I would wager that it is true. Lucky bitch."

Sheila was so blunt and honest that Uhura couldn't help but value her opinions and judgment. But then Uhura was quick to remind Sheila that she, too, sometimes walked around with a stupid grin on her face.

*

Uhura was five months pregnant when Trisha sent word to the bridge that an ion storm was starting on a planet four astronomical units away from the _ISS-E's_ current location. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at her husband. He did not look at her, but ordered the navigator to plot the fastest course at warp 8 and put it into the computer. At that rate of speed, they could arrive at the planet well before the storm dissipated. Trisha had had the formulas in the transporter computer for months, so it was simply a matter of adjusting for the storm's intensity. The ion storm was the only variable they could manipulate, as the other two variables were out of their control. Spock was determined. He was going to try and send her back home. But Uhura was no longer sure she wanted to go.

_tbc…_


	20. Closing the Circle, part II

**Closing the Circle, part II**

"Captain Spock," Trisha's voice seemed to boom through the conn. "We will arrive in four hours and forty-two minutes."

"Affirmative, Commander Baker," he said.

Spock stood up and went over to her. "Lt. Uhura, if you could accompany me. Commander Moreau, you have the bridge."

Marlena nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Uhura looked up at him. As usual, his expression was stoic. He held out his hand and she took it. He escorted her off the bridge. In the turbolift, he started kissing her fingers.

She let him. "Where are we going, Spock? We won't get there until about four hours from now."

"I want to take this time and be with you and our baby before you leave," he said, sucking the tips of her fingers. "If you find that acceptable."

She bit her lip. "I do." Thoughts flew through her mind, worries, contradictions, choices…everything was different now; everything. But she couldn't say anything else. There was really nothing to say.

He tucked her hand into his arm and escorted her to their quarters. Once there, he secured the doors and instructed Marlena that he did not wish to be disturbed short of a red alert. Marlena acknowledged.

*

She let him remove her clothing and she removed his. It was right to be with him, to have this time together. She hoped that nothing would disturb them. She was glad that the baby wasn't causing any sickness or discomfort, as she wanted this as much as he did.

"For once, I want you to see what I see," he said. "Come and stand in front of the mirror."

Uhura stood in front of the mirror, rubbing her belly. What would Captain Kirk say when she beamed into the transporter room—or somewhere on the ship—carrying five months' worth of Mirrorverse baby? What would Spock say? The other ladies?

Did she _really_ care?

Would she even beam aboard the ship?

Spock came up behind her and started moving his hands in large circles over her stomach. Uhura allowed him that for a few moments, but then turned around to look at him. She put her hands to Spock's face and began kissing him, his forehead, eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, cheeks, chin, and lips. The blood within him heated as the kiss deepened. His arms came around her as he wondered if he would ever cease to want Uhura after she was gone.

Probably not.

Consequences, consequences.

He turned so that they were parallel to their mirror images. She moved her kisses to his neck as he rubbed her back and buttocks.

"You are lovelier now than you were when you first got here," he murmured. "You are so beautiful pregnant, Nyota. I shall miss looking at you."

"Don't speak," she said, looking at him. "Don't talk."

"Do not leave me, Nyota," he said, cupping her face and impaling her with his eyes. "Forgive me. Stay with me. Do not take my child away."

"Spock," she moaned. "Please. Just kiss me." That was easier than responding to his words, as each was an acid-tipped knife.

He claimed her mouth and then moved to her cheeks and ear. She slid her arms around his neck and arched so that he could access hers. He began at her neck, then down over her shoulders and arms, then her hands and her fingers, kissing each one, his dark eyes resolutely on her. She was lost in the midnight recesses of his penetrating obsidian gaze, feeling that time moved on for everyone else except for her and her baby's father. She could feel nothing but Spock's vibrating heartbeat. His warm, large hands went over her breasts, her nipples perking as he touched them, flicked them and kissed them. Then his ministrations continued; over her belly and around her navel and then those magnificent, skilled hands went lower. Uhura felt as if every single nerve ending she had was at attention and the fire that pooled in her belly was spreading upward.

They were outside of space, outside of time, on the outer edges of the observable universe, in their own little erotic bubble. Uhura would treasure this time spent in the adulation and appreciation of her husband. It was what it was. She had to face the truth. She did care deeply for Spock in spite of his abduction and she was so very conflicted about it all; the woman she'd become under his attentions, the fusing of her dual nature, her ability to express herself and know herself sexually, identification with women like her…all of who she was was because of him. She was a real woman now; not some female with puerile wishes and candy dreams suspended between the waking world and the dream world. Because of Spock's heinous act, she was more alive now than she had ever been in her universe. She was able to _feel_, to _live_, to _know_ herself and what she wanted. Because of Spock, she was going to be a mother. Because of Spock, she now had a deep intimate connection to someone and something, but was it enough to forgive him for his act?

Uhura was so conflicted.

"Turn," he murmured. "I want you to see how you look when I make you come. You need to know this."

She sighed, then obeyed and murmured in sheer delight when he massaged her back and shoulders, dropping kisses along her spine. He cupped each globe of her ass, kissing and nipping at the warm, soft flesh. Then he licked between them. Uhura hissed and clenched her fingers at his brazenness, feeling a mixture of shock and delight at the feel of his nose between her cheeks, gliding over her anus. Sweet baby gherkins, but the man was _skilled_. She spared a moment to silently thank the slave girls of Bellatrix IX for teaching Spock how to be a fantastic lover. Uhura had no one to compare him to, but was certain nonetheless. Trisha's, Marlena's and Sheila's descriptions of their exes' sexual abilities paled in comparison to Spock's, and the men had all spent a lot of time on Bellatrix IX. Apparently, Spock was the only one who paid attention.

His fingers found her, curled into her and pulsed. He was content to have that, as the sight of her nearing orgasm was enough for his own. He rose to his feet, keeping his hand there, supporting her as she rode his fingers, bracing himself against the mirror.

She couldn't help but look at herself. The woman in the mirror whose mouth was open, eyes flashing in desire, breath coming in wheezy spurts, dripping all over Spock's hand, was _not_ the woman who accidentally beamed aboard six months ago. She was not the woman her old crewmates knew. Her time in the Mirrorverse had forever changed her. The baby under her heart was merely tangible proof.

Her cries escaped her; his name and a long low moan. Uhura's knees trembled as she came down but she could not stand on her own. Spock licked his fingers and then put them to her lips. Wordlessly, she sucked them, staring at the pair of them. It was..._almost_…as if was meant to be and should have been.

Sheila had asked her if she knew then what she knew now and could have chosen, would she have chosen to stay? Uhura couldn't answer that. Part of her wanted to stay and part of her wanted to go.

After a moment, they were just standing in front of the mirror. Spock's face was in her neck and his hands wandered over her belly. He was murmuring things, transmitting thoughts; his emotional conveyance was so potent that tears sprang to her eyes and she had to ask herself what in the hell she was doing.

"Love our child," he said. "Do not let it think ill of me, Nyota, in spite of what I did."

"I wouldn't do that," she said.

"You have pleased me," he said. "As much as a Vulcan can be pleased. For that, I am grateful."

Uhura didn't respond, but nodded. She had found happiness here, especially as of late. But there was the need, the desire to go home. She _could_ return to her universe with Spock's child; she could love it and raise it. And she wouldn't explain a damn thing to anybody. Fuck what they thought. They would NEVER get within touching distance of the truth.

Her mind was at war with her heart. _'You can do that here! You have everything here; you don't have what you thought you did there…what are you doing, Nyota? What are you doing? You can kill yourself and the baby if you try to go home! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???'_

Uhura wasn't sure if she could feel anything for another man again. She already knew that Spock threw her thermostat completely out of whack and she didn't know if she could manage even tepid feelings for another.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

They moved to the bed and lay down together. Spock put his cheek against her belly and closed his eyes. He had no more words. There was nothing more to be said. He made his plea and she would either stay or go. He had no right to keep her here if she didn't want to remain. He did not voice his concerns about the danger of her transporting through an ion storm five months pregnant or the likelihood of her ending up in a bulkhead or in out in space, dead. His baby, dead. Uhura already knew those things. And if she thought that such a fate was preferable to remaining here as his wife, then there was nothing he could do about it.

Consequences, consequences.

*

Spock escorted her to the transporter room. When they entered, Sheila, Marlena and Trisha were there. Trisha manned the console and her eyes were red. Marlena was somber. Sheila stood next to K'avir and there were angry tears in her eyes.

"Captain," she said. "If you don't mind, I want a word with your wife."

"I do not mind," Spock said. He released Uhura's hand and kissed her fingers. Sheila stomped over to her and led her off to a corner. Marlena and Trisha followed.

"Nyota, what the fuck are you doing?" Sheila asked. "Are you _actually_ going to do this?"

"Are you crazy?" Trisha said. "Do you know the chances of this actually working? There's a 99.998% chance that you're going to kill yourself and the baby if you go through with this!"

"Nyota, is it worth it?" Marlena asked. "Is it so bad that you would risk the baby to go back home?"

Uhura wiped her face. "Don't do this. Don't do this to me. I'm upset enough!"

"Why?" Sheila raged. "Why are you upset if you want to go home? We know why you're upset; it's because you _know_ this is wrong!"

"_This_ is your home, Nyota!" Trisha said. "We don't mean to gang up on you, but this is foolishness! I won't do it. I won't be a party to your death. I won't help you kill your baby. I won't touch that transporter when it's time. Don't ask me to do it because I won't!"

"Neither will I," Sheila said. "Marlena won't do it either. You'd better hope Spock does it."

"No," Marlena said. "You're being selfish, Nyota. I mean, I can understand why you were so upset; your choice to be here was taken away from you. But is your need for revenge so great that you'd do something so stupid? Because _this_ is stupid."

"Spock's playing it cool," Sheila said, "because he understands he's the reason for all of this. Do you love him at all, Nyota? Even a little bit? He's the father of your child; do you feel anything at all for him? If you leave him and take his baby, he will be devastated. He won't show it, but we will all know. What reason would he have to continue being captain if the motivation for the rebellion is gone? What's going to happen to us if he decides he doesn't care anymore?"

Uhura felt a faint tremor in her stomach. "Of course I care for him, Sheila. I do. He is my baby's father, but he kidnapped me! He took me away from the life I had; the life I knew! What do you want me to do?"

"I don't have to tell you because you know. You know what you should do!"

"I'll say it," Trisha snapped. "Forgive him. Absolve him of it. It's all right to forgive."

"What life?" Marlena asked. "According to what you told us, your life was…all right. You were content to be where you were, doing what you were doing."

"You also said the man you cared for didn't return your affection," Sheila said. She was kind enough not to mention Spock's name, but Trisha and Marlena glared at her.

"Really?"

"Why?"

"Now isn't the time to get into it," Uhura said, looking around. Spock was speaking to K'avir.

"Well, _when's_ a good time?" Trisha snapped. "I mean, you're leaving in ten minutes or so, so why not get into it now?"

"Nyota!" Marlena said. "What are you going back to? You're never going to find what you have here. You won't. I mean, yes it was under foul circumstances how you got here, but does that matter in the long run if you're happy?"

Sheila jumped in. "And don't tell us you aren't happy! You've been singing for the past two months! People don't sing when they're miserable. Spock treats you like a fucking goddess! And you're going back to a man who could give a shit about you? Make me understand, Nyota. Make me understand and then you can leave."

Uhura put up her hand. "I'm sorry. I know you don't understand it, but I _have_ to do this! I have to. I—" Her stomach fluttered and she put a hand over it, trying to calm the baby. Did the baby need calming or was she trying to convince herself that she wasn't being stubborn.

"Fine," Trisha snapped, cutting her off. "Good luck." She turned and walked out of the transporter room.

Marlena looked at her. "I wish you'd reconsider. I mean, you're our friend! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes, Marlena. It does. I don't mean to hurt anyone, but this was never my home! _I_ should have the final decision over my life and what I should and should not do! He had no right to take me, no matter how happy I may be! I can't make you understand that!"

"Is where you're going _home_? Is it really? Is it?"

"You don't understand," Uhura said. "You guys were here; you were used to things as they were…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sheila said. "But didn't Trisha and I tell you that we were taken from our original locations? Taken. Not asked or given a choice. What happened to you happened to us. And you know what? I wouldn't go back. Lenny was a total shit, but I'm not the woman I was before he took me. I wouldn't go back to that place or that life. You changed things for us, Nyota. Spock's love for you changed everything. _Everything_. How selfish can you be?"

"Selfish enough to want to endanger your baby," Marlena said. "You're right; the choice is yours. I won't try to stop you if you want to do this. Take care of yourself. If you survive."

Marlena turned and left.

Sheila stared at her friend, tears running down her cheeks. "Nothing we say matters? _Nothing_?"

"Sheila, you know I love all of you. I do. I do; you guys saved me in more ways than you can ever know. But part of me wants to go back home."

"This is your home, Nyota. Here you have a husband who will move the galaxy for you and a starship full of women willing to defend you and help you raise your child. Tell me that you'll have that back in your universe. Convince me that will happen and I won't say another word about this."

"You know I can't do that, Sheila."

"Then don't be stupid. Don't go."

"Sheila, please. Please."

"Nyota," Spock said. "It's time."

*

Marlena and Trisha returned. Both had been crying; Uhura could tell from their faces. It made her heart ache to know that she was so loved and would be missed by such phenomenal women. Sheila stood in front of K'avir, arms folded, angry tears in her eyes.

"Good bye, Marlena. Bye, Trisha. Bye, Sheila. I do love you and will never forget you. I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I thank you for your friendship. I would never have survived without it."

"Yes you would," Marlena said.

"I will NEVER forgive you for this, you bitch," Sheila hissed. "Never!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry, Sheila."

"Just go," Trisha said. "Go on."

Spock walked over to Uhura and took her hands. He stared at her for a very long moment and kissed her fingers and palms, pressing them against his face and beard.

"Nyota," he murmured. He pulled her to him for a hug and a kiss on the lips. Then he knelt and put his hand on her stomach. He did not speak but she could feel it.

"Spock," she gasped, putting her hands over his. She felt another twitter, a flutter, a tremor…was it the baby acknowledging its father? Was the baby sending her a message, a signal?

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Live long and prosper, Nyota. Take care of our child."

She held his hand and met his eyes, trying to be brave. "Goodbye, Spock. I'll do my best."

He held her hand and escorted her up the transporter steps. She turned around to look at the Mirrorverse transporter room one last time. She closed her eyes, expecting the memory that drove her to be firmly lodged in her mind. But it wasn't. Instead, she was flooded with many other memories and she closed her eyes tight.

Spock stepped away, moving back towards the console. "Commander Baker, please engage the transporter."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Trisha said. "You're going to have to relieve me of duty or throw me in the brig for insubordination because I won't kill your baby. I won't do it and I don't care what you have to say. I'm not touching that machine."

Spock looked at Sheila and Marlena. "Don't even ask me, sir." Sheila said. "You can throw me in the brig right along with Trisha."

"Me too, Captain. I can't do this. I can't even watch." Marlena turned around.

Trisha turned away and put her arm around Marlena. Sheila turned towards K'avir and pressed against him. He put an arm around her.

Spock didn't argue. Instead, he went over to the transporter console and put one hand on the dial and the other hand on the three switches. "We have a minute left," he said, looking at her. "Please love my baby, Nyota."

Uhura nodded. Her heart was screaming and she couldn't stop her tears. She held her stomach, trying to ignore the fluttering and the twitching.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU HATE HIM THAT MUCH? DO YOU HATE THIS BABY THAT YOU CARRY? DO YOU HATE HIM AND HATE IT ENOUGH TO KILL IT? NYOTA UHURA, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? __**THIS IS NOT YOU!!! DO NOT DO THIS!!!**__'_

'_I'm going home. I'm going home… I'm going home. I'm going home… I'm going home. I'm going home…'_

The baby was moving. Was it possible that she could feel it so early? Something was happening to her baby. She could feel it stirring inside of her. Was it trying to tell her something?

Spock sighed. "Energize." He started to turn the dial and moved to push the switches.

Uhura swallowed and choked out, "_Wait_…"

_**fin**_

A/N: I want to take this time to personally thank all of the readers who read and supported my efforts in telling this story. I really appreciate the love. I am humbled that so many not only enjoyed this fic but also understood what I was trying to do with it. Special thanks to Gerriv, Nubianamaazon, ejectingthecore, dirtyzebra2005, witchsistah and TalesFromTheSpockSide for their specific support and contributions to the development and conclusion to "Sexy Beast." For those of you who were less than pleased with the content of this fic, thanks for reading anyway. Remember to heed the warnings next time.

Many have asked for the events on the other side of the mirror. I have formally accepted the request to tell MV!Uhura's story and will begin writing and posting it in a couple of weeks.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. --PinkElegance


End file.
